Vacaciones de primavera
by gabiiii981
Summary: Kyoya simplemente decide salir del juego, todo sea por la felicidad de Haruhi. Hikaru le sonrie resignado a Kaoru, quien lo acaricia con su misma sonrisa comprendiendo que esas vacaciones tendrian el resultado correcto. HaruXAllHost
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Ok, aca voy subiendo la continuacion de el fic "Unas vacaciones de plebeyos". Este fic va a ser mas extenso, y perdonen si esta introduccion es algo larga, pero queria incluirla en el primer capitulo sin cortarla. Les agradezco mucho de verdad a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el ultimo cap de mi ultimo fic: shadow-black-neko, crazyonechan, nellycullen, aya-san, GiiuChan, lucia-nami 14, NeArry._

_Esta es la "pequeña" introduccion:_

* * *

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Otra ves?-

-¡¡SI ^^!!-

Haruhi estudiaba en el tercer salón de musica, sentada en una de las tantas mesas que eran ocupadas por las clientas en las horas de trabajo del Host Club. Pero las actividades habian cesado hace ya varios minutos. Los gemelos la miraban con muchas expectativas, se tomaban las manos entre si y hacian un gesto cariñoso hacia su juguete.

-Mmm.. No..-

-¿Que? ¿Por qué ¬¬?- preguntan al unisono.

-Definitivamente no. No digo que en las ultimas vacaciones de invierno no la hayamos pasado bien..-

"Exceptuando algunos "minimos detalles"…. Secuestro, ejem.."

-Y se acercan las vacaciones de primavera… cosa que solo existe en este Instituto ¬¬.. tenemos la semana que viene libre, pero quisiera aprovecharla para quedarme en mi casa y ponerme al día con los estudios..-

Los gemelos se encogen de hombros, y la miran con fastidio.

-Aburrida XP..-

Haruhi arquea una ceja y vuelve a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Haruhi… tu misma lo dijiste, tendremos una semana libre, "LIBRE".. ¡No podemos desperdiciarla! ¡Y mucho menos estudiando!- Exclama Hikaru, con toda la razon del mundo.

-Por eso ya planeamos nuestras vacaciones.. nosotros tres XD..- Sigue diciendo Kaoru, con un tono divertido.

-¿Ahh? ¿Tres? Ni siquiera les di mi aprobación ni mi opinión.. y estar con ambos de vacaciones honestamente no me da seguridad ¬¬..-

-Que mala XP..- Kaoru arquea una ceja al oírla.

-¡Entonces danos tu aprobación y opinión!- Hikaru la mira de brazos cruzados.

-Mmmm… no… no quiero..-

Ambos se enojan y la miran con reproche.

-Claro… si te invitara Tamaki- senpai a ir a la playa con él… aceptarias sin dudarlo, ¿Cierto Haruhi?-

Hikaru se sorprende por las palabras de su hermano. Y Haruhi dirige la mirada al menor de los gemelos.

-¿Que estas insinuando ¬¬? La verdad, no importa quien me invite o no… no ire, realmente quiero ponerme al día con los estudios..-

Hikaru y Kaoru vuelven a poner cara de fastidio, y suspiran.

-ABURRIDA ¬¬…-

-No lo soy ¬¬.. ustedes tambien deberian aprovechar su tiempo libre para algo productivo..- Ella sigue anotando cosas en su cuaderno, pero repentinamente alguien se lo arrebata y le saca la lengua.

-Sin tu cuaderno, no puedes seguir estudiando. "cerebrito XD"..-

Haruhi se levanta de su asiento, con una vena en su cabeza.

-Hikaru ¬¬.. dame el cuaderno ahora..-

Él le sonrie con malicia, y entonces mira a su hermano, que tambien sonreia asi.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Hikaru?-

Haruhi se pasa la mano por su cara, y vuelve a mirarlos con frustración.

-Pense que ya habiamos superado esta etapa ¬¬..-

-¡Te devolveremos el cuaderno si vienes de vacaciones con nosotros XD!- Exclaman al mismo tiempo. Ella se cruza de brazos y los mira sin animos.

-No ¬¬.. no es por ustedes, no ire de vacaciones con ninguno.. punto final.-

-¡Adios a tu cuaderno! XD- Ambos lo abren y comienzan a romper las hojas en blanco. La calma de Haruhi se rompe al instante.

-¡Ustedes dos ò.ó! ¡Denmelo ahora!-

-¡No hay ningun "ustedes dos" aquí XD!- Dicen a tono de burla.

-Ok, les sigo el juego.. Hikaru ¬¬, damelo ahora..-

-Ya te lo pregunte antes, ¿Cómo sabe que soy Hikaru?-

Haruhi retrocede y lanza un suspiro mucho mas hondo.

-¡Juega con nosotros! ¡Adivina quien es Hikaru- kun XD!- Ambos rien y le acercan el cuaderno para que se los arrebate, ella acerca el brazo pero ambos se lo apartan rapidamente.

-Ya me estoy cansado ¬¬.. Devuélvanme al cuaderno por las buenas. ¡Tengo toda la tarea del mes alli!-

-Te lo devolvemos si adivinas, y si vienes de vacaciones con nosotros XD..- Vuelven a decir al unisono, con unas grandes sonrisas.

Haruhi los mira enojada, y señala al gemelo mayor.

-Hikaru.. dame el cuaderno ò.ó..- Gira la mirada hacia la izquierda, y observa al otro.

-Creo que no es necesario que te diga que eres Kaoru ¬¬..-

-¡ERROR! XP.. no te lo daremos. Tendras que aceptar venir de vacaciones ^^..-

-¡No estoy en un error ò.ó! ¡Hikaru es muy infantil y siempre idea las travesuras! ¡Kaoru le sigue la corriente a sus incoherencias y es menos malvado!-

Ambos se miran entre si, y quedan con caras confundidas por un par de segundos. En ese momento, Haruhi aprovecha y le quita el cuaderno de las manos. Hikaru se sorprende y de inmediato se torna histérico.

-¡Haruhi ¬¬! ¡Eso no es justo!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Hiciste trampa!-

Ella hojea el cuaderno y descubre con alivio que no habian roto nada importante.

-No hice trampa, los conozco bien y saben que puedo diferenciarlos..-

Ambos abren los ojos atonitos, y le sonrien alegremente al instante. Sabian que Haruhi siempre ganaria el juego, y cada ves que acertaba y les daba una razon por la cual distinguirlos, los hacia sentir muy bien, por eso a pesar de que no tenia chiste seguir jugando "adivina quien es Hikaru- kun" con ella, lo seguian haciendo por placer personal. Era unica, y cada ves que acertaba se sentian felices.

-¿Eso significa que vendras de vacaciones con nosotros :D?- Pregunta Hikaru.

-¡Por favor ^^!- Kaoru lo mira con ojos de cachorro.

-Chicos ¬¬.. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que…?-

-¡Haru- chan ^^!-

Los gemelos se sorprenden al escuchar esa vocecita infantil acercándose. Honey corria alegremente dando saltos, y se sienta en las rodillas de Haruhi al instante.

-¿Honey- senpai?- pregunta ella, extrañada.

-¿Sabes? Hoy Kyo- chan recibio el pedido de pasteles de fresa. Y tengo la ultima porción de pastel especialmente para ti ^^..- Honey tenia un plato en sus manos, con una apetitosa porción del pastel que llevaba varias fresas. Hikaru y Kaoru hacen un gesto de confusion, y Haruhi observa la porcion y le sonrie.

-Muchas gracias, Honey- senpai.. justo ahora tenia un poco de antojo de algo dulce, asi que probare el pastel..-

-¡Waaaaii ^^!-

Hikaru observa a su hermano, quien tambien lo mira con la misma expresión de sospecha.

-Kaoru.. ¿No crees que Honey- senpai…?-

-¿Esta compartiendo la ultima porcion con Haruhi…?-

-¿Por algun interes en particular?- Ambos vuelven a mirar la escena, y entonces se miran entre si.

-Honey- senpai nunca ha compartido la ultima porcion de pastel ni siquiera con Mori- senpai ¬¬..- Se dicen el uno con el otro, juntando sus dedos indices en señal de que pensaban igual.

Haruhi saborea un trozo de pastel, y Honey le seguia sonriendo desde sus piernas.

-Por cierto.. Haru- chan ^^, Hay algo que me gustaria preguntarte..-

Ella traga, y le presta su total atención.

-¿De que se trata?-

-Mmmm.. la semana que viene comienzan las vacaciones de primavera ^^.. ¿No quieres venir de vacaciones con Takashi y conmigo?-

-¿¡¡QUE RAYOS O.O?!!!- Exclaman loes gemelos sin disimular la sorpresa.

Haruhi tambien se sorprende, pero no es tan obvia. En menos de tres segundos, los gemelos se colocan a sus costados, y le sujetan cada uno un brazo.

-Haruhi.. ¿Vas a aceptar ¬¬? ¡No puedo creer que lo hagas luego de rechazar nuestra invitacion!- Se indigna Hikaru.

-¡¡Eso es tan injusto!!- Kaoru la mira con desconfianza.

Honey los mira con ojitos brillosos, y con florcitas en el ambiente.

-Ohh… ¿Hika- chan y Kao- chan ya te habian invitado, Haru- chan?-

Ella trata de safarse, y suspira agotada.

-Si ¬¬.. pero ya les dije que mi objetivo en todas las vacaciones de primavera es…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- El unico que faltaba en escena. Haruhi cierra los ojos mas frustrada que nunca, y se prepara para lo peor. Tamaki salta hacia ella de quien sabe donde, aparta a los gemelos de sus costados y la abraza con todo el amor del mundo.

-¡Hoy es el ultimo día de la semana!! ¡¡Me alegro tanto de que hayamos podido compartir estos ultimos dias juntos!! ¡¡Y como soy tu padre, ya he planeado todo lo que haremos en las vacaciones de primavera :D!!-

Hikaru y Kaoru quedan boquiabiertos. Haruhi trata de safarse de sus brazos con mucha dificultad.

-¿Vacaciones O.o? ¿Contigo?- pregunta muy dudosa. Él la suelta y le sonrie con mucha alegria.

-Si ^^.. todo esta perfectamente planeado. Solo seremos tu y yo :D..-

A Hikaru le sale una vena en la cabeza.

-En una hermosa playa paradisíaca :D..-

A Kaoru le sucede lo mismo, y ambos gemelos se observan con irritacion. Haruhi no sabe que contestar precisamente, ademas irse sola con él tampoco le daba confianza. King alza su puño con majestuosidad.

-Ademas… me estoy adelantando a los hechos, jeje. SABIA que los gemelos demoniacos te invitarian tarde o temprano. Asi que te estoy invitando mucho antes.. ¡Nunca dejaria que ambos te llevaran a algun lugar y se sobrepasaran contigo ò.ó!-

Suficiente. Hikaru lo mira con ganas de matarlo, entonces lo señala.

-¡Tono!! ¡Kaoru y yo ya invitamos a Haruhi a ir de vacaciones con nosotros! ¡Asi que resignate! ¡No ira contigo ni aunque te mueras ¬¬!-

Tamaki abre los ojos sorprendido, y en menos de dos segundos observa a Haruhi con ojos brillosos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y tu aceptaste? ¡No permitire bajo ningun tipo de concepto que te vayas con ellos y dejes solo a tu queridisimo padre!!-

Haruhi retrocede poco a poco, pensando en la horrible pelea que estaría a punto de comenzar entre ellos. Honey se le acerca a Tamaki, y lo jala de la manga.

-Tama- chan.. perdoname.. ¿Si? ^^..-

-¿Ah? ¿Honey- senpai O.o?-

-Pero yo ya invite a Haru- chan a que venga de vacaciones con Takashi y conmigo :D.. y nunca nos dijo que no, asi que por deduccion vendra con nosotros.. jeje..-

King se horroriza al escucharlo, los gemelos se cruzan de brazos y observan a Haruhi con molestia. Ella traga saliva y siente un escalofrio en su espalda.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Mas te vale que te decidas en este instante!- comienza a decir Kaoru.

-¡¿Con quien te iras de vacaciones?! ¡Si no lo hace con nosotros te odiaremos para siempre ¬¬!- finaliza Hikaru.

-Haru- chan… realmente yo queria que vinieras con nosotros W.W..- Dice Honey con los ojitos llorosos, conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¡¡NO!! ¡Definitivamente no!! ¡Haruhi vendra conmigo porque es mi hija! ¡Y debo protegerla como tal!!- Exclama Tamaki, descontrolado y muy decidido.

-Chicos… yo… ya les dije que la semana que viene planeaba…-

-¡Señor! ¿Por qué tenias que venir a arruinar las cosas? ¡Haruhi estaba casi decidida a venir con nosotros!- interrumpe Hikaru a Haruhi.

-¡No estorbes en esto! ¡Si ella quiere venir con nosotros no deberias oponerte!- le sigue la corriente Kaoru.

-¿¡Yo ¬¬?! ¡Ustedes son los que quieren arrebatármela! ¡Es mas que obvio que Haruhi quiere venir conmigo! ¡Hay muchas mas confianza que con ustedes ò.ó!- Tamaki los mira con superioridad. Eso hace que Hikaru se enfurezca diez veces mas.

-¡Voy a matarlo ò.ó!!- exclama fuera de si.

-¡Oigan! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo tambien quiero ir con ella!- dice Honey, comenzando a irritarse.

Ambos gemelos discuten hasta morir con Tamaki. Haruhi retrocede mas y mas. Ya se venia esperar todo eso, asi que pensaba aprovechar las distracción de la discusión, y salir de la tercera sala de musica sin que ellos se den cuenta. Pero cuando se da media vuelta se topa con una persona, casi a punto de chocarlo.

-CALLENSE.-

Todos se quedan petrificados ante esa unica orden. Kyoya rodea a Haruhi y los mira a todos de frente. Ella lo mira nerviosa, y nota que Mori lo seguia desde atrás.

-¡Buaaa! ¡Takashi T.T! ¡Todos quieren ir con Haru- chan de vacaciones! ¡Y todos estaban discutiendo de una forma muy incoherente!- Honey corre hacia su primo, y lo abraza con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

Tamaki observa a Kyoya, y sus ojos no transmitían nada bueno :S.

-Ky.. Kyoya- senpai :S..- Murmuran los gemelos, algo intimidados.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que intervenir en todo ¬¬?- pregunta, cansado de haberlos escuchado discutir.

-¡Pero Kyoya! ¡Esta discusión era muy importante! ¡Hikaru y Kaoru quieren secuestrar a Haruhi y propasarse con ella ¬¬!!-

-¡No es verdad! ¡Nosotros la invitamos primero y tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a que venga con nosotros!!- exclaman al unisono.

-¡Pero soy su padre ò.ó! ¡Ustedes no deben estorbar en esto!- Exclama King, con una vena en la cabeza.

-¡CALLENSE!..- Vuelve a decir Kyoya, y se ajusta los lentes al volver a observarlos. Tamaki lo mira con miedo, al igual que los demas.

-Hay una solucion para que no se maten entre ustedes ¬¬.. ¿Por qué siempre son tan exageradamente problematicos?- Les desvia la mirada con desinterés.

-¿Solucion O.o? ¡No existe tal cosa! ¡No permitire que se lleven a Haruhi lejos de mi!- Lloriquea King de forma infantil.

-COMPARTIR..- Dice Kyoya, y sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Ahh ¬¬?- Haruhi los mira con sospechas, ¿Desde cuando era un juguete?

-¿Compartir?-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntas Hikaru y luego Kaoru.

-Lo habiamos pensado al escucharlos discutir..- Dice Mori, y Honey lo mira confundido.

-Veran. Solo sera una semana. Si Haruhi se va de vacaciones con solo algunos, los demas se enojaran demasiado. No queremos conflictos entre nosotros, es una perdida de tiempo. Asi que tendremos que compartir las vacaciones todos juntos con ella..-

-¿QUEEE O.o?!!- exclama Haruhi, al escuchar la conclusión a la que habian llegado.

Tamaki baja la mirada, meditando sobre las palabras que habia escuchado. Honey sonrie al instante y salta hacia Haruhi muy alegre.

-¡¡SII ^^!! ¡¡Es la mejor manera para que nosotros no peleemos!! ¡Iremos todos juntos de vacaciones, Haru- chan!!-

-¿Que? ¡No! O.o ¡Yo aun no he…!- Ella trata de justificarse, pero de pronto, Hikaru le toma un brazo y la jala hacia atrás.

-¡Es una excelente idea, Kyoya- senpai ^^!!-

Kaoru le toma el otro brazo y le sonríe con dulzura.

-¡Asi nos iremos todos juntos y no pelearemos! ¡Todos iremos juntos…!-

-¡DE VACACIONES :D!!!- Terminan gritando al mismo tiempo.

En ese preciso instante, un teatro mental de Tamaki comienza a rodar.

_[Teatro mental]_

-¡¡Tamaki- senpai!!- Haruhi corria con una hermoso traje de baño tras Tamaki, en medio de la playa y en un atardecer. Él rie con ternura, y la abraza cuando llega a él.

-Ohh.. Haruhi… este lugar no podria ser mas perfecto. Contigo, todos los dias tengo nuevas razones para vivir…-

-Senpai…- Ella le tomo el rostro, y le sonrie. Ambos se acercan poco a poco y…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!- Exclama ardiendo de la pasion. Les sonrie a todos, y alza su pulgar para darles el Ok en la vida real.

-¡Apruebo la idea!! ¡Todos juntos la pasaremos muy bien! ¡No importa a donde vayamos, si Haruhi nos acompaña todo sera genial!!-

-¡Yes, sir!!- los gemelos reian el uno con el otro, muy satisfechos. Honey abrazaba a Mori, quien le sonreia. Y Kyoya suspira sin darle mucha importancia a todo eso.

Pero Haruhi se suelta de ellos violentamente, da unos pasos hacia delante y los mira a todos.

-Ustedes ¬¬… ricos bastardos.-

Ellos dejan de reirse y festejar, y la miran desconcertados.

-¿Que no estas feliz por la decisión que tomamos XD?- Preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Deberias tomarlo muy bien ^^!- exclama Honey, con mucha alegria.

-¡Si! ¡De nuevo pasaremos unas divertidas vacaciones conti…!-

-¡¡NOO ò.ó!!!- Corta las palabras de Tamaki ella misma. Todos se sorprenden, ya que se habia enfurecido de verdad.

-¡¿Podrian escuchar lo que tengo para decirles aunque sea una sola ves en su vida ¬¬?!! ¡¡La semana que viene quiero quedarme en mi casa para estudiar! ¡Para ponerme al día con los estudios! ¡No tengo tiempo ni ganas de irme de vacaciones con todos ustedes!! ¿¡No ven que tengo que cuidar mi beca?! ¡Si me descuido, no podre seguir en Ouran!-

Todos se quedan en silencio al escucharla. Estaba muy enojada.

-Lo siento, Haru- chan… no sabia sobre eso… tienes razon, debes cuidar tus notas, no somos nadie como para llevarte de vacaciones de forma obligatoria.- Honey la mira, y sus ojos expresaban mucho arrepentimiento. Mori acaricia la cabeza de su primo, y la observa con la misma culpa. Haruhi se siente un poco mal al reaccionar luego de todo lo que habia dicho. Baja un poco la mirada, y reflexiona.

-Ehh.. bueno… Honey- senpai…-

-Haruhi. Ahora que has planteado todas esas cuestiones, estoy mas que convencido de que no debemos ir de vacaciones y malgastar nuestro tiempo y dinero en esta semana de primavera. Debes cuidar la beca, y no te molestaremos ni te obligaremos a nada. Ademas debe ser un fastidio que desperdicien TU tiempo en las ocurrencias del momento de todos estos idiotas..- Kyoya se encoje de hombros, y la mira con indiferencia. Haruhi se siente mucho peor al escucharlo.

-No.. Senpai… se que sus intenciones son buenas, y que solo quieren distraerme… pero…-

-Lo lamentamos..-

-Perdona, Haruhi…-

Hikaru y Kaoru se sentian culpables, y la miraban con remordimiento.

-Realmente queriamos pasar esa semana todos juntos, asi nos divertiríamos mucho..-

-Pero si no quieres hacerlo y te rehúsas de esa manera, no vamos a obligarte a nada..-

-No queremos que te enojes con nosotros..- terminan diciendo al mismo tiempo.

Haruhi comienza a sentirse culpable, ya que todos eran molestos y fastidiosos, pero solo querian divertirse todos juntos yéndose de vacaciones. No tendria que haberles gritado asi. Tamaki se le acerca a Haruhi, y apoya la mano en su hombro.

-Senpai..-

-No te volveremos a molestar. Creo que ya escuchaste lo suficiente.. no nos iremos de vacaciones sin ti, asi que supongo que todos nos quedaremos en nuestras mansiones solos… tu aprovecha tu tiempo y no te preocupes…-

-¿Que? ¡No! Si quieren ir, vayan ustedes… no deben cancelar todos los planes solo porque yo no voy.. es absurdo..-

-No sera divertido sin ti. Tu eres lo mas importante del Host Club. Y como King, he decidido que no iremos a ningun lado sin ti..-

Haruhi retrocede y mira a los demas. Todos le asienten a King, apoyando su idea. Ella se preocupa, y comienza a pensar mucho.

-Lo siento… pero no puedo dejar que se priven de sus vacaciones y de su diversión solo porque yo no voy. No vale la pena que se aburran por mi culpa.. asi que ire con ustedes a donde sea que seran nuestras vacaciones ¬¬..- Termina diciendo resignada.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIII :D!!!!- Los gemelos se abalanzan sobre ella, y la abrazan fuertemente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Waaaaaii!! ¡¡Haru- chan vendra con nosotros ^^!!!!- Honey se suma en un parpadeo.

-¡¡¡Haruhi :D!!! ¡¡La pasaremos muy bieeeenn!! [Sabia que funcionaria el plan de dar lastima, muajaja]. Tamaki salta hacia ella tambien, quien no podia respirar bien por el enorme abrazo grupal.

-Uff… otro gasto en MI presupuesto ¬¬..- Kyoya arquea una ceja y no deja de observar esa escena de amor. Mori se coloca a su lado.

-Nos divertiremos…- dice de forma casi silenciosa.

Kyoya se resigna, y da unos pasos hacia delante.

-No quiero interrumpir esta escena familiar, Otou-san… pero.. ¿Podrias decirme cual sera el destino de nuestras vacaciones?-

King escucha esa importante pregunta, se separa de un salto de su hija, y se acerca a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Okaa- san :D! todo esta confirmado :)… y pasaremos por la misma enriquecedora experiencia que en las vacaciones de invierno. ¡Iremos a un lugar plebeyo!-

Los gemelos se separan de Haruhi, al igual que Honey. Ella hace una cara de confusion impresionante, y observa a King con cierto reproche.

-¿Que ¬¬? ¿Lugar plebeyo?-

-¡Ya veo! ¡Sera algo muy interesante ^^!- Grita Honey, y luego observa a Mori.

-¿Otro lugar plebeyo? Que asco XP..- Kaoru suspira.

-No es por nada, señor.. pero el ultimo hotel si daba asco XP..- Hikaru casi rie al decirlo. Ambos expresan su mas sincera opinión.

-Oigan ¬¬… el hotel era genial. Y honestamente…- Haruhi le dirige su atención a King. Él se sorprende al verla.

-Creo que es una estupenda idea.. sacando de lado lo de "plebeyo ¬¬"… pero prefiero estar en un lugar comun y corriente, y no estar en un lugar lleno de lujos.. [Y de ricos bastardos XP]-

-Haruhi W.W… ¡¡Te gusto mi idea!! ¡¡Esa es la hija de papá XD!!!- Pero antes de que se le vuelva a tirar encima, ella alza su mano y lo detiene en frente suyo.

-Ok. Apruebo la idea. Pero.. ¿A dónde iremos precisamente ¬¬?-

-Es lo que quiero saber desde hace 5 minutos..- dice Kyoya, y se cruza de brazos.

Tamaki sonríe con amabilidad. Se coloca en medio de todos, y les sonrie.

-Iremos a la playa "Luna llena". ¿¡No les parece una idea genial?!-

Honey escucha el nombre de la playa y sonrie con florcitas en el ambiente.

-¡¡Sii!! ¡¡He oido sobre esa playa!! ¡Parece ser muy grande y siempre esta llena de plebeyos ^^!!-

-Ah… y siempre hay sol…- acota Mori.

-Mmm… nunca en mi vida habia oido el nombre de esa playa. Supongo que tendre que investigar.- Kyoya no pierde un segundo de su tiempo, y anota el nombre del lugar en su anotador.

-Hikaru… ¿Has oido de ese lugar?-

-Nop.. debe ser una playa de pordioseros XD..-

Haruhi se da media vuelta y mira enojada a los gemelos. Ambos se sobresaltan, y sonrien nerviosos.

-Yo tampoco habia oido mucho sobre ella. Pero estuve en Internet, viendo lugares turísticos plebeyos, y ese lugar no parecia nada mal :)..- Dice Tamaki, y les sonrie. Haruhi suspira y los mira con cansancio.

-Chicos ¬¬… esa playa no es nada del otro mundo. Yo creo que es genial porque siempre esta llena de gente y hay sol casi todos los dias. Pero si ustedes estan acostumbrados a paraísos tropicales, es obvio que les parecerá una basura ¬¬..- Ella camina rodeando a King, y se dirige a Kyoya.

-¿Ehh? ¿Acaso ya fuiste?- pregunta Tamaki, extrañado. Ella se da media vuelta y asiente.

-Si. Con mi madre y mi padre…-

Todos quedan atonitos, y en silencio.

-Es un lugar muy lindo. Aunque no recuerdo mucho ya que era pequeña. No creo que haya cambiado mucho desde entonces, ya que no hacen muchas reformas por ese lugar. Queda casi al otro lado del pais, asi que el viaje sera bastante largo.-

Kyoya agenda cada una de sus palabras.

-Haruhi, si lo que dices es correcto, el pasaje costara unos…-

-¡Kyoya! ¡Te dejo encargado de comprar todos nuestros pasajes y de arreglar el hospedaje tambien :D!- Le pide Tamaki, con total confianza.

-¿Acaba de hacer lo que creo que hizo?- pregunta Kaoru, confundido.

-Tama- chan le pidio a Kyo- chan que pague todos nuestros pasajes. El pobre es tan ingenuo ^^..-

-Ah..- Se dicen los de tercer año.

Kyoya se queda unos segundos analizando sus palabras.

-Ok. ¿Bajo que clase de concepto piensas que yo pagare los pasajes de todos ¬¬?- Le pregunta al idiota de su amigo. Pero Tamaki hace un gesto de cachorrito tan grande que ya daba asco.

-Ohh.. genial ¬¬..- Haruhi gira hacia el rey de las sombras, quien detiene su escribir y observa de reojo a la chica.

-Bien. Pero la deuda de Haruhi aumentara el 25%.. ella pagara su parte justamente.-

-¿¡QUE O.o?!-

-¡¡SIII!!!- Exclaman todos muy emocionados. Haruhi entraba en depresion, pero todos se le vuelven a tirar encima como muestra de amistad (?)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola gente ^^. Dejo otro cap.. Gracias gracias gracias a: crazyonechan, lucia-nami 14, shadow-black-neko, GiiuChan, aya-san  
_

* * *

-No lo puedo creer ¬¬..- Haruhi estaba sentada en una banca, en la estación de autobuses. Esperaba hace mas de 30 minutos a los idiotas de sus amigos, que aun no llegaban. Su equipaje estaba en sus pies.

Como la ves anterior, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, y no habia nadie mas que ella esperando.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan impuntuales? Se supone que vendrian temprano..- Suspira resignada, y saca su celular del bolsillo.

-Ir a la playa con todos ellos, ¿Ah?. Lo mas seguro es que papá hablo con Kyoya- senpai. Normalmente no me dejaria.. pero estare bien si estoy con todos ellos.- Se rasca la cabeza, y mira hacia ambos lados, aun no llegaba nadie.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien… no tengo un traje de baño.. supongo que tendre que comprarlo allí. Espero que no sea muy costoso, traigo el dinero justo y necesario.- Clickea los botones de su celular, y de pronto se detiene.

-¿Comprar un traje de baño con ellos ¬¬? Que idea tan loca. Seran tan escandalosos.- Se cruza de brazos, patea un poco su equipaje.

-Demasiado… es mas, apuesto que cuando les diga que quiero comprarme un traje de baño, me perseguirán hasta la muerte, y querran comprarme lo que ellos quieran… en especial Tamaki- senpai ¬¬…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HARUHI!!!!!!!!!-

-¡Aaaah O.o!!-

Tamaki surge de la NADA, y la toma en sus brazos, entonces comienza a girarla y a girarla.

-¡Wiii! ¡Perdon por la demora! Tuve unos ligeros inconvenientes ^^U.. ¡Pero ahora padre e hija estan juntos y todo estara bien!-

-¡Suéltame O.o!-

-Ahh.. emm.. si, perdon..- Tamaki la deja en el suelo, y ella se tambalea un poco.

-Rayos.. ¿Por qué se supone que tardaste tanto? Hace mas de media hora que los espero.. un segundo ¬¬, ¿Dónde estan los demas?-

King le sonrie con total seguridad, y Haruhi hace un gesto de confusion.

-Veniamos por separado, obviamente XD.. Hikaru y Kaoru por un lado, Mori- senpai y Honey- senpai por el otro.. y yo vine con…-

-¡TAMAKI!-

Ambos se asustan al escuchar las vos del rey de las sombras acercandose hacia ambos. Kyoya se detiene en frente de Tamaki, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ky..Kyoya- senpai O.o..-

-¡Kyoya! ¡Somos los primeros en llegar con Haruhi! ¿No estas feliz?-

Una vena sale de la frente de Kyoya, haciendo que King se ponga aun mas nervioso.

-No solo fui el encargado de comprar los pasajes del autobus ¬¬.. sino que tambien me ordenaste 4 horas antes que me encargue del transporte del equipaje de cada uno de nosotros… me tome demasiadas molestias por tu maldita culpa… sin mencionar TODO LO QUE GASTE.. asi que, ¿Que te hace pensar que estoy feliz?- Su aura maligna se veia a metros de distancia, Haruhi traga saliva y retrocede, al igual que Tamaki.

-Lo siento T.T… pero es que me parecio que de esa forma no tendriamos problemas con el equipaje…-

-Ahh.. ¿A esto te referias con pequeños inconvenientes?- Pregunta Haruhi, extrañada.

-Si, "pequeños"… en realidad fui yo el que tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo mientras que este idiota se despedia de su perra ¬¬..-

[Imagen de Antonieta y Tamaki abrazándose y llorando]

-Oyee.. ¡Tenia que despedirme de alguna forma ò.ó! no la vere en toda una semana, y la extrañare..-

-¬¬|||..- Haruhi les da la espalda a ambos, y camina unos pasos hacia delante, pero de pronto dos personas se le echan encima desde atrás.

-¡HARUHI!!!!!-

-¡Aaahh O.o!!-

Hikaru enrosca su brazo alrededor del cuello de Haruhi, y le sonrie. Kaoru la toma de un brazo y trata de jalarla.

-¡Hikaru, Kaoru ò.ó! ¿¡Que creen que le estan haciendo a Haruhi?!- Tamaki los señala desde la distancia, y ambos lo miran de reojo y le sacan la lengua.

-Ohh… que mala suerte, no pudimos llegar primeros Hikaru..-

-No importa… Haruhi no le prestara atención a Tono.. se divertira únicamente con nosotros dos ^^..-

-¡Escuche eso ¬¬!- King los mira con sospechas.

Haruhi los escucha y suspira vencida, entonces se quita de encima a los gemelos, y los mira con mala cara.

-Y ustedes ¬¬… ¿Por qué llegaron tarde? Estoy esperando hace 30 minutos..-

Ellos se miran entre si y se encogen de hombros.

-Teniamos todo preparado para llevar el equipaje..- comienza Hikaru.

-Pero Kyoya- senpai nos llamo, y nos dijo que el idiota de Tono le ordeno que se encargara de su transporte.- continua Kaoru.

-Asi que tuvimos que esperar mas de una hora para entregar nuestras cosas.. todo fue la culpa del señor XD..- dicen al unisono sonriendo maliciosamente. Haruhi gira hacia Tamaki y lo mira con dudas. Él se pone nervioso y le desvia la mirada.

-Emm… pero… ¡Pero lo hice con muy buenas intenciones!-

-Eres bastante irresponsable ¬¬..-

-Haruhi T.T..-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HARU- CHAN!!!!-

-¡Aaahh O.o!!-

Otra persona se le prende por sorpresa desde atrás.

-¡Perdonanos por el retraso! ¡Pero es que tuvimos un pequeño problema con el equipaje ^^!-

Haruhi se lo saca de encima, y al escucharlo, nota mucho mas que el retraso era por el tonto de Tamaki. Mori llegaba caminando detrás de Honey.

-Aunque el equipaje ya fue transportado, ya no hay problemas..- Mori observa a Haruhi de la misma forma que Honey.

-Bueno, bueno.. el autobús llega como a las…-

-¡¡ALLI ESTA :D!!- Tamaki señala al autobús, que estaba a mucha distancia de ellos, viniendo a toda velocidad.

-¡¡Sii! ¡Viajaremos todos juntos nuevamente XD!-

-¡Prometemos no tener miedo de morir otra ves XD!-

Los gemelos estaban mas emocionados que nunca.

-¡¡Y traje aperitivos para todo el laaaargo viaje!! ¡No hay de que preocuparnos! ¿Verdad Takashi?-

-Ah…- Los de tercer año tambien estaban entusiasmados.

Kyoya suspira, y saca los pasajes de su bolso. Haruhi toma su equipaje y se prepara.

El autobús llega a la parada, abre sus puertas y todos ingresan gritando como maniáticos :).

* * *

-Este viaje sera mucho mas largo que el anterior hacia las montañas nevadas. Durara aproximadamente 20 horas, asi que dormiremos aquí. Tenemos las mismas comodidades que en nuestro ultimo viaje, ya que como era la ultima "ida" y "vuelta" que habia, nadie mas compro pasajes. En conclusión, solo nosotros viajaremos en este autobús durante todas esas horas. Hay un baño al final del autobús, y a pesar de que no hay servicios ya que el mantenimiento plebeyo es un asco, me advirtieron que trajéramos comida para todo el viaje. Yo se los dije a cada uno de ustedes cuando los llame por telefono… estas escuchando todo lo que digo… ¿Verdad Tama….?-

Kyoya detiene sus palabras, y observa a su mejor amigo de reojo, tambien detiene su teclear de la computadora. Él se encontraba sentado en uno de los tantos asientos del autobús, al costado de Tamaki, quien se encontraba del lado de la ventana.

-¿Tamaki?-

Pero el rey sentia una extraña sensación en su interior, tenia una buena causa por la cual ignoraba al rey de las sombras.

-Me siento horrible O.o|||…- Pronuncia débilmente, y gira hacia su amigo para verlo. Kyoya suspira y se ajusta los lentes.

-Ahora recuerdo porque en el ultimo viaje no me sente a tu lado. Con permiso.- Se levanta y se aleja lo mas posible de King.

-Kyoya T.T…- Estira su mano en señal de auxilio, pero es ignorado completamente.

-No puedo… no puedo vomitar en este momento… ¿Que pensaria Haruhi si me viera? Debo resistir… debo fingir normalidad ò.ó… tengo que hacerlo aunque me muera en el intento T.T..-

-¿Tamaki- senpai?- Esa encantadora voz interrumpe los pensamientos de Tamaki.

Él se estremece al escuchar a Haruhi a su lado, quien estaba parada al costado de su asiento, y se sostenia de este para no caer.

-¿Te encuentras bien O.o?-

Tamaki disimula su cara de enfermo, y le sonrie de forma natural y confiada.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Perfectamente! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que me siento mareado y con ganas de vomitar? ¡Por Dios! ¡Que idea tan absurda, ajajajaj!!-

-Yo jamas dije eso.- Lo mira con sospechas su hija, Tamaki le seguia sonriendo con seguridad.

-Por cierto, Kyoya- senpai estaba sentado a tu lado hace segundos… ¿Por qué se fue?-

-¿Que? ¡Ah, si! No tengo idea, jeje. Lo mas seguro es que este un par de asientos atrás, puedes ir a hablar con él si quieres..-

-¿Seguro que estas bien? Honestamente… me sorprende que no tengas problemas con eso de vomitar..-

-¡ESTOY BIEN!-

Haruhi retrocede sorprendida, entonces le asiente con la cabeza.

-Ok.. ire a ver como marcha todo por atrás… nos vemos Senpai..- Ella se retira caminando. Tamaki suspira aliviado y se recuesta en su asiento, cerrando los ojos.

-Me acostumbrare a esto luego de unas horas… es decir, no puedo sentirme horrible durante todo el viaje, ¿O si O.o?... ¡Ohh Dios! ¿Por qué castigas de esta forma tan cruel a las personas hermosas?!- King vuelve a suspirar, y mira el paisaje por la ventana, tratando de distraerse como sea.

-¿Todo bien por aquí, Kyoya- senpai?- Pregunta Haruhi, observandolo. Kyoya estaba sentado solo del lado de la ventana, escribiendo cosas en su computadora.

-Si. El proceso del viaje es normal.- contesta sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Emm… espero que no te molestes cuando se le acabe la bateria..-

Él se detiene y le dirige la mirada.

-Ya encontrare con que distraerme. Esta ves la cargue toda la noche. ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Tamaki?-

-¿Mmm? Ahh si. Parece que esta muy bien..-

-Ahh.. con que aun no ha vomitado… es cuestion de horas. O de minutos.-

-¿Vomitar O.o? Oh.. por eso te fuiste de su lado.-

-Es obvio que es por eso.-

-Entiendo. Pobre Tamaki- senpai… no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de viajes… los autobuses definitivamente no son su estilo de vida..-

Kyoya alza una ceja y sigue mirando a Haruhi.

-Él es el unico idiota que no puede soportar esto. Le vendra bastante bien acostumbrarse..-

-Eso es un poco cruel de tu parte O.o..-

-Como sea. Lo mas posible es que lleguemos mañana a la tarde. Dormiremos aquí, se terminara adaptando..-

Haruhi se le queda mirando y sonrie.

-Se que te preocupas un poco por él. Asi que tratare de hacer que no se sienta tan mal durante el viaje, intentare distraerlo, Kyoya- senpai..-

-Mejor ve a ver como estan los demas…-

Ella le asiente y lo deja solo.

-Mmm… ¡Le doy al azul!!- Hikaru le da un puñetazo a Kaoru en el brazo.

-¡Ouchh ¬¬!!- él le desvia la mirada, y sigue viendo por la ventanilla, entonces sonrie maliciosamente.

-¡¡Le doy al rojo XD!!- Y le da un puñetazo a su hermano mayor.

-¡¡Ouchh!!-

Ambos siguen mirando la carretera, y a los distintos autos que pasaban al costado del autobús. En eso, Haruhi se les acerca caminando.

-Chicos.. ¿Todo bien por aquí?-

-¡¡LE DOY AL BLANCO!!- Hikaru vuelve a golpear a Kaoru, y este lo mira con reproche.

-¡No era blanco! ¡Era gris ¬¬! ¡¡NO SE VALE!!-

Hikaru se cruza de brazos y lo mira enojado.

-Estas ciego ¬¬… era blanco. Tu eres el que ha estado haciendo trampa y yo no he dicho nada XP..-

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito, y se enoja mas.

-¿Yo? ¡Tu has estado viendo colores que no existen en los autos!-

-¡Pues el ultimo que viste no era rojo, era naranja! ¡Estas ciego XP!-

-¡Tu estas ciego!-

-¡Noo ¬¬! ¡Tu!!-

-Emmm… Chicos…- Haruhi acababa de entender su absurdo juego y su tonta discusión. Los gemelos se miran con rivalidad, y vuelven a ver la ventanilla.

-¡Le doy al verde!- gritan al unisono. Pero al notar eso, se miran mas enojados.

-¡YO le doy al verde!- perfecta sincronización.

-¡Deja de imitarme ò.ó!!- se señalan el uno con el otro. Y cuando estan a punto de matarse, Haruhi los aparta como puede el uno con el otro.

-¡Ya basta ¬¬! ¡Esta pelea es estupida! ¡Y ese juego es sadomasoquista! ¡Asi que detenganse ahora!-

Hikaru y Kaoru se le quedan mirando y luego comienza a reir descontroladamente.

-Jajaja.. ¡No peleábamos de verdad, tonta XD!-

-¡Sabemos que solo es un juego! ¡No íbamos a matarnos por eso XD!-

Haruhi los mira con reproche, y luego con cierto enojo.

-Solo venia a ver si estaban bien, después de todo todavia no estan acostumbrados a estos viajes normales para los "plebeyos" ¬¬..-

-¡Estamos bien!-

-¡Seguiremos jugando :D!-

Pero luego de esas palabras, los dos se callan al notar esa mirada enojada en ella.

-Emm. Pero no a eso ^^U..- dice rapidamente Hikaru. Kaoru bosteza con sueño.

-La verdad.. tengo sueño, deben ser como las 7 de la mañana… ¿Puedo dormir, Hikaru?-

-¿Ehh? Claro que si, ¿Por qué me preguntas?-

-Es que quizas te aburras si me duermo..-

-Idiota ¬¬… duermete si tanto quieres..- Le dice Hikaru encogiendose de hombros. Kaoru se apoya en el hombro de Hikaru y cierra los ojos.

-Muy bien, asi estaran mas tranquilos.. ire a ver a Honey- senpai y a Mori- senpai..-

Haruhi se retira dejandolos solos.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Haru- chan ^^!! ¡Ven, te tenemos un pedazo de pastel de chocolate para ti!!- Honey alza sus manos para atraer a la chica. Mori estaba sentado del lado de la ventana junto con su primo, él tambien comia un pedazo de pastel.

Haruhi les sonrie, y toma un pedazo de pastel, entonces se sienta en el asiento del costado apara no perder el equilibrio.

-Esta delicioso.. ¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para traer este pastel, Honey- senpai?-

-Takashi trajo mucha comida en su bolso ^^.. tendremos que dormir y comer aquí, asi que vinimos bien preparados :D..-

-Ya veo. Yo tambien traje algo de comida, pero no es mucha.-

-¿Que trajiste ^^?-

-Emm.. algo de carne con arroz. Pero lo mas seguro es que lo que ustedes hayan traido es mucho mas satisfactorio que lo mio..-

-¡Yo solo traje dulces y porciones de pasteles :D! ¡Para tooodo el viaje! Talves me agarre hambre en la noche, asi que no podia faltarme nada de eso-

-Entiendo ^^U… espero que la pasemos bien durante la noche. En realidad, espero que nadie se queje durante la noche ¬¬… recuerdo que la ultima ves que vine con mis padres, dormi de una forma muy incomoda en estos asientos… y luego...-

Haruhi corta un trozo de pastel lentamente y se lo queda mirando por segundos. Honey y Mori se extrañan.

-¿Realmente fue muy incomodo, Haru- chan? No te preocupes por eso, nosotros podremos soportarlo ^^..-

Ella les dirige la mirada y les sonrie.

-No… luego no fue incomodo, porque dormi en los brazos de mi madre…-

Honey abre los ojos sorprendido, y Mori baja la mirada.

-¡Eso debio ser muy lindo, Haru- chan!-

-Ah…-

-Si… realmente fue muy confortable… gracias por la porcion de pastel.. me ire a mi asiento de adelante, con permiso..-

Haruhi se levanta, le da el plato a Honey, y se retira caminando hacia delante. Ella se detiene al costado del asiento de Tamaki, y lo mira de reojo.

-¿Esta durmiendo?- se pregunta extrañada. Se sienta a su lado, y lo mira con mas atención. Efectivamente, estaba durmiendo.

-No deberia despertarlo… que este durmiendo es perfecto para que no se sienta mal durante el viaje…- Bosteza y mira por la ventanilla.

-Yo tambien tengo sueño… me levante demasiado temprano…- Cierra los ojos y se apoya en el brazo de Tamaki.

-Un descanso no me vendra mal… ademas son demasiadas horas de viaje…-

* * *

-Haruhi… Haruhi…-

-¡¡HARUHI!!-

-¡¡Waaa!! ¿¡Que demonios O.o?!- Ella salta de su asiento, asustada. Mira a su alrededor, y todo estaba oscuro. En la ventanilla se reflejaba la luz de la luna, era de noche, se preguntaba cuantas horas habria estado durmiendo. Pero luego recuerda el susto de hace segundos.

-De acuerdo.. ¿Que sucede ¬¬? ¿Quién fue?-

-No quisimos despertarte… pero la verdad, Tamaki me encomendó que..-

-¡Haruhi! ¡Es de noche y Tono nos habia hablado de hacer algo muy divertido!-

El primero habia sido Kyoya, quien estaba parado sosteniendose del asiento de Haruhi, Hikaru estaba a su lado. Ella palmea la parte de arriba de su asiento y enciende una luz.

-¿De que hablan? ¿Que hora es? ¿No deberian estar durmiendo ¬¬?-

-Si, nos encantaria. Pero el idiota me dijo que lo despertara a esta hora, las 10pm.-

-Ahh.. no es muy tarde… en fin, ¿Algo divertido?-

-¡Si! Vamos a cenar todos juntos, jajaj..- Responde Hikaru, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿En un autobús ¬¬? Eso sera complicado..- Piensa la chica en voz alta. Hikaru se encoge de hombros, y le dirige la mirada a Kyoya, quien ya sabia que hacer.

-Permiteme…-

Hikaru ya tenia preparada una botella de agua en su mano, y Kyoya se la quita, le saca la tapa con delicadeza y estira su mano para vertérsela a King.

-¡¡Oigan O.o! ¡¿Que creen que hacen?!- Haruhi frena a Kyoya, sujetandole la mano, con un tono molesto.

-Pues despertarlo XD..- Rie un poco Hikaru.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- Pregunta Kyoya con normalidad.

Ella baja la mirada frustrada, y comienza a agitar a Tamaki.

-Senpai… ¡¡Tamaki- senpai!!-

Él abre los ojos, y observa lentamente a sus compañeros.

-Mmmm..¿Haruhi? ¿Chicos?-

-Menos mal que despertaste… estaban a punto de hacer algo mas drástico ¬¬..- Murmura Haruhi, al verlo.

-¡Señor! ¡Ya son las 10pm! ¡Es hora de la cena XD!- Exclama Hikaru, muy emocionado.

-Si.. vinimos a despertarte, ya que dijiste que no me lo perdonarias… aunque la verdad no le veo mucho sentido a esto de cenar todos juntos en un autobus ¬¬..- Dice Kyoya con un tono indiferente. Tamaki reacciona al ver a Haruhi, y se alegra.

-¡Hija mia!! ¿¡Dormiste al lado de tu queridisimo padre todo este tiempo ^^?!!-

-Emm… si, la verdad tenia tanto sueño que no me di cuenta..-

-¡¡Eres tan linda :D!!- Tamaki se le abalanza y la abraza, y Haruhi lo mira extrañada.

De pronto, un violento chorro de agua empapa a King, haciendo que retroceda.

-¡¡Aaaaahhh O.o!!! ¿¡Que rayos?!!-

-Jajaja.. ¡Para que te despiertes, señor XD! ¡Asi estaras lucido!- Hikaru tenia nuevamente la botella de agua en las manos, y le sonrie con orgullo. Una vena se asoma po la cabeza de Tamaki.

-Muy bien, ya veo en que terminara todo esto ¬¬.. me retiro..- Kyoya se da media vuelta, pero para su sorpresa, dos personas caminaban hacia él.

-¡Kyo- chan ^^! ¡Veo que ya estamos todos aquí! ¡Podremos cenar como lo habia propuesto Tama- chan!-

-Ah..-

-Rayos…- Piensa Kyoya, en ese momento King se levanta de su asiento y observa con mas enojo a Hikaru.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a cometer tan insolencia ante tu rey ò.ó?!!-

-Lo siento, señor.. pero creo que fue absolutamente necesario XD..-

-¡Ahora veras!- Tamaki tenia un bolso al costado de su asiento, y lo comienza a revisar rapidamente.

-Oh no… esto no puede ser nada bueno :S..- Piensa Haruhi, y traga saliva desde su costado.

-¡Recibe tu castigo! ¡Muajajajaja!!-

Alza entre sus manos una botella de ketchup, [No tenia sentido, no no] y arroja un chorro super grande directo a Hikaru. Él se asusta y se agacha para contrarrestarlo. Pero inesperadamente el impacto es recibido por otra persona de atrás. Todos se dan la vuelta, y observan con horror a Kaoru envuelto en salsa XD.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Kaoru O.o!- Exclama Hikaru, pero luego de observarlo de arriba abajo, comienza a reirse de su hermano. A él le sale una venita de la cabeza, y se limpia el ketchup de los ojos.

-¡¡Lo siento!! ¡Yo queria darle al tonto de Hikaru ò.ó! ¡Él empezó la batalla!- Intenta justificarse Tamaki. Haruhi choca su palma con su frente y suspira agotada.

-Oigan ¬¬… esta bien que seamos iguales… pero ¬¬… ¡Yo no tenia nada que ver en su pelea sin sentido ò.ó!!- Grita Kaoru, bastante irritado. En eso Hikaru se le acerca y apoya su codo en su hombro.

-Tienes toda la razon, perdoname, ¿Si?.. ahora lo mas importante es…-

-VENGANZA..- Sentencian al unisono.

Kaoru alza una botella de mostaza de quien sabe donde, Hikaru la toma y le arroja todo lo que puede a Tamaki.

-¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Se supone que no podemos…!- Pero Haruhi es completamente ignorada. Tamaki recibe la mayoria del impacto, y nada literalmente en mostaza. Se enfurece y arroja todo el ketchup posible. Los gemelos se agachan, y el que recibe el impacto es la persona mas inesperada del mundo.

-¡¡MORI- SENPAI O.O!!-

-¡¡Waaaaaaiii!!! ¡¡Guerra de comida, Takashi ^^!!!- Mori se enoja un poco, se veia en sus ojos. Y Honey sonrie alegremente, y saca de sus bolsillos don grandes envoltorios de merengue repostero.

-Siempre quise hacer esto :D..- Los presiona con demasiada fuerza y salen disparados por todas partes, los gemelos reian a carcajadas al recibir parte de los manchones, y Tamaki gritaba horrorizado. Mori toma uno de los envoltorios de su primo, y se une a la guerra. Estaban haciendo demasiado escandalo adentro de un autobús ¬¬.

-¿¡PODRIAN DETENERSE?! ¡ESTAN CAUSANDO MUCHO ESCANDALO! ¡SIN MENCIONAR EL HORRIBLE DESORDEN Y DESCONTROL QUE….!!-

Pero increíblemente, todo el mundo le arroja lo que sea a Kyoya para que se calle XD. Ya habian perdido el control y la coherencia. La unica que aun miraba horrorizada la escena era Haruhi. Tamaki arrojando toda su comida hacia los gemelos. Honey y Mori arrojando golosinas a cualquiera de los bandos. Hikaru y Kaoru riendo como dos demonios y arrojando todas sus municiones a King. Kyoya observandolos a todos con odio absoluto, y con varias venas en su cabeza. Haruhi se levanta y aspira todo el aire que puede.

-¡¡¡¡¡BASTAAAAAAA!!!!!!-

Todos se quedan en shock al escucharla, y petrificados sin hacer movimiento alguno. Ella respira agitada y los observa a cada uno de ellos.

-Estamos es un autobus… ¡No pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana! ¡Mirense ahora! ¡Han arruinado y ensuciando todo este lugar completamente! ¡Van a matarnos!- Se oia muy enojada, todos los Host bajan la mirada intimidados.

-¡En las ultimas vacaciones prometieron portarse bien, y que no me harian pasar vergüenza! ¡Quiero que ahora sea igual! ¡Asi que les suplico que dejen de tirarse comida como unos niños tontos!-

-¡Pero espera! ¡Hikaru empezo ¬¬!- Señala de la forma mas infantil posible Tamaki al gemelo mayor.

-¡Oye! ¡Tu la continuaste! ¡Y le disparaste a Kaoru sin motivo alguno ¬¬!- Lo vuelve a señalar él.

-¡Pe..pero ustedes la siguieron de una forma muy brusca y violenta!- Se seguia justificando King.

-No importa quien haya empezado o no ¬¬… el punto de todo lo que dije es que…-

-¡Todos ustedes empezaron! ¡Yo solo quise unirme porque era divertido ^^!-

-Ademas me ensuciaron ¬¬…- Decian Honey y Mori.

-Que grupo de idiotas… la verdad, ya no me interesa que se maten unos con otros con comida ¬¬..- Dice Kyoya, y se sienta en su lugar sin darle importancia a nada. Pero Haruhi se estremece al escucharlo.

-¡No! ¡Kyoya- senpai! ¡Tenemos que detenerlos T.T!!- exclama asustada. Pero al darse la vuelta, los gemelos comienzan a arrojarle comida nuevamente a Tamaki. Él contraataca, y Honey y Mori siguen tirando cosas dulces. Ella se desploma en su asiento, casi entrando en depresion y baja la cabeza.

-Sera… un largo viaje… ¬¬|||…-


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ^^, Algunas veces me pregunto… ¿Sere la única persona que actualiza seguido en esta pagina T.T? Me siento sola (?) jajaja. Muchas gracias a: NeArry, nellycullen, GiiuChan, aya-san, shadow-black-neko, crazyonechan. Los amo! :D_

* * *

Después del viaje mas horrendo de toda la vida de Haruhi, llega el día siguiente. El autobús frena en su ultimo destino, en frente del hotel de hospedaje de los Host. El autobús abre sus puertas, y desde adentro la primera en descender es Haruhi. Camina unos pasos hacia delante con su equipaje en cada una de sus manos, y contempla el hotel.

-Vaya… realmente parece muy bueno :)….-

-¡Miren eso!-

-¿Otra ves en algo de tan baja clase?-

-¡Que basurero XP!-

Pero para desgracia de la pobre chica, no estaba sola. Y tenia que soportar la hermosa compañía de sus mejores y molestos amigos.

* * *

**_"Día 1"_**

**_"Y esta es la hermosa playa Luna Llena"_**

Los gemelos descienden al costado de Haruhi, haciendo sus característicos comentarios sinceros.

-Chicos ¬¬… es un hotel perfectamente normal, y creo que de mas categoría que el ultimo.. ¿Les molestaria tener un poco mas de consideración con…?-

-¡Mira, Hikaru! ¡Las ventanas de arriba estan rotas!- señala Kaoru, extrañado.

-¡Tienes razon! ¡Espero que no nos toquen esas habitaciones! ¡Jajaja!- rie su hermano.

Descienden después Honey y Mori.

-¡Ohh, Takashi!! ¡Este edificio parece mucho mas abandonado que el ultimo hotel :S!-

-Ah…-

-Y tambien parece mas antiguo… ¿Crees que haya fantasmas?-

-Puede ser…-

-O.o… ¡¡Buaaaa!! ¡¡Me asustan los fantasmas T.T!!-

-No te preocupes. Yo los ahuyentare..-

-Ahh.. bueno… entonces esta bien ^^..-

Honey abraza a su primo. Haruhi baja la mirada, aguantando cada uno de los comentarios de sus compañeros. Finalmente descienden Tamaki y Kyoya.

-¡¡Woooww! ¡Miren ese edificio!! ¡Es tan antiguo y esta tan descuidado que parece un monumento historico de Japon :D!! ¿No te parece genial, Kyoya?-

-En realidad, parece una pocilga de la mas baja categoría existente. Pero como dijiste "lugar plebeyo", accedí a esa descripción. Espero que no haya quejas al respecto..-

-¡Claro que no ^^! ¡Todos estamos muy conformes! ¡¿Verdad chicos?!-

-¡¡SIIIIIIIII!!!- Les contestan todos a su rey con mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno, bueno ¬¬… ignorare sus comentarios de superioridad, asi que entremos de una ves..- Haruhi se adelanta, y todos ellos la siguen. Todo el Host Club ingresa al hotel.

-Todos los muebles son muy delicados y antiguos… nunca habia visto algo asi en mi vida..- Haruhi miraba las decoraciones del Hotel con admiración.

-Voy a arreglar lo de las habitaciones, volvere con las llaves..-

-¡Te acompañamos, Kyo- chan ^^!-

-Ah…- Mori, Honey, y Kyoya se dirigen a la recepcion. Mientras tanto, Hikaru y Kaoru se le acercan a Haruhi.

-Haruhi, no queremos ofender..-

-Pero todos esos muebles dan asco XP..-

Ante esos comentarios, Tamaki se lanza arriba de los gemelos y les tapa la boca.

-¡Tontos ò.ó! ¡Haruhi nunca ha visto nada como esto es su corta y pobre existencia! ¡Asi que si ella lo esta admirando, no debemos discriminarla, y debemos maravillarnos junto con ella! ¿Entendido?-

-¡Yes sir!-

Los tres se separan y se acercan a Haruhi con caras amistosas.

-¡Oh por Dios!! ¡Ya viste ese sofa!! ¡¡Es maravilloso en todo sentido!!-

-¡¡Tienes razon!! ¡¡Como pude ser tan ciego!! ¡Es digno de dioses!!-

-¡¡Somos realmente muy afortunados al presenciar todas estas reliquias T.T!!-

Haruhi nota en menos de tres segundos sus exageraciones, y retrocede.

-Relájense ¬¬… no tienen que hacer eso para hacerme sentir bien..- Se da media vuelta, y observa que sus compañeros volvian. Habian tardado muy poco.

Ella se les acerca, y puede ver que Kyoya tenia las llaves en sus manos.

-¡Traemos buenas y malas noticias ^^!- Anuncia Honey sonriendo. Los demas Host se dan la vuelta y les prestan atención a los tres llegados.

-¿Kyoya- senpai? ¿Sucedió algo con las habitaciones?- Pregunta Haruhi, extrañada.

-No exactamente…- responde él, revisando las llaves de sus manos.

-¡La buena noticia es que hay tres habitaciones! ¡Y que hay dos para dos personas y una tercera para tres ^^!-

-La mala es que tendremos que matarnos unos con otros nuevamente para saber quien se quedara con cada habitación..- Finaliza Mori, con toda la honestidad del mundo.

-Oh.. genial ¬¬…- piensa Haruhi. Pero Tamaki es el primero en saltar orgulloso.

-Lo que dire a continuación es tan obvio que no deberia repetirlo XD.. ¡Soy el King del Host Club! ¡Soy el padre de Haruhi! ¡Asi que obviamente yo debo dormir junto con ella! ¡Y no se debe cometer la injusticia de la ultima vez!-

-Pero Tamaki ¬¬.. la ultima ves ambos dormimos con Haruhi en una misma habitación.- Comenta Kyoya de brazos cruzados.

-Pero fueron los ultimos tres dias, y era una habitación de tres ¬¬.. yo necesito protegerla de todas las amenazas posibles, y para eso debemos compartir una habitación de dos ^^..-

-Nos suena a perversión ¬¬..- dicen los gemelos al unisono.

-¡Nos es perversión ò.ó! ¡Ustedes le haran algo pervertido si comparten una habitación de tres con ella!-

-Seriamos incapaces XP..- Comienza Kaoru.

-Pero tu eres un perfecto maniatico sexual XP..- finaliza Hikaru.

-¡Pidanle disculpas a su padre ò.ó!-

-¡Jamas XD!-

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Haru- chan! ¡Esta ves si podemos compartir la habitación contigo! ¡Asi jugaremos los tres y nunca nos aburriremos ^^!-

-Ah..-

Haruhi observa a sus superiores, y antes de poder responder, Tamaki abraza a su hija, y la aparta de los demas.

-¡Yo compartire una habitación con ella y fin de la discusión!-

-Creo que te estas pasando, Tamaki ¬¬…- murmura Kyoya, sin perder la tranquilidad.

-¡Ni siquiera se le ocurra, señor!-

-¡Nosotros compartiremos la habitación con ella ò.ó!- Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru. Pero esa habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

Haruhi se separa de King, y los mira a todos de frente mas enojada que nunca.

-¿¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE CAUSAR PROBLEMAS POR TODO Ò.Ó?!!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas, y otra ves, todos se quedan callados y mirandola.

-Vamos a resolverlo como la ultima ves ¬¬.. ¡A la suerte!-

-¡Sii!! ¡¡Sii!! ¡A la suerte!! ^^- Asiente Honey, saltando en su lugar.

-No es justo T.T… yo no tengo buenas experiencias con eso de la suerte…- Murmura Tamaki, casi entrando en depresion.

Los gemelos se miran entre si, y suspiran. Kyoya avanza hacia Haruhi y asiente con la cabeza.

-Perfecto. Haremos lo de la ultima ves.. asi no habra mas conflictos..-

Se mezclan los nombres de cada uno de ellos en un sombrero. Honey, el mas puro e inocente de todos sacaria los nombres y asignaria cada habitación.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Empezare con el primer nombre de la habitación de dos personas! ^^- Honey comienza a mezclar los papeles adentro del sombrero.

-Debo estar tranquilo… después de todo, siempre he tenido buena suerte… siempre… asi que tengo que tener plena seguridad de que todo saldra bien… y que Haruhi dormida en mi habitación.- Pensaba y se autosatisfacía Tamaki mentalmente.

-¡El primero en salir es Takashi ^^!-

-Muy bien.. nada anormal, Hikaru..-

-Lo se.. pero de alguna forma… no tengo un buen presentimiento ¬¬…-

-¡Y el segundo soy yo ^^!! ¡¡Waaaaii!! ¡Nuevamente juntos!!-

-Ah..- contesta su compañero a su lado.

Los hermanos demoniacos se miran entre si sin entender. [¿Deja vú?]

-¿Casualidad otra ves ¬¬?-

-El mas inocente ¬¬.. si, como no…-

-¡Ahora sacara los nombres de la habitación de tres ^^!- Todos estaba atentos a esto.

-El primero en salir es…. Kao- chan ^^..-

-Bien..- Dice él, Hikaru le sonrie, habia posibilidades de que su ambicion se cumpla.

-El segundo es…-

-¡Que no salga Haruhi! ¡Que no salga Haruhi! ¡Que no salga Haruhi T.T!!- Rogaba Tamaki, casi llorando de la impotencia.

-¡Kyo- chan ^^!-

Hikaru suspira y observa a Kaoru.

-Hubiera sido mucha casualidad si hubiera salido Haruhi…-

-No te preocupes… yo no esperaba eso :)..- Le dice el menor sonriendo.

-¿Que?-

-Y el tercero es….- Honey revuelve bien el sombrero con los pocos papeles que quedaban.

-Esto es perfecto… si sale el nombre de Hikaru, yo compartire la habitación con Haruhi O.O… seran las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida… y mi teatro mental podria hacerse realidad O.O… ¡Dios me ama! ¡Dios me ama! ¡Dios me…!-

-¡Tama- chan ^^!-

..........

..........

..........

-ODIA…- Tamaki entre en depresion y se dirige a un rincón.

-¡Otra vez separados, maldita sea!- Exclama Hikaru, muy enojado. Kaoru coloca la mano en su hombro y le sonrie.

-Debes aprovechar mas que nunca esta oportunidad… Hikaru…-

-¿Kaoru?-

-¡Eso significa que en la ultima habitación de dos, Hika- chan y Haru- cha dormiran juntos ^^!-

JUNTOS… JUNTOS… JUNTOS… JUNTOS… JUNTOS… JUNTOS… JUNTOS… JUNTOS… JUNTOS… JUNTOS…

Hikaru gira lentamente hacia Haruhi, y ella recoge su equipaje, entonces le dirige la mirada y le sonrie.

-Muy bien.. fue a la suerte, asi que estoy de acuerdo :).. todos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones…-

Él se sonroja al instante, y vuelve a mirar a Kaoru, quien no puede evitar reir ante su reaccion.

-Esperaba esto… luego debo hablarte de algo ^^… nos vemos…-

-Ka..Kaoru O.o…-

-¡Kyoya! ¡¿Por qué siempre me toca en una habitación diferente a la de Haruhi ò.ó?! ¡Exijo que todo se realice otra ves!- Le reclama King, como un berrinche.

-Eres un mal perdedor ¬¬… vayamos a nuestrra habitación, y ya deja de quejarte, que molestas…-

-¡Kyoya T.T!!-

-¡Es verdad, Tono! ¡Eres muy molesto cuando te pones asi XD! ¡Subamos y ya deja de protestar!!-

-¡Kaoru ò.ó! ¡No permitire que…!-

-Callate y avanza…- Kyoya lo empuja bruscamente, y los tres suben por las escaleras a su habitación.

-Ahh.. casi se me olvida, el equipaje llegara en cuestion de minutos, ya mande a llamar al transporte desde hace horas..- Les dice Kyoya antes de irse.

-¡Oki ^^! ¡Subamos, Takashi!-

-Ah..- Ambos amigos suben de la misma manera hacia la suya.

Solo quedaban Hikaru y Haruhi.

-Podemos ir por el ascensor, ¿No crees?-

-Emm… si… vamos…-

Él apenas estaba consciente de la gravedad de la situación. Una cosa era dormir con su hermano a solas, otra era dormir con Haruhi y con otra persona. Pero dormir completamente solo con ella… la sola idea lo podia nervioso, no sabia por qué. Ambos suben al ascensor, y ascienden. Hikaru no se atrevia a verla a los ojos, su corazon latia fuertemente, y no podia controlarlo.

-Creo que ya llegamos… Hikaru, ¿Puedes ayudarme a cargar con esto?-

-¿Que? ¡Ahh, si!! ¡En seguida!- Él le sostiene el equipaje, y ambos salen del ascensor.

* * *

**Habitación Nº1**

-¡¡¡Waaaaaaaii!! ¡¡Esta vez si me vine muy preparado ^^!! ¡¡No sufriremos la angustia de no tener aperitivos para comer!-

El equipaje habia llegado hace minutos. Honey sacaba bolsas y bolsas de chocolates y dulces, y las colocaba en su cama para admirarlos. Su compañero acomodaba su respectiva ropa en el armario.

-¿No se te ofrece algo, Takashi ^^? ¡Tenemos mucho de todo! ¡Estos cinco dias seran geniales :D!!-

-No, gracias…-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Comenzare a acomodar mis cosas tambien!- Honey se acerca a su equipaje, y comienza a revisar su ropa. Mori sonrie satisfecho.

**Habitación Nº2**

-¡¿Alguien podria decirme que rayos es eso ¬¬?!- Tamaki sale del baño de su habitación, y señala con indignación su interior.

Kaoru acomodaba su ropa sin causar problemas, y Kyoya escribia es su laptop. Entonces ambos le dirigen la mirada.

-¿Que sucede ahora, señor? Espero que no tenga problemas con la ducha, jaja..-

-¡No me refiero a eso ¬¬! ¡No siquiera hay llaves! ¡¿Como se supone que sale el agua en este horrible lugar?!- Dramatizaba el King.

Kyoya suspira y se levanta, camina hacia el baño y entra, pasando al costado de Tamaki.

-¿No hay llave? Eso es raro..- comenta Kaoru.

-No es raro… acercate, Tamaki..- El rey de las sombras toma con una mano la manguera de la ducha que era sujetada desde una altura. La observa rapidamente, y descubre el mecanismo que la hace funcionar.

-Toma… si la giras a la derecha sale el agua caliente..-

King la toma y la mira con mucha curiosidad, se acerca para ver los orificios.

-¿De verdad es asi :D? ¡Este sistema plebeyo es unico!-

Kyoya le sonrie con dulzura, y posa su mano en el mecanismo.

-Y si la giras hacia la izquierda..- En un movimiento rapido la activa, y un chorro de agua helada sorprende a Tamaki directamente.

-¡¡Waaaaaaaaaa O.O!!!-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaj XD!!!- Rie Kaoru al presenciar la escena desde afuera del baño.

King se aparta la manguera y la cierra agitado. Entonces mira a Kyoya con reproche.

-¡Oye! ¿A que vino eso?!-

-A lo que me hicieron en el autobús..-

-¡Pero no es justo ò.ó!- Lo señala Tamaki con la manguera apuntandose a él mismo, al reves.

-La vida...- Kyoya posa su mano en ella y la gira.

-No es justa.-

-¡¡¡Kyoyaaaaaaaaaaaa O.O!!!!-

-¡¡Ayy Dios XD!!! ¡¡Jjajajajajajaja!! ¡¡Me muerooo!!!- No dejaba de reir Kaoru desde afuera, el mejor amigo de King sale del baño.

-¡Heyy!! ¡¡Eso no fue nada amable de tu…!-

-Disfruta tu baño.- Y da el portazo. Kyoya se sienta en su cama nuevamente, y toma su computadora.

-¡Eso fue genial, Kyoya- senpai XD! ¡Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo asi XD!-

-¿Ah, no?.. Pues no es tan ingenioso como lo que estas tramando.-

**……….**

**……….**

**……….**

Kaoru se sorprende y se le queda mirando por segundos.

-¿Que?-

-Creo que cualquiera se daria cuenta… y pense que en las ultimas vacaciones ya habiamos dejado las cosas en claro ¬¬..-

-No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando..- Kaoru lo mira confundido.

-Tamaki debe estar con Haruhi. Y ella lo ama… que tu hermano y ella esten en la misma habitación fue casualidad, pero se que quieres que él se quede con Haruhi.-

-¿Y que hay con eso ¬¬?- Él se cruza de brazos y lo observa desafiante. Kyoya le saca los ojos de encima al ordenador y observa a su compañero.

-No puedo impedir que lo hagas. Pero si queremos que Haruhi sea feliz, no debemos interferir entre ella y Tamaki..-

-Lo se muy bien, Kyoya- senpai… pero…- Baja la mirada, y se entristece.

-Yo tambien quiero que Hikaru sea feliz… asi que dare mi mayor esfuerzo para que pueda enamorar a Haruhi, y que puedan estar juntos..-

Kyoya reacciona ante sus palabras, y vuelve a concentrarse en su computadora.

-¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?- Le cuestiona con seriedad.

-Si. Perfectamente.-

-¿Estas conciente de que esta mal?-

-Yo no creo que sea asi..-

-Yo pienso que no es lo correcto… si tuvieramos que pensar en la felicidad de todos nosotros… ¿Que sucedera contigo?-

-¿Y contigo?- Pregunta Kaoru de inmediato.

Ambos se quedan en silencio. El gemelo menor toma siento en su cama, y se recuesta. Kyoya lo ignora.

**Habitación Nº3**

-Creo que ya termine de desempacar y ordenar.. y aun es muy temprano… deben ser las 3 de la tarde… ¿No crees, Hikaru?- Haruhi tendia su cama lo mejor posible, mientras que Hikaru estaba sentado en su cama, viendo fijamente la ventana.

-¿Hikaru?-

-¿Ehh? ¿Que decias?- Se da le vuelta él, y le sonrie de forma nerviosa.

-Hikaru ¬¬… me has estado ignorando todo el día… ¿Estas molesto conmigo o algo asi?-

-¿Yo? ¿Molesto O.o?! ¡Claro que no!-

-Entonces.. ¿Podrias decirme lo que pasa?-

-Eemm… nada… talves sea que no estoy acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo en este hotel que se cae a pedazos…-

- ¬¬…-

-Ohh.. eemm O.o… o quizas sea la habitación… es tan pequeña y descuidada… cualquiera se sentiria horrible…-

- ¬¬…-

-¡NO! ¡Es por este lugar! ¡Nunca habia estado en un hotel tan cerca de la playa! Eso me hace sentir… extraño O.o…-

-Ahh.. bueno… yo tambien siento algo extraña… pero no te preocupes :)… supongo que ahora saldremos a visitar la ciudad, es demasiado temprano y debemos disfrutar todo lo posible..-

-¡Si! ¡Tienes razon!-

-¿Sabes? Todavia no puedo ir a la playa… tengo un problema…-

-¿Problema?-

-Si.. no tengo traje de baño…-

-¿No tienes?-

-No… asi que podriamos ir a comprar uno, asi no habra inconvenientes en los dias que siguen… ¿Que te parece?-

Hikaru se da la vuelta y mira la ventana fijamente.

-Mmm… tratare de que sea economico… no traje demasiado dinero, mi padre me dio lo que pudo… y la verdad es que…- Haruhi hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Pero Hikaru estaba completamente rojo, y trataba de disimular el nerviosismo.

"Soy un idiota O.O… es decir, playa… era obvio que esto sucederia en algun momento, Haruhi estara en traje de baño… todo el mundo la vera como la chica que es… las cosas son muy diferentes que en Ouran.. y es tan linda T.T… todos en la playa la miraran, y admiraran.. y millones de chicos…" Hikaru se enfurece y golpea su puño contra la cama.

"Millones de chicos trataran de hablar con ella ¬¬|||… y de acercarse… ¡No voy a permitir eso ò.ó! ¡Ni siquiera dejare que Tono se le acerque!"

-¿Hikaru O.o?- Haruhi lo pica desde atrás, y él se estremece y salta de su lugar. La mira y traga saliva.

-Emm.. ¿Que sucede ^^U?-

-Es que parecia que estabas pensando en algo raro… pero en fin, ¿Ya estas listo para ir a visitar la ciudad?-

-Ahh.. claro, avisale a los demas… estoy listo..-

Haruhi saca su celular, y marca un celular.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola gente! Creo que a comparacion de los demas caps, este es corto, jeje. Hoy rindo una materia del colegio T.T. y Estoy despierta desde las 4am (no me pregunten por que si no hice nada productivo en todo este tiempo jaja). Y bueno, me tome 30 minutos de "descanso" ^^U, y me dije: ya fue, subo un cap, estoy aburrida -.- .Muchas gracias a: lucia-nami 14, GiiuChan, nellycullen, crazyonechan, aya-san, shadow-black-neko_

_Dejo ooootro capi ^^:_

* * *

**Habitación Nº1**

El celular de Honey suena y suena. Él deja de acomodar su ropa y se acerca a su mesita de luz, en la cual estaba apoyado se celular. Reconoce el tono y atiende.

-¡Haru- chan ^^!-

-Honey- senpai.. ¿Esta todo bien por ahí?-

-¡Claro que si! Con Takashi estabamos acomodando toda nuestra ropa.. pero aun es temprano, asi que yo estaba pensando en recorrer la ciudad todos juntos ^^.. ¿Que te parece?-

-Por eso mismo te estaba llamando. El día es precioso, y supongo que casi todos ya habran terminado de acomodar sus pertenencias. Iremos a recorrer la ciudad, asi que desciendan a la planta baja, iremos en seguida.-

-¡Ok! ¡Vamos en seguida!- Honey corta la llamada, y le dice todo lo arreglado a Mori.

**Habitación Nº2**

El celular de Tamaki suena con ese tono particular. King aun seguia en el baño, y el movil permanecia en la mesita de luz de en medio de la cama de Kyoya y Kaoru. En ese momento, Tamaki sale del baño casi vestido.

-¡Ese tono O.O! ¡Haruhi me esta llamando ^^! ¡Atendere en seguida!-

Kaoru lo mira con una gotita en la cabeza, y Kyoya estira su mano y toma el celular de su amigo.

-¡Espera ò.ó! ¡Es mi deber como padre… O.o!!- Pero King se tropieza y cae de cara al piso antes de llegar la móvil, Kyoya atiende tranquilamente su celular.

-¿Hola?-

-Emm.. ¿Kyoya- senpai?-

-Haruhi.. ¿Que se te ofrece?-

-Ahh… en realidad esperaba que atienda Tamaki- senpai… pero no importa, todos iremos a la planta baja para ir a pasear por la ciudad.. ya les dije a Honey- senpai y a Mori- senpai.. nosotros bajamos en seguida..-

-Entendido. Nosotros vamos para allá. Espérennos..- Corta la llamada y mira a Tamaki, quien se estaba levantando adolorido.

-¡Kyoya ¬¬! ¡Se supone que yo tengo que atender MI celular!-

-Haruhi me dijo que debemos descender, asi recorreremos la ciudad. Asi que preparense..- Él se pone de pie y rodea a Tamaki.

-Ahh.. lo mas seguro es que haya querido porque aun es temprano y el día no esta mal...- Kaoru se pone de pie y mira por la ventana.

-Mmm.. es verdad…- King se acerca hacia esta, y contempla el día.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Hoy la pasaremos muy bien junto a Haruhi! ¡Y la haremos muy feliz, al igual que ne las ultimas vacaciones ^^! ¡Vayamos rapido!-

* * *

-¡Haru- chan ^^!- Honey se lanza hacia Haruhi, y la abraza. Mori y Hikaru se les acercan a ambos. Todos estaban en la planta baja.

-¡Vamos a disfrutar mucho este paseo! ¡Y sera muy divertido!-

-Claro… aunque la verdad, yo solo queria comprar algo..-

-¿Mmm? ¿Que cosa?-

-Un traje de baño..-

Hikaru siente un escalofrio, baja la mirada y se da la vuelta para observar las escaleras del hotel.

-Kaoru… ¿Por qué tardas tanto O.o?- Piensa y traga saliva.

-¡¡Un traje de baño ^^!! ¡Genial!! ¿Y de que clase te gustan?!-

Haruhi comienza a pensar, y no sabe muy bien que responder.

-No lo se… me da igual cualquier tipo, mientras que sea economico…-

-¡Nosotros podemos pagarte el que quieras! ¡Te regalaremos uno muuuy lindo y femenino ^^! ¿Verdad, Takashi?-

-Ah..-

-Oh no.. no se molesten, yo puedo pagarlo… no quiero que gasten dinero en…-

-¡No es molestia! ¡Recuerda que aquí no estamos en Ouran, y que eres una chica! ¡Asi que debes aprovechar todo lo que puedas y mostrarte :D!-

-Emmm… bueno…no lo habia visto de esa manera… vere lo que hay, no quiero que sea muy costoso…-

Honey le sonrie muy alegre, y luego le dirige la mirada a Hikaru, quien les daba la espalda.

-¡Hika- chan! ¡Tu podrias ayudarnos a elegir un traje de baño para Haru- chan ^^!-

Otro escalofrio horrible recorre su cuerpo, y gira lentamente hacia sus amigos.

-¿Yo O.o?-

-¡Si! ¿Que crees que le quede mejor ^^? Un traje de baño completo… o… -

La mirada de Honey se torna oscura, pero solo Hikaru podia presenciar eso.

_-¿Un seductor… atrevido.. y salvaje bikini?-_

Hikaru abre los ojos atonito, y traga saliva mas nervioso que nunca. ¿Habia escuchado eso? ¿O lo habia imaginado? Honey era el mayor de todos, y a pesar de su apariencia, no era el mas INOCENTE de todos.

-Ho…Honey- senpai O.o…-

-¿Que sucede, Hikaru? Has estado actuando raro desde que llegamos..- Dice Haruhi, y lo mira extrañada.

-¿Que? ¿No oiste lo que acaba de decir O.o?- Hikaru no entiende la tranquila actitud de la chica.

-Solo te pregunte que clase de traje de baño le quedaria bien a Haru- chan ^^..-

Hikaru baja la mirada, en su interior, comienza a asustarse.

"¿Estoy volviendome loco O.o? ¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!"

-Como sea… apenas lleguen los demas, nos vamos.- Haruhi observa las escaleras del hotel.

-¡Luego de hacer las compras, podemos ir a ver el mar!- Exclama Honey alegremente. Mori asiente con seguridad.

-Ohh.. es verdad… sera la primera ves que veamos todos juntos el mar de la playa Luna Llena… no recuerdo muy bien como era desde la ultima ves que vine.-

-Eso es porque eras muy pequeña..- Dice Mori, con la seriedad habitual.

-Si… debe ser por eso…- Responde Haruhi algo pensativa. Hikaru vuelve a mirar hacia las escaleras, y en ese momento, descienden los demas.

-¡¡¡HARUHIIIIIIII ^^!!!!- Tamaki se le lanza encima y la gira y la gira.

-¡Tamaki- senpai O.o! ¡¡Ahh!!-

King se detiene y la mira sonriendo.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Iremos a recorrer la ciudad como una gran familia!-

Kyoya y Kaoru se les acercan.

-¡¡Hikaru T.T!!-

-¡¡Kaoru T.T!!-

Kaoru se lanza hacia él y lo abraza lloriqueando. Hikaru lo recibe y lo abraza igualmente.

-¡Casi dos horas sin vernos T.T!- Exclaman al unisono.

-Como sea ¬¬. Perdon la tardanza… como saben, Tamaki tarda entre 20 y 30 minutos en arreglarse.. nosotros estabamos listos desde hace años..- Les dice Kyoya, y se ajusta los lentes.

-¡Ya estamos todos ^^! ¡Vayamos a recorrer la ciudad!- Exclama Honey muy feliz. Tamaki lo escucha y se emociona de la misma manera, alza su puño y apunta el horizonte.

-¡OK! ¡Recorramos la ciudad al estilo plebeyo XD!-

-Senpai ¬¬|||…- Haruhi lo mira igual de frustrada que siempre.

* * *

-¡Woow!! ¡Para ser una ciudad plebeya, esta llena de gente y de tiendas de todo tipo XD!- Tamaki observaba su alrededor con mucha emoción, como un niño pequeño.

-¡¡Esto es increíble!! ¡¡Hay muchas dulcerías y tiendas de regalos!! ¡Cuando volvamos quiero comprar todos esos muñecos, Takashi ^^!!-

-Te lo recordare un día antes, Mitsukuni..-

Honey miraba todos los negocios y reia muy entusiasmado, Mori lo seguia.

-¡¡Mira eso!! ¡Las ofertas en la comida son demasiado baratas!- Señala Kaoru los distintos letreros que pasaban en la caminata.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es como si regalaran todo! ¡Los plebeyos no conocen lo que es la calidad XD!- Señala de la misma forma Hikaru.

"Esos comentarios no son necesarios ¬¬". Pero al pensar esto, Haruhi nota una tienda en particular que llama su atención. Se detiene y observa su contenido desde afuera.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Por qué te detienes?- Kyoya se coloca a su lado, y todos los demas al ver que se detienen hacen lo mismo.

-Es que… necesito comprar algo aquí… es urgente..-

-¿Comprar algo?... ¿Te refieres a…?- Kyoya lee el letrero principal del negocio. Era obvio a lo que se referia.

-¡Haruhi! ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué te detuviste?- Tamaki se acerca a ella, y entonces lee el cartel.

-¿Trajes de baño? ¿Necesitas uno O.o?- Le pregunta con toda la ingenuidad del mundo. Ella le asiente.

-Si… traje el dinero… lo mejor es que lo compre ahora asi nos hay problemas en los dias siguientes..-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Nosotros entraremos y te ayudaremos a escoger uno :D!- Exclama King con mucha confianza.

-No es necesario que entremos todos ¬¬…-

-¡Pero Haru- chan! ¿Ya sabes como lo quieres? ¿Ya estas decidida?- Pregunta Honey, con florcitas en el ambiente.

-Emmm.. la verdad no me importa mucho…-

-Haruhi… ahora eres una chica para todos… asi que si quieres comprar uno, tiene que ser muy lindo para lucirte ^^..- Le sonrie Kaoru naturalmente.

-Exacto. Asi que como tu padre, yo entrare contigo y supervisare lo que sea que vayas a comprar :D..-

-¡Yo tambien quiero entrar! ¡Yo tambien quiero entrar ^^!- Salta Honey muy emocionado en su lugar.

-Ok.. hagan lo que quieran… solo decia que eramos demasiados para entrar en un lugar como este… ademas todos son chicos y no seran muy bien vistos..- Haruhi entra sin hacerse el menor problema. Es seguida por Tamaki, pero cuando Honey pasa al costado de Hikaru…

_-Muajajaj… Te gustaria que se comprara el seductor… atrevido.. y salvaje bikini, ¿Verdad?-_

Él abre los ojos atonito, y gira hacia Honey mas nervioso que nunca. Él le sonrie como de costumbre y entra al negocio saltando.

-La verdad, no tengo deseos de acompañarlos en su compra. Ire a recorrer la ciudad y a recopilar datos. Los llamare si se presenta algo imprevisto..- Kyoya se da media vuelta sin prestarles atención, y se retira caminando.

-Te acompaño..- Mori lo sigue, dejando solo a Honey [¿Extraño?]

-Oh bueno… ¿Nosotros que hacemos, Hikaru?- Kaoru lo mira a su costado, y se asusta al ver el estado de concentración mental que tenia.

-Hikaru O.o…-

El gemelo mayor meditaba profundamente sobre su existencia (?)

"¿Que esta pasando O.o? ¿¡Estoy oyendo cosas?! ¿¡Es el lado pervertido que nunca demostré en publico O.o?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que nadie haya escuchado el comentario de Honey- senpai a excepción de mi mismo O.O?! O tal vez… tal vez… Es mi inconsciente que quiere ver a Haruhi en un … seductor, atrevido y salvaje bikini O.o… ¡¡Noo!!"

-¡¡Hikaru!!! ¡¡Reacciona O.O!!!- Kaoru lo zamarrea de un lado a otro, tratando de que entrara en la realidad.

-¡Ahh! ¡Kaoru! ¿Dónde estoy O.o?-

-Emm… es la ciudad… afuera de un negocio… estamos solos ¬¬.. ¿Que rayos te pasa?-

-¡Eso es! ¡Es la unica manera de saber si estoy loco!- Hikaru coloca sus manos en los hombros de Kaoru.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Honey- senpai?-

-Ehh… No :S… no dijo nada malo… ¿Po..podrias decirme que te sucede, por favor?- Le pregunta, asustado ante esa reaccion extraña.

Pero Hikaru retrocede mas nervioso y no utiliza la logica.

"Quizás yo… en la misma habitación… siempre con ella… juntos todos estos dias de vacaciones… disfrutando, bañandonos, cambiandonos… esos mensajes que escucho… son una señal de que…"

-¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡¡No estoy loco!!!- Hikaru sale corriendo de una forma muy incoherente.

-¡Hikaru O.o! ¡Esperame!- Kaoru obviamente no entendia lo que pensaba su gemelo, y solo corre tras él.

* * *

Kyoya toma asiento en una banca del medio de la calle, y Mori lo imita. El rey de las sombras saca un anotador y comienza a escribir, su acompañante solo contempla el cielo, y los pocos arboles de su alrededor.

-Mori- senpai… me gustaría saber algo..-

-Dime…-

-¿Que es lo que trata de hacer Honey- senpai?-

Ninguno de los dos se miraba directamente, Kyoya estaba concentrado en lo que escribia, y Mori solo produce un largo silencio.

-Él no esta del lado de ninguno de los dos.-

Kyoya frena su escribir, y empieza a analizar sus palabras.

-¿Ambos se han dado cuenta de que solo son dos?-

-Podrian ser cuatro… pero dos han reprimido sus deseos.-

Él suspira, y continua escribiendo. Mori le dirige la mirada sin expresión alguna.

-¿Tu estas del lado de Tamaki?-

-Hasta ahora, esa era mi postura.-

-¿Y que sucedió ahora?-

Kyoya alza su mirada y lo mira, pero luego vuelve a escribir.

-Ya no se que pensar.-

-Mitsukuni solo quiere ayudarlos… no tiene malas intenciones… lo que me preocupa, es que tal vez su intromisión solo complique mas las cosas…-

-Exageras..-

-Por ahora, no ha hecho mucho… pero puede que las cosas se salgan de control..-

-No creo que Honey- senpai haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse..-

-No estoy diciendo eso.. lo que quiero decir es que puede hacer algo y no medirá las daños que le puede hacer al opuesto… él solo pensara que hizo lo correcto.-

-¿Ustedes dos saben como va la situación?-

-Podemos darnos cuentas de todo con solo observar y prestar atención..-

-Haruhi y Tamaki son conscientes del uno y del otro…-

-Si…-

-No puedo entenderlo… si es asi, ¿Que es lo que esta pasando ahora?-

-Yo tampoco lo se…-

-Kaoru ha salido del juego… y esta del lado de Hikaru, obviamente..-

-Si…-

-Pero yo…-

-¿Que haras a partir de ahora?-

-Seguire apoyando a Tamaki…-

-¿Realmente sera asi?-

Kyoya no responde, y solo se produce un silencio incomodo.

-Se que lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora… pero de alguna manera, siento que lo haces en contra de tu voluntad.- Mori lo observa seriamente.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Yo, mas que nadie, estoy decidido y no pienso retroceder en mi objetivo.. lo he hecho hasta ahora, y no pienso retractarme..-

-¿Entonces por que estas dudando?-

-Yo no estoy dudando…-

-Mientes…-

Kyoya deja de escribir y observa el cielo. Mori baja la cabeza, y no lo mira directamente.

-No son dudas, Mori- senpai… son pensamientos innecesarios… ideas obsoletas y absurdas…-

-Digas lo que digas… te hieres a ti mismo.-

-Es probable.-

-Kaoru debe estar pasando por lo mismo, y cuando tenga oportunidad, hablare con él… si no soy yo, sera Mitsukuni.-

-Haruhi ama a Tamaki.-

-Kyoya…-

-Y lo mejor es que solo sean dos… Kaoru y yo no contamos, solo somos aliados.-

-Tienes razon.. pero…-

-Son unos idiotas… si son conscientes, ¿Que es lo que pasa ahora? No puedo comprenderlo… no puedo por mas que lo intento… ¿No pueden ver que de esta manera solo causan problemas entre nosotros?-

-Puede que tengas razon…-

-Ese idiota…- Kyoya desvia la mirada, y continua escribiendo. Mori lo mira de reojo, y después continua contemplando los pocos arboles de su alrededor.


	5. Chapter 5

_Holaaa! Ay Dios, tengo una resaca navideña xD jajaja. Pude aprobar la materia del colegio ^^. Es realidad, es bastante ironico que haya que tenido que rendir Informatica tomando en cuenta que siempre me envicio en la compu -.- jaja. Les deseo una feliz navidad atrazada ^^. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: lucia-nami 14, aya-san, shadow-black-neko, GiiuChan, nellycullen. Los amo! :D, a pesar de no contestar siempre, siempre los leo y me hace sentir muy bien :)_

_Dejo un nuevo cap:_

* * *

-¡¡Ese parece perfecto!!- Tamaki le daba su aprobación a Haruhi, quien nunca se la habia pedido. Ella tenia un bikini en sus manos, y lo miraba con dudas.

-Esta… bastante fuera de mi presupuesto.-

-¡Haru- chan ^^! ¡Por aquí!!- Honey, a lo lejos, la esperaba en uno de los probadores.

-¡Vamos en seguida, Honey- senpai!- Le responde King.

-Vamos, Haruhi :).. yo creo que deberias comprar ese.. el azul resalta tus ojos :D..-

-Eso no tiene sentido ¬¬… y ademas, ¿Quien lo pagara?-

-Honey- senpai dijo que pagaria lo que sea que quieras ^^..-

-¿Que? ¡Espera! ¡No puedo abusar! Ademas no quiero comprar algo de este precio… es demasiado para mi..-

-No seas modesta ^^… te quedara fantastico :D.. ¡Ahora ve con él y muéstraselo, asi te dara su aprobación!-

-¡Tamaki- senpai O.o!-

Él se la lleva hacia Honey. Él mira el bikini que Haruhi tenia en sus manos y sonríe.

-¡Bien! ¿Quieres probarte ese ^^?-

-Emm.. es muy costoso, la verdad yo pensaba…-

-¡Quiere comprarse ese, Honey- senpai! ¡No le hagas caso a la modesta de mi hija ^^!-

-¡Senpai!-

-No te preocupes por el precio, Haru- chan ^^.. ademas, elegi todos estos para que te pruebes :D..- Honey abre le vestidor, y ahí adentro habia 89374589345 trajes de baños esperando por Haruhi.

-¿¡Todos esos O.O?!- Exclama ella, asombrada. El pequeño asiente, y Tamaki la empuja hacia adentro, y cierra las cortinas.

-No te preocupes por el tiempo, esperaremos lo que sea hasta que termines..- Le dice Honey, con un tono muy inocente.

-¡Y tampoco por el precio! ¡Si es necesario, tu queridísimo padre usara su tarjeta de credito dorada y gastara lo que gustes!- Exclama King, muy seguro de si mismo.

-Bueno.. tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo… mientras podriamos hablar de la vida, ¿Cierto, Tama- chan ^^?-

King mira extrañado a su senpai, y le asiente.

-Claro.. después de todo, alli dentro habia como 89374589345 trajes de baño, tenemos tiempo de sobra, jaja..- Le sonrie finalmente.

-Tama- chan… ¿Tu eres consciente de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor?- Honey trataba de hablarle con la misma dulzura de siempre, pero esa pregunta habia sorprendido a Tamaki en todos los sentidos.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Es decir… ¿Estas consciente de Haru- chan y de los demas chicos?-

-Emm.. por supuesto que si, ella es mi hija, obviamente estoy consciente, y ustedes son mis mejores amigos..-

-Pero yo hablo de Haru- chan como persona… no como hija .-

Tamaki se queda atonito, y le sonrie tristemente.

-Claro… lo se bien… y en las ultimas vacaciones de invierno, las cosas quedaron mas claras que nunca entre nosotros dos… ambos somos consientes de nuestros sentimientos..-

-Pero si es asi… ¿Que es lo que sucede entre ustedes dos? ¿Por qué siguen actuando como si nada hubiera pasado?-

-Porque…- King cierra los ojos y sonrie de forma sincera, Honey lo mira sorprendido. Habia mucha pureza y sinceridad en la respuesta que diria.

-Porque ambos amamos el Host Club.-

-Tama- chan…-

-Y queremos que las cosas sean igual de divertidas que siempre. Si nuestras relaciones personales cambian, todo cambiara… y la verdad, a mi me gusta mucho como es el Host Club ahora, y quisiera que las cosas se quedaran asi por siempre… no quiero que haya problemas por lo menos hasta que ustedes se gradúen… quiero que ustedes la pasen bien este ultimo año..-

-Pero…-

Honey baja la mirada con ojitos brillosos. Su motivo era muy bueno y sincero, él solo queria que todos disfrutaran del Host Club al maximo, y que nunca haya peleas o discusiones entre ellos, queria que sean una familia por siempre. Pero la realidad era que esa situación de paz no duraria mucho, habia que aceptar lo que se avecinaba.

-Pero… ¿No crees que de esta forma estas causando problemas de todas formas?-

Tamaki se extraña al escuchar la pregunta de Honey.

-¿De que hablas? No creo que eso pase, las cosas han seguido muy bien entre nosotros.-

-No es asi, Tama- chan… talves ustedes dos son conscientes de lo que sienten el uno por el otro… pero… tus amigos tambien estan sufriendo mucho por Haru- chan..-

Él se sorprende y retrocede atonito.

-¿Que? ¿Estan sufriendo?-

Y en ese momento, recuerda las palabras de Haruhi ese ultimo día de vacaciones de invierno con ella. Ese día que se habian confesado lo que sentian y habian demostrado sus sentimientos. Hikaru, Kaoru… Kyoya… todos habian confesado sus sentimientos hacia Haruhi. Pero extrañamente, ningunos habia actuado fuera de lo comun en el Host Club. Acaso… ¿Todos sufrian en silencio? ¿Esa era la realidad?

-¿Eso… eso es cierto, Honey- senpai?- Pregunta tristemente. Honey cierra los ojos seriamente, y responde con melancolia.

-Es asi… no se que es lo que tienes que hacer… pero solo quedan ustedes dos en el juego, Tama- chan…-

-¿Nosotros dos? ¿De quienes hablas?-

Pero antes de poder responder. Haruhi abre las cortinas del probador.

-No me probe todo ¬¬… eran demasiados.. pero por lo menos ya tengo lo que comprare..- Ella les muestra el traje de baño que tenia en sus manos.

-¡Es el mas lindo, Haru- chan!- Honey se lo quita de las manos y le sonrie.

-Ire a pagarlo, no tardare nada ^^..-

-Oh.. emm… ¿De verdad esta bien asi, Honey- senpai?-

-No te preocupes… vayamos a la caja :)..- Él les da la espalda y se retira brincando hacia la caja para pagar.

-Ehh.. si él lo dice, supongo que esta bien… al final me quede con el primero, ¿Crees que fue la decisión correcta, Tamaki- senpai?-

King le dirige la mirada y le sonrie tristemente.

-Si… ese era hermoso, Haruhi…-

Pero ella nota algo raro en él, no estaba tan alegre como al principio.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Que? Por supuesto que si… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Emm… por nada, creo que fue mi imaginación… vayamos con Honey- senpai, ¿Si?-

-Claro… vamos..-

Haruhi camina a la delantera, y King la sigue en silencio. No podia evitar pensar en las palabras de Honey, de cierta forma le dolian mucho.

* * *

-¡Detente, maldita sea ò.ó!!- Kaoru toma el brazo de su gemelo y lo frena con todas sus fuerzas. Hikaru reacciona y para su correr, se da la vuelta para mirar a Kaoru.

-¿¡Podrias decirme que rayos te sucede?! ¡Estuvimos corriendo por casi 10 minutos ò.ó! ¡Y por mas que te gritaba y te insultaba no me hacias caso! ¿¡En que estabas pensado?!-

-En Haruhi O.o..-

Un silencio horrible invade la escena, el gemelo menor da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Ahh? ¿Que..que estas…?-

-No lo se, Kaoru… escucho cosas extrañas… creo que compartir la habitación con Haruhi no me esta haciendo nada bien… siento nervios y miedo, y no puedo mirarla a los ojos, y ella actua naturalmente conmigo como siempre.. antes podia dominarlo, y cuando compartimos la habitación anteriormente no sentia esto… no es lo mismo.-

Kaoru le sonrie con total sinceridad y dulzura.

-Hikaru… no tienes que asustarte, es amor, jajaja..-

-Kaoru O.o..- Hikaru se sonroja y le desvia la mirada.

-Aunque esto ya estaba muy claro desde las ultimas vacaciones.. ahora te sientes de esta manera porque al estar consciente de tus sentimientos, son mas fuertes que nunca… ¿No te sientes feliz al saberlo?-

-No..no lo se… no se como pasare la noche con ella… sera complicado…-

-Yo voy a apoyarte ^^-

Hikaru le dirige la mirada con inseguridad.

-Cada vez soy mas consciente de lo que siento, pero Tamaki- senpai no se queda atrás… y aunque él siga actuando como un idiota, sabe lo que siente… si lo que dijo la ultima vez Kyoya- senpai es cierto… yo no deberia…-

-No debes preocuparte por eso.-

-Kaoru..-

-Estuve pensando mucho sobre ellos, Hikaru. La verdad, no creo que Haruhi este completamente decidida a estar con Tono.-

-¿Piensas eso?-

-Todos amamos al Host Club, y no queremos que las cosas cambien… por eso, esta es tu oportunidad.-

-Pero…-

-Yo hare todo lo posible para que puedas estar con Haruhi… dare mi mayor esfuerzo, Hikaru… soy tu aliado en esta guerra.-

-¿Seguro que estas bien con todo esto?- Hikaru lo mira con cierta preocupación, Kaoru le sonríe.

-Si. No debo preocuparte. Pero ahora estoy sospechando algo mucho mas peligroso.-

-¿De que hablas?-

Pero Kaoru le desvia la mirada y comienza a caminar hacia delante. Hikaru se extraña y lo sigue apresurado.

-¡Oye! No hagas eso ¬¬..-

-Vayamos con los demás, supongo que Haruhi ya se compro el traje de baño.-

Otro escalofrio departe de Hikaru, quien se abraza a si mismo y tiembla. Su hermano lo nota y lo mira confundido.

-Ahh.. te la imaginas desnuda o algo asi, ¿Verdad? Es la primera etapa ^^..-

-¿Que? ¿Desnuda O.o? ¡Yo nunca…! ¿Primera etapa ¬¬? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Jajajja… yo pase por todas las etapas… puedo aconsejarte lo que quieras :D… ¿Escuchas voces que no existen?-

-¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso O.o?-

-Sentido comun jajajaj…-

-¡Debes decirme lo que sepas T.T! ¡Es necesario!-

-Ok… sera un largo camino…-

* * *

-¡Perfecto XD! ¡Ya tenemos el traje de baño de Haru- chan! ¿Ahora a donde vamos ^^?- Honey salia de la tienda, seguido de Haruhi y Tamaki.

-Emm.. supongo que debemos ir por los demas… por cierto, ¿Saben a donde se fueron?- Pregunta Haruhi, pensativa.

-Ni idea.. pero podemos llamarlos ^^… Takashi siempre lleva su celular consigo..-

-Que raro que se hayan separado, Honey- senpai. Mori- senpai siempre quiere acompañarte para cuidarte..-

-Lo se.. pero no queria dejar a Kyo- chan completamente solo..-

-Entonces llamemos a Hikaru y a Kaoru… tambien me parece muy raro que no hayan querido ayudarme a escoger un traje de baño, simplemente desaparecieron… les gusta molestarme cada ves que hacemos algo de este estilo ¬¬..- Haruhi saca su celular, intenta llamar pero se apaga.

-Genial… no tengo bateria… Tamaki- senpai, ¿Podrias llamar a…?- Pero ella se le queda mirando por un momento, Tamaki les daba la espalda a ambos, y se veia bastante serio.

-¿Estas bien, Tama- chan?-

-¿Senpai?-

Él se sorprende al escucharlos, y gira con una casi sonrisa.

-Si.. no se preocupen, solo pensaba… ¿Que me decian?-

-Queria que llames a Hikaru… y si puedes a Kyoya- senpai.. diles que ya terminamos de hacer las compras… creo que deberíamos tener un punto de reunion..-

-Ahh.. claro, esta bien…-

-Yo llamare a Kyo- chan ^^… no te preocupes..- Honey saca su celular, y marca el telefono.

Desde aquella banca lejana, Kyoya y Mori seguian el uno al lado del otro, pero no se hablaban. De pronto suena el celular del rey de las sombras, y este atiende sin hacerse problemas.

-¿Hola?-

-Kyo- chan.. ya terminamos de hacer las compras, asi que vamos a reunirnos todos para no perdernos ^^..-

-Ahh.. Honey- senpai… de acuerdo, ¿En donde nos encontramos?- Honey piensa unos segundos, y le dirige la mirada a Haruhi. Ella entiende y le contesta.

-Dile que nos vemos en la entrada de la Iglesia Hirakei..-

-En la entrada de la Iglesia Hirakei ^^.. los esperamos..-

-Muy bien.. nos vemos, senpai..- Kyoya corta la llamada, y le dirige la mirada a Mori.

-Ya terminaron con todos sus asuntos, debemos reunirnos con todos.- Su compañero le asiente, y ambos se ponen de pie.

-¿En donde nos veremos?- Pregunta Mori, seriamente. Kyoya se ajusta los lentes, y observa a la gente de su alrededor.

-En la entrada de la Iglesia Hi…- Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, analiza la información dada por Honey.

-Esto no es bueno ¬¬.- Piensa frustrado, pero Mori observa con mas atención a la gran cantidad de gente que se dirigia a una direccion.

-Parece que sucedera algo dentro de poco…- Murmura.

* * *

Tamaki marca el numero en su celular, y llama. Hikaru y Kaoru caminaban por la ciudad, con un pequeño inconveniente que los atormentaba hace horas, pero trataban de ignorarlo. Solo tenian una esperanza, que alguien los llame y…

El celular de Hikaru suena, y ambos hermanos se detienen y se miran entre si.

-¡Hoola!!! ¡Gracias a Dios que llamas, Tamaki- senpai T.T!!- Exclaman los gemelos, llorando desesperados. King se quita el celular de su oido, y luego se acerca con mucho cuidado.

-¿Que sucede O.o? ¿Por qué estan tan asustados?-

-¡No sabemos donde estamos T.T! ¡Corrimos y corrimos y estamos en un lugar completa y totalmente desconocido! ¡Tampoco teniamos saldo como para llamarlos! ¡¿Dónde estan T.T?!-

-¡Cálmense! Ya terminamos las compras, nos reuniremos en la entrada de la Iglesia Hirakei.. nos vemos :D..-

-¿Que O.o? ¿Iglesia? ¡Espera T.T!-

Pero Tamaki corta sin compasión, dejando a los hermanos Hitachiin mas desesperados que nunca.

-¡Es un idiota ò.ó!- exclaman al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Muy bien, ya les avise… ahora vayamos hacia la entrada y esperemos pacientemente :)..- Les da el Ok King a Haruhi y a Honey.

-Bueno… queda algo lejos de aquí, pero elegi ese punto porque es bastante conocido… ademas casi nunca hay gente, y sera facil reconocer si hay alguien esperando alli..- Haruhi comienza a caminar, y ambos la siguen.

-¿Dónde queda, Haru- chan?- Pregunta Honey, de la forma mas inocente posible.

-¿No lo sabes, senpai? Pense que habias visto la Iglesia cuando pasamos a su costado en el autobús…-

-¡Ah si! ¡Recuerdo un gran cartel al entrar a la ciudad! ¡Decia algo como: Festival del 20º aniversario de la Iglesia Hirakei!- Exclama Tamaki, recordando las cosas perfectamente. Pero al escucharlo, Haruhi se detiene y los mira a los dos.

-¿Sabes donde queda la Iglesia?-

-Mmm.. no… solo vi el cartel, y luego no preste mas atención al viaje, jeje..- Responde con naturalidad.

-Es que eran como las 6 de la mañana, la mayoria estabamos durmiendo, Haru- chan..- Acota el pequeño, con una linda sonrisa.

Haruhi adopta una posición muy pensativa, y luego suspira con preocupación.

-Ninguno de ustedes conoce la ciudad ¬¬… asi que, ¿De que sirve poner de punto de reunion la entrada de la Iglesia si nadie sabe donde queda la Iglesia? Bueno… supongo que hay que llamarlos de nuevo, pero no corremos con tanta mala suerte, ya que es temprano y no hay tanta gente como para confundirlos.-

De pronto, se escucha la distorsión de un altavoz que estaba en un enorme poste en el medio de la gente.

-"Les anunciamos que el festival por el 20ª aniversario de la Iglesia Hirakei comenzara en menos de 20 minutos. Los que quieren presenciar el desfile, y las demas atracciones, por favor diríjanse a la entrada de la Iglesia. Gracias por su atención ^^"- Luego de escuchar ese anuncio, Haruhi empalidece.

-Ayy no O.o… todos iran a la entrada, estara lleno de gente… ¡Y ni siquiera se si podran llegar a la entrada! ¡Nadie conoce la ciudad!-

-Calmate, Haru- chan… tratare de llamar a…- Pero Honey abre su celular y descubre que…

-Ups… no tiene bateria ^^..-

Ambos le dirigen la mirada a Tamaki, con señal de ser la ultima esperanza. Él marca un numero y coloca el celular en su oido.

-¡Se que soy la ultima esperanza ò.ó! ¡Asi que no se preocupen mas! ¡Yo los llamare a todos y…!-

Sin saldo. Sin saldo. Sin saldo.

-¿Sin saldo O.O?-

-¡¿Sin saldo O.o?!- Exclaman sus dos amigos a su costado. En ese momento cientos de personas se movilizan hacia solo una direccion, la gente era demasiada y apenas podian distiguir su camino.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- pregunta Tamaki, con una gotita en la cabeza al ver a toda la multitud.

-Elegimos el peor día para separarnos en una ciudad completamente desconocida ¬¬..- Piensa Haruhi en voz alta.

-¡¿Podemos ir al festival ^^?! ¡Vayamos al festival! ¡Vayamos :D! ¿Si?!- Les pide Honey, muy entusiasmado. [Creo que no se daba cuenta de la situación]

-Emmm… Honey- senpai ^^U.. debemos conseguir un telefono como sea, la gente se reunira y creo que sera mucho mas difícil encontrarlos si vamos al festival.. alli sera mucho peor..-

-Pero Tama- chan W.W… ¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T!! ¡¡Quiero ir al festival!!-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien O.o! ¡Iremos!- Lo calma Haruhi rapidamente, Honey se seca las lagrimitas y les sonrie.

-¡Entonces vayamos ^^! ¡No tienen que preocuparse por los demas! ¡Si surge una emergencia o se pierden, Takashi nos llamara ^^! ¡Ahora hacia el festival!- Él se retira corriendo entre la multitud super alegre de la vida. Haruhi y Tamaki se sorprenden y lo siguen lo mas rapido.

-¡Espera! ¡Honey- senpai!-

-¡No te adelantes O.o! ¡No debemos separarnos!-

Ellos lo siguen y tratan de no perderlo de vista.

-Tamaki- senpai… ¿Hikaru y Kaoru estaban bien?-

King se detiene, y observa su alrededor.

-Claro… ehh… O.o… oh..oh..-

-¿Que significa eso ¬¬?-

-Me dijeron que estaban horriblemente perdidos… yo les dije lo de la Iglesia, y creo que ignore el hecho de que no tienen idea de cómo encontrarla ^^U..-

-¬¬..-

-Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa O.o|||..-

-¿Ahh? ¿Hay algo mas importante a parte de tu falta de consideración ¬¬?-

-¿Dónde esta Honey- senpai O.o?-

-O.o..- Ambos miran completamente desesperados su alrededor.

-¡HONEY- SENPAI O.O!!!- Exclaman muy asustados.

-¿¡Donde esta?!-

-¡No lo se T.T!-

-Senpai… lo mas posible es que Kyoya- senpai y Mori- senpai tampoco sepan como hallar la Iglesia, pero supongo que Kyoya- senpai sera muy inteligente y nos llamara para saber en donde estamos, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Kyoya hara eso O.o?-

-¡Te lo estoy preguntando a ti ¬¬!-

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Claro! ¡Él le encontrara una solucion rapida a cualquier inconveniente que se le presente! ¡Ademas esta con Mori- senpai! ¡Y lo mas seguro es que nos llame, ya que siempre lleva su celular con él!- Trata de sonar muy seguro de sus propias palabras, Haruhi trata de avanzar entre la gente seguido de King.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Honey- senpai cuente lo que cueste..-

-Espero que Mori- senpai lo llame O.o..-

* * *

-¿No lo trajiste ¬¬?- Pregunta Kyoya con toda la paciencia del mundo hacia su senpai.

-No…- Responde Mori, sin expresión. Ambos estaban parados en medio de la gente que se movia de un lado a otro, eran cientos de millones :D.

-Ok.. no tenemos idea de donde estamos por que nunca estuvimos en esta ciudad en nuestras vidas… y no trajiste tu celular por razones que ignoraremos... ahora, Honey- senpai me dijo que el punto de reunión era la entrada de la Iglesia Hirakei.. y ese anuncio de hace rato dijo que alli se realizaría el festival por el 20º aniversario.-

-Ah..-

-Por deduccion, toda esta gente se dirige hacia alli. Asi que aunque encontremos donde esta la Iglesia, habra tantas personas que sera casi imposible localizar a los demas. ¿De quien habra sido la idea de utilizar ese punto de reunion ¬¬?-

-¿Tienes tu celular contigo?-

-Si..-

-Podrias llamar a Tamaki, o a Haruhi… ellos te dirian donde queda la Iglesia, o donde podemos encontrarlos..-

-No es necesario…-

-¿Que ¬¬?-

-No pienso llamarlos, ambos somos capaces de encontrar ese lugar sin recurrir a ellos… somos lo suficientemente independientes y capaces de razonar para encontrar el punto de reunion… ademas…-

-¿Ademas?-

-Ademas no tengo demasiado saldo, y no pienso desperdiciarlo en algo tan estupido como esto.- Kyoya se da media vuelta y observa que la mayoria de la gente se dirigia a una direccion especifica.

-Sigamos a la multitud… adelante…-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Claro que si. Llegaremos tarde o temprano.-

Mori duda un poco, ademas el motivo por el cual no iba a utilizar el celular era poco satisfactorio ¬¬, pero lo sigue de todas formas.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola!!!!!! Subo un cap muy muy rapido. Feliz año nuevo a todos, les deseo lo mejor para este 2010 ^^. Graciassss a: nellycullen, GiiuChan, aya-san, GoodNight, KumaaChannO.o._

_Ah! y tengo una pregunta para shadow-black-neko. Estuve leyendo un fic llamado ++ChaiN++, que es sobre Hikaru y Kaoru en otra pagina que no es esta, y es demasiado genial T.T, y bueno, vi varios reviews que creo que son tuyos. Solo tenia curiosidad de saber jaja. Sin mas que decir, dejo otro cap:_

* * *

-Hikaru O.o… ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué hay tantas personas a comparación de cuando vinimos mas temprano? ¿A dónde van?- Kaoru miraba a la gente que caminaba y caminaba. Su hermano hacia lo mismo.

-No tengo idea… pero.. ¿Escuchaste lo del festival? Todos deben ir a esa Iglesia.-

-¿Crees que si los seguimos encontraremos a los demas?-

-Puede ser.-

-¿Que hacemos?-

-No contamos con los celulares, ni con el idiota de Tono ¬¬.. no traemos dinero… lo unico que podemos hacer es seguir a la multitud, aunque suponiendo que nos lleve a la entrada de la Iglesia Hirakei, alli habra tanta gente que sera muy difícil encontrarnos con todos los demás.-

-Haremos lo que tu digas, te seguire.-

Hikaru lo mira y siente desconfianza en si mismo.

-Puede que este tomando la decisión mas estupida del mundo..-

-No importa.. lo mas importante es que permanezcamos juntos..-

-Kaoru…-

Pero en ese momento, el gemelo menor desvia la mirada y observa algo muy peculiar entre la multitud.

-¿Ese es…?- Lo sigue con la mirada, y Hikaru trata de ver lo mismo que él.

-¿Que estas viendo?-

-¡Es él! ¡No cabe duda!- Entonces Kaoru sale corriendo atravesando a todas las personas, Hikaru se sorprende y trata de seguirlo.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Espera O.o!-

Pero algunas personas lo chocan, se detiene aturdido. Y cuando mira al frente…

-O.o… ¡Kaoruuuu!!!- Mira hacia todos lados, y ya no estaba.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Debíamos permanecer JUNTOS ò.ó!!- Exclama fuertemente, y su voz hace eco entre toda la multitud.

* * *

-¡Honey- senpai! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor!- Kaoru le toma el brazo y lo para. Honey mira hacia atrás y le sonrie.

-¡Kao- chan ^^! ¿Que haces por aquí? Pense que no sabian donde quedaba la Iglesia Hirakei..-

-¿Estas solo? ¿Dónde estan Haruhi y Tamaki- senpai?-

-Oohhh… ellos estan ^^…- Honey se da la vuelta, y se queda mirando el camino por donde venia por varios segundos.

-No tengo idea de donde estan ^^.. estabamos juntos, pero creo que nos separamos por toda esta multitud.. ¿Dónde esta Hika- chan?-

-Y yo que pense que no se separarian ¬¬..-

Kaoru se da media vuelta y su hermano no estaba, suspira vencido y vuelve a mirar a Honey.

-Rayos… lo perdi, pense que me seguiria.. pero hay demasiada gente. Nosotros no debemos separarnos por nada del mundo, ¿Todas estas personas estan yendo a la Iglesia?-

-Creo que si. La verdad, no se donde queda, pero Haru- chan dijo que todos iban para allá.. asi que sigamos a toda la graaan multitud..-

-Entendido. Supongo que Hikaru tambien seguira a la multitud, asi que pase lo que pase, nosotros…-

-¡Waaai!! ¡¡Mira esos globos :D!! ¡¡Tienen forma de conejito ^^!! ¡Quiero conseguir uno de esos!!- Honey corre rapidamente hacia delante, matando a mucha gente (?)

-¿¡Ahh?! ¡Honey- senpai!! ¡¡Esperaa O.o!! ¡No hay que separarnos!!- Y Kaoru lo sigue rapidamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Kyoya y Mori:

-¿Realmente estas seguro de todo esto ¬¬?- Pregunta Mori viendo a Kyoya de reojo. Este ya tenia una venita en la cabeza, y miraba a su alrededor tratando de conservar la serenidad.

-Si ¬¬… muy seguro.-

-Creo que ya estuvimos por aquí, no te haria daño hacer una llamada, y ademas seria muy beneficioso para…-

-NO… no es necesario… podemos hacerlo, no somos tan estupidos como Tamaki, él es el unico que podria perderse sin sentido alguno.- Kyoya observa a lo lejos otra multitud que caminaba con mucha determinación.

-Es por ahí ¬¬.. vamos.-

-Ah..-

Pero cuando dan varios pasos hacia delante, una corriente desenfrenada de gente los atropella sin control, y los aturde.

-Maldita gente… Mori- senpai.. ¿Estas…?- Pero Kyoya, al darse la vuelta, descubre que esta solo. Se pasa la mano por la frente y suspira.

-No voy a hacerlo, no voy a utilizar el celular ¬¬.. no lo necesito, ademas no utilizare los ultimos centavos que tengo para algo tan absurdo como esto..- Con esa decisión tomada, camina hacia delante y sigue a una multitud de gente.

-------------------

-Esto no es nada bueno O.o… estoy solo en la mitad de una turba iracunda que se dirige a un festival… no voy a encontrarlos, es tan obvio ¬¬.. ¡Hay millones de personas! ¡Y el idiota de Kaoru me dejo solo! ¡¿Es estupido o…?!- Pero detiene sus pensamientos al notar que una persona claramente familiar caminaba casi adelante suyo. Aparta la gente de su camino y toma con ambas manos a esta persona, jalándola.

-¡Mori- senpai! ¡Gracias a Dios T.T!-

-¿Hikaru? ¿Estas solo?- Pregunta el estoico, viendo su costado.

-¡Si! ¿Tu no estabas con Kyoya- senpai?-

-Lo perdi con toda esta gente… ¿Dónde esta Kaoru?-

-No lo se, creo que vio a alguien.. luego se fue corriendo y me dejo, pero nosotros no debemos separarnos por nada del mundo. Tenemos que encontrar a los demas.-

De pronto, los sentidos de primo protector se encienden en Mori.

-¡Mitsukuni!!- Él sale corriendo de forma descontrolada, y Hikaru reacciona al verlo.

-¿¡Mo..Mori- senpai?! ¡¡Espera!!- Él trata de seguirlo sin perderlo entre las personas.

* * *

Tamaki y Haruhi buscaban desesperadamente a sus amigos. Apartaban a la gente, y miraban de forma atenta a todos los lugares.

-¡Mori- senpai nos matara cuando sepa que perdimos a Honey- senpai T.T!- Exclama King, entrando en panico.

-No… eso no tiene que pasar, porque lo vamos a encontrar. Tambien a todos los demas..- Intenta conservar la calma Haruhi.

-¡Seamos realistas, Haruhi T.T! ¡Es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar! ¡Nadie tiene celular! ¡Estamos muertos!-

-¡No digas eso! ¡Si Mori- senpai y Kyoya- senpai no han llamado hasta ahora es porque lo mas probable es que ya esten en la Iglesia, y no hayan tenido inconvenientes! Y puede ser que Hikaru y Kaoru hayan seguido a la multitud… no debemos desesperarnos.-

-Tienes razón, debemos confiar en ellos. Todos deben estar bien, es mas, deben estar esperandonos todos juntos, JAJAJA.-

-Tamaki- senpai ¬¬..-

Pero King se detiene bruscamente, y Haruhi se choca contra él. Alza la mirada y lo mira extrañada.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Viste a…?-

-¡¡¡KYOYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-

-¿…alguien?-

Tamaki corre como un desesperado y abraza a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas. Haruhi llega tras él.

-¡Kyoya T.T!! ¡Te encontramos! ¡Pensábamos que estabas muerto!-

-¿Muerto ¬¬?- pregunta él con mucha desconfianza, y luego mira a Haruhi.

-¡No es cierto! perdón Senpai, es que todos estamos perdidos y no tenemos idea de donde estan los demás, ¿Tu no estabas con Mori- senpai?- Ella lo mira con mucha preocupacion.

-Si. "Estaba". Tamaki, ¿Podrias ¬¬…?-

King se da cuenta que aun lo seguia abrazando con mucho afecto, y se separa de él rapidamente.

-Jejej, lo siento ^^U..-

-Gracias ¬¬.. como decia, perdí a Mori- senpai hace minutos. Una multitud de gente nos choco y nos separamos. Hasta ahora, he tratado de seguir a las personas y llegar hasta esa maldita Iglesia ¬¬..-

-Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa… fui muy tonta al decirles que nos juntemos en un punto que todos desconocían. Nunca han estado en esta ciudad, no pense en eso, ademas tampoco sabia que hoy se haria un festival, eso causa muchas mas complicaciones.- Se disculpa Haruhi, muy arrepentida.

-Si. Bastante tonta ¬¬.- Responde Kyoya algo indiferente.

-¡No digas eso, Haruhi! ¡No debes sentirte culpable por nada! ¡Tu padre los encontrara a todos! ¡No debes temer ò.ó!- Exclama Tamaki, alzando su dedo indice hacia al horizonte.

-Eso no me da mucha confianza, senpai ¬¬..- Responde ella, cansada. Kyoya saca su celular y revisa la hora.

-Son las 18 en punto. El festival empezara en este mismo momento.-

-¿Tienes un celular :D? ¡Podemos llamar a todos los demas, y asi no tendremos problemas!- Propone Tamaki, con una gran sonrisa. Pero su mejor amigo le niega con la cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra, Tamaki.-

-¿Que? ¿Por qué O.o?-

-Porque somos capaces de encontrarlos nosotros mismos.. ya estamos muy cerca de la Iglesia, la gente se esta empezando a detener, no podemos ceder ahora… ademas…-

-¿Ademas?- Preguntan ellos al unísono.

-Ademas casi no me queda saldo, no voy a desperdiciar el poco dinero que tengo en algo de tan poca importancia.-

-¡Kyoya ò.ó! ¡Esto es algo de mucha importancia! ¡Nos quedaremos perdidos para siempre si no los llamamos!-

-No utilizare mi celular ¬¬.. sigue soñando..-

-¡Pero Kyoya T.T!-

-¡Ya no importa! ¡No discutan! Ademas dentro de todo tiene razón, la gente se esta deteniendo, estamos muy cerca de la Iglesia Hirakei. Solo necesitamos caminar un poco, tendremos que tragarnos el festival de todas formas.- Haruhi los tranquiliza y toma la delantera en su camino. Tamaki y Kyoya la siguen sin reproches.

* * *

_-"Y damos comienzo al festival de aniversario de la Iglesia Hirakei.. ¡Que empiece la marcha!"_

La voz de los altoparlantes se oia demasiado bien. Kaoru suspira agotado al escucharla, y mira hacia su costado. Por suerte, Honey aun seguia ahí ¬¬. Ambos estaban en frente de todo el desfile, y presenciaban lo que pasaba.

-¿No te gustan los dulces de conejito que compre, Kao- chan ^^?-

-Por supuesto, parecen deliciosos.-

-¿Por qué no quisiste probar ^^?-

-Porque no estoy de humor ¬¬… ¿No lo ves, Honey- senpai? Ahora que ya empezó el festival, este lugar esta inundado de gente. Sera imposible reunirnos con todos, por lo menos hasta que termine..-

-No estes de mal humor… ¡Prueba uno y disfruta del desfile de animalitos ^^!-

-¿Desfile de animalitos?-

Pero en ese momento, unos caramelos se caen de las manos de Honey, y ruedan en medio de la calle.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlos! ¡Eran los ultimos!- Él sale corriendo en medio de la calle, sin importarle nada, y trata de tomar los dulces caidos.

-¡No! ¡Es peligroso, senpai!!- Kaoru corre para detenerlo, en medio de la calle junto con él, y lo sujeta de un brazo.

-¡No podemos estar aquí!-

-¡Pero mis dulces T.T!-

De pronto, unos cuantos hombres del desfile los chocan y ambos se separan y caen sentados al suelo.

-Ho..Honey- senpai…- Pero cuando Kaoru abre los ojos, un elefante de 14 metros [Exageracion ^^U] estaba a muy poca distancia de él.

-¡¡Woowww!! ¡¡El desfile de animalitos ^^!!- Honey señalaba al elefante y sonreia. [No siendo consciente que estaba a punto de morir aplastado :D]

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito, su cuerpo no reacciona. Y en ese preciso instante, dos personas corren a la velocidad de la luz hacia ambos para salvarlos. Mori toma a Honey entre sus brazos, y se lo lleva hacia la gente, a un lugar relativamente seguro.

-¡Takashi ^^! ¡Llegaste a tiempo para ver el desfile de animalitos! ¡Compre dulces para compartir! ¿Quieres?-

Mori le acaricia la cabeza y le sonrie con dulzura al ver que estaba bien.

Hikaru se tira encima de su hermano, lo toma y lo saca del medio de la calle como puede. Ambos se apartan del peligro y se ponen de pie cerca de la multitud.

-¿¡Eres idiota o que ò.ó?! ¡Ese elefante casi te aplasta! ¿¡Que rayos estabas haciendo en medio de la calle junto con Honey- senpai?! ¡No puedo dejarte un segundo solo que ya te metes en problemas!- Dios, parecia su madre XD. Hikaru lo miraba con reproche, y Kaoru aun no reaccionaba por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Heyy! ¡Te estoy hablando ¬¬! ¿Estas bien?- Lo sacude un poco su hermano mayor, Kaoru se sorprende y lo mira atonito.

-Lo..lo siento… no quise que… es que Honey- senpai… perdoname, Hikaru… realmente no fue mi intencion… ¿Tu estas bien?-

-Idiota ¬¬..- Hikaru estrecha su cabeza contra su pecho y lo abraza.

-Lo siento…- Kaoru le corresponde el abrazo.

-No tienes que disculparte, solo hice lo que debia.. tu hubieras echo lo mismo…- Él acaricia suavemente su brazo, en ese preciso lugar.

-¡Hika- chan! ¡Kao- chan! ¡Vengan! ¡Creo que los encontramos a todos ^^!- Honey los llamaba desde lo lejos. Los gemelos se separan y le sonrien, entonces corren hacia Honey y Mori.

-¡Alli estan todos!! ¡Lo ves, Haruhi?! ¡Te dije que solo tenias que confiar en tu excelente padre XD!- Tamaki señala a lo lejos a sus amigos, y Haruhi lo mira con cara de: ¿Ahh ¬¬?

-No perdamos mas el tiempo, y vayamos con ellos..- Kyoya se les adelanta.

-No puedo creer que no haya querido hacer una llamada para encontrarlos ¬¬..- Piensa Haruhi, con una gotita en la cabeza. Ambos lo siguen.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Chicos ^^! ¡Al fin nos encontramos y estamos todos juntos!!- Honey abraza a Haruhi con mucho cariño, y los gemelos se sonrien entre si y la toman entre ambos.

-¡Haruhi ^^! ¡Sabíamos que te encontraríamos! ¡Estabamos muy preocupados por ti T.T!-

-Bueno, bueno ¬¬.. ya que estamos todos juntos, ¡Podemos disfrutar el desfile XD!- Exclama King, alzando su puño muy seguro. Haruhi se separa de todos y hace un gesto de confusion.

-En realidad… aquí hay tanta gente que ya es molesto… y ya es bastante tarde… ¿Podemos…?-

-¿¡Haruhi O.o?!- Todos se sorprenden al escuchar que estaba expresando su opinión, y estaba a punto de proponer algo que hacer.

-¡Digas lo que digas te apoyaremos un 100%, hija mia T.T!- Le dice Tamaki, muy conmovido. Los gemelos lloriqueaban de la misma manera.

-Queria ir al mar… se que no entraremos ya que es casi de noche… pero solo quisiera verlo, ¿Podemos?-

-¡¡Por supuesto que si!!- todos aprueban la idea, toman a Haruhi y se la llevan corriendo como unos maniaticos.

-¡¡Oigan O.o!! ¡Espereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!-

* * *

Ya eran aproximadamente las 9pm. Todo el Host Club contemplaba las tranquilas y pacificas olas que golpeaban las rocas. Los chicos estaban en las orillas de ese mar, observando a la marea subir.

-El mar por las noches es realmente muy hermoso.- Dice Mori, y contempla el azul oscuro de ese bello paisaje en frente suyo. Honey se coloca a su costado y sonrie.

-Es verdad… no hay nada mas hermoso que esto… y no lo cambiara por nada… hay tanto silencio, tanta tranquilidad.- Sus palabras eran aun mas profundas que las de su mejor amigo. Pero en ese momento, Kyoya se les acerca, y alza una ceja extrañado.

-¿Tranquilidad? ¿Silencio? ¿Que no escuchan su alrededor ¬¬?-.

Desde atrás, los gemelos se aferraban a Haruhi y la jalaban hacia su lado con mucha fuerza.

-¡Deja de discutir!-

-¡Haruhi es nuestra!-

Pero Tamaki no se rendia y la jalaba desde el otro extremo con mucha mas fuerza.

-¡Nunca! ¡Soy su padre, y como tal, deben dejar que este en mis brazos, gemelos demoniacos ò.ó!!-

-¡No queremos XP!- Exclaman muy enojados.

Haruhi los miraba con furia, pero se habia resignado desde hace horas ¬¬..

-¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie ¬¬|||!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas, y se suelta de ambos bandos.

-¡Pero Haruhi! ¡Yo queria que contempláramos este hermoso paisaje juntos! ¡Como padre e hija T.T!- Se justifica Tamaki, haciendo una pose dramática.

-¡Haruhi! ¡No le hagas caso al señor!-

-¡No te vayas con él! ¡Se pervertirá contigo!-

-¡¡Ustedes seran los que se pervertiran con ella, gemelos malcriados XP!!-

Y la discusión incoherente seguia y seguia. Haruhi suspira agotada, y da unos pasos hacia el mar. Se coloca al costado de Honey y Mori.

-Recuerdo muy bien este lugar a la noche… todos los dias, veniamos con mi padre y mi madre… no ha cambiado nada.-

Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki dejan de matarse entre ellos, y se quedan en silencio al escucharla. Honey y Mori la observan con melancolia. Kyoya se le acerca y la mira con atención.

-Y pensar que han pasado 10 años… tenia 6 la ultima ves que vine con ellos… a pesar de que no recuerdo mucho, este tipo de cosas quedaron en mi memoria para siempre..-

-Haruhi…- Pronuncia Kyoya al sentir su tristeza.

De pronto, para sorpresa de Haruhi, alguien la abraza desde atrás y le transmite su calor.

-Tamaki- senpai…-

-No tienes que sentirte triste, Haruhi… recuerda que ahora estas con nosotros… y que te haremos feliz cueste lo que nos cueste…-

Ella cierra los ojos y sonrie con tristeza.

-Muchas gracias.-

Kyoya se da la vuelta lentamente para no verlos, y se ajusta los lentes.

Hikaru aprieta sus puños fuertemente, se llena de rabia y les da la espalda a sus compañeros. Justo cuando esta a punto de irse, Kaoru lo sujeta de la mano y lo contiene.

-Suéltame.-

-Hikaru… tienes que ser fuerte.-

Él se sorprende, y gira para ver a su gemelo. Kaoru le sonrie tristemente, y cierra sus ojos.

-En estos momentos… debes soportar mas que nunca a tu rival… hazlo por Haruhi, ¿Si?-

-Kaoru…-

Al notar estas reacciones, Honey mira a Mori con preocupación, y este le devuelve la misma mirada.

-Haru- chan no se da cuenta… pero todos estan sufriendo mucho por ella.- Murmura con pocos ánimos.

Haruhi permanecia en los brazos de Tamaki. Ambos miraban el mar. Eso les daba placer a ambos, se sentian bien al estar juntos, a pesar de que aun no se daban cuenta de lo que ocurria con sus demas compañeros.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola holaaa :D. Subo otro cap super mega archi rapido. Gracias a: marii-hyuuga, shadow-black-neko, nellycullen , Jane Capulleto , lucia-nami 14. No tienen idea de lo bien que me hacen sentir por sus comentarios ^^, siempre los leo y se los agradezco de verdad :D. ¿Y querian sexo ò.ó?, en este cap habra mucho sexo (?. Jajaja. Solo lean xD._

* * *

Luego de un día bastante agotador, todo el Host Club vuelve al hotel, cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

**Habitación Nº1**

Honey se acuesta en su cama, y su expresión parecia ser de intranquilidad y tristeza.

-Takashi.. Tu tambien pudiste verlo, ¿Verdad?-

Mori se sienta en su cama, y deja escapar un largo suspiro.

-Ah..-

-Hika- chan se veia muy enojado, a pesar de que Kao- chan trato de calmarlo. Y Kyo- chan no lo demostro de esa forma, pero estoy seguro de que se sintio muy dolido.-

-Lo se. Esto no parece ir nada bien.-

-Yo hablare con Kao- chan cuando pueda, quiero saber lo que planea. No quiero que ninguno de mis amigos sufra.-

-Hoy pude hablar con Kyoya.-

Honey se levanta y toma asiento, observa a Mori con sorpresa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?-

Su primo baja la mirada, y niega con la cabeza.

-Él nunca lo admitira, pero creo que por primera vez, se siente confundido.-

-Kyo- chan…- El pequeño baja la mirada con los ojitos llorosos.

-¡Buaaaaaa T.T! ¿¡Que es lo que debemos hacer en este tipo de situaciones sin parecer entrometidos?!- Honey se le lanza a Mori, llorando infantilmente.

-Kyoya me dijo que seguiria del lado de Tamaki, como un aliado. Pero la verdad, creo que no piensa hacer eso..-

-¿Lo crees asi T.T?-

-Si… hasta ahora él tambien esta sufriendo a escondidas. Yo creo que aunque vaya contra todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, Kyoya empezara a realizar movimientos.-

Honey abre los ojos atonito, y se separa de su amigo.

-¡Esto es muy grave! ¡¿Dices que ahora seran tres?!-

-Es probable. Pero no se si sea lo correcto… es decir, si tu hablas con Kaoru y lo haces entender tu punto de vista, ¿No volverán a ser cuatro los que traten de quedarse con Haruhi?-

-Takashi…-

-¿Lo que hacemos es realmente lo correcto?- Mori baja la mirada, sin saber como continuar. Honey se pone mas melancolico que nunca.

-No lo se… yo tambien estoy confundido, y no puedo determinar si hacemos lo correcto. Si tan solo Haru- chan pudiera ver lo que esta pasando. Ella es la unica que puede ponerle fin a este problema.-

-Pero Haruhi tampoco sabe que hacer.-

-Es verdad… hoy hable con Tama- chan a solas y me dijo que ambos eran conscientes de sus sentimientos. Pero que habian seguido actuando como siempre porque amaban el Host Club, nosotros tambien queremos que las cosas sigan como siempre, pero haciendo eso solo evadimos la realidad.-

-Es cierto..-

-Haru- chan no es consciente de todo lo que sucede. Si ella hace algo sin medir las consecuencias, lastimara a cualquiera de nuestros amigos… realmente no se que debemos hacer ahora.-

-Mitsukuni…- Mori le acaricia la cabeza, los ojos de Honey vuelven a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Nosotros no estamos del lado de nadie, tu me dijiste bien por qué.- Le dice Mori sin expresión.

-Si… eso es porque somos amigos de todos, y no queremos lastimar a nadie… por eso no somos los aliados de ninguno..-

-Ah… por eso, solo debemos tratar de hacer lo mejor por nuestros amigos… debemos esforzarnos, ¿No es asi?-

-Takashi… tienes razón. Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros.- Honey le termina sonriendo.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos como podamos ya que este es nuestro ultimo año con ellos.- Le dice, y abraza a Mori con ternura.

**Habitación Nº2**

Kyoya se acuesta en su cama, y se queda mirando el techo. Kaoru estaba acostado, y miraba la ventana de costado. Tamaki se avienta en su cama y sonrie con placer.

-Ufff… este día no la pasamos para nada mal, ¿No creen?-

Kaoru le dirige la mirada y trata de sonreir.

-Es verdad. Dejando de lado que nos perdimos y que todo fue un asco en ese momento, lo demas fue genial ^^..-

-¡Si! ¡Y mañana sera mucho mejor! ¡El día sera genial! ¡Podremos ir a la playa y divertirnos mucho con Haruhi! ¿No piensas igual, Kyoya?-

Su mejor amigo da vuelta su rostro y lo mira sin expresión.

-Supongo que el día de mañana sera optimo para ir a la playa. No estara tan mal.-

-¡Ese es el espiritu XD! ¡Nos divertirmos mucho como la gran familia que somos!- Luego de decir esto, se levanta y se dirige al baño.

-Me dare una ducha para amanecer fresco como una lechuga, jeje.. ¡No puedo esperar para mañana!-

-¡No te quemes, Tono XD, jajaja!!-

-Escuche eso ¬¬.. tendre cuidado ^^..- Tamaki cierra el baño. Alli estaria por dos o tres horas. Kaoru mira hacia arriba, y cierra los ojos.

-Aunque Tamaki- senpai no se de cuenta, hoy fue un día bastante agitado para todos ¿Verdad, Kyoya- senpai?-

El rey de las sombras se acomoda, y toma asiento en su lugar.

-No se lo que tu pienses, pero lo ultimo de la playa con Haruhi nos dejo muy aturdidos a todos..- Le dice Kaoru mirándolo seriamente.

-Habla por ti mismo.- Responde Kyoya con frialdad.

-Incluyendote a ti.- Agrega el menor, y le desvia la mirada. Su compañero lo mira de forma nula, y cierra los ojos.

-Yo estoy decidido en lo que tengo que hacer. Quizas pienses que cambiare mi postura, pero estas muy equivocado.-

-Espero estar equivocado porque la verdad seria un problema tener a alguien mas que trate de estar con Haruhi ¬¬..- Esas palabras tocan a Kyoya, pero no demuestra emocion alguna al escucharlas.

-¿Y tu que ¬¬? ¿No eres el cuarto?-

-Yo me salí de este juego hace mucho.. y apoyo a Hikaru.-

-Por favor, no me vengas con eso. Lo cierto es que tambien te estas mintiendo a ti mismo.-

-¡Eso no es verdad!-

-Kaoru, es normal que reprimas tu deseo ya que tu mismo te has nombrado aliado de Hikaru, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sufres como un condenado.-

-No es cierto…- Murmura Kaoru bajando la mirada.

-Si que lo es. Tal vez si lo aceptas te harias un bien a ti mismo. Le muestras una buena sonrisa a tu hermano para no preocuparlo, pero la realidad es que te estas auto torturando.-

-¡¿No es lo mismo que tu estas haciendo?!- Kaoru se sienta en su lugar y lo mira enojado, con completo reproche.

-Kyoya- senpai… resultaste ser un hipócrita. Tu realidad es la misma, eres un aliado de Tamaki- senpai, y eres completamente consciente de eso, pero esta bien. Es mejor que sea asi. Asi solo seran Tamaki- senpai y Hikaru. Nosotros no tenemos por que intervenir.-

-Lo que haces esta mal. Sabes que Haruhi ama a Tamaki.-

-¡No es asi!-

-Acepta la realidad.-

-Si esa es la realidad, ¿Por qué ella no esta con él? ¿Por qué siguen actuando normalmente?-

-No lo se… pero intentare averiguarlo.- Kyoya se quita los lentes y los coloca en la mesita de luz. Kaoru se harta de hablarle y trata de acomodarse nuevamente para poder conciliar el sueño.

-¿Es acaso… para proteger nuestras relaciones personales?- Murmura débilmente.

-Kyoya- senpai, yo seguire haciendo lo que he hecho hasta ahora.-

Kyoya abre los ojos y lo mira directamente.

-Porque Hikaru es lo mas importante para mi, y aunque no lo quieras aceptar, tiene posibilidades con Haruhi si se esfuerza.. y lo sabes bien..-

-Kaoru…-

-Solo quiero saber… ¿Que es lo que haras?-

-Ya te lo dije claramente.-

-¡Eso es lo que piensas y lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo! Pero…- La mirada de Kaoru se torna completamente oscura.

-¿Cuál es tu voluntad a partir de ahora? Quiero saberlo para ayudar a mi hermano.-

Kyoya se le queda mirando por eternos segundos. Finalmente cierra los ojos y se sostiene la cabeza con su mano izquierda.

-Honestamente… creo ser el mas consciente de nuestra situación actual… pero estoy en desacuerdo con lo que dices, mi situación es muy diferente a la tuya.-

-Kyoya- senpai…-

-Tamaki es mi mejor amigo.- Baja la cabeza y abre los ojos lentamente.

-Y me sentiria como una basura al traicionarlo. Él nos dio mucho a todos.-

-Es cierto…- Kaoru lo mira tristemente y cierra los ojos.

-Pero… ¿Vale la pena… realmente lo vale…?-

-¿Senpai?-

Kyoya queda envuelto en sus pensamientos. Se sentia confundido y no podia negarlo mas. No queria hacerle mal a su amigo, porque era una gran persona. Pero aunque no iba a admitirlo, estaba sufriendo en silencio. Sufria por su culpa, por su ingenuidad, por su falta de decisión.

-Quizas no estes tan loco. Quizas lo que haga afecte el desarrollo de las cosas de forma positiva. Ahora yo… no voy a ayudarlo mas... lo he decidido.-

Kaoru se sorprende y se levanta de su cama.

-¿Que?-

-Bajo tu criterio, ahora seremos tres en esta guerra.-

-¿¡¡QUE O.o?!!!- No se la esperaba, es decir, sabia que era una simple posibilidad. Pero Kyoya Ootori acaba de confirmarle en su propia cara, en ese momento, en ese lugar, que…

-¡Woow!! ¡El agua estaba excelente XD! ¡Dormire como un autentico rey el día de hoy!!- King salia del baño super satisfecho de su vida. Camina hacia su cama que estaba en el medio de la de Kaoru y Kyoya, y se acuesta muy relajado.

-Pero estuve pensando mucho mientras que me duchaba, Kyoya ¬¬.. me parece muy injusto que Hikaru comparta la habitación con Haruhi todos estos dias de vacaciones… yo quiero pasar aunque sea un día con mi hija T.T.. ¿No podemos hacer algo al respecto? –

Kyoya se acuesta en su cama y cierra los ojos.

-Si.. claro que podemos si asi lo quieres, Tamaki.-

-¿¡Que?!- vuelve a exclamar Kaoru, que aun no creia esa actitud.

-¡¿De verdad :D?! ¡Genial!-

-No es la gran cosa… la verdad cualquiera de nosotros tiene derecho a compartir la habitación con ella. Y todos querian hacer eso al llegar al hotel, asi que podemos rotar los huéspedes de cada habitación de la misma manera que arreglamos las habitaciones al llegar.-

Kaoru abre los ojos sorprendido, y Tamaki lo mira con muchas expectativas y con brillitos en los ojos.

-¡¡Perfecto!! ¡Mañana decidiremos las nuevas asignaciones de habitación XD!! ¡No puedo esperar para decirselo a Haruhi!-

-Esto es tan raro ¬¬|||…- murmura Kaoru, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Mmm? ¿Algun problema, Kaoru?- Le pregunta Kyoya con una sonrisa siniestra. Él se estremece y le responde una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Claro que no, Kyoya- senpai ^^U..- Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

-Me voy a la habitación de Haruhi y Hikaru, vuelvo en seguida.-

-Ahh.. Ok..- le asienten sus dos compañeros.

Kaoru sale de la habitación, con demasiadas cosas en su mente.

-Hikaru se morira cuando le diga lo que pasó ¬¬..-

**Habitación Nº3**

-Me entrare a bañar, Hikaru..-

-Como quieras O.o..-

Haruhi entra al baño, y Hikaru se deja caer en su cama, aliviado. Coloca su mano en su rostro y trata de relajarse.

-Rayos… si sigo asi no podre controlarme mucho… Haruhi…- Piensa en ella y siente algo muy calido en su corazon, las palpitaciones fuertes y rapidas. Se sonroja y se da la vuelta, quedando de costado y mirando la ventana.

-Desde que se lo que siento… mi cuerpo siempre tiene esta sensación…- Sonrie y cierra los ojos. Pero al recordar la escena de la playa, siente una amargura indescriptible.

-Pero… Tamaki- senpai…. Y Haruhi… yo..yo no puedo… Haruhi…-

De pronto, alguien toca la puerta. Hikaru se sorprende, y se levanta extrañado. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con su hermano.

-¿Kaoru? ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Callate y entra O.o..-

-¿Ahh O.o?-

Kaoru lo toma del brazo y entra a la habitación, cerrando con un portazo. Hikaru lo mira confundido y toma asiento en su cama. Su gemelo lo imita.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que acaba de suceder! ¡Mis sospechas eran ciertas! ¡Y el mismo Kyoya- senpai me lo ha confirmado!-

-¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando?-

Kaoru se acerca lentamente a él y le murmura.

-Ya no solo eres tu contra Tamaki- senpai… ahora Kyoya- senpai tambien quiere ganarse el amor de Haruhi O.O.-

-¿¡¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO?!!-

-¡¡¡SHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!- Su hermano menor se le tira encima para callar al idiota.

-¿De verdad O.o? Pero..pero yo creia firmemente que Kyoya- senpai era un aliado de Tono… y que nunca jamas abandonaria esa posición..-

-Yo tambien..-

-Porque se sentiria miserable si lo hiciera ya que estaria traicionando su confianza y amistad..-

-Ya lo se, pero el mismo Kyoya- senpai me lo dijo. Esto sera mucho mas difícil de lo pensabamos, Hikaru. No solo se trata de Tono, ni siquiera sabemos de que es capas el rey de las sombras..-

-Tienes razón. Ahora estas comenzando a asustarme..-

-Pero no debes preocuparte por nada ò.ó… comparto la habitación con él, asi que tratare de averiguar todo lo posible para ayudarte.- Pero Kaoru se queda pensativo luego de decir eso.

-Ahh.. es verdad… creo que esta sera tu ultima noche con Haruhi :S..-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Es que Kyoya- senpai aprobo la loca idea de Tono de rotar las huéspedes de cada habitación ¬¬… creo que fue un momento de demencia temporal..-

-¡No hablas en serio! ¡Realmente tengo mucha mala suerte!- Hikaru le desvia la mirada enojado.

-Justo cuando… dentro de todo lo empezaba a disfrutar. Es extraño compartir la habitación con Haruhi, pero no me arrepiento.-

Kaoru lo mira sonriendo y rie un poco.

-La proxima vez podria tocarnos los tres ^^.. seria buena idea dormir juntos, ¿No crees?-

Hikaru le sonrie de la misma manera ante esa idea.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Eso seria grandioso! ¡Los tres juntos por siempre :D!-

-Si… por siempre…-

Kaoru lo mira con melancolia, y luego se le tira encima a Hikaru, haciendo que ambos se queden acostados en la cama. Hikaru se sorprende y lo mira de reojo.

-¿Kaoru?-

-Hoy no dormiremos juntos… se que disfrutaras quedarte con Haruhi ^^.. pero…- Lo abraza y apoya su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Te extrañare.-

Hikaru se sorprende al escucharlo. Nota que habia dicho que los tres se quedarian juntos para siempre… la fantasia irreal en la que seguian creyendo como dos niños pequeños…

-No debi decir eso...-

Kaoru se prende con mas fuerza de Hikaru, y cierra los ojos.

-Perdoname.-

Su hermano menor sonrie sin darle mucha importancia. Las palabras no salian de su boca. Hikaru siente que su corazon se parte.

-No.. no quiero que te sientas mal con todo esto.-

-No me siento mal. No debes preocuparte por mi, Hikaru. Ahora debes seguir tu camino, solo recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos a pesar de todo esto.-

Hikaru le acaricia la cabeza y sonrie tiernamente. De pronto, Haruhi abre la puerta del baño, y los sorprende juntos.

-Ahh… Haruhi…- Kaoru se levanta y Hikaru toma asiento en su lugar.

-Chicos.. no sabia que ambos estaban aquí.-

-No te preocupes :), solo vine para hablar un rato con Hikaru, pero ahora me voy a mi habitación.- Él camina hacia la puerta, y Hikaru se le queda mirando a Haruhi.

-Hasta mañana ^^… y Hikaru…-

El gemelo mayor se sorprende y le dirige la mirada.

-No lo arruines, jeje..- le murmura Kaoru riendo. Entonces se retira.

-¿Que significa eso ¬¬?- piensa su hermano, algo molesto.

-Tengo demasiado sueño, creo que dormire muy bien esta noche. Hoy tuvimos un día bastante agitado.- Haruhi se recuesta en su cama y cierra los ojos.

Ella estaba acostada, muy ligera de ropa. Parecia un angel cuando dormia, cuando cerraba los ojos y descansaba.

-Haruhi…-

Él sonríe, se le acerca y no puede evitar acariciarle el rostro. Todo lo que amaba estaba en frente suyo. Aquella chica distraida que habia entrado en su mundo y en el de su hermano, aquella que lo habia reconocido. Alli estaba Haruhi, la mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez estaba peleando contra Tamaki, y ahora contra Kyoya, pero estaba mas decidido que nunca a ganarse su amor, sin importarle lo que tenga que sacrificar. La amaba demasiado como para dejar que las cosas sean asi. Hace mucho tiempo que la habia dejado de mirar como una simple amiga, como un simple juguete con el cual se divertia con su hermano. Ahora ella era la persona mas importante para su corazon. Haruhi se da media vuelta en la cama y bosteza con pereza.

-Hace calor, creo que dormire mas fresca de esta manera.-

Hikaru se levanta y se sienta en su cama sin poder dejar de mirarla, entonces le sonrie.

-Haruhi… ¿Podrias hacerme un favor?-

Ella abre los ojos, gira hacia él y se extraña.

-Emm.. claro… lo que sea que este a mi alcance.-

-Duerme conmigo.-

Ambos se miran, y ella siente muchas dudas en su mente.

-¿Por qué tan de repente? Es decir, siempre me lo has pedido junto con Kaoru, pero… tu y yo solos… es extraño.-

-Por favor… sabes que no hare nada malo, sera algo nuevo, ¿No crees?- Le vuelve a sonreír con toda confianza Hikaru. Haruhi sentia algo extraño, era inseguridad. Pero él era su amigo, y sabia que no haria nada malo.

-Ahh… ya entiendo… no estas acostumbrado a dormir solo, y quieres que este contigo como si fuera Kaoru.. ¿Verdad?-

-Emmm.. seee ^^U…-

-De acuerdo, no le veo nada de malo :)..- Haruhi se levanta y se acomoda en la cama de Hikaru. Ambos se cubren con las sabanas y apagan las luces.

Haruhi sentia que la cama era demasiada estrecha para ambos. Asi que gira y se encuentra contra el cuerpo de Hikaru. No puede evitar apoyarse contra él, y el mayor de los gemelos la abraza dulcemente. Ella se sorprende y se sonroja nerviosa.

-Hi.. Hikaru…-

-Quiero que sepas algo, Haruhi…-

-¿Que?-

-A pesar de lo que me dijiste en las ultimas vacaciones de invierno, quiero que sepas que jamas de rendiré y luchare por ti.-

Haruhi abre los ojos atonita. Y luego se entristece mucho.

-¿Siempre… has pensado asi?

-Claro que si… nunca cambiare de parecer, aun tengo una oportunidad.-

El sueño la estaba venciendo, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, y abraza casi inconscientemente el cuerpo de Hikaru. Él estaba mas nervioso que nunca, y estaba fuertemente sonrojado ante su contacto físico. Pero le corresponde el abrazo y la atrae a su cuerpo.

-Luchare por ti… lo juro… Haruhi…-


	8. Chapter 8

_Son las 3am en Argentina. Estoy de vacaciones, me quedo todos los dias hasta las 5 O.o, creo que eso me va a hacer mal en algun futuro u.u. jajaja. Subo un nuevo cap my friends... gracias a: nellycullen, aya-san, shadow-black-neko, Jane Capulleto (me alegro de que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mi anterior fic ^^), GoodNight. Siento que esta medio abandonado este fic jeje._

_Siguiente cap:_

* * *

**Habitación Nº2**

-Estoy muerto. buenas noches.- Kaoru se recuesta en su cama, se cubre con las sabanas y se duerme al instante. Kyoya y Tamaki lo imitan, pero de alguna forma, King no podia conciliar en sueño.

-Oye.. Kyoya.. ¿Estas despierto?-

Su amigo gira y lo mira con mal humor.

-Si… ¿Que sucede?-

-Es que no puedo dormir T.T..-

-Ahh… pues duermete… la verdad yo si estoy cansado.-

-Queria preguntarte algo.- Las palabras de Tamaki eran tristes, Kyoya nota ese tono.

-Hoy estuve hablando con Honey- senpai, y me dijo que todos ustedes… estaban sufriendo.- King lo mira preocupado, y Kyoya muestra indiferencia ante eso.

-¿Y?-

-Es que… si eso es verdad, debo ser un idiota, porque no lo habia notado. Todos ustedes son mis mejores amigos y no me perdonaria que eso fuera cierto. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes sufra en silencio.-

Su amigo cierra los ojos y le da la espalda.

-No tienes que preocuparte por algo como eso, Tamaki.-

-Kyoya..-

-Porque todo esta bien. Si hubiera problemas graves entre nosotros, yo seria el primero en hacértelo saber.-

-Oh… ya veo… gracias :).- Tamaki le sonrie, y cierra los ojos para dormir.

-Suerte que eres mi mejor amigo… y que puedo confiar en ti, Kyoya.-

Él entreabre los ojos y piensa en las palabras de King. Acababa de tomar una decisión, sentia que estaba dandole una puñalada a Tamaki. Y acaba de mentir claramente. Pero no podia seguir dañandose a si mismo al ser su aliado. Se habia jurado ayudarlo y cederle sus deseos. Pero por primera vez, ahora iba a ir en contra de sus principios, y dejaria solo a su amigo. Ahora comenzaría a luchar solo por su propia ambicion, por sus propios deseos, por ese sentimiento que lo invadia a cada momento.

* * *

**_"Día 2"_**

**_"Playa y sol, ¿Celos?"_**

**Habitación Nº1**

El telefono de la habitación suena. Cada habitación en ese hotel poseia uno, con el proposito de que las habitaciones se puedan comunicar entre si.

Eran aproximadamente las 7am. O sea, todo el mundo dormia sin problemas, y sin querer interrupciones. La intensa luz del sol traspasaba la ventana, un día de mucho calor los esperaba. Mori escuchaba el insistente sonar del telefono, pero tenia demasiado sueño como para contestarlo. Gira hacia su derecha para ver la mesita de luz en donde este estaba, y abre los ojos con molestia. Luego, piensa en las horribles consecuencias que tendria si ese sonido despertara a Honey, y tuviera un espantoso mal despertar. Observa de reojo el techo, y nota unos extraños orificios que tenian forma de algo particular. No le toma importancia, estira su mano y atiende el telefono.

_-¡¡¡¡¡MUY BUENOS DIAS!!!!!! ESTE ES EL DESPERTADOR MATUTINO QUE LES OFRECE EL HOTEL. LES RECORDAMOS QUE EL DESAYUNO SE SIRVE A LAS 8AM. DESCIENDAN O SE LO PERDERAN. DISFRUTEN EL DIA.-_

Y desde los parlantes (aparatos que estaban en el techo, sin ser notados), la voz del despertador matutino termina su anuncio que habia asustado de muerte a Mori. [Habia sido un grito horrible a las 7am ¬¬]. De pronto comienza a sonar la radio de esos mismos parlantes, como para no despertar a todo el mundo. Él cuelga el telefono, y se sienta en su cama. Increíblemente, Honey seguia durmiendo en su cama como un tierno niño de diez años. Por lo menos no habia tenido un mal despertar por esa escandalosa voz, y por la radio a todo volumen de esos parlantes. Se coloca de pie, y se acerca a su compañero.

-Mitsukuni… debemos despertarnos. Hay que bajar a desayunar, supongo que los demas seran despertados de la misma forma.- Lo agita un poco con su mano, y Honey abre los ojos lentamente y lo observa con mucho sueño.

-MMmmm… ¿Tan temprano? Quiero seguir durmiendo con Usa- chan.-

-Lo se. Pero todos bajaran, y no podemos quedarnos atrás.-

-Muy bien… entra al baño, yo me levantare en seguida.-

Honey se cubre con las sabanas, y se duerme en menos de 15 segundos. Mori lo mira extrañado, pero era imposible no enternecerse al ver al pequeño dormir. Sonrie y camina hacia el baño para arreglarse.

**Habitación Nº2**

El telefono suena de la forma mas insoportable posible, pero ninguno de los tres perezosos tenia la voluntad de atender. Kyoya estaba envuelto en su capullo de sabanas, y aunque escuchaba el sonido, no pensaba moverse por nada del mundo. El telefono estaba entre la mesita de luz de él y Tamaki. Kaoru abre los ojos con molestia y observa a King.

-Tono… atiende el maldito telefono para poder dormir tranquilos ¬¬..-

Tamaki abre los ojos lentamente y observa de reojo a Kaoru. Estaba muy calentito y no queria estirar su brazo.

-Ahh.. ya voy ¬¬..- Alza su brazo y atiende el telefono.

_-¡¡¡¡¡MUY BUENOS DIAS!!!!!!-_

-¡¡Ahhh O.o!!-

-¿¡Que rayos O.o?!!-

Tamaki y Kaoru saltan de sus camas y observan hacia todos lados para saber de donde habia salido esa voz horriblemente escalofriante.

_-ESTE ES EL DESPERTADOR MATUTINO QUE LES OFRECE EL HOTEL. LES RECORDAMOS QUE EL DESAYUNO SE SIRVE A LAS 8AM. DESCIENDAN O SE LO PERDERAN. DISFRUTEN EL DIA.-_

King mira hacia arriba para captar el sonido, y señala el techo, los parlantes.

-¡Viene de ahí! Claro.. no tienen dinero como para instalar una ducha decente ¬¬.. pero lo tienen para colocar parlantes en todas las habitaciones y despertarnos con un espantoso susto.- Dice con toda la logica posible.

-Diablos… es verdad ¬¬… ¿Debemos bajar para desayunar? Es demasiado temprano.- Kaoru se vuelve a acostar y se tapa con las sabanas. Pero en ese preciso instante, la radio a todo volumen comienza a sonar desde los parlantes, con musica. Tamaki se pone de pie y abre las ventanas para que la luz incandescente los deje ciegos.

-Arhgrhrh.. ¡Tamaki- senpai!!- Exclama Kaoru al quedarse ciego con la luz, justo estaba al lado de la ventana.

-¡Debemos despertarnos!! ¡Hoy es el segundo día de vacaciones ^^!! ¡Iremos a la playa con Haruhi y todo sera perfecto en todos los sentidos posibles!!-

-Uff… 5 minutos mas…-

-¡¡Levantate, Kaoru XD!!- King le quita las sabanas, y él retrocede mirandolo con reproche.

-¿Que rayos crees que estas ò.ó…?!-

-Ohh… mi pobre súbdito no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando… que ingenuo.- Se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza con superioridad.

-¬¬|||..-

Y luego, como para rematarla, Tamaki apoya su codo en su hombro, y señala el exterior de la ventana.

-¿Ves este hermoso día? ¡Nosotros, el Host Club, debemos aprovecharlo al maximo! ¡Y por primera vez en nuestras vidas tendremos unas verdaderas vacaciones sin atender a nuestras clientas y estar con Haruhi como una chica de verdad XD!! ¿No lo ves emocionante?-

Kaoru se lo saca de encima y se pone de pie.

-See… creo que tienes algo de razon… entrare al baño antes de que tu lo ocupes por tres horas ¬¬..- Se dirige al baño y cierra la puerta. Tamaki sonrie con satisfacción, pero ahora debia enfrentarse a lo mas duro. Despertar a su amigo… la persona con el peor mal despertar de todo este universo. Se acerca un poco, y lo mueve con una mano. Obviamente temia por su vida, pero de alguna u otra manera debia despertarlo.

-Kyoya… emmm…. Debemos… despertarnos..-

El rey de las sombras gira hacia su compañero, y asoma un poco su mirada.

-¿Que hora es?-

-Ehh… creo que las 7am… pero hubo un anuncio, y debemos bajar a desayunar a las 8am… y ademas….-

-¿8am?... son las 7am… ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual me despiertas una hora antes?-

Tamaki siente un escalofrio, ya que Kyoya lo veia con odio y desprecio.

-Lo siento T.T… es que necesitamos tiempo para prepararnos… y… y… quiero que todos empecemos muy bien el día, ya que como hay mucho sol, es perfecto para que vayamos a la playa, ¿No crees ^^?-

Kyoya le vuelve a dar la espalda.

-No vuelvas a despertarme por una estupidez tan grande como esa. ¿Entendido?-

King siente muchos mas nervios que antes, y le asiente con miedo.

-Si… lo..lo siento mucho O.o… no volvera a pasar.- Era imposible no temer ante su ira de mal despertar. Cualquier persona cederia fácilmente.

**Habitación Nº3**

_-¡¡¡¡¡MUY BUENOS DIAS!!!!!! ESTE ES EL DESPERTADOR MATUTINO QUE LES OFRECE EL HOTEL. LES RECORDAMOS QUE EL DESAYUNO SE SIRVE A LAS 8AM. DESCIENDAN O SE LO PERDERAN. DISFRUTEN EL DIA.-_

Hikaru y Haruhi saltan de sus camas ante ese aviso sorpresa. Ella habia atendido el telefono, pero lo menos que se esperaba era que unos parlantes le gritaran asi.

-¿¡Que demonios fue todo eso?!! ¿¡Por que despiertan a la gente de esa forma tan descarada?!! ¿¡Todos los hoteles de plebeyos son asi?!!-

-Calmate Hikaru ¬¬… se que fue bastante impertinente, pero creo que esta era la unica manera de que todos nos despertáramos. Apuesto que los demas tambien se sorprendieron.- Haruhi se sienta en la punta de la cama y suspira.

Hikaru mira algo molesto la venta, y el sol que entraba de esta.

-¿Pudiste dormir bien?- Pregunta ella, y lo mira con sus grandes ojos naturales.

Él se sorprende y se sonroja un poco, le asiente timidamente.

-Si.. ¿Tu… dormiste bien?-

-Creo que si. Aunque dormir juntos en una cama tan estrecha siempre es un poco incomodo. Igual no me duele la espalda ni nada.-

-Ah.. ya entiendo..-

-Kaoru me conto que siempre lo tiras de la cama.. sinceramente tenia miedo de que hagas lo mismo conmigo.-

-Claro que no haria eso contigo… es muy diferente.- Al decir esto, vuelve a mirar la ventana y el sol del exterior. Recuerda a su hermano el día anterior, y se siente algo mal.

-No es lo mismo no compartir la habitación con él, ¿Verdad?-

Hikaru se sorprende, y la mira.

-¿Cómo sabias que…?-

-Ustedes dos siempre hacen todo juntos. Es normal sentirse un poco extraño si no estan juntos una noche. Pero no es nada grave.. creo que debemos bajar a desayunar para reunirnos con todos.- Haruhi le sonrie con naturalidad, cosa que deja impresionado a Hikaru.

-Entrare al baño, no tardare nada.. ¿Podrias llamar a los demas para comprobar que estan despiertos?-

-Emm.. si, claro..-

Ella se pone de pie y entra al baño. Hikaru sonrie al verla, no podia evitarlo. Habia pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida, y sonrie mucho más al recordar que habia dormido con Haruhi. Se sentia muy bien, sentia que tenia posibilidades con ella, y que tenia las de ganar. Habia dado un gran paso, y se moria por contarselo a su hermano. Pero lo mas importante, habia estado con Haruhi, sintiendo cuando ella lo abrazaba inconscientemente. A pesar de que al principio estaba muy nervioso, al final lo habia disfrutado. Ahora, estaba de muy buen humor, y nada podria arruinarlo. Se acerca al telefono para comenzar a llamar.

**Habitación Nº1**

Al sonar el telefono, Honey se acerca muy alegre de la vida y contesta.

-¡Hola ^^!-

-Buenos dias, Honey- senpai, soy Hikaru.. supongo que ya estan listos para bajar a desayunar, ¿Cierto?-

-Ahh.. ¡Claro que si! ¡Ese escandaloso despertador nos aviso ^^! ¿Ustedes ya estan listos para bajar?-

-Claro que si :D.. tardaremos unos minutos. Estoy esperando a Haruhi para que salga del baño y se termine de arreglar.-

-Ya veo ^^ ¿Y como la pasaste anoche con ella?-

Hikaru se extraña ante esa pregunta, ya que Honey no era de ser indiscreto o meterse en los asuntos de los demas. Pero le daba igual, no le importaba que lo sepa todo el mundo.

-¡Perfectamente! Fue la mejor noche de mi vida ^^.. no dormi con Kaoru, pero la pase muy bien con Haruhi.-

-Entiendo, Haru- chan debe ser muy divertida, jejeje.. y no creo que hayan echo nada malo ^^-

-Solo dormimos juntos, es todo :D..- Honey escucha esas palabras con tanta simpleza. Pero él era casi el mayor de todos, y sabia el verdadero significado de dormir con alguien.

-¿Dormiste con Haru- chan O.o? ¿En la misma cama?-

-Jajaja… por supuesto que si, pero no te imagines nada malo, senpai. Solo fue para probar. Ademas tu sabes que Kaoru y yo siempre quisimos hacer eso.. realmente me hubiera gustado que compartiera la experiencia conmigo XD..-

-Ohhh.. ya veo ^^… me alegra que hayas disfrutado la noche con ella.. pero.. ¿Podrias hacerme un favor, Hika- chan?-

-¿Mm? Si, ¿De que se trata?-

-¿Podrias permanecer este día con Kao- chan?-

Hikaru abre los ojos atonito por unos segundos, y tarda en responder por el telefono.

-¿A que viene eso tan de repente? Sabes que siempre estoy con Kaoru.-

-Hika- chan, aun no puedes verlo, y se que no es tu culpa ya que Kao- chan esta haciendo lo que cree correcto… pero… solo me gustaria que pases el día con él, y que lo animes. A él tambien le afecta separarse.-

-Honey- senpai… ¿Que.. a que te refieres?- Se escuchan un par de ruidos en la habitación de Honey.

-Lo siento, pero debo colgar.. nos vemos dentro de unos minutos en la planta baja ^^..-

-¡Espera! ¡Honey- senpai!- Demasiado tarde, la comunicación se habia cortado.

**Habitación Nº3**

Hikaru se queda demasiado pensativo por las palabras de Honey.

-¿Que significa eso?- Entonces, recuerda las palabras de su hermano el día anterior.

_"Te extrañare…"_

_"A él tambien le afecta separarse.."_

De pronto, Haruhi sale del baño, ya arreglada.

-Estoy lista, ¿Pudiste llamarlos a todos?-

Hikaru se sorprende, y le dirige la mirada.

-Ah.. emm… no, me falto la habitación de Tono.-

-Ya veo… no te preocupes, entra al baño y yo los llamo.-

Él se pone de pie y le asiente, camina hacia la puerta del baño e ingresa. Haruhi se sienta al costado del telefono y marca.

**Habitación Nº2**

Tamaki se vestia y se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo del armario de ropa. Kyoya seguia en el decimo cuarto sueño, y Kaoru no salia del baño. Todo iba perfecto (H). De repente, suena el telefono. Tamaki era el unico que podia atender, asi que camina hacia este y lo toma.

-Hello..-

-¿Tamaki- senpai? Habla Haruhi..-

-¡¡¡¡HARUHIIIIIIIIII ^^!!!-

Ella se aparta del telefono ante ese monstruoso grito. Luego se vuelve a acerca con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Deberias controlarte, senpai ¬¬..-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero es que estoy tan emocionado por todas las maravillosas cosas que haremos el día de hoy! ¡Sera el primer día que iremos a la playa! ¿No estas entusiasmada :D?-

-Emm.. see, claro.. pero no tanto como tu.-

-¡Sera tan divertido! ¡Y podras vestirte como quieras! ¡Ya no tienes que fingir ser un chico y vestirte con esa ropa horriblemente masculina XD!!-

-Heyy.. esa es mi ropa habitual..-

-¡Y pasearemos y nos divertiremos mucho en el mar! ¡No puedo esperar mas XD!-

-Bueno, bueno… yo solo los llamaba para saber si estaban despiertos para bajar a desayunar. Supongo que los llamaron, y sucedió lo de los parlantes y esa voz escandalosa.-

-Jejeje, si, casi morimos de un infarto.-

-Como sea, ¿Ya estan listos? Nosotros bajamos en seguida, Hikaru tardara solo un par de minutos.-

-Ahh.. por cierto, no se sobrepaso contigo a la noche, ¿Verdad ¬¬?-

Haruhi se queda pensativa, y analiza el termino "sobrepasarse" antes de contestarle a su senpai.

-Mmm… no, la verdad no lo creo.-

-Ok, soy feliz si tu lo dices. Puedo confiar ciegamente en ti :D.-

-Bien, creo que Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai estan por bajar a desayunar, Hikaru ya les aviso.-

-Nosotros ya casi estamos listos. Bajamos en 5 minutos. Excepto Kyoya… sabes que despertarlo siempre trae complicaciones ^^U..-

-Si.. lo se O.o.. no quiero recordar la ultima vez que compartí la habitación con él.-

-Eso asusta O.o… bueno, nos vemos abajo entonces.-

-Entendido. Adios.-

**Habitación Nº3**

Haruhi corta la llamada. En ese momento, Hikaru sale del baño.

-Ya estoy listo, ¿Bajamos?-

-Ah, muy bien, todos estan avisados. Bajemos..- Ambos salen de la habitación y toman el ascensor hacia la planta baja.

* * *

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Hika- chan! ¡Ya llegaron!!- Honey corre hacia ellos, y abraza tiernamente a Haruhi. Mori estaba sentado en una mesa atrás, bebiendo un café. Haruhi le sonrie y alza la mirada para ver la mesa de desayuno.

-Veo que ya estan desayunando. Podremos hacerlo todos juntos.-

-¡Sii!! ¡Sera genial ^^! Y… ¿Cómo la pasaron anoche? Después de todo, fue la primera ves que dormimos en este hotel :)..- Pregunta Honey, con completa ternura. Haruhi analiza sus palabras, y se queda pensativa por unos segundos,

Hikaru se incomoda un poco, y no puede evitar recordar las palabras de Honey.

-Pues.. la verdad dormimos muy bien, no hubo problemas, ¿Verdad, Hikaru?-

Él se estremece al escucharla, pero intenta demostrar indiferencia.

-Si… no hubo problemas.-

-Espero que los demas lleguen pronto..- Dice Haruhi, y bosteza con sueño.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARUHIIII ^^!!!!!!- Tamaki viene corriendo hacia ella, la abraza desde atrás y comienza a girarla como de costumbre.

-¡Sueltame O.o! ¡Ahh!!-

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Estoy muuy feliz!! ¡Hoy iremos a la playa todos juntos como una gran familia, y lo disfrutaremos al maximo!!- Tamaki se aparta de ella, y les sonrie a todos con confianza.

Honey escucha sus palabras, y le sonrie dulcemente, pero Hikaru se molesta un poco al ver esa tipica escena con Haruhi ¬¬. Detrás de él, Kaoru bajaba las escaleras, pero no con tanta énfasis como King. Hikaru reacciona al verlo, y solo se preguntaba por las palabras de Honey. Kaoru lo observa y corre hacia él.

-¡¡Hikaru T.T!!!!- Lo abraza lloriqueando, y lo mira con ojitos llorosos.

-No tienes idea de lo horrible que es dormir con Tono.. ¡No solo ronca! ¡Tambien ocupa el baño 3 horas a la mañana! ¡Es una tortura T.T!-

Tamaki lo mira sorprendido, y todos le dirigen miradas acusadoras.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esta exagerando! Y ya les dije que no ronco ¬¬..-

-No te preocupes Kaoru.. estoy seguro de que tu noche fue infernal con el idiota del señor, pero quizas hoy tengamos suerte y nos toque dormir juntos XD..- Le dice Hikaru sonriendo con astucia.

-¿Ehh? ¿Que significa eso?- Pregunta Honey, y los mira a ambos. Pero King comienza a sonreir maliciosamente y toma una pose demasiado sexy.

-¡Que bueno que preguntas, Honey- senpai! Les dire mi genial idea, que fue aprobada por Kyoya con mucho éxito XD..-

-Por cierto.. ¿Dónde esta Kyoya- senpai?- Pregunta Haruhi, ignorando lo mas importante de la situación.

-Tardara en bajar, porque Tamaki- senpai se tardo bastante en el baño ¬¬..- Responde Kaoru, y ambos gemelos observan con sospechas a Tamaki. Él se estremece, pero luego los mira a todos con la misma determinación.

-Ejem.. como dije, él aprobó la idea XD.. ¡Lo que haremos a partir de hoy es rotar los huéspedes de cada habitación! Asi a cualquiera le podra tocar con Haruhi ^^, ya que todos queriamos eso desde el principio.-

-¡¡Waaai!! ¡¡Esa idea es genial, Tama- chan ^^!!- Festeja Honey, riendo. Los gemelos se encogen de hombros, y le dan la espalda.

-No nos queda de otra que aceptar, si fue una sentencia del rey de las sombras ¬¬..- Dicen al unisono. Haruhi hace un gesto pensativo, y luego observa a King, quien la miraba con muchas expectativas.

-Emm.. me da igual, creo que la pasare bien con cualquiera de ustedes. Ademas Kyoya- senpai lo aprobo. Estoy de acuerdo :)..-

-¡¡Muy bien! ¡Haruhi!!!!- Tamaki la braza con mucha dulzura, y ella hace un esfuerzo para poder sacarselo de encima.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno, buenoo.. aca les traigo otro cap. No se por que, pero siento que hace años que no actualizo, jeje. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: aya-san, crazyonechan, lucia-nami 14, nellycullen, joselyn._

_Next chapter:_

* * *

De pronto, Kyoya baja las escaleras.

-¡Kyoya! ¡Muy buenos dias!- Lo saluda King con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos dias a todos. ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?-

Todos le asienten, y se dirigen a la mesa junto con Mori. Se sientan comodamente.

-¡Nosotros iremos a traerles algo para tomar ^^! ¡Ya conocemos sus gustos, ajaj! ¡Vamos Takashi ^^!- Honey y Mori se dirigen a la barra de desayuno.

-¡Oka- san! ¡Ya les dije a todos lo del intercambio de huéspedes de esta noche! ¿No te parece una idea genial?-

Kyoya lo mira sin mucho interes, y cierra los ojos.

-No me parece la gran cosa. Pero después de todo, al principio discutieron mucho por ese asunto, asi que es lo mejor para no generar conflictos. Y para que no andes lloriqueando por las noches.-

-¡Lo se ^^! ¡Es una solucion muy inteligente de mi parte, jajaja!- Se rie muy confiado el King del Host Club.

-Buu.. que lastima.. ayer a la noche nos habiamos divertido mucho con Haruhi..- Hikaru observa de forma maliciosa a King, para hacerlo enojar.

-¿No crees que la pasamos muy bien?- le sonrie el mayor de los gemelos. Haruhi se queda pensando unos segundos, y luego le sonrie.

-Si, creo que tienes razon. Dormir juntos fue bastante comodo :)..-

_CRACK CRACK._

Tamaki abre los ojos completamente horrorizado al escuchar esas inocentes palabras de su hija. Y no entiende muy bien por que, pero siente que millones y millones de flechas se clavan en su corazon.

-¿¡¡Como que durmieron juntos ò.ó?!! ¡¡Haruhi!! ¡¡Tendrias que haberte rehusado como la buena hija que eres!! ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!-

Hikaru reia descontrolado ante esa reaccion obvia de su señor. Kyoya lo mira de reojo y suspira.

-Deja de ser tan melodramático. Los demas huéspedes del hotel te observan, y honestamente nos estas avergonzando..-

-¡Fue una gran experiencia! ¡No la cambiaria por nada XD!- Exclama Hikaru, claramente al proposito. Kaoru rie al igual que se gemelo.

-¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que fue genial! Pobre del señor, nunca podra vivir una experiencia como esa XD..- le seguia el juego su hermano.

-¡Kyoya ¬¬! ¡Me lo estan refregando! ¡Diles algo T.T!-

-Tu eres el unico que esta armando escándalo, Tamaki.-

-No tienes que hacer tanto escandalo, Senpai.. la verdad no fue nada de otro mundo.. Haruhi lo mira con inocencia, y Tamaki la observa sorprendido.

-¡Hikaru es un pervertido! ¡Tendrias que haberte rehusado!-

-Demasiado tarde, señor XD.. jajaja- Los gemelos se reian del pobre King, y él los miraba con enojo XD.

-¡Ya volvimos! ¡Trajimos todo para ustedes! ^^- Mori y Honey traian una bandeja llena de tazas de café y todo lo que se imaginen, se las reparten a cada uno.

-Ohh. Por cierto.. ¿Cómo haremos para decidir con quien dormira Haru- chan esta noche?- Pregunta Honey, a punto de darle un mordisco a un pedazo de pastel.

-¿Por qué la cuestion siempre es conmigo ¬¬?- Murmura Haruhi, y toma un sorbo de café.

-A la suerte, para que no se maten entres ustedes..- responde Kyoya con frialdad.

-¡Un piedra, papel o tijeras XD!- Propone el pequeño.

-¡Si! ¡Es buena idea!- lo apoyan los gemelos. Haruhi se encoge de hombros, y Mori se muestra indiferente.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Lo decidiremos ahora mismo!- Tamaki centra su mano en medio de la mesa, y todos los demas, excepto Haruhi, hacen lo mismo.

-¡Piedra, papel, o tijera!!-

………………………..

Kyoya se encoge de hombros, y bebe un sorbo de café. Los gemelos se miran entre si, y hacen un gesto indiferente. Pero Tamaki comienza a decepcionarse de una forma horrible.

-¡Oigan! ¡No es justo T.T! ¡Queria que me toque con Haruhi!-

-¡¡¡Siii ^^!!- Exclama Honey muy emocionado, Mori sonrie por su compañero.

Todos habian elegido piedra, excepto Honey y Mori quienes tenian papel. Ambos habian ganado el derecho de pasar la noche con Haruhi en la misma habitación.

-¡Nos divertiremos mucho juntos, Haru- chan ^^! ¿Cierto, Takashi?-

-Ah..-

Dicho esto, Tamaki se deprime en su propio asiento.

-Emm.. me da igual… pero, ¿Cómo haran los demas para acomodarse en las habitaciones?- Pregunta Haruhi, extrañada. Los gemelos se abrazan casi por instinto.

-Nosotros juntos en una habitación de dos :D..-

-Ok. Yo dormire con Tamaki en la habitación que queda.- Dice Kyoya, sin preocupaciones. King estaba en su mundo de depresion, estaba confiando de que le tocaria con Haruhi XD.

-Muy bien. Ya que arreglamos este asunto, hoy… ¿Iremos a la playa?-

-¿¡Haruhi O.o?!- Se pregunta todos, ya que era la segunda vez en su vida que proponia hacer algo.

-No me miren asi ¬¬, ademas Tamaki- senpai lo propuso, y el día esta bastante bueno para ir.-

-Ahh.. con que una idea de…- Hikaru desvia la mirada, y se molesta un poco.

-¡Nosotros estamos de acuerdo! ¡Hoy sera un día genial en la playa ^^! Ademas, podras colocarte tu nuevo traje de baño, Haru- chan :D..- Honey le sonrie tiernamente, y Haruhi le asiente.

-Es verdad. Hoy lo estrenare. Ahora que lo pienso…- Ella hace un gesto de confusion, y piensa por unos segundos.

-Es la primera ves que me mostrare como una chica por tanto tiempo con ustedes. Es decir, es casi imposible cuando estamos tan cerca de Ouran. Sera algo muy extraño, ¿No lo creen :)?- Ella les sonrie con naturalidad.

-Haruhi..- los gemelos se le quedan mirando, y le terminan sonriendo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Casi nunca podemos estar contigo como una chica XD! ¡Debemos disfrutar estos dias al maximo!!- Ambos la abrazan, riendo.

-Si, es cierto. Aquí no es necesario que ocultes tu sexo, asi que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.- Dice Kyoya, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Tamaki gira hacia ellos, y se sorprende al escucharlos…

_Cine mental de Tamaki Suoh:_

-¡Senpai!- Haruhi corria hacia Tamaki, en un atardecer, en medio de la playa.

-Haruhi..- Tamaki la esperaba con una sonrisa confiada, y hermosa. Sus ojos transmitian amor y galanura.

-¡Senpai!- Ella llevaba un hermoso bikini, que resaltaba sus curvas de mujer, y la hacia muy femenina. Haruhi llega a Tamaki y lo abraza con ternura.

-Eres tan cruel, senpai… dejaste a Haruhi en esta playa… contemplando este atardecer sola…-

King le toma el rostro y le sonrie con delicadeza.

-Lo siento… ahora estoy aquí, contigo Haruhi. Y te prometo que veremos este hermoso paisaje solos tu y yo.-

-Senpai…-

Ambos acercan sus rostros lentamente, y al estar a punto de chocar sus labios…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiii XD!!!!! ¡Subamos a nuestras habitaciones para ir a la playa en este preciso momento!- Ordena Tamaki en la vida real, con muchos animos de vivir la vida loca.

-¡Yes, sir!- le asienten los gemelos. Se colocan al costado de Haruhi y la arrastran con ella.

-¿Que se supone que estan O.o…?-

-¡Vamos a prepararnos, y bajamos en 30 minutos! ¡Hasta pronto XD!!-

-¡Esperen T.T!!-

Y se la llevan corriendo por las escaleras.

-Supongo que nosotros tambien debemos ir a prepararnos. Vamos, Tamaki..-

Kyoya se pone de pie, y se retira para subir a su respectiva habitación.

-¡Bien! Hoy sera un día muy emocionante.-

-Tama- chan.. espera..-

Antes de que Tamaki siga a Kyoya, Honey lo jala de la manga y lo mira con ojitos brillosos. Mori estaba detrás de él.

-¿Honey- senpai? ¿Que sucede?-

-Queria saber… si pudiste pensar en lo que te dije ayer.-

King gira enteramente hacia él, y le sonrie.

-Claro que pense en eso, ayer hable con Kyoya y me dijo que no me tengo que preocupar por nada. Que si algo malo estuviera pasando entre todos nosotros, él me lo haria saber en seguida. Puedo confiar en él, asi que no tengo de que preocuparme.-

-Pero… Tama- chan…-

-Tamaki. ¿No puedes darte cuenta de lo que trato de hacer?- Mori lo mira seriamente. Eso hace que King se sorprenda, y lo mire con confusion.

-¿A que te refieres? Él fue honesto conmigo.-

-No es asi. Lo dijo para que te quedaras tranquilo y no te preocupes de nada. Sabe que confias en él, y que dejaras de preocuparte por todos si te dice que todo esta bien.-

-¿No puedes ver lo que sucede a tu alrededor? Tama- chan, tienes que empezar a ser mas consciente… ademas…-

Pero en ese momento, Mori coloca su mano en el hombro de su amigo, en señal de que dejara de hablar.

-Estan diciendo que… ¿Kyoya mentia?- Tamaki baja la mirada angustiado, no sabia que pensar en ese instante.

-Iremos a prepararnos para ir a la playa.-

-Si, vamos Takashi.-

-¿Que O.o? ¿Van a irse asi como asi? ¡No me dejen con estas dudas horribles T.T!-

Pero Honey y Mori se retiran prácticamente corriendo XD. Tamaki se entristece y piensa mucho en las palabras reflexivas de sus superiores.

-¿Que esta pasando? Según Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai, algo malo esta sucediendo entre todos nosotros… pero… nadie actua como si fuera asi, no puedo comprenderlo.- Comienza a subir las escaleras, angustiado.

-Acaso todo lo que veo… ¿Es una mentira?-

………………….

-Oh bueno, lo mejor es que ustedes se arreglen, yo me voy con Kyoya- senpai y Tono ^^..-

Haruhi abre la puerta y observa a ambos gemelos.

-Puedes entrar si quieres, Kaoru.-

-No, esta bien. Ademas todas mis cosas estan en mi habitación, nos vemos dentro de un rato.-

Hikaru se sorprende, pero no lo demuestra con emociones.

-Ka.. Kaoru..-

Pero él ya se habia retirado hacia su propia habitación. Todos estaban en el mismo piso, pero era bastante grande. Hikaru se queda perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Oye.. Hikaru… ¡Hikaru!-

-¡Ahh O.o! ¿Haruhi? ¿Que sucede?-

-Entremos a la habitación ¬¬.. no debemos perder el tiempo aquí.-

-Ahh. Si.. cierto.- Ambos entran a su propia habitación, y cierran la puerta

**Habitación Nº3**

-¿Esta todo bien, Hikaru?- Haruhi lo mira preocupada, él deja de pensar y le sonrie un poco nervioso.

-Si, claro ^^U… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Ahh, por nada.. debe ser mi imaginación.- Ella se acerca al ropero, y saca una bolsa. La lleva a la cama, y toma asiento.

-¿Que haces?-

-Revisaba mi nuevo traje de baño… ¿Crees que me quedara bien?-

Haruhi lo saca de la bolsa, y se lo muestra. Hikaru lo observa sin malas intenciones, pero luego imagina a Haruhi con el traje puesto.

-O.o… te quedara…perfecto…- Se da media vuelta, y se sonroja nervioso.

-Ohh.. bueno, confio en tu palabra :).. ya que tu madre en diseñadora, debes saber mucho de estas cosas.-

-Si.. emm… ¿Vas a ponertelo ahora?-

-Claro… ire al baño.. me siento extraña.. la ultima vez que fuimos a la playa de Kyoya- senpai.. Tamaki- senpai no me dejo usar un traje de baño de chica… es raro que ahora no se haya opuesto o algo asi, ¿No crees?-

Haruhi lo mira inocentemente. Hikaru la escucha hablar de Tamaki, y no puede evitar pensar y ver que cada vez que lo nombraba, sus ojos se llenaban de pureza, y de tranquilidad. Baja la mirada y se encoge de hombros, indiferente.

-See.. tienes razon. Ahora, lo mejor es que te vayas a cambiar. Debemos bajar en 30 minutos..-

-Si. Lo hare rapido asi puedes pasar a arreglarte..- Ella pasa la baño con su traje de baño en manos. Hikaru se sienta en su cama, y larga un suspiro muy largo.

-Ayer fue el ultimo día con Haruhi en la misma habitación. La pase muy bien, y hasta hice que Tamaki- senpai se ponga algo celoso por eso.- Comienza a pensar seriamente, gira un poco la cabeza y observa el exterior de la ventana.

-Supongo que Honey- senpai sabe que nada esta bien entre nosotros… ahora Kyoya- senpai tambien esta en esto, y no tengo idea de cómo actuara a partir de ahora, hoy se mostro desinteresado como siempre.- Se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos, y baja la mirada.

-Kaoru… ¿Que debo hacer ahora?... tu tambien… ¿Estas aparentando algo que no es?-

Hikaru tenia demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, y no podia evitar preocuparse.

**Habitación Nº2**

Tamaki ya estaba listo, y esperaba que sus demas compañeros terminaran de prepararse.

-¡Hoy sera un día perfecto! ¡Debemos divertirnos mucho con nuestra hija!- Como siempre, King estaba muy entusiasmado. Kyoya sale del baño listo, e ignora sus comentarios.

-Supongo que todo esta listo.-

Kaoru se pone de pie y les sonrie.

-Bien, bajemos entonces.-

-Kaoru.. quisiera que me hagas un favor.- Le pide Kyoya, y se ajusta los lentes. Él lo mira confundido, al igual que Tamaki.

-¿De que se trata?-

-Ve a la habitación de Hikaru y Haruhi. Pregúntales si tienen las lociones contra las quemaduras.. Tamaki no las trajo ¬¬..-

-Ahh.. es cierto, jeje ^^U.. me olvide por completo de comprar eso. Pero supongo que si los demas tienen, no hay que hacernos problemas.- Comenta King.

-Esta bien. Bajare con ellos.- Kaoru se dirige a la puerta, y se retira de la habitación.

-Oh.. creo que nosotros dos ya estamos listos. Cuando lleguemos a la playa, podremos comprar una sombrilla, y la usaremos al estilo plebeyo, adoro este tipo de costumbres :D..-

-Tamaki.-

-¡Y todos entraremos al mar! ¡Y sera grandioso divertirnos todos juntos XD!-

-Tamaki.-

-Y luego, al final del día, veremos el atardecer como en las películas XD.. es el sueño de toda mi vida, jaja-

-Tamaki, quisiera hablarte de algo.-

Él observa a Kyoya extrañado, y le sonrie al instante.

-Lo siento ^^.. sabes que me dejo llevar, jaja.. ¿De que quieres hablarme?-

-De Haruhi…-

……….

……….

Tamaki recuerda una y otra vez las palabras de Honey y Mori. Su rostro se vuelve preocupado, ya que tenia un mal presentimiento. No sabia por que, pero si lo que sus superiores decian era la verdad, Kyoya le habia mentido para no preocuparlo.

-¿Que sucede con ella?- Pregunta timidamente, sin saber cual seria su reaccion. Kyoya lo mira con seriedad, ya que no dudaba en nada de lo que iba a decir.

-Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Que eres de Haruhi en este momento?-

King abre los ojos atonito, y baja la mirada shockeado.

-Yo… tu sabes que ambos somos sus…-

-No hablo de ese escenario de familia que tu mismo has formulado para nosotros. Hablo de la realidad. Se que en las anteriores vacaciones ustedes dos demostraron lo que es obvio para cualquiera.-

-Kyoya, yo…-

-¿Podrias responder mi pregunta?-

Tamaki duda mucho ante su amigo, y por primera vez, se sentia de verdad intimidado ante él.

-Ella… es algo muy importante para mi. No..no se bien lo que somos ahora pero yo quiero mantener esta relacion entre todos nosotros, asi nuestra amistad no se romperá.-

Kyoya se ajusta los lentes y le da la espalda. Tamaki lo mira tristemente.

-No tienes idea de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, ¿Verdad?-

King siente una presion angustiante en su pecho, porque de alguna forma, todos le decian lo mismo, que no era consciente de su alrededor.

-No te culpo. La verdad, Haruhi tampoco sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor, es igual de despistada.. lo mas posible es que Honey- senpai se lo diga indirectamente.-

-Quiero que me lo digas, ayúdame a saber lo que esta pasando en realidad. Se que me mentiste para que no me preocupe… pero yo solo quiero saber…-

-¿Para que no te preocupes?- Kyoya gira hacia Tamaki, y lo mira con ironia.

-Tal vez fui egoísta, pero hasta ahora no he pensado en ti, Tamaki.. por eso he tomado una decisión.-

-Kyoya…-

-Despues de todo, me conoces bien, y sabes que solo pienso en mis beneficios. En cualquier tipo de merito.-

-No logro entenderte.-

El rey de las sombras pasa al costado de Tamaki, y se detiene.

-Ya que no puedes ver lo que pasa, solo puedo aprovechar la ventaja. Quizás Hikaru haga lo mismo. Pero si tu hija es solo parte de tu familia, nosotros dejaremos de serlo.-

Tamaki abre los ojos atonito, observa a su amigo sorprendido.

-¿Que.. que estas..? Kyoya… ¿Acaso tu… tu…?-

-Estoy cansado de ayudarte. Asi que, solo me queda desearte suerte.- Kyoya se da media vuelta y abre la puerta. Pero Tamaki aun no salia del shock. Habia entendido perfectamente lo que le habia dicho su mejor amigo, pero aun no podia asumirlo.

-¿Bajamos para ir a la playa? Estabas muy entusiasmado. Si no quieres que los demas se preocupen, trata de lucir normal.- Dicho esto, Kyoya sale de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. King camina hacia esta lentamente, y al salir y cerrar la puerta, se apoya contra esta y alza la mirada desconcertado.

-No puedo... asumirlo tan fácilmente. Porque hasta ahora, yo solo queria que todos seamos como una gran familia para que seamos amigos para siempre… ¿Lo que hice hasta ahora esta tan mal, Kyoya? Realmente solo queria… que seamos felices de esta forma.-


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola :D. Ultimamente me aburro tanto en mi casa u.u, y ni siquiera se que dia es hoy, jaja. Se pierde la nocion del tiempo en vacaciones, uff. Bueno, hoy les agradezco mucho a: aya-san, crazyonechan, Jane Capulleto, shadow-black-neko, KumaaChannO.o._

_Subo otro cap, en particular me gusto por lo que pasa con los gemelos W.W, jeje. Lean:_

* * *

**Habitación Nº1**

-¿Tu pasaste bien la noche, Kao- chan?- Honey lo mira, y parpadea varias veces. Se encontraba sentado en la punta de la cama, junto con Mori. Kaoru le sonrie y le asiente, estaba sentado en la cama de enfrente.

-Este hotel no es tan malo como parece, jeje. A pesar de ser plebeyo ^^..-

-Oh.. tienes razon :D.. emm.. ¿Kyo- chan te pidio que vengas por algo?-

-Si.. queria que vaya a la habitación de Hikaru y Haruhi para que les pida las lociones contra las quemaduras de sol. Aunque…- Mira hacia arriba, hacia un punto indeterminado del techo.

-Era obvio que Kyoya- senpai queria hablar con Tamaki- senpai en privado, por eso queria que me vaya. Y no quise ir a la habitación de Hikaru, ya que no quiero arruinar su momento con Haruhi.- Les termina sonriendo alegremente.

Honey abre los ojos atonito, y le dirige la mirada a Mori, quien le asiente. Entonces, el pequeño vuelve a mirar a Kaoru, pero esta vez con preocupación.

-Kao- chan, creo que tu sabes que Hika- chan y Kyo- chan tienen sentimientos hacia Haru- chan.- Honey se entristece un poco al decirlo, Kaoru lo mira muy comprensivo, y vuelve a sonreirle.

-Si. Lo se.-

-Tambien debiste ser lo suficientemente observador como para notar que Kyoya esta dispuesto a dejar el papel de aliado de Tamaki para comenzar a actuar por su cuenta.- Le dice Mori, de una forma muy determinante. Kaoru le asiente con una sonrisa triste.

-Kao- chan.. ¿Que es lo que haras ahora?-

-Hable con Kyoya- senpai ya que crei que nuestras posiciones eran las mismas. Y él mismo me ha confirmado que esta dispuesto a ganarse el afecto de Haruhi. No tengo idea de cómo lo hara, pero…-

-Kaoru… ¿Tu seguiras apoyando a Hikaru?- Le pregunta Mori, seriamente. Kaoru tarda unos segundos en contestar, y les sonrie a ambos.

-Si.. voy a apoyarlo en todo lo que este a mi alcance, no me importa que ahora Kyoya- senpai intervenga, y que Tamaki- senpai trate de seguir adelante. Seguire apoyando a Hikaru.-

-Pero… ¿Tu no amas a Haru- chan?-

-Por supuesto que si ^^.-

-¿Y entonces… que estas…?-

-Honey- senpai… mis sentimientos no son tan fuertes como los de Hikaru. Yo no siento celos cuando veo a Haruhi con Tamaki- senpai o con cualquier otro. No siento rabia o irritacion cuando esta con otro chico, ni siquiera siento nervios.-

-¿Seguiras siendo un aliado de Hikaru?-

-Claro que si.-

-Aunque digas que ves a Haru- chan de esa forma, eso no significa que no la ames, ¿Verdad?-

Kaoru se le queda mirando y asiente sin expresión.

-No creo que importe en esta tensa situación. Aunque Tamaki- senpai no haga movimientos porque aun no se da cuenta de lo que sucede entre nosotros, es obvio que esta enamorado de ella. Kyoya- senpai no lo demostrara jamas, pero se que esta dispuesto a lo que sea si es por obtener lo que quiere. Ahora mas que nunca debo apoyar a Hikaru, porque se que si se esfuerza, él puede ganarse el corazon de Haruhi.-

-Deja de pensar asi, Kaoru.- Mori lo mira con entendimiento. Honey baja la mirada. Kaoru los mira confundido.

-Hasta ahora, solo has analizado lo que sucede con los demas, y solo estas empeñado en ayudar a Hikaru.-

-Pero… solo por un momento, deja de pensar en los sentimientos de todos… ¿No quieres ganarte el amor de Haru- chan?-

Él abre los ojos atonito, sin saber que responder.

-Porque sabemos que aunque no lo digas, estas dando todo por ayudar a tu hermano, y dejando de lado tus propios deseos. Aunque digas que tu amor por Haruhi es debil, aun sigue siendo amor.- Mori cierra los ojos y suspira agotado. Kaoru los observa y rie un poco, tristemente.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de eso? jajaja. De acuerdo, creo que lo han descubierto ^^.-

-¿Kao- chan?- Honey lo mira extrañado.

Él baja la mirada y apoya su cabeza en sus manos.

-La verdad es que… he perdido la confianza en mi mismo… asi que, no quiero cambiar de decisión. No creo poder pelear solo, y mucho menos en contra de la voluntad de Hikaru. Ademas, ¿No creen que él me odiaría si lo hago ?-

Honey y Mori se entristecen al escucharlo.

-Solo habla con Hika- chan.. no te reserves todo para ti solo.-

El gemelo menor se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Debemos bajar, ¿Verdad?-

-Ah.-

-Si.. vayamos.-

* * *

Haruhi bajaba las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido de playa color blanco, ya que debajo tenia el traje de baño. Hikaru le seguia le paso.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Te ves tan linda! ¡Definitivamente luces genial como una chica XD!- Exclama Tamaki alegremente al verla descender. Kyoya esperaba cruzado de brazos al costado de su amigo. En ese momento, Kaoru, Honey y Mori salen del ascensor.

-¡Ya estamos todos aquí ^^! ¡Vayamos a la playa, wii!!- Mori alza a Honey, y lo coloca arriba de sus hombros.

-Si. Creo que ya podemos irnos.- Haruhi pasa al costado de Tamaki sin prestarle atención, él se sorprende y la mira haciendo carita de cachorro.

-Haruhi, espero que disfrutemos del mar juntos, wan O.O..-

-Claro que si.. después de todo, vinimos para eso.- Responde casi inconscientemente. Ambos toman la delantera y salen del hotel. Los demas Host los siguen.

…………………………………

-¡Rayos! ¡Hay tanta gente que el lugar da asco XD!!- Exclaman los gemelos, mirando a su alrededor. Haruhi se lleva la mano a la frente, y suspira.

-¡¡Woooww!! ¡Ni siquiera hay lugar para sentarnos! ¡Ahora veo que la gente como Haru- chan disfruta mucho de venir de vacaciones ^^!-

-Es verdad.- Honey y Mori miraban su alrededor, un poco aturdidos por la multitud. Ella los mira de reojo, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Y yo que pense que por las condiciones socio económicas de los plebeyos, esta playa estaria desocupada. Supongo que fue un error de estimación. Subestime a los de clase baja.- Kyoya se ajusta los lentes, y trata de ver mas haya de la arena, y el mar. Haruhi lo mira mucho mas frustrada.

-¿Que debemos hacer ahora, Haruhi? Apenas y hay lugar para respirar, y…- Pero cuando ella estaba a punto de responderle, gira hacia Tamaki, y un grupo de chicas lo arrastra fuera del grupo O.o.

-¡¡Kyaaa XD!! ¡¡Es tan lindo!!-

-¡Parece un principe!! ¡Es hermoso W.W!-

-¡Es encantador! ¿Cuál es tu nombre ^^?- Las chicas lo bombardean de preguntas, y cada vez lo arrastran mas lejos. Era la atracción natural de Tamaki Suoh :D.

King las mira extrañado, pero a los pocos segundos reacciona y les sonrie, demostrando su hermosura.

-Mi nombre es Tamaki Suoh. Pero pueden decirme Tamaki, mis hermosas doncellas.- Brillitos invadian el ambiente, King daba una de sus mejores sonrisas atractivas. Las chicas se asombran ante esa demostración de perfección.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD!!!!!!!..- Y todas se le tiran encima. Tamaki se queda ocupado por un buen rato con ellas.

-Genial. Tono nos ha abandonado. Menos mal que queria que pasemos este día todos juntos ¬¬.-

-Esa fue una clara mentira ¬¬.. pero lo mejor es que disfrute de su nuevo club de fans.-

Los gemelos se encogen de hombros ante la ausencia de King. Haruhi gira hacia atrás, y se queda mirando como las chicas se llevaban a Tamaki.

-No podemos hacer nada, es un pais libre, y honestamente, no es muy difícil divertirse sin Tamaki.- murmura Kyoya, sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¡Takashi! ¡Quiero un helado ^^!! ¡Vamos a comprarlo :D!-

-Muy bien.-

-Volvemos dentro de unos minutos, no se vayan de aquí. ^^- Honey y Mori se retiran caminando, y esquivando a la gente.

-Emm.. la verdad, no se si me meteré al mar. Me gustaria reposar debajo de una sombrilla. Es mas tranquilo.-

-¿Y para que te compraste un traje de baño ¬¬?- preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru, mirando a Haruhi con desconfianza.

-Bien. Ya que sabes de estas cosas, vayamos a comprar una sombrilla.- Propone Kyoya con indiferencia. Haruhi lo mira, y siente inseguridad.

-Pero… me lo vas a sumar a mi deuda, ¿Verdad ¬¬?-

-Posiblemente.-

- ¬¬|||..-

-Vayamos. Hikaru, Kaoru, quedense aquí por si vienen Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai, o por si a Tamaki se le ocurre venir.- Dicho esto, él y Haruhi se retiran. Kaoru suspira y se encoge de hombros.

-Quizas Kyoya- senpai quiso quedarse a solas con Haruhi para lavarle el cerebro en contra de Tono XD. Por lo menos eso te daria mas ventaja, ¿No lo crees, Hikaru?-

Hikaru sale de sus pensamientos, y le dirige la mirada a su hermano.

-Emm.. Kaoru... ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?-

Kaoru queda desconcertado ante esa pregunta, pero le sonrie con dulzura para responder.

-Muy bien ^^.. lo de Tamaki- senpai fue una exageración, obviamente, jejeje.. y tu… dormiste con Haruhi, ¿Verdad?-

No sabia por que, pero sentia algo de melancolia en las palabras de su hermano menor. Hikaru no podia ignorar eso.

-Si.. lo disfrute mucho. Quise hacerlo porque sabia que no tendria la suerte de volver a dormir con ella.-

-Eres el primero que ha hecho algo como eso. Me hubiera gustado compartirlo contigo… pero…- Kaoru lo mira y le sonrie tristemente.

-Pero creo que si se trata de Haruhi, nosotros ya no podemos hacerlo todo juntos, jaja.-

-Kaoru…-

-Hoy hable con Honey y Mori- senpai, ya saben que Kyoya- senpai empezara a actuar por su cuenta.-

-Ahh… entiendo, yo tambien hable con Honey- senpai antes de bajar a desayunar.-

-Me preguntó que es lo que haría con respecto a Haruhi. Le dije que no me importaba que Kyoya- senpai haya cambiado de parecer, y se este oponiendo a Tono, yo seguiria apoyandote hasta el final ^^.-

Hikaru le desvia la mirada sin expresión. Recuerda las palabras de Honey, y comienza a pensar. Comprendia los sentimientos de Kaoru, sabia que aun amaba a Haruhi, no podia evadir ese hecho. Pero tambien sabia que habia tomado la determinación de ayudarlo. Hikaru siente que las cosas son graves, ya que lo que menos quería en este mundo era que Kaoru sintiera tristeza.

-¿Hikaru? ¿En que piensas?-

-Mmm… no creo que interese.- Hikaru tambien podia darse cuenta por todas las experiencias de las vacaciones pasadas y sus discusiones, de que Kaoru era mucho mas maduro, pero a la vez, mucho mas sensible que él. En ese momento, reacciona. Y decide hacer lo unico que tenia a su alcance.

-¿Que sucede ¬¬? No me gusta que te quedes pensando sin que me digas nada… eso es tan cruel.- Kaoru lo mira enojado, y se cruza de brazos, dramatizando como en una actuación del Host Club. Hikaru rie un poco, y le regala una linda sonrisa a su hermano. Kaoru se sorprende y arquea una ceja.

-¿Po..por qué me miras asi?- Pregunta con muchas dudas.

Hikaru le extiende su mano, y le sigue sonriendo.

-Oye.. estamos en una playa plebeya, con todos los del Host Club, mas que nunca debemos disfrutarlo juntos, ¿No es asi?-

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito, pero trata de no hacerse notar.

-Hikaru..-

-Vamos al mar ^^, ¡Sera muy divertido! ¡Recuperemos el tiempo que no compartimos ayer! ¡Hoy podremos estar todo el día juntos!-

Él menor se le queda mirando, y le sonrie poco a poco con dulzura.

-_Gracias_…- Murmura inconscientemente. La separación estaba a muy poca distancia, y a pesar de nunca decir nada y reservarse el dolor para si mismo, se había prometido apoyar a su gemelo con una sonrisa, pasara lo que pasara. Hikaru toma su mano, y ambos corren hacia el mar en una escena muy tierna.

……………………

-¡Por Dios!! ¡¡Es tan kawaiiiii W.W!!-

-¡Es tan dulce y pequeño ^^!!!-

-¿Cuál sera su nombre :D??-

Honey detiene cu caminar, observa su helado, y comienza a sentir que hay personas que lo siguen. Mori se detiene a su lado, y mira su alrededor.

-¡Y su compañero es hermoso!-

-¡Parece una escena de padre e hijo!-

-¡Se ven muy lindos juntos ^^!-

Ambos se dan cuenta de inmediato que un ejército de chicas los miraban desde atrás, y hablaban de ellos. Honey mira a Mori y le sonrie con dulzura.

-Takashi… ¿Quieres un poco de mi helado ^^?-

-No. Es tuyo.-

-Pero podria darte un poco si asi lo quieres :D.-

-Mmm…- De pronto, Mori se arrodilla ante su amigo, le toma la mano con el helado, y le da un mordisco a la punta de chocolate. Se levanta y lo saborea.

-¿Te gusto ^^?-

-Ah.-

-Si quieres un poco mas, solo pidelo :).-

-Ah.- Mori le sonrie tranquilamente, y Honey rie un poco de la forma mas tierna del mundo.

-¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD!!!!!!!!- Las chicas no lo resisten ni por un segundo mas, y corren hacia ambos.

-¿De donde vienen ^^?-

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres ^^?-

-¡¡Son hermosos XD!!- Y tambien los bombardean de preguntas una y otra ves.

-Mi nombre es Mitsukuni, pero todos me dicen Honey ^^.. y él es mi mejor amigo Takashi.-

-¡¡Son tan adorables!! ¡¡Kyaaa!-

Honey les sonrie como de costumbre con sus clientas, pero tenia una intencion desde el principio.

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta ^^?-

-¡¡Sii!!-

-¡¡Lo que quieras :D!!-

-¿No han visto a un chico rubio de ojos azules, llamado Tamaki? Es nuestro amigo, y seria un problema si lo perdieramos en esta enorme playa.-

Todas las chicas se miran entre si, y hacen segundos de silencio. Mori y Honey parpadean confundidos.

-¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD!!!-

Los dos saltan de la impresión, y retroceden ante su grito escandaloso.

-¡Parecia un príncipe de verdad XD!!-

-¡Y era muy amable y encantador!!-

-¿Y saben donde esta ahora ^^U?- Pregunta Honey, un poco nervioso.

-Un grupo de nuestras amigas se lo llevo, pero no sabemos muy bien a donde. Solo que estaban planeando hace un autentico club de fans ^^..- Responde una de las chicas.

-¿De verdad O.o? es decir, gracias por responder ^^. Por lo menos ya no lo consideraremos tan perdido.- Honey les vuelve a sonreir con ternura, y con florcitas en el ambiente.

-¡¡Kyaaa!! ¡Haremos un club de fans para ustedes tambien!!-

-¡¡Solo sígannos para que nuestras demas amigas los conozcan!-

-¡No se arrepentiran XD!-

-¿Que? ¿Ahora O.o?- Pregunta el pequeño algo nervioso.

Pero la mayoría de las chicas toman a Honey de los brazos y lo arrastran XD. Mori se sorprende, y cuando quiere avanzar para ayudarlo, lo sujetan tambien y se lo llevan con ellas.

-¡Esperen T.T! ¡Debiamos volver con nuestros amigos!-

-¡Ah!-

-¡Solo sera un segundo ^^!-

-¡Tomaremos fotos y filmaremos, nada mas XD!- Y ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada para resistirse.

_Con Tamaki :)_

-Ohh… mi hermosa sirena de mar.. prometo regalarte todas las noches de mi vida con tal de que me muestres una sonrisa sincera.- Tamaki sujetaba el rostro de una chica, la acariciaba con delicadeza, mientras que ella reposaba en las piernas de King. Él se encontraba sentado en un… ¿Trono?, sip, un "trono" que habian echo sus nuevas fans, en el medio de la playa. La chica lo miraba con emocion, al borde de derramar lagrimas al presenciar tanta hermosura y perfeccion.

-Ohh.. Tamaki- kun… es tan hermoso de su parte decirme esas palabras W.W.-

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver algun día.-

-Yo tambien.. adios ^^..-

Él le sonrie, y de pronto, se escucha el ruido de una campanita.

-Siguiente.- anuncia la chica que estaba al costado de Tamaki. King alza la mirada, y puede presenciar que habia una larga fila de chicas esperando por ser atendidas por él.

-Esto resulto ser peor que el Host Club.- suspira cansado, y dirige la mirada hacia el mar.

-Yo queria pasar el día con mi hija T.T.. ¿Dónde estara ahora? ¿Y si esta con esos gemelos irrespetuosos ¬¬? ¡Tengo que salir de aquí T.T!-

-¡Tamaki- kun! ¡Debes atender a la proxima clienta ^^!-

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Lo siento!- Tamaki se acomoda en su asiento, y le sonrie a la chica que tenia que seducir como siempre.

_"La verdad… es que me la paso haciendo esto en el Host Club, y solo por estas vacaciones, queria dejar de hacerlo… no es que no me guste hacer feliz a las chicas, porque eso es lo que mas deseo en este mundo, pero solo queria descansar un poco."_ King hace lo de siempre, la halaga, y la seduce con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_"Me gusta ver sonrisas en sus rostros. Me gusta verlas reir, pero hoy solo queria ver la sonrisa de una persona. Solo de una."_

-Espero volverlo a ver ^^.-

-Yo tambien, princesa… adios .-

-Siguiente.-

_"Porque el estar con todas ellas no es lo mismo que estar con la persona mas especial para mi. Me gustaria poder hacerte muy feliz al igual que lo hago con todas ellas, Haruhi."_

Pasan los minutos, y Tamaki ya se estaba hartando, osea ¬¬, iban como 30 chicas a las que estaba atendiendo.

-Emm…¿Puedo tomar un descanso, por favor ^^U?- Pide King de la forma mas cortes posible. La presidenta del club de fans, que era la persona que estaba a su costado le sonrie con dulzura.

-Lo siento… pero si tomas un descanso, no podras atenderlas a todas :).. y eso pondría triste a muchas de mis amigas.. ¿No te haria sentir mal?-

Tamaki parpadea un par de veces, y baja la mirada extrañado.

-Supongo… que tienes razón. No quiero que nadie se ponga triste por mi culpa, asi que las seguire atendiendo. - King le sonrie con mucha inocencia, y esto hace que ella se sonroje y se muera del amor.

-Eres tan lindo W.W.. te prometo que te dare un descanso dentro de 15 minutos, ¿Si?-

-¡Seria genial! ¡Gracias ^^!- Tamaki se vuelve a acomodar en su "trono", y sigue atendiendo a sus clientas con mucho entusiasmo.


	11. Chapter 11

_Buenoo, creo que cada vez que tengo 5 reviews por capitulo, actualizo u.u. Acabo de darme cuenta ^^U, jajaja. Les agradezco mucho a: Jane Capulleto, aya-san, nellycullen, crazyonechan, KumaaChannO.o._

_Y bueno, aya-san queria que aparezca Kyoya :), en este cap pasan algunas cosas interesantes con respecto a él y a Haruhi, jeje._

_Siguiente capi:_

* * *

_Con Hikaru y Kaoru_

-¡Hikaru T.T! ¡No vayas tan rapido! ¡Esperame!- Kaoru se detiene en medio de las olas, y se queda de pie observando a su hermano a lo lejos.

-Eres tan malo. Siempre me dejas atras sabiendo perfectamente que te necesito a mi lado.- Él comienza a derramar un par de lagrimas, y lo mira muy triste W.W. Hikaru se da media vuelta y corre hacia él.

-¡Kaoru! ¿Estas bien?- Le toma el rostro y lo mira lleno de preocupación. Él le asiente y le desvia la mirada.

-Si, pero… siempre me dejas solo… eres muy malo, Hikaru.-

-No seas idiota.- Hikaru lo abraza y sonrie.

-Nunca voy a dejarte solo. Siempre estare a tu lado protegiéndote, ¿Si?-

-Hikaru…-

Ambos se miran y se sonrien con pureza. Pero de pronto, escuchan a su alrededor lo que querian escuchar. Rien maliciosamente y giran hacia la playa. Un grupo de chicas habia presenciado toda la escena, y los miraban con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T!!!-

-¡¡Esos gemelos se quieren muchoo!!-

-¡Es un hermoso amor entre hermanos!!-

Y todas gritaban emocionadas al verlos. Hikaru y Kaoru se miran entre si y se encogen de hombros.

-Ya que no esta Haruhi, podemos divertirnos con ellas.- Dice Kaoru, y las mira con desinterés.

-Pero se supone que escapamos del Host Club para descansar de todas las chicas.- Hikaru las mira con fastidio.

-Mm.. es verdad… ademas es aburrido repetir estos actos.-

-Aunque hasta que Haruhi vuelva con Kyoya- senpai de comprar lo que querían, podriamos morir del aburrimiento.-

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-

Pero antes de poder contestar, Hikaru se da cuenta que el grupo de chicas lo sujeta de los brazos y lo jala hacia ellas.

-¿Que rayos O.o?-

-¿Ah? ¿Que se supone que estan ¬¬…?- Y antes de concluir su pregunta, jalan a Kaoru tambien.

-¡¡Son perfectos en todo sentido XD!!-

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres :D?-

-¡Se los diremos cuando nos suelten ¬¬!- Responden al unisono.

Las chicas los sueltan, y los miran con mucha emoción y entusiasmo.

-Soy Hikaru. Él es Kaoru. Pero da igual que no lo recuerden, somos iguales y la gente suele…-

-Hikaru ¬¬.. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta, chicas ^^?- Pregunta Kaoru, con mejores modales que su hermano.

-¡¡Sii! ¡Lo que quieras ^^!-

-¿No han visto a un chico rubio con aspecto de príncipe encantador? Creo que varias de sus amigas se lo llevaron.-

-¡Si! ¡Estuvimos con él hace unos minutos!-

-¡¡Era precioso! ¡Y muy amable tambien!-

-¡Nuestras amigas ya le hicieron un club de fans!-

-¿Tan rapido O.o?..- pregunta Hikaru, sorprendido. Kaoru las mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Esta casi en el centro de la playa, y hay una larga fila de chicas esperando ser atendidas. Pero no se preocupen por eso ^^.-

-Les haremos un club de fans a ustedes tambien ^^.-

-¿Ahh? Esperen ¬¬.. nos conocen hace exactamente 2.5 minutos ¬¬. ¿Y ya van a hacernos un…?-

-¡¡SIIIIII XD!!!!- Las chicas sujetan a ambos gemelos y los arrastran. Ya que eran mayoria, podian hacer lo que quisieran con ellos XD.

-¡Las chicas son mucho mas rapidas que en Ouran T.T!!-

-¡¡Lo se O.o!! ¡¡Ahhh!!- Y no pueden evitar ser arrastrados.

_Con Haruhi y Kyoya_

Una mujer le entrega a Kyoya en las manos: dos sombrillas y esterillas (esas cosas en donde te apoyas en la arena u.u) para poder sentarse y tomar sol.

-En total son… $200.-

-Ok.- Kyoya saca su billetera y lo paga sin problema alguno. Haruhi lo mira de reojo, desconfiando por completo. Ella se acerca y toma lo que habian comprado para cargarlo.

-Gracias por su compra ^^.-

La vendedora los despide, y Kyoya le regala una tierna sonrisa. Ambos salen de esa carpa en medio de la playa, que vendia articulos de todo tipo. Caminan un poco, y Haruhi siente curiosidad.

-Emm… ¿Todo esto te salio $200?-

-Correcto.-

-Y… emm… tu sabes..-

-Por supuesto. A tu deuda.-

Haruhi suspira frustrada de la vida. Se detiene, ya que en el lugar en donde estaban, no habia tanta gente y la arena era perfecta.

-Lo mejor es que coloquemos nuestras cosas aquí. Es un muy buen lugar, luego los iremos a buscar a todos.- Ella baja las cosas, y comienza a tender las esterillas. Kyoya la mira sin mucho interes, y luego observa su alrededor.

-Lo mas probable es que los demas esten en la misma condición de Tamaki.-

Haruhi intenta clavar ella sola una sombrilla, y escucha las palabras de Kyoya.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunta mientras hacia el esfuerzo.

-A que lo mas seguro es que las chicas de este lugar tambien se hayan llevado a los demas. Hay altas probabilidades.-

-Si.. creo que tienes razon.- Haruhi clava con mas fuerza, y no puede hacerlo la inútil XD.

-Ademas solo piénsalo por un segundo. No hemos visto a Mori- senpai ni a Honey- senpai hace bastante tiempo, y ellos fueron los que se marcharon casi al mismo tiempo que Tamaki. Las chicas debieron acorralarlos e invadirlos de preguntas.-

-Es normal, pasa todo el tiempo en el Host Club. Deben estar acostumbrados.- Ella se levanta y adopta otra posición para enterrar la sombrilla.

-Es verdad, aunque conociendo a Tamaki, no las dejara hasta que obtengan lo que quieren. Él muy idiota quiere complacerlas a todas.- Kyoya mira de reojo a Haruhi, y se harta de ver sus esfuerzos inútiles y pateticos.

-Rayos ¬¬.. ¿Es tan difícil colocar una sombrilla? Eres una inútil en todo sentido.- Él se le acerca, toma la sombrilla y hace presion para enterrarla en la arena. Ella quiere ayudarlo, lo toma de las manos y hace la misma presion.

-Ya esta bien firme.-

-Gracias, senpai.. no lo habria logrado sin ti.- ambos levantan la mirada, y Haruhi se asombra por la proximidad de sus rostros. Kyoya la mira a los ojos por segundos, y luego sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿Esto no te recuerda a algo?-

Ella se sorprende, y se aleja casi por instinto.

-Ehh… yo…-

-Hace tiempo me dijiste que hablarias con Tamaki y hasta habias admitido que eras estupidamente lenta para darte cuenta de tu situación y la de él.-

-Kyoya- senpai…-

-Ahora respondeme una pregunta, ¿Las cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces?-

Haruhi se estremece, y siente angustia en su pecho.

-Yo ha..hable con Tamaki- senpai y pudimos aclarar nuestros sentimientos.-

Kyoya se pone de pie y se ajusta los lentes, la mira con superioridad.

-No respondes, ¿Has cambiado tu actitud ante él? ¿Las cosas han cambiado de alguna forma?-

Haruhi se entristece y le desvia la mirada adolorida.

-N..no.-

-¿No han cambiado?-

-No.-

-No logro oirte.-

-¡No han cambiado!-

Kyoya rie con frialdad, y ahora la mira con lastima.

-Ya veo. Pense que podria aprovechar el tiempo a solas contigo para poder aclarar algunas dudas que tenia presente. Pero si ni siquiera pudiste resolver ese asunto, no creo que puedas ser consciente de tu alrededor. Eso es patético, Haruhi.-

Ella se levanta y lo mira adolorida. Cierra los ojos, y baja la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar ser lenta. Se que es mi culpa… pero… tratare de no ser distraida desde ahora en adelante.-

-Eso no sirve a esta altura de las cosas.-

-¿Que?-

-No tienes idea de la situación actual, ¿Cierto?-

Haruhi vuelve a angustiarse, y niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo entenderte, ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Las cosas han estado muy bien entre todos nosotros. Todos la pasamos muy bien en el Host Club, yo estoy pagando mi deuda de a poco… ademas…-

-Eres igual que Tamaki. Ninguno de los dos puede ver la realidad.-

-¿A que te refieres?-

Kyoya suspira harto de su ingenuidad, y le da la espalda para ver el mar. Haruhi comenzaba a preocuparse mucho, su mente distraída no podia hacerla consiente de la situación, no podia ver que en realidad nada marchaba bien entre ellos.

-Kyoya- senpai, Tamaki- senpai y yo pudimos demostrar lo que sentíamos, pero no quisimos destruir la fuerte union que teniamos en el Host Club. Asi que decidimos actuar como siempre, pensamos que era lo mejor para todos.-

-Tal vez fue lo correcto hasta ahora. Pero no podemos seguir evadiendo la realidad, no podemos seguir fingiendo que seremos amigos por siempre. Tu eres la razón de todo esto.- Él frena sus palabras y gira hacia Haruhi, quien mantenía una expresión de sorpresa muy grande ante sus ultimas palabras.

-¿Yo?.. Con lo que me estas diciendo, ¿Te refieres a que… los demas…?-

Haruhi se sostiene el pecho, y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Las imágenes de las anteriores vacaciones invaden su mente, cada uno de ellos confesaba sus sentimientos por ella. Esos recuerdos eran imposibles de borrar de su cabeza, pero por la forma de actuar de todos en el Host Club, pensaba que nada estaba mal, que todo seguiría igual que siempre y que su amistad estaba intacta. Pero Kyoya le estaba diciendo claramente que las cosas no eran como parecian.

-¿Estan sufriendo… por mi culpa?-

Kyoya puede observar que los ojos de Haruhi se llenaban de lagrimas al instante, y que trataba de contenerlas con todas sus fuerzas. Se acerca a ella, y suspira cansado. Alza su mano y le seca algunas lágrimas que se estaban derramando.

-No quise ser tan directo. Supongo que estuvo mal. - Él le desvia la mirada, sin animos.

-Kyoya- senpai… ¿Lo que dije es la verdad?- Ella lo sigue mirando con angustia, mientras que él limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Si. Es la verdad, pero no tienes el 100% de la culpa. Tamaki es consciente porque tuve que decírselo. Sino, tampoco se hubiera dado cuenta.-

-¿Que tengo que hacer ahora? Yo no quiero que ustedes tengan problemas o que se sientan mal por mi. No quiero que peleen, es lo que menos deseo.-

Kyoya vuelve a darle la espalda, se ajusta los lentes, y se queda pensativo.

-Haruhi… aunque quiera, yo no debo…-

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡Alli esta!! ¡Creo que lo encontramos ^^!!!-

-¡¡Debe ser él!! ¡Es igual a la descripción!!-

-¡Vayamos por él!!-

Haruhi se sorprende al escuchar los gritos entusiasmados de un grupo de chicas corriendo hacia ellos. Todas rodean a Kyoya, y gritan de la emocion.

-Disculpe.. ¿Usted es Ootori Kyoya W.W?-

-Si… ¿Y ustedes son…?- Kyoya los mira incrédulo.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡Es él XD!!-

-¡Es muuuy lindo! ¡Es normal ya que es amigo del principe!-

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo con nosotras!!-

-¿Ah ¬¬?- Haruhi las mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

Pero Kyoya, inesperadamente, les sonrie dulcemente.

-Ya entiendo. Tamaki las envio para buscarme, ¿verdad?-

-¡Si! ¡Queria decirte algo importante!-

-Pero no pudo venir porque esta atendiendo a su club de fans ^^.-

-Asi que debes venir con nosotras :D..-

-¿Club de fans? ¿Tan rapido ¬¬?- Pregunta Haruhi, y arquea una ceja. Las chicas giran y la miran.

-¿Y tu quien eres ¬¬?-

-Ahh, creo que es la chica que ha mencionado el principe ¬¬.-

Haruhi se estremece y retrocede, ya que ellas la miran con rivalidad y odio XD.

-¿Acaso eres su novia?- Le preguntan con rabia y envidia. Haruhi las mira indiferentemente, y se encoge de hombros.

-Claro que no, es solo mi senpai.-

-Como sea. Llévenme con él, ya que dicen que debe decirme algo importante.- Menciona Kyoya, tratando de sonar interesando. Las chicas lo sujetan y se lo llevan rapidamente de ese lugar.

-¡Ah O.o! ¡Espera! ¿Debo quedarme aquí sola?- Exclama Haruhi, al verlo irse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella suspira vencida, y toma asiento debajo de la sombrilla.

-Al final Kyoya- senpai tenia razon ¬¬, todos fueron arrastrados por las chicas de esta playa, que inesperadamente resultaron ser mas rapidas que las de Ouran.. uuff…-

Apoya sus brazos hacia atrás, y estira sus piernas. Observa el mar con tranquilidad.

-Todos sufren sin hacerse notar… ¿Por qué soy tan…?- Cierra los ojos y se deja invadir por sus pensamientos.

-¿… distraída?- Los abre, y se pone de pie para mirar a su alrededor.

-Si Hikaru y Kaoru nunca me hubieran dicho lo que sentían, ¿Yo lo hubiera descubierto?- Comienza a sacarse el largo vestido de playa que tenia, ya que el calor era agobiante.

-Y si Kyoya- senpai no hubiera actuado tan drásticamente, ¿Yo hubiera sido capas de darme cuenta?- Estaba en bikini, coloca su vestido debajo de la sombrilla, y alza su mano para cubrirse los ojos del sol.

-Incluso si Tamaki- senpai no me hubiera besado, incluso si yo…- Coloca su mano en su cabeza, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-Esto es mi culpa definitivamente, tratare de descubrir que es lo que esta pasando.- Baja la mirada y abre los ojos, entonces se contempla a si misma.

-¿Ahh O.o? ¡Este traje de baño es muy…!- Pero de pronto, siente que hay personas detrás suyo observándola detenidamente.

-Esa chica es preciosa.-

-Me pregunto si tendra novio.-

-¿Estara sola en la playa?-

Haruhi se da la vuelta, y mira de reojo a varios grupos de chicos que la miraban y susurraban cosas.

-Emm… supongo que deberia buscar a los demás, pero no puedo dejar nuestras cosas solas.- Ella piensa y piensa, y se le ocurre una idea improvisada de su inocencia. Camina hacia el grupo de chicos sin nada de timidez, en cambio ellos se asombran de que ella se les aproximara de la nada.

-Oigan, no pude evitar escucharlos. ¿Podrian hacerme un favor :)?-

Ellos se miran entre si, nerviosos. Y al ver la sonrisa de Haruhi, tierna y natural, no lo dudan ni por un instante.

-¡Si! ¡Lo que quieras!-

-No te conocemos, pero pareces una buena persona XD..-

-Ah.. emm.. igual no es para tanto, quiero que cuiden mis cosas por unos minutos. Volvere con mis amigos cuando los encuentre, ¿Esta bien?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Confia en nosotros!-

-Por cierto… ¿Cu..cual es tu nombre?- Se atreve a preguntar uno de los tantos chicos. Haruhi se extraña, pero vuelve a sonreirles.

-Fujioka Haruhi. Volvere en seguida, se los encargo.- Ella se retira casi a las corridas, mientras que todos se baboseaban por ella XD.

…………………

Kyoya era empujado por todas las chicas, que lo llevaban a un lugar completamente desconocido.

-¡Kyo- chan! ¡Estas aquí T.T!- Él se sorprende al escuchar esa voz, gira hacia donde provenia, y descubre que a lo lejos otro grupo de chicas arrastraba a Mori y a Honey hacia ellos. Los tres se reunen, y las chicas los rodean.

-¿Honey- senpai? ¿Mori- senpai?-

-¡Todas estas chicas nos han capturado T.T! ¡Y nos han esclavizado! ¡Y tambien… y tambien… T.T!!-

-Tenemos un club de fans.- dice Mori, con toda la serenidad del mundo.

-¿Que? ¿Dónde esta Tamaki?- Pregunta confundido.

-¡Debemos llevar a Kyoya- kun con el principe! ¡Dijo que todos ellos son sus amigos ^^!- Y la turba iracunda se los lleva a los tres juntos.

Mientras tanto, Tamaki posaba en su trono, mientras que las chicas lo abanicaban y le daban frutas como si fueran sus esclavas sexuales u.u.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.- Piensa con aburrimiento, una de las chicas le ofrece una manzana. Él la mira de reojo, la toma de mala gana y le da un mordisco.

-Gracias ¬¬. Como sea, ¿Cuándo van a dejarme ir?-

-Ya llamamos a tu amigo, viene en seguida ^^.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso O.o?-

-Tenemos una gran red de comunicación en tu club de fans ^^.-

Tamaki larga un gran suspiro, y cuando mira al frente, distingue a la perfeccion a dos personas que eran arrastradas por otro grupo de chicas.

-¿Ehh? ¿Es el señor O.o??-

-¡¡Tamaki- senpai T.T!!!- Los gemelos corren hacia King, y se le tiran encima literalmente.

-¡Hi..Hikaru, Kaoru! ¡Que alegria me da verlos O.o!-

-¡Esto no es nada divertido T.T!- Exclama Kaoru.

-¡Ya no nos gusta este juego del club de fans!- Hikaru se queja de muy mal humor.

-¡Ademas no nos dejan ir! ¡Y queremos irnos a estar con Haruhi!-

-¡Somos como sus esclavos!-

-¿Haruhi O.o?? ¡Es verdad!! ¡¡No hemos podido pasar el tiempo con ella por este pequeño inconveniente!!- Tamaki era el primero que quería irse y pasar todo ese dia con su hija.

De pronto, sienten un aura oscura detrás de ellos. Los tres sienten miedo, y giran para ver de que se trataba. Las chicas los miraban muy celosas.

-¿Haruhi ¬¬? ¿Quién es ella?-

-El principe ha vuelto a mencionarla. Debe ser su novia ¬¬.- Ellas murmuran cosas inentendibles. Tamaki se sorprende al escucharlas.

-¡No! ¡Se equivocan! ¡Ella es mi…O.o!-

-¡No es su novia ò.ó!! ¿Acaso estan locas?? ¡Tal vez King sea perfecto por fuera, pero es un idiota por dentro!!- Exclama Hikaru, bastante irritado. Tamaki lo mira con una vena en la cabeza, y Kaoru ya se la venia venir.

-¡Mira quien habla ¬¬! ¡Lo mejor es que cuides tus palabras! ¡Discúlpate!-

-Nunca lo hare ¬¬, dije la verdad, ¿No es asi, Kaoru?-

-No me metas en esta discusión ¬¬.-

Tamaki observa a las chicas, y hace una pose dramatica.

-Ohh… mis doncellas… la verdad es que, Haruhi es mi queridísima hija.-

Y todas se quedan boquiabiertas al escuchar esa respuesta incoherente, que generaba aun muchas mas dudas.

-¿Tienes una hija a tan corta edad O.o?-

-¡Eres un padre muy joven!-

-¡Igualmente sigues siendo perfecto!-

Tamaki se sorprende, y comienza a cuestionarse a él mismo.

-Emmm, bueno… en..en realidad yo no soy su O.O…-

**-¡BASTA, TAMAKI- SENPAI!-**

King se sorprende al escuchar el grito de Hikaru, quien se habia descontrolado al escucharlo hablar. Kaoru lo observa atonito ante esa reaccion.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola gente! Bueno, amo este capi ^^. En realidad, les recomiendo el proximo, jaja. Pero se va a dejar bien clarito que todos estan super mega archi celositos W.W. Que tiernos (L) jaja._

_Gracias a: Jane Capulleto, GiiuChan, aya-san, osita, crazyonechan, nellycullen. Recibir tantos reviews me da ganas de actualizar todos los dias W.W, jaja._

_Dejo este lindo cap:_

* * *

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡La verdad ya nos tienes hartos a todos con ese comportamiento infantil! ¡Tu no eres el padre de Haruhi! ¡Y mucho menos la ves como una hija, deja de fingir que es asi!- Hikaru lo mira con toda la ira acumulada del momento.

Tamaki queda shockeado al oirlo, y Kaoru estaba casi de la misma forma. King baja la mirada tristemente, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento. Debi imaginarme que… esto los hacia sufrir. Perdónenme.-

Hikaru abre los ojos atonito al ver la reaccion de Tamaki, y no sabe que responder.

-Tamaki- senpai, tu no tienes la culpa.- Kaoru da unos pasos hacia delante, y observa a King seriamente.

-Porque tu intención siempre fue la de cuidar nuestras relaciones personales actuales. No querias que haya problemas, y la unica forma que se te ocurrio para evitarlos, es evadiendo la realidad de esta forma, planteando un escenario familiar inexistente, haciendo que todos nosotros estemos dentro de una calabaza irreal, esperando poco a poco a que el hechizo se rompa algún dia ¿No es asi?-

Hikaru se sorprende por la reacción de su hermano, y por esas profundas palabras.

-Kaoru..-

En cambio, Tamaki se le queda mirando, y hace un gesto de confusion.

-Emm… ni idea de lo que estas hablando O.o.-

-¿Ah ¬¬?- Kaoru lo mira con muchas dudas, y mira de reojo a Hikaru.

-Pero tu… siempre hiciste esto siendo consciente de la realidad de todos nosotros, por eso querias evitar las peleas y querias que seamos una familia por siempre, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Yo queria eso O.o?-

-¿¿Ahhh ¬¬U?? ¿Que ese no era tu objetivo??-

"Grandísimo idiota ¬¬" piensan al mismo tiempo los gemelos, y observan a su señor con una gran gota en la cabeza.

De pronto, se escuchan unos gritos de chicas que se dirigían a ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡Alli estan todos!! ¡¡Tama- chan!!-

Ellas traian a Mori, Honey, y Kyoya. King los logra reconocer, y se alegra hasta morir. Los gemelos se sorprenden y se emocionan fácilmente.

-¡¡Kyoyaaa!!! ¡¡Chicos :D!!-

-¡Tama- chan!! ¡¡Hika- chan, Kao- chan!!-

-¡Honey- senpai T.T! ¡Mori- senpai!-

Honey abraza a los gemelos lloriqueando. Y Tamaki abraza a Kyoya con bastante entusiasmo. El rey de las sombras se lo saca de encima como de costumbre, y mira a las 87346583465 chicas que los rodeaban.

-Muy bien ¬¬.. ¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?- Pregunta en general. Tamaki aclara su voz, se coloca en frente de todas las chicas y las observa con galanura.

-Kyoya… te presento a mi nuevo club de fans.- Los demas Host observan a King con una gotita en la cabeza, y Kyoya lo mira sin seguridad.

-Perfecto. Pero no veo el motivo por el cual te debes sentir especial, ya que todos los demas tambien tienen uno..-

-¿Que? ¿Eso es cierto O.o?-

Los gemelos se miran entre si, y sonrien de forma perversa.

-¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Ya no es necesario que le presten atención a este falso príncipe XD!-

-¡Ahora pueden deleitarse con cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Todos estamos disponibles!-

Exclaman los chicos, mientras que Tamaki los mira consternado.

-¿¿Ahh O.o? ¡No! ¡Yo soy el King de todas estas chicas! ¡Ustedes no pueden venir y hacer lo que se les pegue la regalada…!- Pero Kyoya empuja a Tamaki hacia atrás antes de completar la frase, y les sonrie a todas ellas.

-Disculpen su idiotez. Pero lo que dicen ellos es verdad. Todos nosotros venimos del Instituto Ouran, alli somos parte de un Host Club, en el cual nuestro objetivo es hacer que las damas pasen su tiempo libre con nosotros. En conclusión, estamos acostumbrados a servir a las chicas.-

Honey les sonrie, y se coloca delante de ellas.

-¡Sii ^^! ¡Es muy divertido hacer eso todos los dias! Aunque que haya chicas tan lindas como ustedes en esta playa nos sorprendió a todos, y que quieran hacernos clubs de fans tambien.. aunque dentro de todo estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas ^^.-

-¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-

-¿¡Eso significa que estaran todo el día atendiéndonos W.W?!-

-¡La idea de un Host Club es estupenda!-

-¡¿Podrian estar con nosotras todos los dias ^^?!- Las chicas se habian juntado en un gran tumulto, y los miraban muy felices.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!- Exclama Tamaki, y se coloca en frente de todos sus compañeros.

-Por supuesto que disfrutamos hacer esto. Pero vinimos de vacaciones para descansar, y no quiero ser grosero con todas ustedes… pero…- Y cuando esta apunto de continuar, ellas comienzan a sentirse muy tristes y decepcionadas, y lo miran con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿Eso significa que se iran W.W?-

-¡No nos dejen T.T!-

-¡Los amamos!!-

-Emm… ehh.. O.o… ¡Kyoya T.T!- Llama en auxilio a su mejor amigo. Kyoya da unos pasos hacia delante, y comienza a pensar en voz alta.

-Mm.. ciertamente tener un Host Club en la playa nos traeria muchos beneficios económicos.-

-¿Que O.O?! ¡Se supone que te opondrias a esta locura T.T!-

-No obstante, no serian vacaciones si no descansáramos de las chicas. Asi que… estoy de acuerdo contigo, no atenderemos a nuestras fans por ahora.- Le da su mas sincera opinión Kyoya, Tamaki comienza a sonreir y lo mira con mucha gratitud.

-Oh.. esta bien. Ademas tengo muchos helados que comer, y no tendríamos tiempo si atendieramos a las chicas ^^, ¿Cierto, Takashi?-

-Ah..- Los de tercero se miran sin preocupaciones.

-Ahh bueno, iba a ser divertido fastidiar al señor. Pero supongo que seria aburrido seguir con esto. Y ademas no tendriamos tiempo de estar con Haruhi- Dice Hikaru, y se encoge de hombros. Kaoru asiente de la misma forma.

-¡ESPEREN ò.ó!!- Todos se estremecen por el grito del lider de las chicas.

-¡No vamos a dejarlos ir tan fácilmente! ¡Son nuestros idolos, y estaran con nosotras hasta que la muerte nos separe, muajajajaja!-

-¡¡A ELLOS, CHICAS!!- Una avalancha de fanaticas se arrojan hacia ellos para violarlos y matarlos XD.

-¿Que O.o?!! ¡¡Detenganse!! ¡¡No quiero morir tan joven T.T!! ¡Haz algo, Kyoya!!- Pero Tamaki es sujetado por algunas, y es sumergido entre ellas. Solo quedaba a la vista su brazo levantado.

-¡¡Esto es horrible, Takashi T.T!!! ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaa!!-

-¡Mitsukuni O.o!!- Mori y Honey son separados, y las chicas gritan de la emocion, mientras que todos gritaban asustados.

-¡¡Kaoru T.T!! ¡¡Auxilio!!-

-¡¡No puedo respirar O.o!!-

Los gemelos lloriquean aterrorizados, mientras que ellas los separan. Kyoya observa la situación de todos, y observa que un grupo de chicas acechaba hacia él.

-Esto no es bueno…- Da unos pasos hacia atrás, y antes de poder salir corriendo…

**-¡¡OIGAN!! ¡DÉJENLOS EN PAZ ò.ó!!-**

Toda la escena se corta, y todo el mundo se queda paralizado al escuchar una voz claramente familiar. Los Host dirigen la mirada hacia esa persona. Haruhi [La salvación, inesperadamente] miraba muy enojada a todas las chicas que trataban de violar a sus amigos.

-HARUHI O.o.- Piensan ellos al verla de esa forma.

-¿Ella es la novia del príncipe ¬¬?-

-Sus demas compañeros tambien la mencionaron ¬¬.-

-Deben tener algo con ella ¬¬.-

-¡¡JUM!!- exclaman todas en general. Sueltan a los chicos, y se retiran enojadas.

Haruhi las mira confundida, pero le resta importancia a sus comentarios. Corre hacia ellos para asegurarse de que esten bien.

-¡Chicos! Apenas pude ver lo que pasaba. Pero esas chicas querian llevarselos o algo asi, ¿Verdad?.. no entiendo muy bien lo que sucedió… pero…-

-Haru- chan tiene O.o…- Honey la mira sorprendido.

-Su traje de baño O.o…- Empieza Kaoru.

-Puesto O.o.- Termina Hikaru.

-¡¡Haruhi XD!!!!!! ¡¡Te ves tan linda asii!!!!!- Tamaki la abraza cariñosamente, y no la suelta ni por casualidad.

-Ehh… ¿No creen que exageran?- Dice ella, y arquea una ceja al ver sus reacciones.

-¡¡Te ves muy femenina XD!- Le dice Honey, riendo.

-¡Es extraño verte asi, jaja!!- La contemplaban los gemelos, sonriendo.

-Luego de este inconveniente, ya podemos retirarnos a donde se encuentran nuestras cosas. Y ya no nos haremos problemas con esas chicas ¬¬.- Piensa Kyoya en voz alta. Haruhi se extraña ante sus palabras.

-¿Que clase de problemas? ¿Que es lo que querian?-

-Nada, nada… solo eran unas fanaticas desquicias XD.-

-Ignoremos eso.. ahora vayamos nadar, Haruhi XD.- Los gemelos se la sacan a Tamaki de los brazos, y se la llevan muy felices.

-¡Oigan ò.ó! ¿Que creen que hacen? ¡Vuelvan aquí!- King sale corriendo tras ellos.

Honey se acerca a Mori, y rie un poco al ver esa tipica escena.

-Jejeje.. debemos agradecerle a Haru- chan por habernos rescatado ^^.-

-Ah.-

-Aunque la verdad… esas chicas tuvieron una reaccion extraña al verla.-

-Ah..-

-Pensaron que era la novia de Tama- chan… y ni siquiera ante ese comentario, Haru- chan no hizo algo al respecto..-

Kyoya se les acerca y no puede evitar oir la conversación.

-Haruhi no es tan inconsciente. Acabo de hablar con ella, y reaccionó como lo esperaba.-

-¿Kyo- chan? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Que te dijo?-

-Efectivamente no tenia ni idea. Pero con lo que le dije, ahora puede averiguar por si sola lo que pasa. Aunque hubiera querido, yo no debia ser el que le diga las situaciones de cada uno de nosotros.-

Honey se sorprende, y luego mira hacia abajo tristemente. Mori coloca una mano en su hombro.

-Esta bien.. de todas formas, hoy nos toco compartir la habitación con Haru- chan y teniamos planeado hablar con ella.-

Kyoya comienza a caminar dejándolos atrás.

-Espero que no digan algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir.- Murmura débilmente.

………………………………………………

-¡Y haremos millones de cosas divertidas ^^!-

-¡Podemos surfear!-

-¡Hacer castillos de arena!-

-¡Recoger caracoles!-

-¡Tirarnos del muelle!-

-¡Hacer carreras de natacion!-

-¡Ignorar a Tono por el resto del día XD!- Los gemelos tironeaban a Haruhi de un lado a otro de forma juguetona, mientras le hablaban sin parar. Ella los miraba con desconfianza.

-Esperen ¬¬, yo no quiero hacer nada de eso. Tenia ganas de dormir bajo la sombrilla y relajarme con el sonido del mar.-

-ABURRIDA XP.-

-No lo soy ¬¬.-

Tamaki surge de la nada, se mete entre los gemelos y se las arrebata.

-¿Cómo se atreven a torturar a mi hija de esta forma ò.ó? Ella quiere pasar todo el día con su amado padre, y no tiene intenciones de estar con ustedes XD.-

Hikaru y Kaoru lo miran como diciendo: WTF?! Haruhi se lo quieta de encima y le desvia la mirada.

-¿Yo cuando dije eso ¬¬?-

-¡Haruhi T.T! ¡No seas mala conmigo!-

Mientras que discutian entre si, los tres llegan al lugar donde Haruhi y Kyoya habian clavado la sombrilla, y sus cosas estaban intactas. Ella sonrie aliviada, y dirige la mirada hacia lo lejos. Los chicos con los que habia hablado estaban ahí, mirandola.

-Ahora vuelvo, no me tardo.- Les dice Haruhi a sus compañeros, quienes paran de discutir al escucharla.

-¿Haruhi?-

-¿A dónde va?-

Los tres la siguen con la mirada, y se horrorizan al descubrir que ella se dirigía a un grupo de chicos desconocidos para ella.

-Muchas gracias por vigilar nuestras cosas :).- Les agradece Haruhi a los chicos. Ellos se sonrojan nerviosos, y le asienten.

-No..no hay de que.-

-Fue solo un simple favor, jeje.-

-No te preocupes.-

Pero de pronto, un chico aparta a todos los demas y le hace frente a Haruhi.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Shirami… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

Haruhi se extraña al verlo, y parpadea confundida.

-Ah.. Haruhi… solo venia a agradecerle a tus amigos por haberme cuidado las cosas.-

Él le toma la mano y le guinea un ojo de forma seductora.

-Fue un placer. Ahora.. creo que nos debes un favor, ¿No crees?-

-Emm… si, es verdad.. ¿Que quieren que haga?-

-Pasa el resto del día conmigo.. como una cita, ¿Si?-

Todos los chicos que rodeaban esa escena dejan escapar un: WOOW. Y esperan la contestación de Haruhi. Ella duda por unos segundos, y comienza a pensar…

-Ehh… Esta bien… supongo que debo agradecerles de alguna forma.-

-¡¡Woooww! ¡Otra chica conquistada por el gran Shirami!.

-¡Nosotros somos unos fracasados a comparación T.T!- Se murmuraban los unos con los otros. Haruhi se da media vuelta para ver a sus amigos.

-Vuelvo en un segundo. Les dire a mis amigos que estare contigo.-

-OK. Te espero impaciente, Haruhi.- Le sonrie Shirami con mucha confianza.

Haruhi vuelve con los demas, Honey, Mori y Kyoya ya estaban ahí. Todos la miraban con una mezcla de emociones.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos ¬¬?- Pregunta Tamaki, tratando de no perder la calma. Ella se extraña por sus miradas acusadoras.

-Ellos… en realidad, no lo se.-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡Estabas hablando con ellos como si fueran amigos de la infancia ¬¬!- Exclama Hikaru, muy irritado. Kaoru le da un codazo para que se controle. Haruhi los mira con naturalidad, y comienza a meditar.

-Es cierto.. no los conozco. Pero les debo un favor por haber cuidado de nuestras cosas mientras iba a buscarlos. Asi que como muestra de agradecimiento, debo pasar todo lo que queda del día con Shirami.-

-¿¡QUEE O.O?!- preguntan todos a los gritos.

-¡¿Realmente haras eso, Haru- chan O.o?!-

-¡Eso no es nada justo, Haruhi T.T! ¡Se suponia que pasariamos el día juntos!-

-¡Ademas quien rayos es ese tipo ¬¬!-

-¡No puedes pasar el día con un completo desconocido ò.ó!!- Le reprochaban todos sus amigos sin cesar. Kyoya se coloca en frente de Haruhi, y los mira sin ganas de hacerse problemas.

-Supongo que Haruhi tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le de la gana. Asi que, no discutiremos por una tonteria como esta. Ademas si no lo hace, esos chicos no la dejaran en paz.-

-¿¿Que?!! ¡¡Kyoyaa ò.ó!! ¡No puedo creer que apoyes su incoherente desicion!!- Le reclama Tamaki, estallando de la rabia.

-Chicos, yo estare bien :), ademas Kyoya- senpai tiene razon. Para evitar problemas, hare lo que dicen. No es tan grave.- Haruhi les sonrie con seguridad, para transmitirles confianza. Sin embargo, ninguno queda convencido.

-Haruhi…- King la mira con cara de cachorrito. Pero ella se da la vuelta y vuelve con el grupo de chicos.

-¡Es una tonta!! ¡¿No es consciente de la idiotez que hace?! ¡Solo nos preocupamos por ella!!- Grita Hikaru, y les da la espalda a sus compañeros. Entonces camina hacia la sombrilla y se sienta debajo de esta.

-Hikaru..- Kaoru lo mira tristemente, y se sienta a su lado.

Tamaki la observa irse, y no se atreve a detenerla. Ese día no seria divertido sin ella, porque todos siempre estaban alegres cuando Haruhi los acompañaba. Se da la vuelta y camina hacia el lado contrario para no verla mas. Kyoya mantenia la mirada en el mar, Mori y Honey se le acercan.

-Kyo- chan… ¿A ti no te molesta que Haru- chan se haya ido?- Pregunta Honey, timidamente. Kyoya baja un poco la mirada para verlo.

-No veo por que tendria que molestarme.- Dicho esto, se retira hacia donde estaba Tamaki. Honey mira a Mori preocupado.

-Haru- chan no tiene idea de lo que pasa… espero que cuando hablemos con ella, pueda entrar en razon… ahora mismo, todos estan muy celosos.-

-Es verdad, Mitsukuni.- Mori mira a sus compañeros con la misma preocupación que su primo.

…………………………

_Horas después._

-Oyee.. prueba un poco, ¿Si?- Shirami le ofrece un helado a Haruhi. Ambos estaban sentados cerca de un puesto de helados. Habia varias mesas, y los demas chicos se sentaban a su alrededor, presenciando todo. Haruhi no podia evitar sentirse un poco incomoda al notar que era observada.

-Eh… cl..claro..- Ella toma el helado con una mano, y le da una mordida. Él sonrie al verla.

-Se que estas un poco nerviosa al pensar que te estan observando.-

-¿Ahh? ¿Cómo lo sabes O.o?-

-Ya es normal que hagan eso, jaja.. pero solo ignoralos, son mis amigos.-

-Ahh.. entiendo..- ella le sonrie naturalmente. Shirami le da el helado para que se lo termine.

-¿Y quienes eran tus amigos? ¿Van a tu escuela?- Pregunta sin timidez. Haruhi baja un poco la mirada y se queda pensado.

-Si.. van a mi Instituto.-

-Pues no se veian muy felices de que vengas conmigo.-

Ella se sorprende al escucharlo, y siente culpa.

-Lo se. Pero les debia un favor, y me parecio que esto fue lo justo. Aunque creo que es normal que esten enojados.-

-Ya veo. En realidad, no parecian enojados.-

-¿Que?-

-Dime… ¿El rubio es tu novio?-

-¡NO! Él es… mi senpai.- Pero ella misma se queda extrañada ante su respuesta. Shirami siente varias dudas, y decide hablar.

-Emm.. se que no nos conocemos.. pero dejame decirte algo. Que sea tu senpai no es una buena excusa ¬¬. Ademas, cuando viniste conmigo, se veia… bueno… los demas se veian…-

-Enojados. No querian que vengan contigo. Sabia que reaccionarían asi.-

-No… no enojados… sino… celosos O.o.-

Haruhi abre los ojos atonita, y lo mira directamente.

-¿Que? No.. es imposible… son solo mis amigos ^^U.-

Shirami arquea una ceja ante esa respuesta.

-Ok. Ya que no tienes nada con ninguno de ellos, ¿Te parece que nos volvamos a ver un día de estos? Seria grandioso, Haruhi.- Él le sonrie con muchas expectativas, pero dentro del corazon de Haruhi, algo la hace reaccionar, siente algo malo.

-Emm... yo… a mi no me importaria volverte a ver porque no pareces una mala persona, pero… mis amigos.. ellos…-

-Ahh. Entiendo. Se pondran mas celosos, ¿Verdad?-

Ella vuelve a sentir una puñalada en su pecho, y baja la mirada.

-¿Ce..celos? No.. no creo que sea eso… pero… quizas se enojen mas. Realmente no se como pueden llegar a reaccionar.- Lo mira nerviosamente Haruhi. Él le resta importancia al asunto, se levanta de la mesa y le ofrece su mano.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a caminar? Luego podras volver con tus amigos.- Ella le asiente, se levanta y le sujeta la mano. Ambos recorren la playa al atardecer.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola!_

_Subo uno cap super rapido, me encanto escribirlo, **ADORO** este cap jaja. Muchas gracias a: Haruhi Saya, GiiuChan, crazyonechan, aya-san, lucia-nami 14._

* * *

Mientras tanto, los demas Host estaban en el mismo lugar, todos sentados bajo dos grandes sombrillas. Pero ninguno se hablaba. [Tensión]

-Realmente… no es lo mismo sin Haru- chan T.T.-

-Ah.-

Murmura Honey, y lame una paleta de caramelo que llevaba en su mano. Mori se sentaba a su lado, comiendo otra paleta de dulce.

-Tamaki, tal vez si dejas de pensar en eso ya no te sientas tan mal… y quizas hasta dejes de llorar.- Kyoya le da la vuelta a una pagina de la revista que tenia en sus manos y que leia entretenidamente. A su costado estaba Tamaki, llorando y sollozando de la decepción.

-¿Cómo eres capas de pedirme tal cosa T.T? ¡Haruhi se ha ido! ¡Prefirió estar con un perfecto extraño antes de que con su padre T.T!!!- Se acurruca en su lugar, y solloza como un niño berrinchudo.

-Em.. ¿Hikaru?.. quizas si tu tambien dejas de pensar en eso… ya no tengas ganas de matar a ese tipo ^^U.- Le dice timidamente Kaoru a su gemelo, quien tenia un aura maligna a su alrededor, aguantando toda la rabia y furia que contenia.

-Es imposible que no piense en eso ¬¬, es decir, ¡¿Bajo que clase de concepto Haruhi fue capaz de dejarnos para estar con un maldito idiota que apenas acaba de conocer?!-

-Calmate O.o.-

-Ahh.. see.. perdon.- Hikaru recobra la compostura, y se queda enterrado en sus pensamientos.

Obviamente habia mucha tristeza/tensión/CELOS en el ambiente. Honey podia presenciar lo que pasaba, y suspira cansado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Haru- chan solo nos ha estado acompañado desde hace un año. ¿Recuerdan que antes estabamos en el Host Club sin ella? Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo.-

Tamaki lo escucha, y cierra los ojos, recordando.

-Es verdad. Desde que fundamos el Host Club con Kyoya, han pasado dos años. Haruhi entro este año. Antes las cosas eran diferentes.-

Kyoya cierra la revista, y la deja en su costado.

-Si. Desde que entro Haruhi, la cantidad de clientas ha subido un 25%.-

-No hablaba de eso precisamente ^^U- Piensa Honey, un poco nervioso.

Kaoru los escucha, y recuerda mucho de sus anteriores años.

-Antes era diferente. A Hikaru y a mi nos costo mucho adaptarnos a todos ustedes, y a la loca idea del Host Club de Tono XD, jajaja.-

Hikaru no puede evitar prestarle atención a su hermano.

-¡Si! ¡Recuerdo que Tono actuaba como un principe enamorado todo el tiempo! ¡Y que eso nos asustaba! ¡Jajajaja!-

Tamaki los mira con reproche.

-¡Oigan ò.ó! ¡Esas fueron las mejores actuaciones de mi juventud! ¡Y las hacia para que aprendan de un maestro!- Les termina diciendo con una sonrisa encantadora. Los gemelos se miran entre si y rien.

-¡Recuerdo eso ^^! ¡Tambien recuerdo que cuando Takashi y yo entramos por primera ves, Tama- chan nos preparo unos grandes pasteles de chocolate como bienvenida! ¡Y me dijo que desde ese momento, podria comer todos los dulces que yo quisiera en el Host Club ^^!-

-Si. Lo recuerdo muy bien.- Asiente Mori con una sonrisa tranquila. Tamaki los mira como diciendo: soy un genio (H).

-¿Lo ven? Desde que todos entraron al Host Club, he sido muy bueno y considerado con cada uno de ustedes XD. Eso demuestra que soy digno de ser llamado King :D-

-Ahh.. Si. ¿Recuerdan la segunda semana del Host Club? Tamaki perdio las llaves de la tercera sala de musica, y no pudimos entrar por cinco dias ¬¬.- Acota Kyoya, sin mucho interés. Tamaki se sorprende y lo mira atonito.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad! ¡Fuiste un idiota, Tono XD!!- Exclaman los gemelos al unisono.

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa! ¡Cargaba con muchas responsabilidades en esos tiempos! ¡Ademas yo le habia dicho a Kyoya que él fuera el encargado de cuidar las llaves T.T!-

-Como eras el presidente, supuse que tendrias que ser el mas responsable de todos nosotros. Pero si te hubiera conocido por cinco minutos mas, hubiera entendido que estaba en un completo error. Aun no entiendo como sigues siendo el presidente.-

-¡Jajjajajjajajajajjaja XD!!!!- rien todos del pobre King. Él los mira con reproche y se cruza de brazos.

-Pero luego encontre las llaves ¬¬.. asi que nadie puede decir nada al respecto ¬¬.- Murmura haciendo puchero. Honey se queda pensado, y sonrie ampliamente al recordar algo.

-¿Recuerdan cuando Tama- chan y Kyo- chan nos explicaban que clase de Host debiamos ser y como teniamos que actuar ^^? ¡Eso fue muy gracioso! ¡Sigo riendo de solo recordarlo!-

-Si.. al principio no entendiamos nada.- Dice Mori, sonriendo.

-¡Ah, si! ¡Recuerdo que nos reunimos todos juntos luego de conocernos!-

-¡Y que Tono comenzo a "enseñarnos" XD!- Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru muy animados.

-See.. al principio pense que era una perfecta incoherencia. Pero el plan de Tamaki de clasificarnos por tipos resulto muy efectivo..- Sonrie Kyoya al recordar la situación.

_**[~~FLASH BACK~~]**_

En la tercera sala de música, el reloj tocaba las seis de la tarde. Las puertas se abren, dejando ver que un mar de petalos de rosas invadan el ambiente.

-¡Bienvenidos chicos ^^! ¡Es un placer que hayan vuelto el día de hoy!!- Tamaki recibia con una sonrisa a aquellos chicos que consideraba sus súbditos, ya que era el rey del Host Club. Kyoya lo acompañaba a su costado, anotaba cosas en su cuaderno, sin despegar la mirada de este.

-Ahora.. ¡Dejenme darles un calido abrazo amistoso a mis grandes amigos ^^!-

Pero Hikaru y Kaoru apartan de un gran empujon a King, haciendolo volar hacia atrás XD.

-¡Rayos ¬¬! ¡Ya hemos venido por casi toda una semana y nos sigues recibiendo de esa forma rara!- Kaoru lo mira con fastidio.

-Ademas.. ¿Por qué siempre nos agradeces que vengamos ¬¬? ¡Ese fue el trato, nosotros solo cumplimos, maldicion!- Hikaru lo señala con desconfianza.

Obviamente, ambos seguian llevando los uniformes del instituto medio.

-Chicos, se que Tamaki es francamente insoportable, pero les pedire que sean un poco mas amables con él la proxima vez.- Les dice Kyoya, sin verlos directamente, y prestando atención a sus notas. Los gemelos se encogen de hombros e ignoran sus palabras.

-Ni siquiera le encontramos sentido a este Club. No vamos a obedecer las ordenes de nadie.-

-ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO.-

Ambos se quedan petrificados al oir esas palabras, ya que sentian un aura oscura y maligna detrás suyo. Giran lentamente y observan a Kyoya, quien les dirige la mirada con cara de pocos amigos.

-Traten como quieran a ese idiota, pero si saben lo que les conviene van a tener que prestarme atención desde ahora en adelante, ¿Entendido?- Les pregunta con una tierna sonrisa, Hikaru y Kaoru se miran entre si y tragan saliva.

-Como digas, Kyoya- senpai O.o.- murmuran asustados.

-¡Chicos ¬¬! ¡No era necesaria tanta violencia de parte de ustedes!- Tamaki regresa a ellos, con una venita en la cabeza. Y los gemelos lo miran sin prestarle atención.

-Como seaa. Nos estamos aburriendo, y en esta semana que hemos venido a este club, solo nos has presentado a todos los "miembros". ¿Que se supone que hagamos?- Le pregunta Kaoru con indiferencia.

-Es verdad, esto es tan aburrido, ¬¬. Ya no se nos antoja seguir viniendo.- Sonrie Hikaru maliciosamente.

Tamaki los mira y niega con la cabeza, entonces comienza a reir.

-Ohh.. aun son unos inexpertos, unos novatos en este ámbito. Por eso esta semana sera de entrenamiento puro. No podemos empezar con la verdadera accion todavía ¿Cierto, Kyoya?-

Él baja su cuaderno y suspira.

-Cierto. No podemos hacer que las chicas entren a este Club todavia. Aun no estamos listos.-

-Clientas. Las chicas que entren seran nuestras valiosas clientas, a las cuales atenderemos para hacerlas felices todos los dias.- Dice Tamaki, con brillitos en el ambiente, lleno de emocion. Hikaru y Kaoru le dan la espalda y se van caminando.

-Ni idea de lo que estas hablando ¬¬.-

-Ademas siempre dices eso, y nunca explicas nada ¬¬.-

-¿¡Que O.o?! ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan!-

Pero cuando ambos estan a punto de abrir la puerta y marcharse, estas se abren desde afuera.

-¡Tama- chan ^^!!!- Honey sale corriendo hacia Tamaki para abrazarlo amistosamente, Mori entra al salon, sin expresión alguna.

-¡Honey- senpai :D!- Tamaki lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, y ambos rien.

-¡Perdon por la demora! ¿Hoy tambien podre comer un pastel?-

-Claro que si. Podras hacerlo todas las veces que quieras.-

-¿Y mi Usa- chan tambien puede?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuando estes en este club, podras ser tu mismo todo el tiempo, Haninozuka- senpai!-

Honey se separa de él y salta hacia Mori, para abrazarlo tambien.

-¡Muchas gracias! Aunque… aun no se muy bien de que se trata este club. ¡Pero todos ustedes ya son como mis amigos! Pueden llamarme Honey ^^.-

-Si. Ustedes pueden llamarme Mori.- El pequeño les sonrie inocentemente, y Mori acaricia su cabeza.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ademas llamarlos asi sera mas practico para nuestras futuras clientas XD!- Exclama King, lleno de expectativas. Kyoya camina hacia su lado, y se ajusta los lentes.

-Muy bien. Hoy es el tercer día en el cual todos nosotros hemos asistido a este club, que aun no esta en funcionamiento.- Comienza a decir Kyoya. Todos le prestan atención, Hikaru y Kaoru se terminan acercando a ellos de mala gana.

-Este Host Club se dedicara básicamente a…-

-¡Hacer que todas las chicas pasen su tiempo libre con nosotros XD! ¡Y que sean muy felices cada vez que vengan! ¡Nosotros las atenderemos y las haremos sentir muy comodas!- Tamaki interrumpe sus palabras muy entusiasmado. Pero al decir eso, se generan mas dudas.

-Tengo una pregunta ^^.- dice Honey, alzando su mano.

-Adelante, Honey- senpai.-

-¿Cómo haremos felices a las chicas en su tiempo libre?-

-¡Excelente pregunta XD!-

-Todos nos preguntábamos lo mismo desde el principio ¬¬.- piensan los gemelos, frustrados. Pero Tamaki apoya su codo en el hombro de Kyoya con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Obviamente ustedes son conscientes de sus propias cualidades individuales, pero aun no saben como utilizarlas. Junto con mi mejor amigo Kyoya, hemos estado planeando como explotar su potencial al maximo. Lo hemos pensado desde hace años XD.-

Kyoya lo mira de reojo.

-Si nos conocemos hace menos de un año ¬¬.-

-Tenemos una pregunta.- alzan sus manos Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Adelante.-

-¿A que te refieres con habilidades?-

King sonrie y los mira amistosamente. Observa a su mejor amigo y sonríe confiado.

-Ok. Ahora les pasare a explicar la "clasificacion".-

Kyoya señala a Tamaki, y mira de frente a todos.

-Tamaki Suoh, del tipo principesco. Sus características son obvias. Su apariencia y elegancia haria que cualquiera chica se sintiera a gusto al permanecer con él.- [Príncipe encantador]

-¿Ahh ¬¬?- se preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru, Honey y Mori prestaban atención.

Kyoya da unos pasos hacia delante y señala Honey.

-Haninozuka Mitsukuni, del tipo Loli shota. A pesar de ser el mayor de todos, su apariencia y actitud tierna haria que cualquier chica se muriera de amor por él. Ademas no seria necesario que actue con nadie, es su comportamiento natural. Lo que mas le ayuda es su afición por los dulces y los muñecos.-

Honey queda asombrado, y mira a Mori sonriendo.

-Parece divertido ^^.-

Kyoya pasa a señalar a Mori.

-Morinozuka Takashi, del tipo salvaje/estoico. Es el perfecto acompañante de Honey- senpai, y eso hace que Mori- senpai sea acompañado por un objeto encantador. Su actitud poco habladora hace que lo envuelva algo misterioso, y eso atraerá mucho a las clientas.-

Kyoya da un par de pasos hacia delante y señala a Hikaru y a Kaoru.

-Por ultimo, Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, del tipo demoniaco/incesto. Deben demostrar un fuerte amor entre hermanos. Les aseguro que seran los mas solicitados.-

-¡Ya les hemos dicho lo que tienen que hacer, y de que tipo son ^^! ¿Que opinan al respecto?- pregunta King, con brillitos en los ojos.

………..

………..

………..

-¿Que rayos significa eso del tipo demoniaco/incesto ¬¬?-

-¿Amor entre hermanos ¬¬?-

Ambos se encogen de hombros y se dan media vuelta para irse definitivamente.

-Emm… no entiendo mucho todavia. Pero mientras que haya pasteles me quedare ^^.-

-Ah.- Honey y Mori se van caminando hacia unas mesas.

-Te dije que no resultaria. Tamaki ¬¬.-

-¡¡ESPERENN!!- Todos se detienen en sus respectivos lugares, y giran hacia King.

-¡No pueden irse! ¡Por lo menos escuchen lo que tengo que decirles!- Él dirige la mirada hacia ambos gemelos, y camina hacia ellos.

-Ustedes dos. ¿No vinieron aquí para que puedan expandir un poco mas su mundo?-

Ambos abren los ojos atonitos al oirlo. Tamaki vuelve a girar, y esta vez mira a Honey a lo lejos.

-Honey- senpai… ¿No viniste aquí para experimentar lo que es realmente la fuerza verdadera?-

Honey se sorprende y recuerda lo que le habia dicho hace tiempo atrás. Kyoya mira los ojos de Tamaki, que estaban llenos de decisión y determinación. No puede evitar sorprenderse al ver ese cambio de actitud repentino. Se hacen segundos de silencio.

-Hikaru, Kaoru, puedo entender que no le encuentren sentido a esto, pero por lo menos dejaran de perjudicarse a ustedes mismos, ya no estarán solos.-

Ellos lo siguen viendo sin poder responder. Finalmente, ambos se aproximan a King, al igual que Honey y Mori.

-Dinos…-

-Lo que debemos hacer.- Piden tímidamente.

-Apuesto que sera muy divertido, y que nos haremos amigos con todo esto ^^.- Honey sonreia alegremente al verlos a todos. Tamaki suspira aliviado, y vuelve a mirarlos seriamente.

-Se que sera difícil, ya que no nos conocemos. Pero estoy seguro de que cada uno de nosotros lograra su objetivo individual al estar en este Club. Todos somos conscientes de eso.- Él observa a Kyoya, quien asiente con seguridad.

-Tambien se que es bastante difícil adaptarse y lidiar con los otros, ya que nuestras personalidades son muy diferentes. No todos estamos acostumbrados a las cosas nuevas. Pero les aseguro que con el tiempo, podremos lograr algo grande y haremos que muchas personas sean felices. Solo… tengan un poco de fe en el Host Club, ¿Si?- Les termina sonriendo Tamaki. Honey y Mori asienten. Hikaru y Kaoru sabian que esas palabras eran para ellos, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a hablar con las demas personas.

-Me alegro de que todo se haya entendido bien :). Ahora, empezaremos con el entrenamiento, jaja. Oigan chicos, ¿Que les parece si…?-

-¡No nos digas asi, tenemos nombres!- Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru muy enojados.

-Ya sabemos que ninguno de ustedes puede diferenciarnos…- Hikaru baja la mirada adolorido.

-Pero… preferimos que nos confundan… antes de que no nos llamen por nuestros nombres.- Finaliza Kaoru con su mismo tono.

-¡El primero que hablo fue Hika- chan ^^! ¡Y el segundo Kao- chan ^^!-

Ambos se sorprenden al escuchar a Honey.

-¿Adivine? ¡Adivine! ¡Waaaaaii ^^!-

-¿Que? ¿Adivinaste en tu primer intento O.o?! ¡Eso no es justo!- Exclama Tamaki, lloriqueando. Los gemelos comienzan a reir de a poco.

-¡No es tan lento como tu, señor XD!!- Gritan al mismo tiempo.

-¿Señor O.o? ¿Por qué me llaman asi?-

-¡Porque hablas como un señor feudal, jajaja!-

-¡Ademas tu mismo te proclamaste King desde el primer día! ¡Es lo mas justo XD!- Le responden, riendo sin parar.

-En efecto. Tamaki es el fundador oficial del Host Club. Asi que él seria el Rey.- Dice Kyoya, mirandolo expectante.

-¡Si! ¡Soy el Rey! King. Mmm, suena bien.- Exclama King, con mucho orgullo.

-Ohh… ahora que lo pienso, Kyo- chan no tiene clasificacion ^^, seria divertido intentar adivinar de que tipo es :D.-

Kyoya los mira extrañado.

-Kyoya- senpai da mucho miedo cuando se enoja XD.-

-Es como el Rey, pero de las sombras XD.- Los gemelos se miran entre si, y comienzan a reir nuevamente.

-¡Kyo- chan puede ser del tipo indiferente/genial :D!- Levanta su mano Honey, para que le presten atención.

-Ok. Esa es tu clasificacion Kyoya (Y). Ahora, empezare a decirles como tienen que actuar frente a las chicas.- Tamaki se le acerca a Kaoru y lo toma del rostro.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo O.o?- Pregunta Hikaru, confundido.

Kaoru se sonroja, y abre los ojos atonito.

-Ohh… mi preciado hermano… prometo amarte y protegerte hasta el final de mis días.-

-Oye ¬¬. ¡Deja de violarlo!- Hikaru aparta a Tamaki y se coloca delante de Kaoru de forma protectora.

-No lo violaba ¬¬. Ese es el amor entre hermanos que deben demostrar el uno con el otro XD.-

Kaoru baja la mirada un poco traumado.

-Me da miedo O.o.-

-A mi tambien O.o.- Se dicen ambos el uno con el otro.

-¡Y tu, Honey- senpai! ¡Siempre debes cargar a Usa- chan, y reir con inocencia al final de tus frases!- Señala King a Honey. Él se queda pensativo.

-Muy bien. No es muy difícil, ademas siempre llevo a mi Usa- chan a todos lados conmigo, jeje ^^.- Rie con ternura e inocencia el pequeño Loli shota. Florcitas invaden el ambiente.

-¡Eso es! ¡Con esa ternura las chicas mataran por ti XD!-

-Tamaki… cada vez que pasa el tiempo, dudo mas sobre esta loca y desquiciada idea.- Dice Kyoya, y lo mira arqueando una ceja.

-¡Pero Oka- san T.T! ¡Tu la habias aprobado desde el principio!-

-Lo se. Pero ahora puedo ver que esta idea sin sentido… comienza a resultar.- Él le sonrie, y Tamaki se sorprende al escucharlo, entonces se le tira encima y lo abraza.

-¡No te arrepentiras XD! ¡Nadie se arrepentira, lo juro!-

-¿Que es eso de "Oka- san" ¬¬? Este tipo esta muy loco XP.- murmuran los gemelos, desconfiando.

-Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aprender ^^, ¿Verdad, Takashi?-

-Ah.-

Los de tercer año sonreian al verlos. Ya que ese era solo el primer paso para formar el Host Club.

_**[~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~]**_

Todos reian alegremente al recordar todo lo que habian pasado, y contándose anécdotas de los primeros tiempos del Host Club.

-¡Siento que fue hace mucho! ¡Pero apenas fueron dos años!- Tamaki reia, y sentia nostalgia al recordar.

-¡En cierta forma tu no has cambiado nada, Tono XD! ¡Jajajaja!- Hikaru y Kaoru seguian riendo.

-¡Todo era muy divertido! ¡La pasabamos muy bien!- Exclama Honey.

-Las cosas resultaron satisfactorias, a pesar de ser una idea de Tamaki.- Kyoya se habia contagiado de la risa de sus amigos.

-Pero… las cosas han cambiado radicalmente desde que entro…- Mori no termina de hablar, al ver una escena que se presentaba en el medio de la playa, al atardecer. [Película romántica]

-¡¡Woow! ¡Miren hacia alla! ¡Haru- chan esta con ese chico! ¡Y los dos estan tomados de las O.o…!-

-¡¡MANOS O.O!!!- Gritan horrorizados Hikaru y Tamaki.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello!!! Woww, no puedo creer que les haya gustado tanto el capi anterior, me alegró mucho leer todos sus reviews ^^. Gracias a: aya-san, lucia-nami 14, shadow-black-neko, crazyonechan, GiiuChan, nellycullen._

_La verdad en este cap, la tontita de Haruhi (por no decir idiota :p, jajaja) va procesar algunas cosas de forma directa._

_Siguiente cap:_

* * *

-¡¡VOY A MATARLO ò.ó!!!- Hikaru se levanta de su lugar, pero Kaoru se le tira encima para que se controle de una maldita vez.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte!!-

-¡Olvidalo! ¡Voy a destriparlo!-

Mientras que ambos forcejeaban el uno con el otro, Tamaki estaba en completo estado de shock al verla a lo lejos.

-¿¡Que hacemos Takashi T.T?! ¡¿Que hacemos?! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!!- Honey lloriquea infantilmente, mientras que Mori trata de pensar bajo todo el escandalo que sucede a su alrededor. Kyoya se levanta de su lugar, observa a Haruhi con Shirami a lo lejos, y luego le dirige la mirada a Tamaki.

-No entiendo porque todos entraron en panico al presenciar eso ¬¬. Pero lo que de verdad me sorprende, es que tu no hayas echo algo al respecto.-

Hikaru deja de forcejear, y observa a Kyoya, junto con Kaoru. Honey y Mori los miran a ambos. King reacciona, y baja la mirada shockeado.

-Eres su padre.. ¿O no? Tendrias que hacer algo al respeto, ya que tu apreciada hija podria hacer algo inapropiado con ese chico.-

-¡¡ES VERDAD!! ¡¡HAY QUE HACER ALGO PARA DETENERLOS!!-

-¡No! ¡Tama- chan! ¡Espera!- Honey se interpone en su camino. King se sorprende ante tan reaccion.

-¡Se que todos queremos mucho a Haru- chan! ¡Pero si vamos e interrumpimos de una forma violenta, lo mas seguro es que ella se enoje mucho! ¡Asi que debemos pensar si queremos actuar!-

Tamaki analiza sus palabras, y asiente con determinación.

-Tienes mucha razon. Tenemos que pensar en algo y rapido. Pero lo primero que debemos hacer es acercarnos lo mas posible sin ser descubiertos. Y ya que somos muchos, solo uno de nosotros debe ir.-

-Perfecto. Yo voy. Juro por Dios que lo matare ò.ó.- Hikaru se adelanta a sus compañeros, pero Tamaki le toma un brazo y sonrie.

-Creo que YO debo ser el que vaya, soy su padre, ¡Y juro por Dios que lo matare si se sobrepasa!-

-No hay tiempo para discutir T.T ¡¡Buaaaaaaa!!-

-¡Vayan los dos ¬¬! ¡Y fin del problema!- Kaoru los empuja hacia delante. Hikaru y Tamaki se miran con cierta rivalidad.

-Ok.. por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en eso de matarlo.-

-Bien, con eso me basta.-

Los dos se alejan del grupo, para acercarse lo mas posible a Haruhi.

……………………

Shirami nota algo muy extraño.

-No es por nada, pero creo que dos de tus amigos nos siguen.-

Haruhi se extraña, y esta a punto de girar hacia atrás.

-¡Espera! ¡No gires! Creo que nos estan espiando o algo asi.- Le contesta él, casi riendo.

Ella suspira, y se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

-Perdonalos… son… muy especiales ¬¬. Pero no los culpo, suelen sobre protegerme bastante.. ¿Podrias decirme quienes son?-

-Emm.. uno parece ser el rubio… y el otro… tiene el cabello rojizo.-

-Tamaki- senpai ¬¬. Hikaru ¬¬.-

-Rayos, si que deben estar celosos, jajaja.-

-No son celos, ya te lo dije. Es que, de cierta manera, Tamaki- senpai es como mi padre, y siempre quiere evitar que salga con chicos.-

-¿Y tu te crees eso? si actua de esa forma, es porque gusta de ti.-

-Ahh, si… puede ser ¬¬.-

-Lo tomas muy a la ligera, es decir, para que nos esten espiando, deben estar muy preocupados.-

-Lo se… pero tengo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. Ellos no pueden controlarme siempre.-

-¿Eso significa que tu no sientes nada por él?-

Haruhi se queda pensando unos segundos, y luego le sonrie.

-Quizas yo… lo ame.-

Esta ves, Shirami queda atonito.

-Wooww… lo dices… sin vergüenza O.o, sin timidez, sin ninguna clase de reaccion normal O.o.-

-¿Tendria que reaccionar asi? Ese sentimiento es bastante comun, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Ahh? ¿Comun O.o? claro que no. No cualquiera se enamora de alguien tan facilmente.-

-Mmm… no le veo nada de anormal decirlo.-

-Ehh.. bueno, si lo quieres, no puedo hacer nada para conquistarte, ¿Cierto?- Shirami le sonrie de forma traviesa, le toma el rostro y la mira atentamente.

-Pero aun… tienes un poco de helado el los labios.- Se acerca a Haruhi lentamente, ella no hace nada, no reacciona.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡DETENTEEEE!!!!!!!!!- Obviamente, Tamaki y Hikaru no lo toleran ni por un segundo mas y saltan arriba de Shirami para matarlo :).

-¡Ta..Tamaki- senpai! ¡Hikaru O.o!!- Grita Haruhi horrorizada al ver tal escena. Gracias a Dios, Shirami se habia apartado dos segundos antes para evitar el impacto XD.

-Emm… Ok. Fue un gusto conocerte ^^U. ¡Adios O.o!- y se va corriendo asustado.

Haruhi alza su mano para detenerlo, para poder aunque sea explicarle que sus amigos no eran unos locos de remate. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡¿En que estabas pensado ò.ó?!- exclama Tamaki, como un verdadero padre.

-¡Estuvo a punto de hacer algo horrible, y ni siquiera reaccionaste, maldita sea!- Sigue gritando Hikaru, mas enojado.

Pero en ese momento, Haruhi gira hacia ambos con la mirada mas asesina del mundo. Ambos quedan petrificados del miedo.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¿¡Que rayos hacían espiándome de esa forma tan absurda?!- Ella avanza hacia ambos, mirandolos furiosa.

-E..es que.. nosotros O.o..-

-Solo nos preocupamos… Y… O.o..-

-¡¿No creen que soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola?! ¡No puedo creer que me hayan echo esto! ¡Ademas apenas y lo conocia! ¡Nunca hubiera dejado que haga algo malo!-

-¡Pero Haruhi! ¡Estuvo a punto de…!- Hikaru no se atreve a continuar.

-¡No podiamos quedarnos a ver lo que pasaba! ¡Teniamos que hacer algo!- grita Tamaki, preocupado.

Haruhi se le acerca y lo mira con completo odio. Pasa a su costado y lo ignora para volver con los demas. Tamaki nunca habia visto a Haruhi tan enojada en su vida, se queda shockeado en su lugar. Sin embargo, Hikaru corre hacia ella.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Espera!-

King apenas y podia asimilar lo que habia pasado. Se da media vuelta y camina muy lentamente hacia ellos. Al llegar con los demas, Haruhi mira sin expresión a sus compañeros.

-¿Ha.. Haru- chan? ¿Estas bien?- Honey notaba que algo malo habia pasado. Atrás de ella, venian Hikaru y Tamaki.

-Quiero volver al hotel.- murmura Haruhi, desviando la mirada.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?- Pregunta Kaoru, muy confundido.

-Por favor… solo… quiero volver y descansar, ¿Esta bien?- Les pide sin dar explicación alguna.

-Esta bien. Volvamos.- dice Kyoya sin querer decir nada mas.

-Chicos. Si no les molesta, me adelantare. Lo siento, pero es que la verdad…-

-No te preocupes, Haru- chan. Nosotros recogeremos todo. Te veremos en el hotel :).-

Haruhi le asiente a Honey, toma su largo vestido de playa y se lo coloca. Luego se marcha sola hacia el hotel.

-Yo acomodare las cosas.- Mori comienza a desclavar las sombrillas, Honey ayudaba a acomodar las esterillas.

-De acuerdo. Hikaru, ¿Que hiciste? ¬¬.-

Hikaru se sorprende y observa a su hermano.

-¡Yo no hice nada! Es decir.. emm… no hice nada malo O.o. Cualquier persona en mi lugar hubiera reaccionado exactamente igual.- Esa respuesta no era convincente para nadie. Kyoya se acerca a Tamaki y lo mira extrañado.

-Creo que esta vez te sobrepasaste. ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?-

Tamaki se sorprende, y trata de asimilar nuevamente lo que habia echo hace minutos atrás.

-No.. no entiendo porque se enojo tanto. Yo solo quise protegerla… ese chico estuvo a punto de… de… ¡No podia quedarme ahí, viendo y sin hacer nada!-

-Es verdad… ese chico quiso besar a Haruhi, nosotros reaccionamos bastante mal ante eso. Casi, emm, nos le tiramos encima para estrangularlo. - Continua diciendo Hikaru.

-Ohh.. ya veo. Haru- chan debio enojarse por eso. Ella sabe que nosotros siempre la protegemos, pero que se hayan metido de esa forma hubiera enojado a cualquiera.- Honey se coloca al lado de Mori, quien ya cargaba con las sombrillas y las esterillas.

-Creo que es hora de asimilar que no podemos seguir entrometiéndonos en los asuntos de Haruhi por estos tipos de complejos estupidos.- Kyoya cierra los ojos sin interes, y les da la espalda a todos.

-¡Oye! ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¡Somos sus amigos, y es normal que nos preocupemos por ella!- Hikaru comenzaba a enfurecerse.

Entonces Kyoya se da la vuelta para mirarlo directamente.

-¿Realmente estabas preocupado de que ese chico le haga algo malo?-

Hikaru no deja de mirarlo con rabia, y le desvia la mirada.

-Es facil ver la realidad en este preciso momento. Tamaki, ¿Tu estabas preocupado por Haruhi? ¿O querias impedir que ese chico la bese o algo asi por tu complejo de padre?-

King cierra los ojos adolorido, y no sabe que responder.

-Por favor.. deberiamos empezar a ser un poco mas honestos con nosotros mismos… Honey- senpai, tu sabes muy bien lo que sucedió el día de hoy, ¿No?-

-Ky..Kyo- chan..- Honey sentia que todo terminaria mal si seguia hablando.

-Es obvio que todos ustedes sintieron la necesidad de espiar a Haruhi, e impedir que la besen porque estaban ce…-

-¡Basta, Kyoya!- Tamaki no queria seguir escuchándolo. Su amigo lo mira de reojo y suspira.

-Como sea. Volvamos al hotel. Debemos arreglar el problema con ella.-

-¡Eres un hipócrita!- le grita Hikaru fuera de si. Kaoru abre los atonito, y le toma el brazo.

-No.. Hikaru…-

-¡Dices que todos estabamos celosos de que este con ese tipo! Pero si vamos al caso.. ¡Tu tambien lo estabas, Kyoya- senpai!-

Kyoya no pierde la calma, y le dirige la mirada con molestia.

-¡Ya basta! No tiene caso que nos peleemos entre nosotros. Volvamos al hotel.- Tamaki habia intervenido antes de que las cosas se complicaran mucho mas. Los demas le asienten, levantan y caminan para volver.

* * *

**Habitación Nº3**

Hikaru traga saliva, y abre la puerta de su habitación, que estaba abierta. Entra y logra ver que Haruhi estaba sentada en su cama, mirando por la ventana. Él cierra la puerta y se acerca poco a poco a su cama.

-Ha..Haruhi…-

No sabia que decirle. Sabia muy bien que lo que habia dicho Kyoya era la verdad, estaba celoso de que ella compartiera su tiempo con alguien desconocido. Pero tambien recordaba su mala experticia con Arai, el amigo de Haruhi. No queria que las cosas se volvieran a repetir, y sabia muy bien que debia disculparse por haber tenido una reaccion tan estupida.

-Haruhi… tal vez me odies… pero quiero decirte algo.-

-Lo siento, Hikaru.-

-Si… es que yo… ¿Que?- Hikaru se sienta al cotado de Haruhi, sin entender por que se disculpaba. Ella se da la vuelta y lo mira arrepentida.

-Se que no debi reaccionar de esa forma, y se que no debi enojarme. Olvide nuevamente que ustedes son asi, y que solo quieren cuidarme para que no se vuelva a repetir lo que sucedió en las anteriores vacaciones.-

-Haruhi..-

-Se que fui muy mala contigo, y que me enoje mucho. Asi que… te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. Ademas estuve pensado, y es completamente normal que se hayan preocupado, ya que estaba con un extraño. Quizás yo tambien hubiera desconfiado.-

-Yo soy el que debo pedirte disculpas, tonta..- Él baja la mirada timidamente.

-Nosotros no debimos entrometernos y no quiero cometer el mismo error que antes. Tratare de ser mucho mas tolerante con la gente que conozcas.-

-Hikaru… Gracias.- ella le sonrie tiernamente, y Hikaru le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Ahh.. ¿Y que hay con Tamaki- senpai? Supongo que tambien lo perdonaras.-

Pero esta vez, Haruhi se entristece y cierra los ojos.

-Tamaki- senpai… es un idiota ¬¬.-

-¿No vas a perdonarlo?- Hikaru abre los ojos atonito.

-No lo se… tendria que pensarlo. Ademas apuesto lo que sea a que él fue el de la idea de seguirme y arruinarlo todo. Siempre lo hace y se justifica diciendo que es mi padre.- Dice ella con un tono molesto. Hikaru no puede evitar reirse un poco de forma perversa XD.

-Emm.. bueno, has lo que quieras. Hoy debemos cambiar de habitación, tendras que compartirla con Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai.-

-Es verdad, nunca compartí habitación con ellos. Aunque estoy tan cansada que lo mas posible es que me duerma rápido, ya guarde mi equipaje. Kaoru vendra a esta habitación, ¿Verdad?-

-Si. Hoy no pudimos disfrutar mucho tiempo juntos porque las chicas casi nos matan ¬¬.. pero ahora podremos hacerlo ^^.-

Haruhi se levanta, toma su bolso que estaba al costado de cama.

-Ire a la habitación de Tamaki- senpai. Supongo que tendré que esperar a Honey- senpai y a Mori- senpai. Hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañana, Haruhi.-

Ella le sonrie por ultima vez, y sale de la habitación. Hikaru sonrie para si mismo, y agradece que las cosas esten bien entre ellos dos.

**Habitación Nº2**

-Creo que ya termine de acomodar mi equipaje.- Kaoru mira a sus compañeros de habitación. Tamaki se deprimia en su cama, acurrucado. Y Kyoya escribia cosas en su computadora, sin prestarle atención.

-Es tan obvio que nada esta bien ¬¬|||.- piensa al verlos.

-Termine hace horas. Solo disfruto el tiempo libre hasta que vengan los demas.- dice Kyoya, sin despegar la vista de la laptop.

De pronto, alguien toca la puerta. Tamaki alza la mirada, con lagrimitas en los ojos, se levanta y se acerca para abrir.

-¿Haruhi? Haruhi T.T..- Murmura al verla. Ella lo mira con desconfianza y pasa a su lado.

-Ya tengo todo listo para quedarme. Kaoru, puedes ir a la habitación de Hikaru.-

Kaoru se levanta y le sonrie con aprobación.

-Ok. Nos vemos mañana, Haruhi.- Dicho esto, camina hacia la puerta y sale. Haruhi camina un poco, y se sienta en la cama de al lado de la ventana.

Tamaki, al darse cuenta de que es completamente ignorado, se deprime aun mas, y se sienta en su cama para volver a deprimirse. Kyoya presencia todo.

-Haruhi.. ¿Estaras enojada con Tamaki por el resto de tu vida?- Pregunta friamente. Ella gira hacia él, confundida.

-Solo me gustaria que piense en lo que hizo ¬¬.-

King siente que su corazon es atravesado por 98237498234 puñales, y una nube de depresion lo cubre.

-Ahh, Ok. Solo queria confirmarlo.- Y el Rey de las sombras sigue escribiendo sin darle importancia.

Alguien vuelve a tocar la puerta. Esta vez, Honey y Mori abre la puerta.

-¡Haru- chan ^^! ¡La pasaremos muy bien los tres juntos!-

-Ah.-

Kyoya se pone de pie, y toma su equipaje.

-Muy bien. Supongo que nos vemos mañana. Vamos, Tamaki.-

-Pero yo quiero que Haruhi T.T…-

-Vamonos.-

A pesar de estar depresivo, Tamaki toma su equipaje y sale de la habitación junto con Kyoya.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Esto sera como una pijamada! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! ¡Y jugaremos a muchas cosas! ^^- Honey salta hacia una cama, y mira a Haruhi con brillitos en los ojos. Mori toma asiento en una de las camas. Ella lo mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No quiero sonar aburrida, pero la verdad hoy fue un día muy agotador, y solo queria acostarme y dormir.-

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que preguntarte primero :D!- Honey mira con complicidad a Mori, quien le asiente muy seguro.

-Ahh.. bueno, pero luego me ire a dormir, ¿Esta bien?-

-Sip ^^, como digas.- El pequeño vuelve a mirar a su compañero.

-No seas tan duro, ni tan directo.- murmura Mori, seriamente.

-No te preocupes.-

Haruhi los mira confundida, y Honey le sonrie alegremente.

-Haru- chan.. ¿Que es lo que sientes por Tama- chan ^^?-

Ella abre los ojos atonita, y Mori abre la boca horrorizado.

-¿Que acabo de decirte O.o?-

-Emm.. eso no fue tan directo ^^.-

-¡Honey- senpai! Él es solo mi senpai… no entiendo a que te refieres.- Como siempre, ella lo mira extrañada. Pero los de tercer año se miran entre si, como diciendo: No tiene remedio ¬¬U..

-Haru- chan, Takashi y yo queriamos aprovechar este día ya que dormiremos juntos, de esta forma podremos aclarar un par de dudas ^^.. ¿Te molesta que te sigamos preguntando?-

-Emm.. no… esta bien.-

-Sabemos muy bien que en las ultimas vacaciones, tu y Tama- chan pasaron muchas cosas juntos. Solo queremos que seas sincera con nosotros, después de todo somos tus amigos ¿Que sientes por él?-

Haruhi se queda pensando unos segundos.

-Puede que ame a Tamaki- senpai… pero nosotros decidimos que todo seria como siempre para que no haya problemas en el Host Club, y para que pueda pagar mi deuda.-

Honey se sorprende hasta morir, al igual que Mori.

-¿Estas segura de que amas a Tama- chan? Woow.. lo tomas demasiado bien ^^..-

Ella hace un gesto de incomprensión.

-Shirami, el chico con el que salí hoy, me dijo lo mismo.. ¿Que tiene de malo mi reaccion?-

-Ahh. Nada, es que casi siempre las chicas… emm… no confiesan sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad ^^U. Ya sabes, por eso de la timidez y la vergüenza.-

-No entiendo bien. Después de todo, yo respeto mucho a Tamaki- senpai, y lo aprecio como persona. Por eso creo amarlo. Es decir, eso es amor, ¿No?-

Y al decir esto, Honey y Mori se miran entre si.

-Ehh.. pero el amor es mucho mas que eso, Haru- chan.-

-¿Que?-

-Es decir, el amor va muuucho mas allá de sentir aprecio y respeto hacia una persona. Es algo muy especial e inexplicable.-

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta ella extrañada. Honey y Mori la miran con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Piensa en eso, Haru- chan. Teniendo en cuenta lo que dije, ¿Amas a Tama- chan?-

-Ademas, cuando estas con la persona que amas, sientes mucha felicidad, no quieres alejarte de esta, y sueles pensar todo el tiempo en ella.- Dice Mori, profundamente. Haruhi analiza sus palabras, y comienza a pensar en Tamaki.

-Yo… solo siento respeto y aprecio de amigo hacia Tamaki- senpai en este momento. La verdad, aun sigo enojada con él por lo de hoy, y no se cuando lo perdonaré, pero ustedes me estan diciendo que debo sentir algo muy especial a su lado… Algo… especial…- Ella piensa detenidamente, y no puede asimilar esta nueva información. Honey mira preocupado a su primo.

-¿Puede ser que realmente, ella no ame a Tama- chan O.o?-

-¿Y que todo esto siempre fue una confusion de sentimientos O.o?- Se preguntan el uno con el otro.

-Amar… amar a Tamaki- senpai… yo, hasta ahora… ¿He sentido amor hacia él?-

Ella cierra los ojos muy pensativa. De pronto, algunas imágenes provenientes de su imaginación la invaden. Haruhi abrazaba a Tamaki con dulzura, riendo. Se besan apasionadamente. Y ambos están en una cama a punto de…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grita ella horrorizada al pensar en eso. Y se sonroja hasta morir.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Haru- chan O.o! ¿¡Estas bien?!- Honey se levanta y se acerca a ella.

Haruhi se sostiene el pecho, su corazon latia violentamente, y no tenia idea de por que.

-Pero él siempre fue tan O.o… tan… toda la vida fue tan…- Haruhi murmuraba palabras sin sentido, y se tapa el rostro de la vergüenza.

-¡Estupido, idiota e infantil T.T!!!!!!!- Ok. Estaba sufriendo un ataque horrible :).

-¡Haru- chan!! ¡Reacciona!!- Le grita Honey, y la agita para que vuelva en si. Ella lo mira, aun sonrojada, y estando muy nerviosa.

-Honey… Honey- senpai T.T… No lo se… no se si lo amo… me siento horrible al pensar en esto profundamente… ¿Yo con él? ¿Co..como novios? ¿Cómo pareja? ¿Cómo matrimonio O.O? ¿Con hijos y todo eso?-

-Haru- chan…- Él se aparta y la mira muy preocupado.

-Ahora que lo pienso… cuando… Tamaki- senpai fue arrastrado por esas chicas en la playa, y nadie hizo nada para detenerlo… senti mucha tristeza, mucho dolor… tenia muchas ganas de llorar…- Dice mientras que se sostiene la cabeza.

-Y por eso… quizas por eso… quise ir con Shirami… inconscientemente… yo queria que él sienta lo que yo senti en ese momento… ¡Pero nada de lo que digo tiene sentido T.T! ¡Ya que yo no siento nada de eso cuando lo veo con las chicas del Host Club!-

-Haruhi… tu estas claramente…-

-Espera, Takashi.. quiero seguir escuchando lo que dice.-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella estaba desesperada y nerviosa, tambien confundida. Se sostenia el pecho, tratando de frenar los latidos de su corazon.

-¿Y por que? Recuerdo tantas cosas… yo siempre… he estado tranquila a su lado… siempre indiferente…no recuerdo sentir algo especial junto con Tamaki- senpai… pero… ustedes dicen que el amor es… es… -

-¡Muy bien ^^U! ¡No tienes que seguir hablando mas, Haru- chan! ¡No queremos que te pongas mas nerviosa! ¿Verdad, Takashi?-

-Emm.. pero… Mitsukuni…-

-¡Dijiste que tenias mucho sueño! ¡Y ahora que lo dices, nosotros tambien estamos muy cansados! ¡Asi que nos acostaremos a dormir! ¡Buenas noches ^^!- Honey se acuesta en su cama, y se cubre con las sabanas rapidamente.

-Pe… pero… Honey- senpai… espera O.o|||…- Haruhi se sentia horrible, y no sabia que decir o que hacer en esa situación.

-Hasta mañana.- Mori se recuesta, y apaga las luces. A ella no le queda de otra que acostarse y dormir, con millones de recuerdos que la atormentaban.

-Pssss.. Takashi… ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar?- Honey le murmura muy despacito para que Haruhi no los escuche. Mori se da la vuelta para poder responderle.

-Si. Ella no tiene la mas palida idea de lo que siente por Tamaki ¬¬. Y con lo que le preguntamos, puede que al fin este empezando a reaccionar.-

-¿Crees que lo que hicimos este mal T.T?-

-No. Tarde o temprano sucedería. Aunque lo que mas me sorprenderia en este momento es que…-

-Es que Tama- chan tampoco sea consciente de que ama a Haru- chan ¬¬U.-

-Honestamente, es lo mas probable ¬¬U.-

-Acabamos de afectar el desarrollo de la situación. Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto.-

-No te preocupes, Mitsukuni. Ahora solo podemos ver como se desarrollan las cosas.-

**Habitación Nº3**

Kaoru cambiaba de canal a televisor una y otra vez. Se encontraba recostado en su cama. Bosteza con sueño, y en ese momento, Hikaru se recuesta a su lado y le sonrie.

-No tengo ganas de ver tele. Pero aun no tengo sueño.- Menciona el menor con pereza.

-Kyoya- senpai… fue bastante duro el día de hoy. Y no pude controlarme para nada.- Hikaru le desvia un poco la mirada, desinteresado. Kaoru apaga la televisión, y mira a su hermano.

-Lo se. Dentro de todo hoy fue un día duro. Pero por lo menos Haruhi te perdono.-

-Y no perdono a Tono XD, jajaja.- Ambos rien un poco.

-No seas tan malo con él XD. Después de todo, todos le debemos mucho a Tamaki- senpai.-

-Si. Lo se.-

Se quedan en silencio, y miran por la ventana. En ese momento, Kaoru abraza a su gemelo y le sonrie.

-Lo mejor es que durmamos, Hikaru.-

Él le acaricia la cabeza, y siente algo raro.

-Kaoru…-

-Dime.-

-Ahh… nada…-

Hikaru podia percibir si algo andaba mal entre ellos, pero esta vez, no estaba seguro.

-Mejor durmamos.-


	15. Chapter 15

_Hoy estoy tan depresiva T.T. La vida es un asco, saben? jaja xD. Bueno, es decir, ¿Como se sentirian si estuvieran escribiendo algo y despues se enteran de que hay otro idiota que ya lo hizo mucho antes, nada mas que diez veces mejor? Bueno, no se siente muy lindo. Asi que ya fue, Quiza esa historia quede en las sombras para siempre, porque sino van a gritarme "Copiona" durante dos o tres años. Lo peor es que yo ni enterada de que existia un fic tan identico al mio xD, jajajaja. Como sea, hoy les agradezco mucho mucho a: GiiuChan, aya-san, lucia-nami 14, shadow-black-neko._

_Siguiente cap:_

* * *

**Habitación Nº1**

-¿Podrias dejar de deprimirte, por favor? Haruhi te perdonara, no creo que sea tan mala como para odiarte.- Kyoya ya estaba acostado en su cama, y miraba de reojo hacia la cama de Tamaki. Quien aun sollozaba como un niño, sentado en su cama.

-Pero Kyoya T.T. Me miro con tal odio y desprecio, me ignoro de una forma tan fria y cruel T.T.-

-No se que mas decirte. Asi que me resignare. Buenas noches.-

-¡Espera! ¡Tengo que decirte algo!-

Kyoya le presta atención en ese instante.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Hoy… me dijiste cosas muy confusas, y he llegado a una conclusión. Pero me da miedo O.o.-

-¿Tu? ¿Conclusión? Eso es bastante extraño.-

-Hoy hablamos mucho del pasado, y ahora con Haruhi, las cosas han cambiado completamente. Asi que… tengo que decirte lo que he logrado descubrir.-

-Tienes toda mi atención.-

-Nosotros… no somos… una familia de verdad O.o.-

Kyoya se sienta en su lugar, y lo mira incrédulo.

-¿Apenas y te das cuenta de eso ¬¬?-

Miles de flechas se clavan en el pobre de King, hiriendo su pobre corazon.

-¡No me digas eso T.T!!!! ¡¡Fue muy difícil aceptarlo!! Ademas, Hikaru tambien me dijo eso indirectamente. Es muy difícil asimilarlo.-

-Te felicito. Por lo menos ya no seras el padre de nadie. Buenas noches.-

-¡No! ¡Tengo que decirte mas cosas!-

-¿Que mas?-

-Tambien me di cuenta de que O.o… nuestras relaciones personales se estan modificando por Haruhi.-

Kyoya se rasca la cabeza, y lo mira directamente. Pero en su interior, siente un pequeño CRACK.

"Es tan lento. Pero esto me dificulta las cosas. Ahora su camino se favorece un poco."

-Al fin te das cuenta. La verdad me sentiría mas orgulloso si hubieras pensado en esto hace año y medio ¬¬.-

-¡No reacciones asi! ¡Es muy difícil para mi!-

-Ok, Ok.. ¿Algo mas?-

-Ahh, si. Creo que ya no debo tratar a Haruhi como mi hija, ¿Crees que este bien hacer eso?- Tamaki lo mira con los ojitos llorosos. Kyoya podia entender que le era difícil enfrentar que ese escenario familiar se derrumbara en un instante.

-Tamaki, has madurado mucho, creo que eso es muy bueno. Y estoy de acuerdo en que dejes de vernos como una familia. Por lo menos ya no sere la "Oka- san".-

-¿De verdad lo crees W.W?? ¡Gracias por apoyarme, Kyoya ^^!-

-Ahora durmamos.-

Tamaki le sonrie felizmente, y se recuesta en su cama.

-Espero que Haruhi me perdone mañana.- Es su ultimo pensamiento.

Kyoya vuelve a acostarse, y apaga la luz.

* * *

**"Día 3"**

**"Parque de diversiones"**

**Habitación Nº1**

_-¡¡¡¡¡MUY BUENOS DIAS!!!!!! ESTE ES EL DESPERTADOR MATUTINO QUE LES OFRECE EL HOTEL. LES RECORDAMOS QUE EL DESAYUNO SE SIRVE A LAS 8AM. DESCIENDAN O SE LO PERDERAN. DISFRUTEN EL DIA.-_

Eran las 7am en punto.

Tamaki observa el sol deslumbrante que provenia de la ventana. En ese momento, la musica de la radio comienza a sonar desde los parlantes de arriba. Él se pone de pie y abre las cortinas para que el sol entre en su totalidad.

Kyoya se sienta en su lugar, y se refriega los ojos con molestia.

-¡Kyoya XD! ¡El día es precioso en todo sentido! ¡Demonos prisa para bajar a desayunar!-

-Como digas.- El rey de las sombras se levanta y entra al baño antes de que Tamaki entre y se quede tres horas.

**Habitación Nº2**

-Mmm.. ese escandaloso despertador otra vez.- Haruhi da un par de vueltas en su cama, de pronto, alguien la sacude suavemente desde atrás. Ella abre los ojos y observa quien es.

-¿Mori- senpai?-

-Debemos levantarnos.-

Ella se sienta en su lugar, y se rasca la cabeza.

-Mitsukuni ya entró al baño. Debemos bajar para desayunar con todos los demas.-

-Si. Lo se.- Ella entrecierra los ojos, y luego recuerda todo lo del día anterior :).

-¡AAAhhhh O.o!!-

-¡Haruhi O.o! ¿Que ocurre?- Le pregunta Mori, sorprendido por su grito. Ella se pone muy nerviosa, y no entiende que es lo que le ocurre tampoco. Aspira hondo, y trata de actuar normal.

-Emm, nada ^^U. Estoy bien. No te preocupes.-

-Tu grito no me da seguridad ¬¬.-

-De verdad estoy bien, Mori- senpai. Esperare a que Honey- senpai salga para entrar al baño, jejejeje.-

Nadie se creeria esa mentira. Mori decide no decirle nada, y dejar el tema de lado.

**Habitación Nº3**

-Estupido despertador ¬¬. Aun no entiendo como invierten en semejante tecnología y dejan que este hotel se caiga a pedazos.- Hikaru se sienta en la cama, y se tapa los oidos con molestia.

-Ademas esa radio tan escandalosa. ¿No estas de acuerdo Kao…?- Pero nota que su gemelo no estaba a su lado.

-¿Kaoru O.o?-

-Aquí ¬¬.- El gemelo menor alza su brazo en señal de que estaba en el piso. Hikaru mira hacia abajo, y le sonrie con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Jajaja, es gracioso, ¿No crees? Nuevamente te tire de la cama ^^U.-

-No es gracioso… no siento la espalda O.o.-

-Levántate, jeje.-

Kaoru rie un poco, y se levanta, para sentarse al lado de su hermano.

-Debemos apresurarnos para bajar a desayunar. - El menor se levanta y camina hacia el baño. Hikaru se sorprende.

-¿Que no vas a darme un sermón como siempre? ¿O no vas a reclamarme que siempre te pateo y por eso caes O.o?-

Kaoru se da la vuelta y le sonríe.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado. Y es en vano que te hable, nunca me haces caso XD.-

-Kaoru ¬¬.-

Camina hacia el baño y entra. Hikaru bosteza, y se queda mirando el exterior de la ventana.

………………………………………

Ya en la planta baja.

Haruhi agregaba azucar a su café, ya que estaba sentada en una de las mesas. Honey estaba de pie, le daba la espalda y miraba la mesa de postres a lo lejos, Mori hacia lo mismo.

-Hay muchos mas pasteles que antes W.W. Iremos a servirnos, Haru- chan ^^, lo mas seguro es que los demas no tarden en bajar, asi que traeremos algo para ellos. Vamos, Takashi.-

-Ah.-

Ella les asiente sin muchos animos.

-Recuerden que hay mas personas en el hotel, y que no pueden traerse todo ¬¬U.-

-Okii ^^.- dicho esto, ambos se retiran.

Haruhi suspira agotada, y baja la cabeza, mirando su café atentamente.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo de ayer." Se entristece un poco, y lleva sus manos a su pecho.

"¿Por qué empece a reaccionar luego de las palabras de Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai? ¿Acaso esto… es amor?" Siente unos escalofrios, y se abraza a ella misma con un gesto de nervios.

"Fui tan… fria y mala con Tamaki- senpai en estos dias… no, no solamente estos dias, tambien en el Host Club, siempre tan indiferente." Toma la taza de café con ambas manos, para calentarlas.

"¿Que debo hacer ahora? Yo… pense en amarlo, pero no pense que era un sentimiento fuera del aprecio y respeto… ¿Estos nervios y miedo son amor realmente? Madre que estas en el cielo… necesito ayuda…" Pasan unos segundos, y ella apoya su cabeza en la mesa, para relajar sus pensamientos.

"Ahora que puedo verlo yo… en las anteriores vacaciones…" Abre los ojos atonita, y derrama el café al levantarse bruscamente.

"¡¡LO BESE O.O!!! ¡¡POR DIOS, LO BESE!!! ¿¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO HAYA TENIDO NINGUN TIPO DE REACCION ANTE ESO??!! ¡¡A PESAR DE HABER PASADO POR ESA EXPERIENCIA, YO SEGUI SIENDO CRUEL E INSENSIBLE T.T!!!! ¿¡QUE DEBO HACER AHORA?!!!" Todos se le quedan mirando al verla, aunque casi por un milagro ella habia pensado todo eso, y no lo habia gritado. Haruhi mira a su alrededor, se apena, y vuelve a sentarse.

"¿Co..como O.o? ¿Cómo se supone que actúe delante de Tamaki- senpai ahora?"

-¡¡HARUHI ^^!!- Los gemelos corren hacia ella desde lo lejos, se sientan a sus costados y la toman de ambos brazos.

-¡Good morning XD!-

-Ahh.. emm.. buenos dias O.o.- Ella baja la mirada, y comienza a recordar otras cosas.

"Hikaru… me confeso sus sentimientos y me beso O.o… pero… no siento nervios al estar con él, ni al recordarlo. Kaoru tambien lo hizo y me sucede lo mismo." Haruhi se sorprende, y se sonroja al instante.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!- Se suelta de ambos, y retrocede nerviosa. Hikaru y Kaoru se quedan desconcertados ante esa reaccion.

-¿Haruhi?-

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntan con sospechas.

-Noo. Nada ^^U.- se da media vuelta en su asiento, y comienza a atormentarse.

"¿Por qué T.T? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no haya tenido ningun tipo de reacción en esos momentos? ¿Por qué estoy comenzando a sentir culpa, nervios, y miedo ahora?" Suspira agobiada, y se da la vuelta ante sus amigos.

-¿Haruhi ¬¬? ¿Estas bien?- Preguntan al unisono.

-Claro que si. Solo tengo un poco de sueño. Ya saben, levantarse a las siete es bastante agotador, jeje. Ademas ayer me dormi bastante…- Un recuerdo hace que quede completamente shockeada.

"Yo… Hikaru O.o… dormí… con él… juntos O.o… ¡¿Cómo puede ser que yo haya echo eso sin perder la serenidad T.T?!!!!!!" Piensa mas afligida que nunca.

-De acuerdo. Algo le pasa, Hikaru.-

-Lo se, es pesima mintiendo. Deberiamos descubrir que le sucede.-

Ambos la miran con mas sospechas. Haruhi traga saliva, y los mira sin expresión.

"Es verdad. Si soy muy obvia en esto, se preocuparan por mi. Seguire actuando normal, y al mismo tiempo, tratare de aclarar mis sentimientos." Piensa con determinación. Toma su taza, y observa el café derramado.

-Lo siento. Estoy bien, no deben preocuparse.-

-Si tu lo dices. Aunque siento que estas rara.- Kaoru se encoge de hombros.

En ese momento, Honey venia con Mori, y ambos traian bandejas con varias tazas para todos.

-¡Hika- chan! ¡Kao- chan! ¡Buenos dias ^^! ¡Les trajimos el desayuno!- Ambos dejan las bandejas, y toman asiento.

-Muchas gracias, Honey- senpai.- ambos toman sus tazas y beben.

-Ohh.. que raro que aun no haya bajado Tama- chan.- Honey le da un mordisco a su pastel, y Mori le asiente.

-Conociendo a Kyoya- senpai y a su mal despertar, sera el ultimo en descender.- Hikaru toma un sorbo de su café, y cierra los ojos aburrido.

-Opino igual, jejeje ^^.. y… ¿Pudieron dormir bien anoche? Nosotros la pasamos muy bien con Haru- chan.- Honey les sonreia como siempre a los gemelos.

-Claro. Lo disfrutamos mucho juntos, jaja.-

-A pesar de que Hikaru siempre me tira de la cama, jajaja.-

-¿Pudieron hablar, Kao- chan?-

Kaoru deja de reir, y no puede disimular la sorpresa ante esa pregunta. Hikaru lo mira desconcertado.

-¿Hablar? ¿De que?- Pregunta sin entender.

-Emm.. bu..bueno…- Kaoru desvia la mirada, sin querer responder.

De pronto, dos personas se aproximan hacia ellos.

-¡Haruhi W.W!- Tamaki corre hacia ella y la abraza como todas las mañanas. Haruhi se queda atonita, y se sonroja ante el contacto repentino. Su corazon late violentamente, entonces se lo saca de encima muy nerviosa.

-¡No hagas eso! por favor…-

-¿Haruhi?- todos los presentes se extrañan ante esa reacción de Haruhi.

Tamaki se entristece y toma asiento en uno de los lugares.

-Es verdad, todavia me odias, lamento haberte abrazado T.T.-

Kyoya suspira resignado, y toma asiento tambien.

-Buenos dias. Hoy no tardamos tanto como de costumbre, desayunaremos a un horario promediablemente razonable.- Él toma una de las tazas, y bebe un sorbo.

-Sabiamos que descenderian tarde o temprano, por eso les trajimos algo de tomar.- Les sonrie Honey. Pero King seguia estando triste por Haruhi.

-Oigan, tenemos muchas cuestiones que plantear.- Comienza a decir Kaoru.

-Cierto. ¿Hoy tambien iremos a la playa?- Pregunta Hikaru con algo de molestia.

Kyoya los escucha, y comienza a pensar.

-Emm… ire a servirme mas café, es que tuve un accidente y volqué el mio.-

-Te acompaño, necesito algo de azúcar.-

Haruhi y Tamaki se levantan al mismo tiempo. Ella vuelve a sentir presion en su corazon, y lo mira de reojo.

-Ehh.. puedo traerte el azucar si quieres, no hay problema.-

-¿Ahh? No, lo mejor es que yo vaya, ademas no seria un buen caballero si te ordenara que me traigas algo.-

-Pero si hacen eso en el Host Club ¬¬, yo siempre les hago el café y les llevo aperitivos ¬¬.-

-Pero es muy diferente, Haruhi. Aquí eres una chica, no como en el Host Club ^^. Asi que no podemos tratarte igual.- Tamaki le termina sonriendo sinceramente, Haruhi lo mira y siente que su corazon late fuertemente, se sonroja al instante y sale corriendo hacia la barra de desayuno.

-¡Yo traere el azucar!!-

-¿Que O.o? ¡No! ¡Espera!! ¡Yo debo traerlo!- King sale detrás de ella. Todos en la mesa quedan atonitos ante la escena que acababa de suceder. Honey traga saliva, y observa a Mori.

-Emm.. Ta..Takashi ^^U… ¿Acaso esta es una especie de consecuencia de lo que hablamos ayer?-

-Si. Era de esperarse.- Responde, con una gotita en la cabeza.

Hikaru baja la mirada, muy pensativo, Kaoru se preocupa al verlo.

-Kaoru… ¿Viste eso? Es como si de alguna forma…-

-Haruhi estuviera… completamente consciente de Tamaki- senpai. Nunca habia visto una reaccion asi en ella.- Responde su gemelo. Hikaru entrecierra los ojos, preocupado.

Kyoya toma nuevamente un sorbo de café, y cierra los ojos. El tiempo de ventaja comenzaba a reducirse. Al ver esa escena, podia darse cuenta de que Haruhi comenzaba a darse cuenta de su verdadero sentimiento hacia Tamaki. Si las cosas seguian asi, no habria mas oportunidades para nadie. Él baja la taza, y los mira a todos.

-Hable con Tamaki esta mañana. Ha decidido que hoy no iremos a la playa. Tengo planeado otra actividad para no desaprovechar el día.-

Todos le prestan atención a sus palabras, y dejan de lado sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué Tama- chan no quizo ir a la playa hoy?- Pregunta Honey, sin entender.

-Supongo que fue por los inconvenientes de ayer. Yo estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que haya mas problemas.-

-Ya veo. ¿Que haremos entonces?- Pregunta Hikaru.

-Estuve investigando. Por esta zona, se encuentra el parque de diversiones mas visitado en todo Japon. No esta muy lejos de aquí, ademas…-

-¡¡¡Parque de diversiones :D!!!! ¡¡¡Waaaaii!!!!- Honey es el primero en saltar de la emocion, y abrazar a su primo con ternura.

-¡Parque de diversiones! ¡Parque de diversiones XD!!!- Comienzan a emocionarse los gemelos.

De pronto, Haruhi llega a la mesa, y se sienta como un perfecto robot. Tamaki se sienta en su lugar, y lo mira con cara de cachorro deprimido. Kyoya lo mira y le informa.

-Ya hemos tomado la decisión de ir al parque de diversiones. No iremos a la playa por todos los problemas de ayer, asi que…-

-¿Parque de diversiones?! ¡¡Genia!! ¡¡Siempre quise ir a un parque de diversiones plebeyo XD!- Tamaki se entusiasma rapidamente como todos sus compañeros.

Haruhi los mira con sus grandes ojos inocentes, y les sonrie.

-Si fue una decisión de todos, esta bien. No quiero que haya discusiones.-

-Haruhi W.W ¡Iremos todos y lo disfrutaremos como una gran…!- Pero King se detiene, y piensa en lo que le habia dicho a Kyoya el día anterior. Observa a Haruhi y le sonrie.

-Iremos juntos, y lo disfrutaremos como los grandes amigos que somos.. ¿No es verdad, Haruhi?-

Ella se sorprende por ese cambio de actitud repentino. Los demas dejan de festejar, y observan con muchas dudas a Tamaki.

-Chicos, ayer descubri algo con mucho dolor, y es que en verdad… nosotros… No somos una familia, ¿Pueden creerlo? Es tan triste T.T.- Dice con dramatismo, y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Los gemelos le dan la espalda y se encogen de hombros.

-Ya era hora, señor ¬¬.- dicen al mismo tiempo. King se sorprende, y hace puchero.

-Fue muy difícil aceptarlo T.T, no sean tan malos. Ademas ya no los tratare como hijos, ni nada por el estilo. Es muy difícil continuar.-

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Tama- chan ^^!- Honey miraba a Tamaki con alegria.

-¿Honey- senpai?-

-Es grandioso que lo hayas descubierto. Porque eso significa que has madurado mucho ^^. Pero que ya no nos veas como familia no significa que las cosas deban cambiar. Seremos muy amigos como siempre ^^. Solo que ya no seras el papá, ni Kyo- chan la mamá, jaja.-

-Muchas gracias, senpai.- Tamaki le sonrie con gratitud.

-Bueno. Dentro de todo nosotros tambien nos alegramos, ¿Cierto, Hikaru?-

Hikaru observa a su hermano, y trata de sonreir hacia Tamaki.

-See. Es que ya nos tenias hartos con esas escenas de padre e hija ¬¬. Nos alegra que hayas madurado, señor.-

King se sorprende un poco, y les sonrie tambien. Luego mira a Haruhi, quien no habia comentado nada al respecto. Pero ella le desvia la mirada, y se pone nerviosa.

-Ahh, es verdad. Aun estas molesta conmigo T.T. Y se que aunque te pida perdon no vas a…-

-¡No estoy molesta! ¡Lo lamento!- Ella se disculpa lo mas rapido posible, y baja la mirada sonrojada.

Hikaru la observa preocupado, y les desvia la mirada. Kyoya sabia muy bien lo que se aproximaba, asi que debia actuar rapido en los pocos dias de vacaciones que les quedaban.

-¿No estas molesta? ¿Me perdonaste por lo de ayer?- Pregunta Tamaki, sorprendido. Ella asiente rapidamente.

-Que bien. Ahora ya no estare preocupado por eso. Muchas gracias, Haruhi.- Le vuelve a sonreir con dulzura. Ella siente su felicidad, y sonrie igualmente.

-¡Chicos! ¡Aun no hemos asignado las habitaciones para esta noche!- Exclama Honey, alzando su mano. Tamaki asiente al escucharlo.

-Es verdad. Siento que hoy llevo toda la suerte del mundo conmigo. Asi que lo decidiremos nuevamente con un piedra, papel, y tijeras.-

Haruhi suspira frustrada al escucharlo, y les da la espalda a todos.

-¿Por qué la cuestion siempre es conmigo ¬¬?-

Todos se colocan en posición.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!-

……….

……….

……….

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito, sin poder creer su suerte. Hikaru tampoco podia reaccionar, comienza a sonreir de a poco y observa a su gemelo.

-¡¡Tenemos piedra XD!! ¡Ganamos!-

Todos los demas tenian tijeras, excepto ambos gemelos. Tamaki retrocede un poco, y se hunde en el mar de depresion mas grande de toda su vida. Es decir, los gemelos perversión dormirian con Haruhi esa noche :D.

-Ohh. Esta bien ^^, después de todo ya dormimos con Haru- chan ayer.-

-Ah.- A los de tercero no les importaba perder. Kyoya toma su ultimo sorbo de café, sin darle importancia al asunto.

Hikaru y Kaoru festejaban escandalosamente, para refregarselo a Tamaki XD.

-¡Woow! ¡Si que tenemos suerte, Hikaru XD!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡No solo estuvimos compartiendo la misma clase con Haruhi todo el año! ¡Ahora tambien podremos compartir habitación con ella los dos juntos XD!-

-¡Es grandioso XD!-

-¡Este es nuestro día XD!-

-¡KAKAKAKAKAKA!-

Tamaki se deprimia quince veces mas al escucharlos festejar delante suyo. Haruhi vuelve a suspirar, y los mira con sospechas.

-No deben ser tan crueles con Tamaki- senpai. El pobre esta en un gran mar de depresion ¬¬.- Lo señala ella sin muchos animos. Los gemelos se extrañan ante su comentario.

-¿Lo estas defendiendo?-

-Eso no es muy propio de ti.-

-Deberias estar feliz de que compartiremos la habitación los tres juntos XD.-

Ella los mira desinteresada.

-Me da igual, mientras que no haya discusiones sin sentido entre ustedes.- Ella comienza a pensar en sus propias palabras, y se extraña.

"Ahí esta mi "yo" indiferente otra vez… pero al verdad es que… no se como hubiera reaccionado si me hubiera tocado a solas con Tamaki- senpai." Antes de poder seguir sus pensamientos, Kyoya se pone de pie ante todos.

-Nosotros subimos para prepararnos. Nos vemos en la planta baja dentro de veinte minutos. Recuerden llevar dinero, no creo que la entrada del parque de diversiones sea gratis.- Él les sonrie con dulzura al decir esto. Toma a Tamaki y lo arrastra escaleras arriba.

-OK. Nosotros iremos a prepararnos tambien.-

-Nos vemos, chicos :D.- Los gemelos se levantan y se van escaleras arriba.

Honey se acerca a Haruhi, quien aun seguia pensando.

-¿Estas bien, Haru- chan? Has estado actuando muy raro hoy.-

Ella se despeja, y observa a ambos, prestandoles atención.

-Estoy bien. Solo que… supongo que estuve pensando mucho en lo que me dijeron. Y no puedo evitar sentir algo extraño ante Tamaki- senpai.-

-Haru- chan…-

-Haruhi…-

-Solo me reprocho a mi misma no haber reaccionado ante todo esto antes. Ahora, me doy cuenta de lo que he pasado, y me avergüenzo mucho por no haber respondido de forma diferente ante lo que se me iba presentando. Pero de ahora en mas, tratare de arreglar las cosas, intentare ser mejor persona y pensar muy bien las cosas.-

-Espero que eso sea lo mejor para todos ^^.-

-Ah.-

-Ahora subamos, ¿Si?-

Haruhi les asiente con una sonrisa. De esta forma, los tres se retiran de la mesa de desayuno.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola! gracias por sus palabras de aliento W.W. Si no me equivoco, este fic esta exactamente por la mitad. Ya se imaginaran que es un poco largo ^^, jaja. Igual no se preocupen, yo hablaba de otro fic que estaba escribiendo, voy a seguir con los que estoy publicando ahora :). Muchas gracias a: GiiuChan, aya-san, nellycullen, lucia-nami 14, GoodNight._

_Siguiente cap:_

* * *

**Habitación Nº1**

Tamaki se miraba una y otra ves en el espejo de la puerta del armario.

-Quizás no haya tenido suerte de compartir la habitación con Haruhi. Pero no puedo evitar estar feliz porque me haya perdonado :). ¿No crees que tuve mucha suerte, Kyoya?-

Su amigo apaga su computadora y la cierra. Se levanta y pasa al costado de King para tomar un abrigo del interior del armario.

-Tarde o temprano te perdonaria, era imposible que te odiara para siempre. Ademas Haruhi no es una persona rencorosa.-

Tamaki le sonrie y le asiente.

-Es verdad. Hoy trataremos que las cosas salgan bien. Vamos a hacerla muy feliz.-

Kyoya le da la espalda, y se queda pensativo.

-Tamaki. ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que sucedió esta mañana en el desayuno?- Pregunta seriamente. Su amigo comienza a pensar, y responde.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió? No note nada diferente.-

-Me refiero a Haruhi.-

-Mmm.. me perdonó, y luego le dije a todos que ya no los considerare una familia, pero fuera de eso…-

-Nada… es mejor que no pienses.-

-¿De que hablas? Si notaste algo malo, dimelo… sabes que no soy muy bueno en darme cuenta de las cosas. -

-No es importante.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si. Ahora descendamos. Si es que estas listo.- Lo mira extrañado Kyoya. Tamaki le sonrie, toma un abrigo y cierra el armario.

-Adelante.-

**Habitación Nº2**

-¿Puedo llevar a Usa- chan ^^?-

-Puede que lo pierdas.-

-No lo perdere. Estara bien conmigo ^^.-

-Cuidalo bien.- Mori le acaricia la cabeza con dulzura, y Honey le asiente. Haruhi se coloca un abrigo, y mira a ambos.

-Creo que ya podemos bajar. ¿Estas seguro de llevar a Usa- chan? Es posible que lo pierdas en el parque de diversiones.-

Honey se levanta de la cama, junto con Mori.

-Estara bien. Lo cuidare como a mi propia vida.-

-Ok. Bajemos entonces.- Pero cuando Haruhi toma la perilla para girarla.

-Haru- chan.. no actues diferente ante Tama- chan.-

Ella se estremece al escuchar su nombre, y gira hacia ambos, sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso ^^U? por supuesto que no actuare diferente, jeje. Hasta ahora puedo controlarlo.-

-Solo queremos que sigas actuando como siempre hasta que aclares lo que piensas ^^, asi nadie se preocupara, ¿Si?-

-Claro que si, Honey- senpai.- Ella abre la puerta, y los de tercero la siguen.

**Habitación Nº3**

Hikaru cierra la puerta del armario, y le dirige la mirada a Kaoru, quien estaba sentado en la punta de la cama.

-¿Ya estas listo?- le pregunta el menor. Hikaru lo mira con muchas dudas.

-Emm.. si… pero la verdad es que…-

-Perfecto ^^. Bajemos de una vez, no hagamos esperar a los demas.- Kaoru se levanta, camina hacia la puerta y gira la perilla. Pero en ese momento, Hikaru le toma el brazo.

-Ni creas que ignorare lo que dijo Honey- senpai ¬¬.-

Kaoru suspira resignado, y gira hacia su gemelo.

-¿Querias hablarme de algo?- pregunta Hikaru.

-En realidad… no tengo idea de lo que estaba hablando.-

-¿Estas mintiendo ¬¬?-

-Claro que no ^^.-

-Kaoru, se que mientes.-

-No miento. ¿Podemos bajar, por favor?- Kaoru se suelta y le vuelve a sonreír. Hikaru se le queda mirando.

-De verdad, todo esta bien. Hikaru..-

-Ka..Kaoru…-

Él termina de girar la perilla, sale, y su hermano lo sigue con varias dudas.

* * *

Tamaki y Kyoya observan bajar al grupo de Haruhi. Luego bajan los gemelos.

-Ya estamos todos aquí. Ahora, ¿En donde queda el parque?- Pregunta Tamaki a su compañero.

-Tenemos que tomar un autobús. No tenemos otra opcion.- Se encoge de hombros Kyoya.

-¿Otra vez? Que fastidio XP.- dicen los gemelos al unisono.

-Ehh.. chicos… deben saber que si tomamos un autobús publico, no viajaremos tan comodamente como cuando vinimos hasta aquí.- Haruhi ya se venia esperar todo lo que pasaria.

-A mi no me preocupa viajar en un autobús publico ^^.- Honey le sonríe a Haruhi.

-A mi tampoco.- Opina Mori con indiferencia.

-¿A que te refieres con eso de "cómodamente"?- Pregunta Tamaki.

-Lo mas probable es que sea el peor viaje de sus vidas ¬¬||| ¿Estan seguros?- Vuelve a preguntar ella en general.

-¡Claro que si! ¡No nos importa XD!- Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru llenos de entusiasmo.

-Bien. Yo se los advertí.- Haruhi toma la delantera, y todos salen del hotel.

…………………………………

-Con que a esto se referia Haruhi ¬¬|||.- Tamaki estaba parado obviamente, ya que el autobús estaba tan lleno que daba asco. Se sostenia desde las manijas de arriba.

-No podemos quejarnos. Siendo un autobus publico, era obvio que estaria lleno de plebeyos.-

-Tu no te quejas porque conseguiste asiento ¬¬.- Le reclama Tamaki a Kyoya, quien estaba sentado en frente suyo.

-Takashii ^^ ¿Tu tambien te sientes horriblemente incomodo como Tama- chan?- Honey habia conseguido asiento, y estaba detrás de Kyoya. Mori estaba en frente suyo.

-No. Esta bien.-

-Me alegro ^^.-

-Mori- senpai ¬¬, esto es una tortura. Ya estoy cansado de permanecer asi. Me duelen los brazos.- Se queja de mala gana King.

-¡Esto es un asco, Haruhi!-

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que viajaríamos de esta forma?- Los gemelos estaban uno en cada lado de Haruhi. Ella suspira y los mira sin ganas de vivir.

-Yo se los advertí ¬¬. No es para tanto, no se quejen. Yo suelo tomar autobuses mucho peores que este.-

-¿Peores?- Pregunta Kaoru.

-¿Hay cosas peores que esto?- Se indigna Hikaru con una expresión de asco.

"Malditos ricos bastardos ¬¬." Ella alza la mirada y mira por la ventanilla. Dirige la mirada hacia Kyoya, quien estaba bastante cerca.

-Kyoya- senpai, ¿Sabes en donde tenemos que bajarnos?- Él la mira y se ajusta los lentes.

-Te dije que seria en el complejo Shibuya.-

-Ah, entonces si lo sabes.-

-Te lo dije para que tu estes atenta. Sabes que nadie conoce la ciudad.-

-¿QUÉ?- Ella se sorprende y vuelve a mirar por la ventanilla.

-¡Creo que ya nos pasamos O.o! ¡Debemos bajar ahora!- Haruhi gira hacia su derecha y nota que habia tanta gente que era imposible pasar. Hikaru y Kaoru se miran entre si y asienten.

-No te preocupes XD.- Kaoru rie un poco con malicia.

-Nosotros apartamos a la gente XD.- y Hikaru mira a su gemelo de la misma forma.

-¿¡AH?! O.o.-

-¡CON PERMISO XD!- Ambos comienzan a despejar el camino violentamente. Haruhi se sorprende, y mira hacia su izquierda, en donde estaba diez veces peor.

-No te preocupes.- comienza diciendo Mori.

-¡Todo estara bien, Haruhi! ¡Nosotros apartaremos a la gente de una forma mas eficiente XD!- Termina diciendo Tamaki, con mucha seguridad. Y ambos despejan el camino de la misma forma que los gemelos. Todos empiezan a gritar de una forma muy incoherente, quejándose por los golpes y el ruido, y los empujones. Haruhi queda en medio de toda la pelea, y extiende su mano.

-¡Honey- senpai! ¡Kyoya- senpai! ¡Hagan algo T.T!!!!-

-¡¡Adelante, Takashi ^^!! ¡¡Tu puedes!!- anima Honey con mucha alegria a su amigo.

-¿Para que involucrarme? Podria terminar muerto.- Kyoya ignora su alrededor, y mira hacia la ventana.

-¡Auxilioooo T.T!!- Habia mucho escandalo, y ella queda enterrada en medio de todo.

* * *

-¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos XD!- Hikaru y Kaoru saltaban de la emocion.

Haruhi rengueaba hacia ellos, exhausta por lo que acababan de pasar.

-¡Woow! ¡Si que es grande :D!- Honey contempla el enorme parque de diversiones.

-Por lo menos no nos pasamos de parada.- Dice Mori, y sonrie.

-¡Haruhi! ¿Estas bien? Se que el viaje fue algo denso ^^U, pero ahora la pasaremos muy bien en compensación XD.- Exclama Tamaki, señalando al horizonte del parque.

-See. ¿Haremos lo mismo que hicimos en el parque de diversiones Ruikawa?- Kyoya camina a su lado, y le pregunta eso. Tamaki le asiente con muchas expectativas.

-Se que me arrepentiré de preguntar ¬¬. ¿Que fue lo que hicieron?- Haruhi mira de reojo a ambos.

-¿Ah? ¿Nunca te lo contaron?- Pregunta los gemelos con un tono indiferente.

-¡Sera muy divertido! ¡Waai! ¡Siempre soñe con ir a un parque de diversiones con todos mis amigos!- Honey tambien estaba muy feliz.

-Sera genial.- acota Mori, sonriendo.

Kyoya se ajusta los lentes, y observa a Haruhi.

-Bueno, en pocas palabras nosotros…-

-¡NOS SUBIMOS A TODOS LOS JUEGOS MAS ABSURDAMENTE EXTREMOS Y SUICIDAS QUE EXISTIAN EN ESE PARQUE XD!!!- termina la frase Tamaki.

-¿Ahh O.o? No.. no hablan en serio ^^U.- Murmura Haruhi bastante asustada.

-¡¡SIIIIIII XD!!!!- Exclaman todos sus demas compañeros. Los gemelos toman a Haruhi de ambos brazos, y todos la arrastran hacia el interior.

-¡Me arrepiento T.T! ¡No quierooooooooooooooo!- Es lo ultimo que se logra escuchar de la voz de Haruhi.

Todos entran, hacen tres horas de fila para comprar los boletos. Compran los boletos, y salen de la fila super felices de la vida.

-¿A que nos subimos primero ^^? ¡Hay tantos juegos XD! ¡¿Que hacemos primero?!- Honey los mira a todos, y sostiene alegremente a su conejito.

-La verdad, no creo que haya algo mas interesante que los juegos del parque Ruikawa. Asi que me da igual.- Dice Kyoya, ajustandose los lentes.

-¡Montaña rusa! ¡Montaña rusa XD!!!- Gritan los gemelos saltando en su lugar.

Haruhi comienza a sentir un poco de miedo, ya que ellos no le tendrian compasión y la arrastrarian a el primer juego extremo y suicida que llamara su atención. Pero de pronto, Tamaki la abraza de atrás y le sonrie.

-Haruhi… ¿A cual te quieres subir?-

Ella voltea hacia él, y se sorprende, ya que habia sido el primero en pensar en ella. Su corazon O.o comienza a latir de una forma horrible. Haruhi se lo saca de encima, y comienza a dudar.

-Emm.. eh.. a..a mi… me da igual mientras que todos esten de acuerdo y no se peleen.- Contesta timidamente.

Tamaki sonrie maliciosamente, les dirige la mirada a todos, y les asiente.

-¡Tenemos oficialmente la aprobación de Haruhi para subirnos a lo que sea XD! ¡Vayamos a la montaña rusa mas extrema que encontremos XD!!- Impone King alzando su puño.

-¡Yes, sir!!- le asienten todos los demas. Haruhi los mira con cara de WTF?!, Y baja la mirada nerviosa. Hikaru y Kaoru se colocan a sus costados, la toman y la arrastran con todos ellos.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa ^^.-

-Nosotros estaremos contigo ^^.- la calmaban los gemelos.

-No estoy nerviosa, es solo que… nunca me he subido, y ademas…-

De pronto, se escuchan unos gritos inhumanos provenientes de arriba. Todos ellos alzan la mirada y contemplan la gran estructura de la montaña rusa. Eran mas de diez metros de altura, y las vueltas eran completamente impresionantes. Los gritos de las personas que bajaban en picada hacian que Haruhi se arrepienta de estar ahí. Honey camina su costado, sin dejar de ver la montaña rusa.

-Woooww… es mucho mas alta de lo que pense ^^ ¡Sera muy divertido estar en ella! ¿No es asi, Takashi?-

-Si. Adrenalina pura.- contesta Mori, sin dejar de ver las vueltas.

Kyoya contempla la gran estructura junto con Tamaki.

-Kyoya, ¿Crees que es mas alta que la de Ruikawa?-

-Mmm. Tal vez. Aunque no sea asi, parece ser mas larga y tener mas espirales.-

-Ya veo. ¡Sera grandioso! ¡Me encanta sentir la adrenalina XD!- Se asienten el uno con el otro.

-¡La fila avanza! ¡Vayamos!- Señala Honey, muy entusiasmado. Todos los Host se colocan en la fila, que avanzaba mas rapido de lo que esperaban. Haruhi se seguia auto torturando al escuchar los gritos de las personas en la montaña rusa. Traga saliva, y observa a los gemelos a sus costados.

-Oyee.. Estas palida :S.- La mira Kaoru alarmado.

-No pensamos que le tenias miedo de verdad.- Hikaru se siente un poco preocupado.

-No es eso. Es que jamas en mi vida me subi a una montaña rusa, y siento que la experiencia no sera del todo…-

-¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- [Muchos gritos de personas]

-Placentera O.o.- Termina la frase con horror.

-Mientras que estes con nosotros, no tienes que temer ^^.- Le dicen al unisono.

-Les informare que los asientos son de dos personas. ¿Cómo nos acomodaremos?- Pregunta Kyoya ante todos ellos.

……

……

……

-Nosotros nos sentaremos juntos, ¿Verdad, Takashi?-

-Ah.-

Pero ese no era el problema en cuestion.

-¡YO ME SENTARE CON HARUHI!!- Tamaki se prende de ella, y no la suelta.

-¡No! ¡Yo me sentare con ella ¬¬!- Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru. Entonces, al notar que habían dicho lo mismo, se miran entre si con rivalidad XD.

-¡Dije que yo me sentare con ella ¬¬!- Perfecta sincronización.

-¡No me imites XP!!- ambos estan a punto de matarse el uno con el otro.

-¡¡Callense ò.ó!!!!!!- Grita Haruhi, y se aparta de ellos.

-¿Por qué siempre pelean por estupideces ò.ó?! ¡Ni siquiera tengo deseos de subirme, lo hago por todos ustedes! ¡Lo minimo que pueden hacer es permanecer tranquilos!-

-SIGUIENTES QUINCE.- Anuncia el hombre encargado del juego.

-Ok.- Kyoya pasa a la delantera, y gira la cabeza para verlos.

-No me importa sentarme individualmente. Asi que resuelvan su problema rapido.- Camina unos pasos y toma asiento en la montaña rusa.

-¡Vamos, Takashi ^^!-

-Ah. Sujeta bien a Usa- chan.-

-Siii.- Honey y Mori pasan adelante y se sientan un asiento delante de Kyoya.

-¡Tamaki- senpai XD! ¡Mira!! ¡¡Arriba!!- Señala Kaoru hacia el cielo.

-¿Ah? ¿Que cosa O.o?- King se da la vuelta. Hikaru rie, toma de la mano a Haruhi y se la lleva al interior.

-¡Jajajajjaja XD!- Se rien ambos. Al volver hacia ellos, Tamaki se queda boquiabierto ya que habia caido en el truco mas ESTUPIDO del universo.

-¡¡Hikaru ò.ó!! ¡¡Vuelve aquí!!!- Grita muy enojado. Hikaru y Haruhi se suben en los asientos de mas adelante, en frente de la montaña rusa. Kaoru se sienta atrás, y sigue riendo.

-Apresurese, señor.- Le dice el encargado. Tamaki camina furioso hacia Kyoya, y se sienta a su lado. Él lo mira de reojo, y se extraña.

-¿Estas enojado?- Pregunta serenamente.

-¿Enojado ¬¬?!! ¡¡¡ESTOY FURIOSO!!!!-

Los asientos se ajustan automáticamente, los seguros se bajan bruscamente y quedan firmes en un lugar. Haruhi traga saliva, y se sostiene de los seguros de sus hombros.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento O.o.-

Hikaru la mira a su costado, y le sonrie.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Yo estoy a tu lado, Haruhi.-

-Hikaru…- ella se le queda mirando, y le sonrie amablemente.

**-SIETE… SEIS… CINCO…-** El conteo regresivo se hacía desde unos parlantes.

-¡¡Waaaii! ¡Esto sera genial!!- Exclama Honey, entre risas.

Los vagones se comienzan a elevar a una gran altura.

-Relajate ¬¬. Estamos a una altura de 50 metros, no deberias pensar en Haruhi.- Le dice Kyoya a Tamaki. Pero él estaba que ardia de la rabia.

-¡No me importa! ¡Me la arrebato con un truco tan viejo y estupido T.T! ¡¡HIKARU ò.ó!!! ¡¡Me las pagaras cuando bajemos!!- Grita para que pueda escucharlo.

**-CUATRO… TRES…-** Haruhi estaba mas palida que nunca, mira hacia abajo y comienza a temblar.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea… esto es lo mas extremo y suicida que he hecho en toda mi vida. Yo no queria hacerlo T.T.-

-Oye.. calmate.. no esta tan alto XD. Es decir, si esta alto, pero sabes a lo que me refiero, ni que fuera tan…-

**-DOS…-** Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza, y le toma la mano a Hikaru con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mentiría si dijera que no tengo miedo.- Murmura. Él se sorprende y se le queda mirando.

-Haruhi…-

**-¡UNO! ¡DESCENSO!-** La montaña rusa baja de una forma tan violenta y rapida que casi todos se mueren de la impresión.

-¡¡¡WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- [Grito general de toda la gente]

-¡Hikaru!! ¡¡Esto es geniaaaaaaaaaal XD!- Exclama Kaoru, desde atrás de ambos.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah T.T!!!!!!- Gritaba Haruhi horrorizada, mientras apretaba la mano de Hikaru. Él no salia del shock, mira adelante y…

-¡¡¡Es verdad!!!! ¡¡Extremoooooooooooooo XD!!!!!-

Kyoya se sostenia fuertemente de sus seguros, y no podia fingir estar completamente tranquilo. Gira hacia su derecha para ver a su compañero.

-¿Tamaki O.o?!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SUICIDA Y EXTREMOOOOOOOOOOOO XD!!!!!!-

Ok. Todo el mundo lo disfrutaba al maximo.

_Pero..._

-¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!! ¡¡¡Que divertido XD!!!- Exclama Honey alegremente, pero de pronto, en una de las vueltas mortales triples, pasa lo mas horrible que se les puede imaginar. Usa- chan se resbala de sus manos y cae.

-¡Ahh!! ¡¡No O.o!!! ¡¡Espera!!!- Grita muy asustado, pero ya era tarde. El conejito sale volando por los aires, sin que pudiera impedirlo.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO T.T!!!! ¡¡ USA- CHAN!! -

Mori lo observa y capta de inmediato lo que habia pasado.

-¡¡Mitsukuni!! ¡¡Debes tranquili…!-

La montaña rusa da una espiral invertida, y todos gritan mas horrorizados que nunca.

-¡¡Quiero bajarme T.T!! ¡¡Quiero bajarme!! ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!- Llora desconsoladamente.

-¡Tranquilizate! ¡Cuando esto termine podremos…!-

Otra vuelta mortal hacia atrás XD. Todos gritan casi muriendose de un ataque.

-¡¡¡¡Esta es la ultima vuelta XD!! ¡¡Luego nos subiremos otra vez!! ¡¡Podria hacer esto todo el día!!!!- Exclama Tamaki, alegremente.

Kyoya lo mira de reojo, y nota que venian las primeras treinta vueltas del principio.

-¡Yo creo que estas loco O.o!- Grita sin dudarlo.

Haruhi no habia dejado de gritar ni por un segundo, Hikaru aprieta su mano fuertemente para tranquilizarla.

-¡¡Cierra los ojos!!!-

Ella se sorprende al escucharlo, deja de gritar y lo mira.

-¡¡Asi no sentiras las ultimas vueltas!!-

Haruhi asiente, y sigue su consejo.

-¡¡Wooowww!!! ¡¡A que no soportas esto, Hikaru XD!!- Le grita Kaoru, riendo. Hikaru forma una sonrisa maliciosa, y responde.

- ¡¡Claro que lo hare!! ¡¡Yo desayuno adrenalina XD!!-

-¡¡¡¡WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!- [Segundo grito de horror de la gente]

………………………………

Kyoya baja, y camina sosteniendose la cabeza.

-¡¡Kyoya!! ¡¿No fue la mejor experiencia que pasaste en toda tu vida XD?!- Tamaki se coloca a su lado, y le sonrie muy feliz. El rey de las sombras arquea una ceja, y se ajusta los lentes.

-Si, como digas.-

Haruhi camina hacia ellos, tambaleándose mareada.

-Eso… fue… lo mas horrible que pase en toda mi vida,- Cierra los ojos, y se sostiene el estomago con nauseas.

-¡Haruhi! ¿No fue tan horrible, verdad? Sabia que lo soportarias XD.- Kaoru pasa a su lado, y le sonrie. Hikaru se coloca a su otro costado, y rie un poco.

-Claro que lo soportaria, en especial por el consejo que le di al final ^^.-

Ella se sorprende, lo mira y le sonrie tiernamente.

-Es verdad. Si no hubiera sido por eso, hubiera vomitado. Gracias, Hikaru :).- Él se le queda mirando, le sonrie, y se sonroja un poco.

Pero de pronto, Mori viene caminando junto con Honey hacia ellos. Todos giran y notan la expresión de Honey.

-¿Honey- senpai O.o?- Pregunta Tamaki.

-¿Que sucedió?- Le sigue Kyoya.

Mori observa a su primo con tristeza. Él mantenia la mirada baja, sin ver a nadie a los ojos.

-Yo… es que yo…- Su voz se quebraba al hablar.

-Ha ocurrido una desgracia.- Dice Mori, melancólicamente.

-¡¡¡¡¡PERDI A USA- CHAN T.T!!!! ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA T.T!!- Honey comienza a llorar descontrolado, abraza a Mori y continua gritando.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bueno, capitulo mega largo :p, pero vale la pena! ^^. Kyoya va a dar un graaaan paso, muajaja. Y bueno, Hikaru intentara aprovechar su oportunidad. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: GiiuChan, aya-san, lucia-nami 14, shadow-black-neko, crazyonechan, Jane Capulleto._

_Siguiente capi:_

* * *

-¿Que O.o? ¿Cómo? ¿Lo soltaste?- Preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Cuando dimos la ultima vuelta mortal hacia atrás, Mitsukuni soltó a Usa- chan, y voló por los aires.- Explica Mori. Haruhi escucha llorar a su amigo, y da unos pasos hacia delante.

-Honey- senpai, no llores mas, nosotros intentaremos…- Pero en ese momento, Tamaki pasa al costado de Haruhi, y apoya la mano en su hombro.

-Nosotros encontraremos a Usa- chan, buscaremos por todo el parque de diversiones. ¿No es asi?- Pregunta en general. Ella se sorprende al escucharlo, ya que nuevamente veia esos ojos sinceros y llenos de determinación en él.

-¡Yes, sir!- obedecen rapidamente los gemelos.

-Sera algo complicado, pero no imposible. Juntos podremos hallarlo.- Le asiente Kyoya a King. Honey deja de llorar y los mira a todos con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿De verdad vamos a buscarlo? Sera… imposible T.T.. este lugar es muy grande, ¡No vamos a lograrlo!! ¡¡Buaaaaaaaa T.T!!!-

-¡No te angusties, Honey- senpai!! ¡Esta sera una mision de rescate muy simple para el Host Club! ¡Nos separaremos y lo encontraremos!!- Anuncia Tamaki como lider del grupo.

-Muy bien. Ire con Mitsukuni por el sector sur, nos vemos aquí en dos horas. Si es posible, preguntenles a las personas tambien, revisen las atracciones con cuidado. Buena suerte.- Mori alza a Honey en sus brazos, y se lo lleva.

-Emm.. bueno… nosotros iremos al sector norte, vamos Haruhi ^^.- Tamaki la toma del brazo, y la arrastra, pero algo hace que se detenga.

-¿Por qué… no avanzas O.o?-

-Lo siento, señor.- Hikaru lo miraba maliciosamente, sosteniendo a Haruhi.

-Yo ire con Haruhi por el norte ^^. Asi que vete con Kyoya- senpai hacia el este ¬¬.-

-De ninguna manera ò.ó. ¡Me arrebataste a Haruhi en la montaña rusa! ¡No voy a permitir que eso pase otra vez!-

-Deja de discutir de una vez, y empecemos a buscar para no perder el tiempo ¬¬.- Kyoya lo toma del brazo, y se lleva a King por la fuerza.

-¿Que? ¡Espera T.T! ¡Haruhi!!-

-¡Kyoya- senpai! ¡Ire con Tamaki- senpai!- Exclama Haruhi de la nada. Kaoru abre los ojos atonito al escucharla, Kyoya suelta a su amigo, y gira para verla. Hikaru se sorprende al notar su seguridad. Entonces, ella reacciona ante su mismo comentario.

-Oh.. Oh… O.o… no.. no debi haber…-

-¿Por qué ¬¬?- Kaoru la mira con cara de pocos amigos, sin poder disimular los celos.

-¿Por qué quieres ir con Tamaki- senpai y no con nosotros ¬¬?- Hikaru la mira exactamente igual, un poco mas irritado.

-¡Haruhi ha tomado una decisión!- Tamaki la abraza desde atrás, y les sonrie a todos.

-Asi que… nadie puede oponerse a la voluntad de ella.- Mira a ambos gemelos con superioridad. Haruhi se sonroja muy nerviosa, y se lo saca de encima.

-¡Lo siento O.o! ¡Dije eso para que no peleen! ¡Vamos, Hikaru!- Ella toma del brazo a Hikaru, y sale corriendo asustada.

-¿Que? ¿Que rayos fue eso O.o?! ¡Kaoruuu!- Hikaru mira hacia atrás, pero su hermano rie un poco al verlos.

-¿¿Queee?! ¡Haruhi T.T! ¿Que fue todo eso, Kyoya??- Pregunta Tamaki, tristemente.

-No lo se.. [¿No se da cuenta ¬¬?]… vayamos al este, ya que solo quedamos los tres.-

-¡Entendido, Kyoya- senpai!- Le asiente Kaoru, Tamaki se decepciona y no entiende bien por que Haruhi se habia alejado de esa forma de él, se da media vuelta, y sigue a sus compañeros.

………………………

-¿Haruhi? ¡Haruhi! ¡Responde ¬¬!-

Ella ignoraba las palabras de Hikaru, y seguia caminando sin cesar mientras que él solo la seguia.

-No puedo evitarlo… lo siento, Honey- senpai, pero la verdad no puedo evitar reaccionar asi ante Tamaki- senpai…-

-¡¡HARUHI!!-

-¡Ahh O.o!- Ella se detiene y gira hacia Hikaru.

-¿Que sucede, Hikaru?-

-¿Cómo que "que sucede" ¬¬?! ¡Te fuiste corriendo de ahi como si le tuvieras panico a Tono!-

Haruhi queda shockeada ante esas palabras, y baja la mirada.

-Lo siento. Creo que fui muy mala con Tamaki- senpai.-

Hikaru se le queda mirando, y sufre al escucharla.

-Haruhi... tenemos que encontrar a Usa- chan.- Dice algo deprimido al entender a la perfeccion que ella se preocupaba por él. Haruhi no se atreve a mirarlo, pero se arma de valor para hablarle.

-Hikaru, debo preguntarte algo.-

Él se entristece, y le asiente.

-Kyoya- senpai me dijo que todos estaban sufriendo… y que es por mi culpa… ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Tu tambien estas sufriendo?-

Hikaru cierra los ojos adolorido, se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-Hikaru…-

-No quiero hablar sobre eso.–

-Necesito saberlo, no podria soportar que todos esten mal por mi… soy tan… tan tonta…-

-Lo siento. Pero aun no puedo responder, porque aunque eso sea cierto, al estar contigo yo soy muy feliz, mentiria si dijera que sufro.-

-Perdoname…-

-Haruhi…-

-Yo fui muy fría con todos… hasta ahora he sido insensible e indiferente, pero tratare de cambiar, quiero cambiar.-

Hikaru le acaricia la cabeza, y sonrie.

-Es necesario que lo haga, para poder descubrir mis sentimientos verdaderos. No quiero que Tamaki- senpai siga preocupándose.-

Él escucha ese nombre, y siente dolor, siente tristeza al ver claramente que Haruhi comenzaba a darse cuenta de que amaba a Tamaki verdaderamente. Se separa y se enoja un poco.

-No perdamos mas el tiempo ¬¬.- Hikaru comienza a caminar si poder verla a los ojos, Haruhi lo sigue, bastante aturdida.

………………

Tamaki corre hacia Kyoya, y lo mira con decepción.

-No esta en las tazas giratorias.-

Kyoya anota cosas en su libreta de bolsillo. Kaoru corre hacia ambos, y mira inseguro hacia atrás.

-Emm… no esta en las sillas voladoras.-

El rey de las sombras sigue anotando, cierra su anotador y los mira a ambos.

-Tampoco esta en los juegos infantiles. Creo que es todo el sector este. ¿Que hacemos ahora?-

-¡Tengo un plan de reserva XD!- Exclama Tamaki, alzando su mano. Kyoya y Kaoru se miran entre si, con inseguridad.

-Si nos volvemos a subir a la montaña rusa, y arrojamos algo en el mismo lugar del recorrido en el cual Honey- senpai soltó a Usa- chan, podremos encontrarlo fácilmente :D.-

Kyoya comienza a pensar en su idea.

-Increíblemente puede ser que resulte.-

-¡Muy bien XD! ¿Pero que arrojamos?- Pregunta Kaoru, extrañado. Tamaki se revisa los bolsillos, y el abrigo.

-No tengo nada a mano, llevo el dinero suelto. No traigo billetera.-

-Yo tampoco, y no podemos arrojar nuestros celulares.- Piensa el gemelo menor en voz alta. Pero de pronto, Kaoru y Tamaki se miran entre ellos, y sonrien maliciosamente, luego observan a Kyoya.

-Espero que no esten pensando en lo que creo que piensan.- Murmura él con completa desconfianza.

-¡Tu billetera XD!- Tamaki se arroja hacia él, le saca la billetera de Kyoya de su bolsillo del abrigo, y la sostiene en sus manos.

-¡ALTO! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses ¬¬!- Exclama Kyoya y lo señala amenazante.

-¡Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, señor XD! ¡Sube a la montaña rusa y nosotros veremos en donde cae la billetera del rey demonio de sangre fria XD!-

-¡Tamaki! ¡Llegas a hacer eso, y juro por Dios que te matare!-

-¡¡Byee, byee ^^!!- King sale corriendo rapidamente. Kyoya se queda sin habla al notar que fue ignorado. IGNORADO.

-¡Vamos con él, Kyoya- senpai! ¡Debemos ver en donde aterrizara tu…! O.o- Pero Kaoru comienza a retroceder horrorizado al notar el aura maligna de Kyoya.

-¡VOY A MATARLO!!!- Sale corriendo tras Tamaki, y Kaoru lo sigue con miedo.

………………………

Honey comia un pedazo de pastel, sentado en una banca. A su lado estaba su primo.

-¿Estas mejor, Mitsukuni?-

Honey deja escapar un triste suspiro, y continua comiendo el pastel.

-Creo que si. Pero si debemos ser realistas… ¡¡Es imposible recuperar a Usa- chan T.T!! ¡Buaaaa!!!!!-

-¡Calmate O.o! ¡Lo siento, no debi preguntar!-

Honey baja la mirada, y termina su ultimo trozo de pastel.

-Ya revisamos todo el sector sur, y no lo encontramos. Solo tengo la esperanza de que los demas hagan su mayor esfuerzo T.T.-

-Ah.- Pasan unos segundos, y Mori observa a su amigo.

-Se que era muy importante para ti.-

-Si.. pero yo fui muy tonto, tendria que haberte echo caso y no traerlo. Tambien debi obedecer a Haru- chan.- Honey alza la mirada, y suspira angustiado.

* * *

Hikaru y Haruhi seguian caminando por el parque.

-Ya buscamos por todo el sector. Y no encontramos nada.- Murmura ella, algo decepcionada.

-Honey- senpai se pondrá muy triste si no lo encontramos.- Dice Hikaru, de la misma forma.

-Ahh, ahora que lo pienso, falto ese juego para revisar.- Ella señala un juego bastante particular. Hikaru mira hacia donde ella señalaba.

_"Paseo de los enamorados"_ Habia millones de parejas besandose apasionadamente antes de subirse a los vagones del juego. Hikaru se sonroja hasta morir, y les desvia la mirada.

-¿Tu..tu.. quieres… su..subirte a ese juego O.o?- Pregunta muy nervioso. Ella lo mira desconcertada, y gira un poco su cabeza.

-¿Que tiene de malo? Solo somos amigos.- Una puñalada se clava en el corazon de Hikaru, él retrocede casi muriéndose.

-Ademas… es el unico juego en el cual no hemos revisado, ni siquiera es necesario que subamos.-

Otra puñalada se clava en su corazon.

-¿No opinas igual? Si nos dicen algo, solo diremos que somos amigos.-

-¡No sigas diciendo esas cosas O.o! ¡Y ya deja de repetir la palabra AMIGO!- Exclama muriendose de los nervios. Haruhi gira hacia él, y hace un gesto de confusion. Él baja la mirada y suspira agotado, luego vuelve a mirarla a los ojos.

-Ahh.. lo siento. Creo que te molesto lo que dije.- se disculpa ella. Hikaru seguia viendo sus ojos tiernos que solo expresaban naturalidad. Le sonrie y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Vamos… lo mejor es que volvamos con los demás.- Él le toma la mano y le sonrie. Ella no entiende, pero le responde la sonrisa alegremente. Sostiene su mano, y ambos caminan juntos.

………………………

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.. ¡LO ODIO!-

-Ky..Kyoya- senpai ^^U..-

Kyoya miraba lleno de rabia a Tamaki, quien se elevaba en la montaña rusa para luego ser soltado en picada. Kaoru miraba a su senpai con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Si por una casualidad no encontramos mi billetera, lo matare literalmente.- Dice con una sonrisa diabolica.

-No.. no tienes que pensar asi… es obvio que la encontraremos, tambien a Usa- chan ^^U.-

En ese momento, él le dirige una mirada de pocos amigos a Kaoru.

-Tambien te matare a ti por haber sido cómplice de esta perfecta estupidez.-

Kaoru se asusta y retrocede muy nervioso.

_Con Tamaki :)_

-Puedo ver mi mansion desde aquí :D.- Estaba casi en la sima de la montaña rusa, y lograba ver todo el mundo. En su mano derecha, llevaba la billetera de su amigo.

-Muy bien, no fallare por nada del mundo, solo tengo un intento.- Mira hacia abajo, y podia ver a las personas muuuy pequeñitas.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Honey- senpai comenzo a llorar y gritar en las ultimas vueltas del recorrido, asi que ese es el preciso momento de donde debo arrojar la billetera. Espero que Kaoru y Kyoya puedan estar atentos.-

**-CINCO. CUATRO. TRES. DOS. UNO. ¡DESCENSO!-**

-¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- [Otra vez el grito general de las personas]

En ese momento, Honey y Mori se levantan de sus asientos al ver la montaña rusa.

-¿Ese es Tama- chan O.o?-

-Creo que si… pero…- Mori esfuerza la vista, y nota que llevaba algo en su mano.

-Ya entiendo. Esta tratando de reconstruir los hechos. Arrojara lo que lleva para descubrir en donde cayo Usa- chan.-

-¡Ya veo ^^! ¡Tama- chan es genial! ¡Vamos a acercarnos, Takashi!- Su primo le asiente, y ambos caminan rapidamente hacia un lugar mas cercano a la montaña rusa.

En eso, Haruhi alza la mirada y escucha los gritos de la montaña rusa.

-¿Estas traumada con eso? Jaja.- Le pregunta Hikaru.

-No.. es solo que me parecio ver a…-

Él alza la mirada tambien, y se sorprende al notar lo mismo.

-¿Tamaki- senpai O.o?- Preguntan al unisono.

-Se supone que tendria que estar buscando a Usa- chan.. ¿Que trata de hacer?- Haruhi observaba preocupada. Entonces se marcha corriendo mucho mas cerca. Suelta a Hikaru, y él se queda mirandola shockeado.

-Haruhi... ¡E..espera!- corre hacia ella, y la toma del brazo. Haruhi gira hacia él, y hace un gesto de desconcierto.

-Tamaki- senpai tiene algo en su mano, quizás quiera arrojarlo en el mismo lugar que Honey- senpai para ver en donde cayó Usa- chan.-

-Ahh…. Eso… tiene mucho sentido…- Ella se suelta y vuelve a mirar hacia arriba.

-Es verdad. Ahora puedo verlo. Realmente…- Sonrie inconscientemente.

-Realmente siempre esta dispuesto a hacer todo por nosotros.-

Hikaru nota su mirada llena de amor hacia Tamaki. Sentia frustración, y dolor. Se acerca a Haruhi y apoya la mano en su hombro.

-Haruhi… ¿Tu… amas a Tono?-

Haruhi se le queda mirando por segundos, y no reacciona ante esa pregunta.

-Porque… si esa es la realidad, creo que lo que te dijo Kyoya- senpai es cierto. Nosotros sufrimos por un motivo en común.-

-Yo… no se… lo que siento…- Murmura ella, se sonroja al pensar en Tamaki, y siente que su corazon late violentamente. Su mirada se llena de angustia.

-Pero… Tamaki- senpai ha sido muy bueno por todos, se que lo respeto, lo aprecio, y que siempre lo apoyare porque siempre tiene intenciones buenas. Aunque fuera de eso…-

-¿Fuera de eso?-

-Fuera de eso no puedo afirmar que lo amo.- Termina diciendo con amargura. Hikaru se sorprende al escucharla. Se le queda mirando, y comienza a sonreír. Se cubre la boca y ahoga una carcajada.

-¿Hikaru?- Pregunta ella, extrañada.

-Lo siento, jajaja.- él le sonríe con ternura.

Se atreve a llevar una mano a su rostro, y vuelve a apreciarla por segundos. Esa chica se había robado el corazón del Host Club, y la realidad era que la amaba mas que nadie. Lleva la otra mano a el rostro de Haruhi, y la acerca al suyo.

-Yo te amo, Haruhi… De verdad. Y honestamente, sufrimos porque tu estas indecisa, y nos das esperanzas a todos. Me alegra saber que tengo una oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla. Daría lo que sea… para que puedas pasar este dia únicamente conmigo.- Se quedan mirando desde esa distancia tan proxima. Y cinco segundos después…

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh O.O!!!-

-¡¡¡Waaaaaa O.o!!!-

Ambos se separan, horriblemente asustados y temblando de los nervios.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No se en que estaba pensando cuando hice eso O.o!- Le ruega perdon Hikaru, tratando de tomar aliento. Su corazon estaba muy agitado, y estaba totalmente rojo. Haruhi estaba en su mismo estado, y no se atrevia a mirarlo directamente. Ella se sostiene el pecho, y siente una mezcla de sentimientos muy confusa.

-Perdoname por no haber reaccionado cuando me confesaste lo que sentias en las anteriores vacaciones…-

-¿Que? ¿No reaccionaste? Pero me respondiste con palabras profundas y sentimentales O.o.-

-Lo se T.T… pero… soy una idiota por no darme cuenta de lo que es el amor en realidad, ni siquiera puedo entenderlo todavia… Hikaru, eres mi amigo, y agradezco que sea asi… pero ahora estoy mas confundida que nunca… siento.. que.. mi corazon va a estallar T.T.-

-¡Calmate O.o! ¡Esta bien! ¡No volvere a hablar sobre esto! ¡Lo juro!- Hikaru se acerca a ella, y la toma de la mano.

-¡Vamos a ver que sucede con los demas O.O!- La arrastra corriendo sin querer reaccionar ante lo que habia dicho hace segundos.

……………………

-¡Es ahora o nunca!!- Tamaki suelta la billetera, y esta vuela.

-¡Kyoya- senpai! ¡Alli va!!- Señala Kaoru a la billetera. Kyoya aprieta sus puños con fuerza y rabia.

-No hay que perderla de vista. ¡Vamos!- Los dos salen corriendo hacia la direccion en donde sale volando.

En eso, se cruzan con Honey y Mori.

-¡Honey- senpai! ¡Debemos ir por aquella direccion!!- Exclama Kaoru, y sigue corriendo junto con Kyoya. Los de tercero el asienten y los siguen.

Mientras tanto:

-¡¡¡Mi plan fue un exitooooooooooooo XD!!!!- Exclama Tamaki, en la ultima vuelta que descendia en la montaña rusa. Pero de pronto, mira hacia abajo y ve algo claramente familiar.

Hikaru y Haruhi. Tomados de la mano, y corriendo. King abre los ojos atonito, ya que no podia creerlo.

-Haruhi…- piensa shockeado. La atracción comienza a detenerse, y descender completamente. Los seguros se quitan, y Tamaki se levanta y corre hacia la gente. Se detiene y analiza sus pensamientos.

-No.. no me siento enojado… pero…- En su mente, solo veia esa imagen.

-Pero, ¿que es este extraño sentimiento?… ¿Es tristeza?- Se angustia al recordalo, y comienza a caminar para encontrar a sus demas amigos.

-Tiene que haber caido es ese lugar ò.ó.- Kaoru señala la atracción mas grande de todo el parque de diversiones. Kyoya se coloca una mano en la frente, estresado.

-Maldita sea ¬¬.- Murmura negando con la cabeza.

-¡Kyo- chan! ¡Kao- chan! ¡Sabemos lo que hicieron! ¿Dónde cayó?- Honey y Mori los alcanzan rapidamente. Kaoru vuelve a señalar la atracción.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que cayó por la parte de arriba de esa atracción, por sus grandes ventilaciones. Ahora debemos entrar y hacer el recorrido.- Les dice muy convencido.

-¡Chicos! ¿Lo encontraron?!- Hikaru y Haruhi llegan a ellos corriendo. Venian tomados de la mano. Esa simple escena hizo que todos los miren sorprendidos. Hikaru nota eso, Haruhi baja la mirada y observa sus manos.

-¡¡Ahhhhhh O.o!!-

-¡¡Waaaaaaa O.o!!!-

Se sueltan sonrojados, y se desvian las miradas.

-Emm.. ¡Si! ¡Tono se subio a la montaña rusa, arrojo la billetera de Kyoya- senpai y esta cayó adentro de esa atracción ^^U!- Dice Kaoru rapidamente para cortar el momento.

-¡Es verdad ^^U! ¡Ahora debemos entrar al…!- Honey alza la mirada y lee el gran cartel con en nombre de la atracción.

-_"Super tunel del horror trastornado"_ ^^..-

-¿Ese es el nombre O.o?..- Pregunta Haruhi, arqueando una ceja.

-No parece tan malo.- Se encoge de hombros Mori.

-No hay demasiada gente. Entremos ahora antes de que sea tarde.- Kyoya comienza a caminar hacia la fila de la atracción rapidamente. Los demas lo siguen.

-¿Y que hay de Tamaki- senpai?- Pregunta Haruhi inocentemente.

-¡¡Oigan!! ¡Esperen!- Hablando de King, él venia corriendo hacia todos ellos.

-¿Ya saben en donde cayó la billetera de Kyoya?- Su mejor amigo gira lentamente hacia él, con odio y desprecio.

-Si no la encontramos, te matare.- Sentencia, sonriendo con dulzura.

Todos notan su aura de maldad y venganza, y retroceden. Llegan delante de la fila, y luego de esperar un tiempo, ingresan. El interior era completamente oscuro y siniestro. Un tunel largo espacioso los esperaba.

-Los juegos de terror suelen ser aburridos ¬¬.- dicen Hikaru y Kaoru.

-¿Por qué? Este parece ser muy bueno. Ademas, ¿Lo vieron desde el exterior? El recorrido sera muy largo.- Piensa Haruhi en voz alta.

-Generalmente tienen muñecos de mala calidad.- Dice Kaoru.

-O los sustos son pateticos.- Termina diciendo Hikaru.

-¡No tienes que preocuparte por los sustos, Haruhi! Yo te protegere XD.- Tamaki se le acerca y le sonrie. Ella le desvia la mirada.

-Estoy bien, gracias. No es necesario.- Responde indiferentemente.

-Haruhi T.T..-

-Recuerden que debemos estar muy atentos por Usa- chan, y por mi BILLETERA. Resalta Kyoya de forma tranquila.

-¡Esta muy oscuro! ¡No podemos ver nada T.T!- Exclama Honey, lloriqueando. Pero en ese momento, ellos se detienen. Adelante se encontraban 3 puertas con un borde luminoso.

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunta Haruhi.

-Debemos separarnos, es parte de la atracción.- Mori observa las puertas con detenimiento. De pronto, las tres puertas se abren bruscamente, causando un ruido seco. Ellos retroceden algo temerosos.

-Ok. Debemos entrar y separarnos.- Tamaki sonrie, coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Haruhi.

-Ya que estas personas insensibles no dejaron que comparta ningun juego contigo, ¿Que te parece si lo hacemos juntos esta vez W.W?- Le pregunta con brillitos en los ojos.

-Ehh.. bu..bueno… creo que esta bien.- murmura un poco nerviosa.

Hikaru y Kaoru notan su nerviosismo se miran entre si con sospechas.

-¡Tono! ¡Tono XD!- Exclaman al mismo tiempo. Caminan hacia Haruhi, y la toman de ambos brazos.

-Lo sentimos.-

-Pero tememos mucho por su seguridad.-

-Asi que tendra que venir con nosotros XD.- Dicen al unisono. Tamaki los mira de esta forma :

-¿Estan locos ò.ó? ¡Hasta ahora sus planes malvados has resultado! ¡Pero posiblemente esta sea la ultima atracción en la cual estaremos! ¡Lo minimo que puedo hacer es recorrer este tunel del horror con ella ¬¬!-

-¡No queremos XP!- Y empieza una tipica pelea de "no familia". Honey toma del brazo a Mori y le asiente.

-Vayamos por la puerta de la derecha ò.ó.-

-Mitsukuni...-

-Recuperaremos a Usa- chan juntos, Takashi.-

-Ah.- Ambos ignoran su alrededor y entran por la puerta de la derecha, que se cierra cuando ingresan.

-¿Ah? ¡Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai tomaron la delantera!-

-¡Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo!-

Pero antes de volver a tomar a Haruhi, Tamaki se interpone en el camino de los gemelos con una venita en su cabeza.

-¡Ya les dije que es mi deber acompañarla y protegerla ò.ó!-

-¡Nunca XP!- Responden al unísono.

Ella suspira agotada por sus comentarios. De pronto, Kyoya toma de la mano a Haruhi y se la lleva con ella.

-Kyoya- senpai…-

-¿Quieres esperar a que esos tres terminen de discutir?-

Haruhi los mira de reojo, y arquea una ceja.

-Entremos ¬¬.- ambos ingresan en la puerta del medio, que se cierra al instante de ingresar.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hola gente :D! Agradezco que me hayan dejado reviews tan largos a: GiiuChan, shadow-black-neko, lucia-nami 14, crazyonechan, aya-san. Wii, me hace muy feliz saber su opinion ^^! Solo tengo una palabra para este cap: **KyoxHaru**. En realidad no se si eso cuenta como una palabra sola xD jajajaja. En este cap, y a partir de los siguientes, empieza la accion baby (H) :p._

_Siguiente capiii:_

* * *

Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki giran hacia la puerta que se habia cerrado.

-¿Kyoya O.o?- Tamaki tarda tres segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Kyoya- senpai?- Kaoru da un paso hacia delante, con incertidumbre. Hikaru no tarda en reaccionar.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa, señor ¬¬! ¡Ahora ninguno de nosotros estaremos con Haruhi! ¡Se fue con Kyoya- senpai!- Exclama muy molesto.

-¡No es justo T.T! ¡Kyoya no debio hacer eso!!- Reclama King, en un capricho.

-Ya no tenemos otra opcion, entremos.- Kaoru camina hacia la puerta y entra.

-¡Espera! ¡No me dejes con Tono!-

-Escuche eso ¬¬. Voy a vengarme por lo de la montaña rusa, ¡Hikaru!-

Ambos entran a las corridas, y la puerta se cierra.

…………………

-Existe una leyenda urbana…- Murmura Honey, con una voz oscura. Mori lo mira de reojo, extrañado.

-Sabia que el nombre de la playa "Luna Llena" me era familiar… las personas que van de vacaciones a esta por primera vez, sufren grandes desgracias.-

-¿Mitsukuni?-

-Era obvio que esto iba a pasar, pero ignore el sentido comun, y las advertencias de esa antigua leyenda.-

-¿Ah ¬¬?- Mori lo mira con desconfianza.

-No vamos a recuperar ni a Usa- chan ni a la billetera de Kyo- chan, lo mas posible es que a nosotros nos ocurra algo malo tambien en este recorrido.-

-¿Desde cuando crees en leyendas urbanas?-

-¡Desde que ocurrio esta horrible tragedia ò.ó! ¿Que no eres consciente, Takashi? Si nos persiguen las desgracias y la mala suerte quizás nosotros vayamos a morir en estas inocentes vacaciones.-

-Exageras ¬¬.-

-¡No exagero! ¡Yo nunca exagero! ¡Estoy siendo realista!-

-Lo de Usa- chan te afecta. Calmate ¬¬U.-

-¡¡Estoy calmado!!! ¡Tu eres el que me irrita con tu tranquilidad!! ¡No aportas nada al grupo!-

-Tendre que ignorarte hasta que te calmes.-

-¡Takashi! ¡¿No puedes entender que nunca jamas en nuestras vidas vamos a encontrar a Usa- chan?! ¡Mi vida ya no tiene sentido!-

-Sigues exagerando ¬¬.-

-Quizas pasen cosas mas graves. Tal vez nuestro hotel se derrumbe por la pesima calidad de edificación mientras que nosotros estemos durmiendo tranquilamente.-

-Mitsukuni ¬¬.-

-¡O quizás Kyo- chan nos mate a todos de una forma sadica y dolorosa cuando descubra que nadie encontro su billetera T.T!-

-Vamos a encontrarla, tambien a Usa- chan. Deja de pensar de esa forma negativa.-

Honey se detiene, y mira el piso.

-Sin mi Usa- chan… sin él… ¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-

Mori se arrodilla a su altura y lo abraza.

-Todo saldra bien.-

-¡No T.T! ¡La leyenda urbana se esta cumpliendo!-

-No existe tal leyenda. La perdida hace que tu imaginación divague en cosas sin sentido.-

-¡La profecía se cumple T.T!-

-Estas diciendo incoherencias porque te afecta lo de Usa- chan, cuando lo encontremos, podras…-

-¡¡No ò.ó!!- Honey se suelta y lo mira furioso.

-¡Deja de darme falsas esperanzas! ¡Deja de calmarme porque todo lo que dices es mentira!! ¡¡TE ODIOO T.T!!! ¡¡Buaaaaaaa!-

-Mitsukuni…- Mori se preocupa al verlo.

-¡¡Ya no quiero seguir viviendo sin mi Usa…!- Pero Honey se queda atonito al ver lo que habia mas allá, a lo lejos. Habia algunos muñecos de mala calidad para asustar a la gente. Y entre ellos, permanecia tirado…

-¡¡¡¡Usa- chan T.T!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Buaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!- Honey sale corriendo como un desesperado hacia su muñeco. Mori se levanta, y lo observa sorprendido. El pequeño abraza a su conejito, llorando alegremente.

-¡Lo encontramos! ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Soy tan feliz T.T!!!!-

Mori se acerca a él, y le acaricia la cabeza con dulzura.

-Sabia que lo hariamos.-

-Perdona por haberte dicho esas cosas, Takashi.-

-No importa. Estabas triste por Usa- chan.-

-Lo siento ^^.-

De pronto, una luz roja se enciende en el techo. Ambos miran hacia arriba, confundidos. Desde lo lejos, atrás de ellos, se comienzan a escuchar gritos de dolor y sufrimiento.

-¿Que… que es eso O.o?- Pregunta Honey, abrazando fuertemente a su muñeco.

-Cierras… y personas…- Contesta Mori, tranquilamente.

-¿Que O.o?-

De la nada, se puede ver que varias personas con mascaras y cierras eléctricas corren hacia ambos para destriparlos.

-¡¡Waaaaaaaaa!!!!- Ambos salen corriendo asustados.

* * *

-Esto es tan aburrido ¬¬.- Piensan en voz alta los gemelos. Tamaki caminaba a la delantera.

-¡No deben desanimarse! ¡Nosotros seremos los que encontremos a Usa- chan y a la billetera de Kyoya!!- Exclama con mucho entusiasmo.

-Siendo realistas…- Comienza Kaoru.

-¿Hay posibilidades de encontrarlos?- Termina Hikaru.

King piensa unos segundos.

-¿A que se refieren? Kaoru y Kyoya vieron que cayó aquí adentro, es obvio que los encontraremos tarde o temprano.-

-Tono, aunque eso sea seguro, este lugar es bastante grande.-

-Y todo esta oscuro, deberiamos subirnos un par de veces mas para revisar bien.-

-¡No hay que ser negativos! ¡Tengo esperanzas de que todo saldra bien! Ademas…-

-¿Ademas?- Pregunta Hikaru.

-Kyoya- senpai juro venganza hacia ambos si no encontrábamos su billetera ¬¬|||..- Dice Kaoru, frustrado de la vida. King hace su misma expresión.

-¡Asi que no importa cuantas veces vayamos a entrar a este juego, tenemos que encontrarla!- Vuelve a gritar Tamaki, tratando de ser positivo.

-Ahh.. ahora entiendo por que tanto interes de su parte ¬¬.- Murmura Hikaru.

-Como sea. Que seamos positivos en la situación no ayuda. Por mas que tratemos de ver bien nuestro alrededor, todo esta oscuro.- Kaoru suspira desinteresado.

-Si.. y esos muñecos de mala calidad hacen que sienta escalofrios.- Hikaru observa su alrededor con asco.

-Kyoya me matara si no la encontramos, sin mencionar que la perdida de su bien mas preciado en este mundo no habra contribuido en la busqueda de Usa- chan.- Murmura Tamaki, desganado.

-Quizas tengamos mala suerte por esa leyenda urbana…-

Hikaru mira de reojo a su hermano al escucharlo. Tamaki se extraña.

-¿Que leyenda urbana?- Preguntan ambos.

Kaoru arquea una ceja, y cuando esta a punto de hablar, decide no hacerlo.

-Olvídenlo ¬¬. No creo que sea cierta.-

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿Leyenda urbana? ¿Cómo la del bosque O.o?-

- No. No voy a contarles, es estupida y no tiene sentido.-

-¿Cómo puede ser que yo no sepa de esa leyenda urbana ¬¬?- Pregunta Hikaru, algo molesto. Kaoru suspira y los mira sin ganas.

-Conociéndolos, se lo tomaran muy en serio. Asi que se los digo por su bienestar mental ¬¬.-

-¡Kaoru! ¡Se supone que no hay secretos entre nosotros!-

-¡Es solo un estupido rumor! ¡Ademas esa no es excusa ¬¬!-

-¡¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Tal vez es la razon de todas las cosas malas en estas vacaciones!- Tamaki lo mira con reproche. Kaoru no queria hacerlo.

-¿Cosas malas? Hasta ahora la hemos pasado bastante bien.- Responde encogiendose de hombros.

-Ahora que lo pienso, lo de esos chicos que querian acosar sexualmente a Haruhi, lo de la perdida de Usa- chan, y lo de que nos perdamos el primer día como unos tontos…- Piensa King en voz alta, muy convencido de su teoria.

-Y lo de esos elefantes que casi te aplastan a ti y a Honey- senpai…- Acota Hikaru, pensando.

-¿De verdad casi los matan unos elefantes O.o?- Pregunta Tamaki.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Prometiste que no se lo dirias a nadie ¬¬!- Reclama su hermano.

-Eso no importa, ¿De que se trata esa leyenda urbana?-

-Tiene sentido que desde que vinimos, solo nos ocurran cosas horribles.- Hikaru y Tamaki decian cosas con bastante sentido.

-¡Ayy de acuerdo! Un día estaba aburrido con Honey- senpai. Hikaru estaba con Haruhi, Kyoya- senpai hablaba con Tono, y Mori- senpai tenia clientas, por eso nos escapamos del Host Club y fuimos a las computadoras de la biblioteca.-

-¿Que?! ¡Es ilegal saltarse las actividades del Host Club ò.ó! ¿Y ademas cuando fue que Haruhi estaba sola con el pervertido de Hikaru ¬¬?!-

-¡Señor ¬¬! ¡Ese no es el punto de la…! ¿Y cuando se supone que te fuiste? ¡Yo lo hubiera notado! ¡Siempre estamos juntos!-

Kaoru los mira con reproche.

-No es ilegal hacer eso, nos aburríamos ¬¬, y desde hace tiempo que tu no notas lo que hago o dejo de hacer, siempre te la pasas aprovechando las oportunidades a solas con Haruhi. Y SIEMPRE ME DEJAS SOLO.-

Se producen unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

-¿De verdad… hago eso?- Pregunta Hikaru, con algo de culpa.

-Emm… bueno.. se que no lo haces al proposito ^^U.- Responde Kaoru, un poco nervioso.

-Igualmente no recuerdo cuando fue que Hikaru se haya quedado a solas con Haruhi, ustedes siempre hacen su acto juntos.- Murmura King, celoso.

-No es el punto de la historia. Estuvimos en Internet, y encontramos una leyenda urbana sobre la playa "Luna Llena". Todos los que vienen de vacaciones por primera vez a este lugar, tienen mala suerte, y posiblemente se mueran.-

-¿¡QUE O.o?!!- Exclaman Hikaru y Tamaki.

-Pero es falsa, es tonta, es absurda ¬¬, millones de personas vienen a esta playa todos los años, y nadie ha muerto, ¿O si?-

-Ahh.. creo que tienes razon..-

-Si.. no tiene sentido ^^U..-

De pronto, unas luces rojas se encienden arriba de ellos. Atrás de su camino, se comienzan a escuchar cierras, gritos, etc.

-¿Que es eso O.o?-

-Tengo miedo O.o.-

-¡No teman! ¡Es obvio que algo de esto iba a pasar! Es un tunel del terror después de todo.- Exclama Tamaki siendo bastante valiente.

Cinco hombres con cierras electricas salen corriendo y comienzan a perseguirlos. Ellos se quedan en blanco y negro al verlos.

-¡¡Waaaaaaaaa O.O!!!- Los tres salen corriendo horrorizados. Pero de pronto, Tamaki logra ver su objetivo.

-¡¡La billetera!! ¡Es la billetera de Kyoya!!- Se detiene, y a lo lejos entre algunos muñecos estaba la tan ansiada billetera. Hikaru tropieza, y trata de levantarse rapidamente.

-¡Kaoru T.T!-

Kaoru se da la vuelta, y nota que Tamaki corria hacia un punto especifico. Retrocede y levanta a su hermano.

-¡Tamaki- senpai encontro la billetera!-

-¿Cómo rayos la vio?!- Ambos se separan al esquivar a uno de los tipos con la cierra.

-Demonios… parece muy real O.o.-

-¡Hay que huir!-

-¿Y que hay de Tono?!-

Tamaki saca la billetera de entre unos muñecos y la observa con una gran sonrisa. Se da media vuelta y las personas con mascaras se le acercan corriendo.

-¡¡Vamonos!!!- Exclama asustado, los esquiva, y sale corriendo a la delantera con Hikaru y Kaoru. Ellos lo siguen como pueden.

-¡La encontramos! ¡La encontramos XD!!- Festejaban al unisono.

-¡Kyoya ya no nos matara! ¡Siii!! XD!- Gritaba King, muy satisfecho.

Los tres traspasan unas compuertas, y se cierran unas rejas detrás suyo, dejando del otro lado a los tipos que los perseguian.

-¡Tomen! ¡Para que aprendan! ¡Jajajajaj!!-

Pero en ese momento, una mujer vestida de blanco con el cabello largo se les acerca de mas adelante. Ellos giran para verla, y se sorprenden.

-Van… a… MORIR…- Murmura siniestramente, y su cabeza se cae de su lugar, chorreando sangre.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaa O.o!!!- Ellos salen corriendo, y la esquivan.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-

-¡Ya recuperamos algo! ¡Ya podemos hacerlo!-

-¡Debemos pasar todo el recorrido del juego!- Termina gritando Tamaki.

…………………………

Haruhi para de correr, y respira muy agitada. Kyoya se detiene a su lado, con una cara de enojo impresionante.

-Ese Tamaki… aunque encuentren mi billetera, ¡Juro por Dios que lo matare!.-

Acababan de escapar de los hombres de las cierras electricas.

-Lo peor de todo es que no hemos encontrado nada.- Murmura Haruhi, resignada.

-No importa, es obvio que no vamos a encontrar nada ¬¬. Haremos que Tamaki nos la pague muy caro, tendra que devolverme todo el dinero que perdi aumentado DIEZ veces mas.-

-Kyoya- senpai O.o.- Ella retrocede nerviosa. De pronto, se escuchan unos alaridos de dolor desde el fondo del camino.

-¿Y ahora que? Ya pasamos a los vampiros, a los de la cierra, a los fantasmas ¬¬. ¿Que rayos falta?- Pregunta muy irritado. Haruhi notaba que estaba de muy mal humor por la falta de su bien mas preciado.

-Ca..calmate… estoy segura de que los demas encontraron tu billetera ^^U.-

-Mas les vale.-

"Si no fuera asi, todos sufriríamos la venganza del rey de las sombras ¬¬|||." Piensa, y suspira desganada. Desde lo lejos, unos zombies caminaban hacia ellos.

-Ahh.. no es tan malo como esperaba. Los disfraces son pateticos.- Murmura Kyoya.

-Y solo son un par, no debemos asus…-

Ambos se sorprenden al notar que no eran pocos, eran una docena, y a todos le faltaban miembros, eran un asco.

-tarnos… O.o.-

-Ok. No me importa a cuantos tengamos que matar ¬¬. Debe ser el ultimo susto, podremos salir si los atravesamos.-

De repente, unos salen de sus costados, y toman a Haruhi de los brazos.

-¡Asco!- Exclama ella con repugnancia. Kyoya reacciona, la toma de los brazos y se las arrebata. Entonces sale corriendo con ella.

-¡No debemos parar! ¿Bien?-

-¡Si! ¡Corramos!-

Ambos atraviesan a los zombies como pueden, y los empujan corriendo.

-¡Son demasiado asquerosos O.o!- Exclama Haruhi, viendo a su alrededor. Kyoya la mira de reojo, y rie un poco.

-¿Desde cuando tienes un lado femenino?-

-¡Kyoya- senpai! ¡Solo quiero salir de aquí!-

Pero luego de atravesar los zombies, ella tropieza por accidente y cae encima de Kyoya.

-Ahh… eres tan descuidada…- Kyoya estaba debajo, y la miraba con enojo. Ella se levanta un poco, y se frota la cabeza.

-¿Y que querias que haga ¬¬? Solo corri siguiendote, senpai.- Haruhi lo mira con el mismo reproche. Ella aun seguia arriba de él. Ambos se miran desde esas posiciones incomodas, y en ese momento Kyoya rie un poco.

-Tamaki se pondría mas celoso que en la playa si nos viera.-

Haruhi tarda unos segundos en procesar el comentario. Abre los ojos atonita y se sonroja.

-¡Lo..lo siento O.o! ¡No quise caer encima de ti, Kyoya- senpai! ¡Fue un accidente!- Y cuando esta a punto de levantarse, Kyoya la toma de los brazos para detenerla.

-Haruhi…-

……

……

……

-¿Estas enamorada de Tamaki?- Pregunta con completa seriedad. Ella se pone mucho mas nerviosa, y comienza a temblar.

-¿Q..que O.o? ¿A que viene esa pregunta? Yo solo siento afecto y respeto… y yo pensaba que eso era amor, pero Honey- senpai me dijo que es mucho mas que eso… desde ese momento, no se lo que siento por Tamaki- senpai… y además…-

-Basta.- Kyoya la calla sin querer seguir escuchando sus excusas. Arquea una ceja y la mira a los ojos.

-Esas reacciones de nervios y miedo ante él… ¿No pensaste que era amor?-

-¡No lo se! Ya no se que pensar.. no puedo permanecer indiferente como antes ante Tamaki- senpai… siento que… no es como antes…-

-Una ultima cosa… si no quieres que suframos por ti, decide lo que sientes antes de que terminen estas vacaciones, Haruhi…-

-Kyoya- senpai..-

-Algunos sabemos lo que pasa, pero otros no queremos aceptarlo. Asi que para que las cosas sean relativamente normales, debes aclarar lo que sientes.-

-Entiendo. Pero no se si podre lograrlo en solo dos días.-

Kyoya suspira sin animos y toma el rostro de Haruhi con ambas manos. Ella lo mira atónita, y él se acerca lentamente. Le había gustado la primera vez que lo había echo en las anteriores vacaciones, a pesar de no haberlo disfrutado de verdad. Solo quería volver a sentir sus labios. La besa, y permanecen unidos por bastante tiempo.

Pasan los segundos, y ambos se separan con suavidad. Haruhi estaba completamente shockeada. Se levanta de a poco, y Kyoya hace lo mismo. Ella baja la mirada, con los ojos bien abiertos, y unas lagrimas caen de su rostro.

-¿Por qué lloras, Haruhi?- Pregunta Kyoya, fríamente.

Ella se coloca las manos en el pecho, y cierra los ojos, derramando mas lagrimas.

-Perdoname, Kyoya- senpai.- Él se le acerca, y le seca las lagrimas atentamente.

-No es necesario. Yo soy uno de los que sabe que pasa, no sere tan idiota como para no aceptarlo.-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Obviamente a…- Kyoya se detiene, no valia la pena confundirla mas de lo que estaba.

-Salgamos. Y mas te vale que actues como siempre.- Kyoya le da la espalda, y se retira caminando. Ella se seca las lagrimas restantes, y lo sigue detrás suyo.

-Porque si te ven asi.. se preocuparan por ti…-

-Kyoya… senpai…-


	19. Chapter 19

_Hola!!! **DIOS, ESTUVE TRATANDO DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO DESDE HACE DOS DIAS Y LA PAGINA NO ME DEJABA.** Bueno... Nunca tuve tantos reviews en toda mi vida O.o. Por lo menos no en un solo capitulo O.O. No tienen idea de cuanto los amo a todos :D, jaja. Les agradezco hasta morir a: GiiuChan, aya-san, crazyonechan, lucia-nami 14, shadow-black-neko, nellycullen, MiisaRoose, Jane Capulleto. Mmm, ya sucedio el momento exclusivo de Kyoya :D, ahora en los proximos caps, viene el de Kaoru W.W. No adelanto mas xD._

_Siguiente cap:_

* * *

Honey y Mori salen del tunel corriendo y llorando XD.

-Logramos… salir… con vida…- Murmuran ambos, muy agitados. En ese momento, él alza su muñeco entre sus manos, y rie felizmente.

-¡Pero todo valio la pena ^^! ¡Lo recuperamos juntos! ¡Siiiiiii!-

-Me alegro mucho por ti.- Le sonrie su compañero. De repente, salen Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki en su mismo estado.

-Eso… fue… horrible ¬¬…-

-Pero… recuperamos…-

-¡¡La billetera XD!!!!- Exclama Tamaki al final, y alza el tesoro con su mano.

-¡Alli estan los demas! ¡Vayamos!- Señalan los gemelos. Los tres corren hacia sus compañeros, quienes estaban muy satisfechos.

-¡Tama- chan ^^! ¡Recuperamos a Usa- chan! ¡Todo valio la pena!!- Honey se lanza hacia Tamaki, y lo abraza cariñosamente.

-¡Me alegro mucho!! ¡Nosotros encontramos la billetera de Kyoya! ¡No vamos a morir después de todo!-

-¡Sii! ¡La leyenda urbana no era cierta después de todo ^^!-

-Eso era obvio ¬¬.- Piensan Kaoru y Mori al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que alli vienen Haruhi y Kyoya- senpai.- Hikaru esfuerza la vista, y efectivamente, ambos venian juntos.

-¡Kyoya! ¡Mira lo que tenemos! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Mi plan tuvo éxito después de todo XD!- Tamaki se le acerca sonriendo, y extiende la billetera hacia él. Kyoya se sorprende y la toma, entonces le sonrie dulcemente.

-Por tu seguridad, menos mal que la encontraste.- Habia vuelto a estar de buen humor. King se acerca a Haruhi y le sonrie como siempre.

-¡Tambien encontramos a Usa- chan! ¿No estas contenta, Haruhi??-

Ella alza la mirada hacia todos, y les sonrie amablemente.

-Claro que si, pudimos encontrar todo lo que perdimos ¿Que hacemos ahora?-

-Escuche que a las 7pm se haria un show de fuegos artificiales.- Dice Kyoya, y observa el cielo.

-¡Si! ¡Sera muy emocionante!- Exclama Honey, sonriendo.

-¡Vayamos a buen lugar para presenciar ese gran espectáculo XD!- Tamaki toma la delantera, como buen lider que es. Hikaru y Kaoru lo siguen con su mismo animo. Honey estaba demasiado feliz de la vida, toma a Mori del brazo y se lo lleva. Al final solo quedaban Haruhi y Kyoya.

-Todos estan demasiado felices como para notar que aun estoy aturdida.-

Él pasa a su lado, coloca una mano en su hombro, y luego toma la delantera.

-Finges bastante bien. Vamos, Haruhi.-

Ella se queda mirando su caminar seriamente, y lo sigue. Mucha gente comenzaba a reunirse en el medio del parque de diversiones. Tamaki se detiene junto con los demas, y contempla el cielo. Honey mira su alrededor, y se asombra al ver la cantidad de gente que los rodeaba, dirige la mirada a Mori y sonrie.

-¿Que hora es?-

Él saca su celular del bolsillo y observa la hora.

-Solo faltan cinco minutos para que comience.-

-¡¡Que bien ^^!! ¡¡Sera muy emocionante verlo con todos ustedes!!- Exclama de la emoción Honey.

-Ohh.. esto me recuerda a la navidad… o cuando es año nuevo ¿No es emocionante esperar que a la media noche los fuegos artificiales invadan todo el cielo?- Pregunta Tamaki en general, no dejando de apreciar el cielo. Los demas Host sonrien y asienten.

-¡Me recuerda a cuando fuimos de vacaciones a EE. UU!-

-¡Si! ¡En el ultimo día de vacaciones tambien hubo fuegos artificiales!- Decian los gemelos, riendo al recordarlo.

-Realmente debemos disfrutar mucho de este espectáculo.- Termina diciendo King, con una sonrisa pura y sincera. Haruhi se le queda mirando, pasmada. Kyoya entrecierra los ojos, saca su celular del bolsillo y mira la hora.

-Ya es la hora.-

En ese momento, los fuegos artificiales comienzan volar desde abajo, desprendiéndose en millones colores en el cielo. Uno tras otro se volvia mas hermoso, y cubrian el azul opaco de las nubes. El ruido aturdia, pero todas las personas estaban maravilladas al contemplar esa belleza.

-¡Waaaai!! ¡Es muy hermoso! ¡Usa- chan tambien lo esta disfrutando al maximo ^^!- Honey alza en sus manos a su conejito y sonrie inocentemente. Mori observa la felicidad de siempre en su primo, y sonrie con ternura.

-Wooww.. no se compara con los que vimos en EE. UU. Estos son mas grandes.- Menciona Hikaru y señala el cielo.

-Es verdad, me alegro de que podamos disfrutarlos todos juntos.- Kaoru sonríe al apreciar lo mismo. Un segundo después, el mayor se queda pensando en las ultimas palabras de su hermano, gira para verlo, y observa que su mirada estaba perdida en los fuegos artificiales.

-Kaoru…-

Él lo escucha, gira y le sonrie.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Ehh… hoy… hiciste mucho por mi. Gracias.-

-Jajaja, no digas eso XD, no hice nada.-

-Si que lo hiciste. De alguna forma, siempre supiste arreglártelas para dejarme solo con Haruhi.-

Kaoru le sonrie tiernamente, y vuelve a mirar el cielo.

-Era lo que debia hacer, ¿Cierto?-

Hikaru le sonrie con gratitud, pero sigue notando algo raro.

-Pude hablar con Haruhi. Y no fui tan drastico como en las ultimas vacaciones… creo que debi empezar asi desde el principio.-

-¿Que le dijiste?-

-Lo que sentia por ella.-

Kaoru aprieta sus puños, y se estremece por un segundo. Pero al instante, trata de sonreír relajado.

-¿De verdad pudiste hacerlo XD? ¿O volviste a ponerte horriblemente nervioso? Jajaja.-

Hikaru se sonroja y le desvia la mirada.

-I..idiota ¬¬.. yo… lo maneje muy bien… ella tuvo una reaccion diferente. No fue como antes, estaba igual de nerviosa que yo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no se si lo que hice fue lo correcto.-

-Esta muy bien, Hikaru. Por lo menos ella ya reacciono ante todo esto. En las anteriores vacaciones ella seguia siendo "inconsciente" en parte.-

-¿Crees que estuvo bien?-

-Claro que si ^^. Ahora solo nos queda ver cual es el desarrollo de las cosas.-

Hikaru sonrie al escucharlo, y le asiente.

"Aunque…" Kaoru le toma la mano a Hikaru, sin verlo a los ojos.

"Extrañare el viejo Host Club." Piensa y sonrie tristemente. Hikaru lo mira desconcertado por su acto repentino.

-Kaoru…-

Pero él no responde, y continua mirando el espectáculo.

Haruhi no le prestaba demasiada atención a lo que todos miraban. Ella aun sentia confusion y tristeza. No queria seguir perjudicando a sus amigos, no querian que sufran mas. Kyoya le habia confirmado que todos sufrian, incluido él mismo. Haruhi no sabia como solucionar y aclarar todo lo que tenia en la cabeza, no podia apresurarse y tomar una decisión rapida, ya que lastimaria a sus mejores amigos. Sentia tanta melancolia y desconcierto. No sabia si las cosas podrian volver a ser como antes. Ella solo seguia torturándose con todo sus recuerdos mientras que todos presenciaban los fuegos artificiales. De pronto, Kyoya se coloca al lado de Haruhi, y no la mira directamente.

En cambio, ella siente nervios, tension, miedo. No podia determinar porque Kyoya habia hecho eso en aquel momento. Pensaba en lo que habia echo en sus ultimas vacaciones de invierno, y se seguia atormentando por no haber reaccionado antes, y por no haberse dado cuenta de la realidad, y de su alrededor. Pero a pesar de todo, Haruhi tenia otra duda en su mente. ¿Tamaki tambien seria consciente en ese momento de su alrededor?

-Sé en lo que piensas, Haruhi. Tamaki aun no se ha dado cuenta un cien por ciento de su alrededor y de nosotros.-

Ella se sorprende y lo mira atonita.

"Leyó mi mente en todos los sentidos ¬¬." Piensa con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Lo mas probable es que yo no pueda hacer nada productivo a partir de ahora.-

-Senpai..-

-Pero no por eso dejare de realizar movimientos.-

Haruhi no comprende bien lo que trataba de decirle.

-¿Que estas diciendo?-

Kyoya la mira de reojo y se extraña.

-¿Que Hikaru no te ha insinuado lo mismo?-

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida, y recuerda lo sucedido con él ese mismo día. Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de un cohete hace que reaccione, y que vuelva a mirar el cielo.

-Solo quedan unos segundos para que esto termine.- Kyoya no pensaba mirarla a los ojos, solo tenia un objetivo, que se de cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y que empiece a actuar de una vez.

-Yo.. no tengo idea de lo que debo hacer…- Murmura Haruhi, muy dolida. En ese momento, Kyoya toma su mano suavemente y la sujeta. Ella no podia reaccionar ante eso, no sabia que decirle, no sabia como defenderse ante las palabras que le habia dicho.

-A pesar de haber aceptado lo que pasa, no puedo eliminar esa necesidad de obtener lo que quiero, y cumplir mi meta. Lo he hecho siempre durante toda mi vida, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora.-

Al escucharlo, Haruhi presiona su mano con fuerza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo pensar tan rapido. No puedo ser tan decisiva en tan poco tiempo, no creo poder solucionar los problemas antes de que terminen las vacaciones.-

-Lo haras, aunque no te sientas preparada para tomar una decisión. El desarrollo de las cosas es interesante.-

Ella lo mira directamente, esperando que le devuelva la mirada.

-Ahora puedo saber lo que pasa, pero no quiero que los demas sufran por lo que sea que vaya a hacer. Si no hago nada y sigo confundida, tambien seguiran sufriendo. ¿Acaso todo lo que yo intente resolver… estara mal?-

Kyoya rie irónicamente y la mira.

-Ese tipo de razonamiento es igual al de…-

-¡Haruhi!!- Tamaki gira hacia ellos y la llama. Pero se sorprende al ver que ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Inmediatamente, Kyoya la suelta, y la toma de los hombros.

-Ve con él, Haruhi.-

-¿Ah? Kyoya- senpai!-

Él la empuja, y hace que de bruscos pasos hacia Tamaki. King se le queda mirando dudoso. Ella lo mira a los ojos y baja la mirada, si saber que decirle.

-¿Que hacias con…?-

-¿Querias algo, senpai?- Ella corta su pregunta rapidamente. Tamaki recuerda de inmediato lo que iba a decirle, y le rodea el cuello con su brazo.

-Queria que presenciemos los ultimos minutos de este gran show juntos.-

Ella se sorprende, y lo mira con sus grandes ojos naturales.

-¿No crees que es muy bello, Haruhi? No puedo evitar recordar que las navidades que pasaba en Francia.-

-Tamaki- senpai…-

-Con mi madre.-

El corazon de Haruhi siente una fuerte presion, una fuerte angustia por él.

-Lo siento..- Murmura débilmente. Tamaki rie un poco, y le sonrie.

-No te preocupes, esos tiempos fueron los mas felices que pude haber pasado. Aunque ahora, estando con todos ustedes, tambien soy muy feliz.-

-Yo tambien.-

-Si mi madre supiera que tengo tan buenos amigos, se alegraria mucho. Ahora disfrutemos lo que queda de fuegos artificiales.- Ella se conmueve ante sus palabras, sentia su nostalgia y su dolor. Al mirar el cielo, Haruhi derrama algunas lagrimas de melancolia.

* * *

**Habitación Nº3**

Honey y Mori entran a la habitación. El pequeño bosteza y se recuesta en su cama para descansar.

-No tardamos mucho tiempo en recoger todas nuestras cosas. Ahora Hikaru y Kaoru se quedaran con Haruhi.-

-Si, y Tama- chan y Kyo- chan compartiran la primera habitación como ayer. Tengo mucho sueño… creo que podria quedarme dormido ahora mismo.-

Mori se quita el abrigo, y se sienta en la punta de su cama.

-Hoy fue un día muy agitado. Creo que todos los dias lo son.-

-Takashi, ¿Pudiste verlos verdad?- Honey se sienta y lo mira con determinación, Mori le asiente sin expresión.

-¡Kyo- chan y Haru- chan estaban tomados de la mano O.o! ¿Que significara eso?-

-Quizas Kyoya hizo algo mientras que ambos se quedaron solos.-

Honey hace un puchero infantil, y comienza a pensar.

-Aunque Haru- chan no se veia feliz. Espero que lo que le haya dicho Kyo- chan no haya sido muy duro.-

Mori suspira y mira hacia la ventana.

-Conociendolo, seguro lo fue. Aunque hasta ahora es el unico que sabe que no queda mucho tiempo para actuar.-

-¡Es verdad! No creo que Haru- chan tarde mucho en decidirse completamente. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tambien estuvo a solas con Hika- chan.- Se sorprende por su propio comentario, Mori vuelve a asentir con la cabeza.

-Tambien estaban sujetados de la mano. Me pregunto si Tamaki tuvo algun tipo de reaccion al verlos tanto a él como a Kyoya.-

-¡Waa! ¡Tama- chan no tiende idea de lo que sucede!- Exclama Honey, decepcionado.

-Acepto lo de la familia, no creo que sea tan inconsciente. Lo que pienso es que lo sabe, pero no sabe como manejar la información.-

-¿Lo crees asi, Takashi?-

-Ah.-

-Espero que Tama- chan haga algo en los pocos dias de vacaciones que nos quedan. Ya no tengo idea de cómo terminara todo esto, porque Haru- chan esta demasiado confundida.- Termina diciendo con un suspiro. Mori comienza a pensar profundamente.

-¿Y que hay de Kaoru?-

Su compañero se queda pensando de la misma forma.

-¡¡Ahh! ¡Kao- chan T.T!! ¡Tenemos que ir a hablar con Hika- chan ahora mismo!!-

-¡Espera O.o!- Mori se le tira encima para que se calme.

-No podemos hacer algo tan precipitado.-

-Pero esta sufriendo por Hika- chan T.T.. no quiero que nadie mas salga perjudicado T.T. -

-Tendremos que seguir observando, Mitsukuni.-

Honey se calma, y se sienta en su lugar. Mori se queda a su lado.

-Esta bien.- Asiente de mala gana.

**Habitación Nº2**

-¡Esto sera muy divertido!! XD-

-¡El sueño de nuestra infancia es compartir la habitación contigo, Haruhi!-

-¡No tienes idea de todas las cosas que haremos!-

-¡Sera tan divertido!-

-¡Jugaremos a muchas cosas contigo!-

-¡Genial XD!- Los gemelos tironeaban a Haruhi de un lado a otro, super emocionados. Ella trataba de ser tolerante y no gritarles.

-¿Por qué tanta emocion? Solo sera una noche, y sigan soñando que jugaremos a cosas que degradaran mi persona ¬¬.-

Hikaru la mira con reproche, y se separa de ella.

-Ya te dijimos que no jugaremos contigo. Has ascendido de la categoría de juguete.-

-¿Categoría de juguete? ¬¬..-

-¡Ahora estas en la categoría de amigos!- Termina diciendo Kaoru.

-Que emocion. Tengo mucho sueño, asi que ire a dormir.-

Los gemelos se miran entre si y se encogen de hombros.

-Aburridaaaa XP.-

Ella los mira a ambos y arquea una ceja.

-No lo soy ¬¬. Es que de verdad tengo sueño. No miento. Ademas…-

-¿Ademas?- Preguntan al unisono. Haruhi baja la mirada tristemente.

-Ademas tengo mucho que pensar. No tengo animos de jugar a nada.-

Hikaru baja la mirada al escucharla, y siente su tristeza.

-¿Hay algo en particular que te molesta?- Pregunta Kaoru, de forma traviesa.

-¿Que me molesta? No, no es eso precisamente.-

-Es que hoy a la tarde sucedieron muchas cosas XD, y como ustedes estaban solos…- Comienza a insinuar Kaoru intentando provocar a ambos. Hikaru se sonroja nervioso y mira con ganas de matar a su hermano. Haruhi reacciona de la misma forma.

-¡Ka..Kaoru O.o! ¡Callate!!- Exclama Hikaru.

Haruhi se sostiene el pecho, y siente los latidos de su corazon violentamente.

-Soy un desastre T.T.- Murmura, y apoya su cara directamente contra el colchon de su cama, acurrucandose.

-jajaja, solo fue una broma, relájense XD.- Dice Kaoru, parando de reir.

-Haruhi, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Hikaru, y la pica con un dedo. Ella levanta la mirada y los mira con nerviosismo.

-Es que hoy… sucedió algo… -

-¿Algo?- Preguntan ambos.

-Kyoya- senpai… tengo que decirselo a alguien, los recuerdos me torturan a cada segundo.-

-¡¿Que fue lo que te hizo?!- Exclama Hikaru, muy preocupado.

-No es nada malo. No tienen que preocuparse por mi, solo que quede bastante aturdida. Hasta ahora, yo nunca habia sentido esto.-

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito, y la mira con seguridad.

-Haruhi, ¿Te hizo algo cuando nos separamos en el tunel?-

Pero ella no queria responderle. No iba a responder porque eso causaria mas problemas, sentia tanta confusion que no sabia si en los proximos dias podria seguir fingiendo y no preocuparlos.

-Ustedes… ¿Creen que no soy consciente de mi alrededor?- Esa pregunta deja desconcertados a ambos, que se miran entre si sin saber que decir.

-Kyoya- senpai hizo que cayera a la realidad de una forma muy brusca. Lamento si he tenido una actitud que los haya molestado, nunca fue mi intencion. Ahora solo quiero seguir adelante, y poder solucionar lo que he hecho hasta ahora.-

-No debes sentirte mal, Haruhi.-

-Tu siempre has sido asi, y todos te queremos como eres.-

-Esta bien que comiences a reaccionar…-

-Pero no queremos que dejes de ser la de siempre.-

-Solo queremos que permanezcas siempre con nosotros.- le piden al unisono. Ella se les queda mirando y rie un poco.

-Eso sono muy meloso para ambos, jeje.- Ambos se sonrojan un poco al oirla.

-¡Hey! ¡No te burles!- Le reclaman al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por todo, chicos. Ustedes siempre saben escuchar lo que digo. Trataremos de permenecer juntos.- les dice ella con una tierna sonrisa.

-Awww… ¡Que linda eres!- Ambos se le tiran encima y rien felizmente.

-Oigann.. ¡Me aplastan O.o!-

-No vamos a movernos XD.- Comienza a decir Kaoru, riendo.

-Queremos que duermas con nosotros hoy XD.- Le sonríe maliciosamente Hikaru.

Haruhi se sorprende, y se los saca de encima. Recuerda que habia dormido con Hikaru, siendo muy inocente.

-No creo que sea una buena idea ¬¬.- Ella se levanta, y tiende un poco las sabanas de la cama de al lado.

-Esta sera mi cama, ustedes duerman juntos si quieren.- Acomoda un poco su almohada, y estaba casi segura de que ambos le reclamarían al instante.

-Por favor…-

-No seas… tan mala.-

Haruhi arquea una ceja, y gira para verlos. Y se queda pasmada al ver que sus expresiones eran las de autenticos chicos inocentes que no harian nada malo y se portarían perfectamente bien. Además, al sentir ese tono de suplica y esa ligera mirada de preocupación en ambos, no puede evitar sentir dudas y a la vez enternecerse un poco.

-¿Chicos?-

-No haremos nada malo, de verdad.- Kaoru baja la mirada, y lo dice con timidez.

-Nos portaremos bien, lo prometemos.- Le insiste Hikaru de la misma forma.

Era imposible no enternecerse ante sus pedidos y sus expresiones de niños. Haruhi se les queda mirando pensativa.

"¿Estaran actuando? Jamas vi ese rostro lleno de inocencia en ellos." Se sienta en su cama, y suspira.

-Ok. Lo hare, solo porque me escucharon y me entendieron.-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD!!!!!!!- Hikaru y Kaoru se le tiran encima como muestra de agradecimiento.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hola! La semana que viene me voy de vacaciones, asi voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas posible antes de que me vaya ^^. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: GiiuChan, MiisaRoose, lucia-nami 14, aya-san, crazyonechan._

_Siguiente capii:_

* * *

**Habitación Nº1**

Kyoya estaba sentado en su cama, revisando el interior de su billetera. Sacaba todas las tarjetas de credito y el dinero que tenia para verificar que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Tamaki sale del baño, y salta hacia su cama para acostarse.

-¡Hoy la pasamos muuy bien! ¿Verdad, Kyoya?-

Su amigo gira para verlo, y le sonrie.

-Por tu bien, todas las tarjetas estan en su lugar. Asi que tienes razon, la pasamos muy bien.-

-¡Pero ese pequeño percance fue el menor problema! ¡La montaña rusa y el final con los fuegos artificiales fueron estupendos!- Exclama lleno de alegria. Kyoya rie un poco [Perverso] y le asiente.

-Si. Es verdad. Fue un gran día.- Era raro que diga algo como eso. Tamaki se le queda mirando, y recuerda al instante la ultima imagen de su cabeza.

-Kyoya… ¿Tu estabas…?-

-Si tienes alguna duda sobre lo que hice con Haruhi, no debes preocuparte. No sucedió nada malo.-

King lo mira con mas sospechas.

-¿Cómo rayos haces para leer mi mente ¬¬?-

-Tus pensamientos son tan obvios que cualquiera se daria cuenta.-

Tamaki deja escapar un suspiro, y se cruza de brazos.

-No creo que estes diciendo la verdad.- Murmura, y baja la mirada.

Kyoya termina de acomodar su billetera, y la guarda en un cajon.

-Es decir.. ¿Por qué te fuiste solo con ella en el tunel del terror, sabiendo que nos estabamos matando por hacer eso T.T?!-

-Porque tenia mucho apuro de encontrar la billetera que utilizaste para tu plan incoherente ¬¬.. aunque no discuto los resultados.-

-¡Pero tu sabias que yo queria entrar con ella!-

-Estaban tardando demasiado tiempo. Hubieras echo lo mismo.- Kyoya detiene sus palabras, y comienza a pensar.

-Ademas, ¿Por qué tendria que haber echo lo que tu querias? Tengo el derecho a hacer lo que me parezca cuando quiera.-

Tamaki se sorprende y siente algo de culpa por haber dicho lo anterior.

-Si, es verdad. Lo siento.-

-Tamaki, le dije algo bastante duro. Creo que desde ahora, las cosas seran mas interesantes.- Le dice Kyoya, sonriendo tranquilamente.

-.¿Duro? ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?-

-No puedo decirte. No reaccionarias bien ante lo que hice.-

Tamaki queda mas confundido.

-Kyoya… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Quiero que me contestes con honestidad.-

-Preguntame.-

-¿Lo de ser un aliado tiene el significado que yo pienso?- Su amigo se estremece, pero no lo demuestra con emociones. Se ajusta los lentes, y cierra los ojos.

-Intentare ser directo. Aunque ames a Haruhi, no te ayudare a que aclares las ideas de tu mente, estoy harto de seguir en este juego sin recibir nada a cambio, sin recibir beneficios. En especial, si lo unico que hago es…-

Él se detiene, no podia seguir hablando, no queria lastimar a Tamaki porque a pesar de todo, seguia siendo su amigo y les habia dado mucho a todos. King estaba shockeado por sus palabras, y queria seguir escuchando.

-Es sentir… lo que siento ahora.-

-¿Que sientes? ¿Que es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que pasa por tu mente? Eres mi mejor amigo, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saber y preocuparme por ti.-

-No necesito esto.-

-¡Kyoya! ¿Que significa que ya no seras mi aliado?-

-Hasta ahora… he aceptado lo que se supone que ella siente. Pero yo tambien siento eso por ella, idiota.-

Ahora si. Tamaki abre los ojos atonito, y baja la mirada pasmado.

-¿Le dijiste que la amabas?- Pregunta sin verlo a los ojos.

Haruhi le habia dicho que Kyoya habia confesado sus sentimientos por ella, pero esta vez, el mismo Kyoya se lo estaba diciendo es su cara. Era muy difícil aceptarlo. Él se cruza de piernas, y lo mira con superioridad.

-No tendria sentido que le reitere lo que ya sabe, ¿No crees? Tal vez lo que hice fue mas drástico, pero no me retractare jamas. Por lo menos, debe comenzar a usar su cabeza antes de seguir cuestionándose sin hacer nada.-

-¿Que le hiciste?- Tamaki lo mira desesperado. Kyoya se encoge de hombros, indiferente.

-No creo que te importe, ¿O si?-

-¡Kyoya!! ¡Si le hiciste algo malo a Haruhi…!-

-No le hice nada malo, ya lo dije. Pero queria que por lo menos se diera cuenta de que no pienso ayudarte en este juego. Que ya no son tu y Hikaru, sino que yo tambien estoy adentro.- le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿A que quieres llegar?- Murmura lleno de rabia.

-Se que tengo las de perder. Pero soy consciente de mi alrededor, y no estoy confundido, a diferencia de ustedes. Acepte lo que pasa, y no me importa. Hare lo que sea para obtener mis propios beneficios.-

-¡No voy a permitirlo!-

Kyoya abre los ojos atonito al escuchar el grito de Tamaki.

-Yo.. yo no se bien lo que debo hacer. Yo, hasta ahora, he querido preservar la felicidad de todos conservando el Host Club como siempre. Pero si quieres quedarte con Haruhi, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. ¡Cada ves que la veo contigo o con cualquiera siento dolor! ¡Siento mucha tristeza! Sigue siendo mi amiga, y no voy a permitir que sigas adelante.-

-¿La quieres? ¿O la amas? ¿Sabes lo que es el amor precisamente?- Pregunta su amigo, incitando a King, para que pueda reaccionar. Tamaki cierra los ojos adolorido.

-El amor no es solo cariño de "padre". Tampoco aprecio de amigo. Deja de sobre protegerla sin motivo, y dime que es lo que sientes por ella.-

King siente miedo, siente confusion. En las ultimas vacaciones, Haruhi habia correspondido su beso, nunca dijeron sentir amor, pero pensaba que lo era.

-La verdad es que no se que es el amor precisamente.- Comienza a decir con seriedad.

-Porque hasta ahora, las cosas han sido iguales que siempre. Siento mucho aprecio y la necesidad de proteger a Haruhi siempre, porque nunca me perdonaria que algo malo le sucediera. No se que soy de ella, tampoco se lo que me considera.- Entonces, le dirige la mirada a Kyoya con total seguridad.

-Pero estoy completamente seguro de que soy algo muy importante en su vida, como yo pienso que ella es algo muy especial para mi. Asi que no me importa enojarme contigo, y no me importa a cuantas personas pondre en mi contra, seguire protegiendo a Haruhi de cualquiera.- Habia finalizado la conversación. Se recuesta en su cama dandole la espalda a Kyoya. Él se quita los lentes y sonrie con muchas expectativas.

-Felicitaciones, Otou- san… comienzas a ser consciente de que estas dentro del juego.- Se recuesta y apaga las luces.

-Y hasta podria decirse que estas madurando, jaja.-

* * *

**_"Día 4"_**

**_"Extraña melancolia"_**

**Habitación Nº2. 5:03Am**

Kaoru abre los ojos lentamente, molesto. Tenia frio y se sentia muy incomodo. Era obvio que porque estaba asi, habia sido tirado de la cama otra vez, y yacía en el suelo. Se sienta en su lugar y se frota la cabeza.

-Ahh... hasta Haruhi me tiro ¬¬.. rayos..- Se levanta y rodea la cama. Mira a Haruhi durimiendo en lo que seria en medio de ambos. Hikaru estaba a su derecha, profundamente dormido.

-Aunque tendria que habermelo esperado, jeje. Solo juntamos dos camas, no habia suficiente espacio.- Se sienta del lado de su hermano, y sonrie.

-Me encanta verlo dormir ^^.. se ve tan lindo, jajajaj.- Le acaricia la cabeza y sigue sonriendo.

-Tan… despreocupado…-

Hikaru sonrie entre sueños, sin abrir los ojos.

-Haruhi…- Comienza a murmurar. Kaoru se extraña al escucharlo.

-¿Hikaru?- Murmura su hermano, sin dejar de verlo.

-Te amo…-

……

……

……

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito al oir sus palabras. Por segundos, se le queda mirando sin poder reaccionar. Cierra sus ojos y baja la mirada, entonces continua acariciando su cabello. De pronto, unas lagrimas caen sobre el rostro de Hikaru. Kaoru se sorprende y nota que él mismo estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué?- Murmura, y su voz se quiebra. Sonrie y mira a su hermano sin dejar de hacerlo.

-Siempre… lo supe, Hikaru. Me gustaria saber… porque estoy llorando…- Se levanta, toma algo de ropa rapidamente, y sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Se apoya contra la puerta y se deja caer al piso sentado. Él se acurruca y cubre su rostro con ambas manos.

-La fantasia irreal… se ha roto… Hikaru. Ahora, esta es la realidad. No quiero aceptarla, pero debo hacerlo por ti.. para que puedas seguir adelante. Es horrible, no quiero seguir viendola… pero debemos hacerlo.- Se sostiene la cabeza, y trata de sollozar en silencio.

-Porque el carruaje acaba de volverse una maldita calabaza asquerosa.. y la verdad es que estoy sufriendo…- Se cubre la boca con ambas manos, e intenta no gemir adolorido.

-Porque yo la amo… amo a Haruhi… realmente la amo…-

* * *

**Habitación Nº1**

_-¡¡¡¡¡MUY BUENOS DIAS!!!!!! ESTE ES EL DESPERTADOR MATUTINO QUE LES OFRECE EL HOTEL. LES RECORDAMOS QUE EL DESAYUNO SE SIRVE A LAS 8AM. DESCIENDAN O SE LO PERDERAN. DISFRUTEN EL DIA.-_

Tamaki se cubre la cabeza con su almohada, ya que no tenia la mas minima intencion de levantarse. Lo ultimo que habia pasado el día anterior lo habia dejado lastimado. Estaba enojado con Kyoya, en realidad no sabia si era enojo, solo se habia plantado en la postura de pelear por Haruhi. ¿Pelear? ¿Por qué? King habia admitido que no estaba seguro de lo que era el amor, y asi no podia garantizar que amaba a Haruhi, pero que solo sentia algo muy especial por ella, y esa extraña necesidad de protegerla en todo momento. De todas formas, las cosas con su mejor amigo no habian quedado bien el día anterior, asi que trataria de actuar de forma indiferente ante él. Tamaki se sienta en su lugar en la cama. Gira para ver a su compañero, y efectivamente, aun seguia en su cama.

King se le levanta y camina hacia al baño sin molestarse en despertarlo.

-No pienso hablarte.. ¬¬.-

**Habitación Nº2**

El mismo despertador matutino los aturde y los asusta. Hikaru se sienta en su lugar y observa el techo molesto.

-Maldita cosa ¬¬.-

Haruhi no tarda en despertarse tambien. Se sienta en su lugar y se refriega los ojos.

-No te quejes. Deberias agradecer que nos despiertan. Sino, nunca llegaríamos para el desayuno.-

-¿No te parece suficiente que nos despertemos temprano para ir al Instituto? Eso ya es un fastidio XP.-

-No es tan temprano, debemos ir a las 11am. Un horario normal para cualquier tipo de cosa.-

-No opino igual ¬¬. ¿No es crees que es horrible levantarse a esta hora, Kao…?-

Pero ambos notan de inmediato que Kaoru no estaba.

-¿Kaoru?- Pregunta Haruhi, extrañada.

-No esta en el suelo, ¿Cierto?-

-¿Ah ¬¬?-

Hikaru se levanta y revisa.

-No esta. ¿Dónde pudo haberse ido?-

-Hikaru, ha estado actuando un poco raro últimamente, ¿No lo crees?-

-¿Raro?- Hikaru se detiene a pensar. Recuerda las cosas que le habia dicho Honey, y de cierta forma, Kaoru actuaba bastante extraño.

-Si, tienes razon. Pero cada vez que trato de preguntarle, me evade.-

-Debes hablar con él ¬¬, no dejes que suceda lo de las anteriores vacaciones.-

Hikaru se estremece al escucharla, ya que lo que habia sucedido antes habia sido horrible en todo sentido. Ambos habian sufrido mucho.

-Tenemos que saber en donde esta, ahora. No es de hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿Dónde rayos se metio? ¿Ademas por que se fue? ¡No tiene sentido!-

-Tranquilo, dejo todas sus cosas, y hasta su celular. Asi que debe estar en la habitación de alguien mas. Llamemos.- Le sugiere Haruhi. Hikaru camina hacia el telefono de la habitación y lo toma.

**Habitación Nº3**

El "despertador" habia sonado hace minutos. Kaoru seguia acostado en una de las camas, dandole la espalda a cualquiera. Honey lo mira preocupado desde su cama, y en ese momento, Mori sale del baño ya preparado. Se acerca a Honey, y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Cómo esta?- Pregunta seriamente.

-No esta bien, Takashi. No se que debemos hacer en este momento. Kao- chan debe sentirse muy mal, aunque nunca nos dijo por que se fue tan repentinamente de su habitación.-

-Puedo escucharlos ¬¬.- Dice Kaoru, y se da media vuelta para mirarlos de frente.

Honey y Mori se sorprenden, y le sonrien con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estas, Kao- chan ^^U?-

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

Kaoru suspira cansado, y cierra los ojos.

-La verdad… me sorprende descubrir lo debil que soy. Es decir, ya sabia que habia perdido la confianza en mi mismo, y tambien sabia que Hikaru amaba a Haruhi con todo su corazon… pero cuando escuche de su boca que la amaba, no pude tolerarlo. No pude evitar llorar adolorido…-

-Kaoru…-

-Hikaru no es tan idiota. Se ha dado cuenta de que algo me pasa, y que he tratado de evitarlo. Asi que no se que debo hacer, no se como mirarlo a los ojos.-

-¡Kao- chan! ¡Eres un tonto! T.T- Exclama Honey, y se le tira encima.

-¡Honey- senpai O.o!-

-¡¿Por qué te sigues haciendo esto a ti mismo?! ¡Esta bien que te preocupas por Hika- chan y que quieras apoyarlo, pero ahora mas que nunca debes hacer algo por ti mismo! ¡Debes pensar en ti, no en los demas! ¡Tienes que preocuparte por tu felicidad!-

Mori observa con seguridad a Kaoru.

-Aunque no sepas cual sera el resultado de lo que hagas, tambien debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo. Si amas a Haruhi, no debes seguir sufriendo por ayudar a tu hermano, debes comenzar a actuar.-

-Pero… Mori- senpai…-

-¡Hika- chan estara muy triste cuando sepa que estas sufriendo!-

-Pero me odiara si sabe que quiero quedarme con Haruhi.-

Los de tercero hacen silencio al escucharlo. Kaoru les sonrie a ambos y acaricia la cabeza de Honey.

-Ni si quiera se si debería quedarme con ella, y mucho menos pelear. Por eso, ¿Para que preocupar a Hikaru con mis inseguridades? Él sera muy feliz si Haruhi le corresponde, y yo solo quiero su felicidad.-

-¿Eso significa que si estuvieras seguro pelearias por Haru- chan y dejarias de sacrificarte tanto por Hika- chan?-

-Ehh.. bueno ^^U…-

-¿Y se lo dirias a Hikaru para dejar de sufrir y darlo todo por él?-

-Es que.. yo.. no se…-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Tenemos un excelente plan!- Exclama Honey, alzando su puño.

-¿Plan O.o? ¿De que estan…?-

-Hoy iremos a la playa, es un hecho.-

-¡Y te dejaremos a solas con Haru- chan!-

-¿QUE? ¿Estan locos O.o?!-

-¡No! ¡Queremos hacer lo mejor para ti, Kao- chan!-

-Asi que vamos a efectuar el plan. No aceptaremos reclamos.-

-¿¡Como que no aceptaran reclamos?! ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Es absur…!-

Honey lo levanta, tirandolo del brazo, y lo empuja hasta el baño.

-Ahora prepárate para desayunar ^^. Bajaremos en un par de minutos.-

-¡Espera! ¡Honey- senpai O.o!-

Honey da un portazo para dejarlo encerrado en el baño. Se da media vuelta y vuelve con Mori.

-Es lo mejor, ¿Verdad, Takashi? Asi, por lo menos comprobara si su amor es debil, o es fuerte. Y tambien se dará cuenta si en realidad puede seguir resistiendo ayudar a Hika- chan.-

-Es verdad. Esto ayudara mucho a Kaoru.-

De pronto, el telefono suena en su habitación. Mori se acerca lentamente y lo toma.

-Hola..-

-Mori- senpai, habla Hikaru, ¿Kaoru esta con ustedes?- Mori se queda pensando unos segundos, y observa a Honey con muchas dudas.

-Dame el telefono.- el pequeño lo toma y decide hablar.

-Hika- chan ^^, no te preocupes por Kao- chan, él esta con nosotros.-

-Ahh.. menos mal. Es que llame a la habitación de Tamaki- senpai y no estaba alli. ¿Les dijo por que se fue tan repentinamente de nuestra habitación? No lo entiendo, Haruhi y yo despertamos y no estaba.-

-Emm.. es que nosotros lo llamamos para que venga, pero no era para nada importante.-

-¿Tan temprano en la mañana ¬¬?-

-Si ^^U, nunca es tarde para… levantarse temprano O.o.-

-Deja de mentir, senpai. Si ocurrio algo con Kaoru, quiero que me lo digas, ademas si lo hubieran llamado para que vaya a su habitación, él me hubiera avisado antes de salir.-

Honey se queda pensando unos segundos en la gran metida de pata que estaba cometiendo, pero estaba decidido a arreglar lo que habia dicho, y cubrir a Kaoru aunque sea provisoriamente.

-Hika- chan… ¿Tu no has notado que Kao- chan esta actuando raro?-

Hikaru se entristece al escucharlo.

-Si, lo se. Pero nunca quiere decirme nada. Es como si… ya no supiera lo que esta pensando…-

-Hika- chan…-

-Por eso quiero saber lo que le sucede, y por que me ha estado evitando estos dias.-

-¡Eres un tonto T.T!!!-

-Mitsukuni ¬¬U.- Murmura Mori al escucharlo.

-¡Es tan difícil ver que Kao- chan esta sufriendo por ti!- De acuerdo. Honey se habia olvidado de todo eso de cubrir a Kaoru, y se estaba pasando. Mori le quita el telefono rapidamente para controlar la situación.

-¿Honey- senpai!? ¿Que quiere decir eso?! ¿¡Que es lo que le pasa?!- Exclama Hikaru, muy preocupado.

-Nos vemos en el desayuno, Hikaru.-

-¡Mori- senpai! ¡No pueden cortarme asi! ¡Quiero saber que les dijo! ¡Él no querra decirmelo!-

-Adios.- Mori le corta, y observa a Honey.

-No debiste decir eso, Mitsukuni. Ahora solo se preocupara mas.-

-Pero Takashi T.T.. ¡Kao- chan esta siendo muy paciente con él! ¡Alguien tiene que hacerlo reaccionar!-

-¿Hacer reaccionar a quien ¬¬?- Kaoru sale del baño, y los mira con sospechas.

Los de tercero se miran entre si, un poco nerviosos.

-Llamo Hikaru.- Comienza Mori.

-¿Y que les dijo?- Pregunta Kaoru, algo indiferente.

-Estaba preocupado por ti. Queria saber si estabas bien.-

-¿Y que le dijeron ¬¬?-

-Que estabas aquí, y que estabas bien. Que nosotros te llamamos, y que no se preocupe.-

-Claramente mentimos, Kao- chan ¬¬.-

-Asi esta muy bien ^^.- Los felicita Kaoru con una gran sonrisa.

-No puedes seguir asi, maldita sea.- Murmura Honey, haciendo puchero.

-Ahh.. he pensado sobre su loco plan durante esos minutos en el baño. Y he decidido que los odiare para siempre si lo hacen ^^. Hikaru tiene que seguir con Haruhi, ya que esta logrando grandes avances. Y creo que concuerdo con ustedes al pensar que ella se decidira antes de que terminen las vacaciones de primavera, ¿Verdad?-

-Si, pero…-

-Puedo soportarlo, no me estoy muriendo ^^.-

-¡Viniste llorando al borde de un ataque cuando entraste a nuestra habitación!- Exclama Honey, mirandolo preocupado.

-Exageras ^^U.-

-Todos lo vimos ¬¬, y si Hikaru supiera que te haces esto a ti mismo, estaria dispuesto a…-

-NI SIQUIERA LO DIGAS.- Dice Kaoru, seriamente.

-Kao- chan..-

-Lo que menos deseo en este momento es que Hikaru sienta lastima por mi, y que deje su amor por mi culpa, es ridiculo. Si él se queda con ella, las cosas cambiaran, lo se bien. Prometimos estar juntos para siempre, aunque ella le corresponda. Su mundo crecera y…-

-Dices que es ridiculo, pero es lo que tu estas haciendo.- Honey se levanta y lo mira seriamente. Kaoru lo mira a los ojos, y no responde.

-Aunque nos odies, vamos a hacerlo.- Dice Mori sin expresión alguna. Kaoru se sorprende y abre los ojos atónito.

-¿Que? ¡No! ¡No quiero O.o!-

Honey rie un poco, lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva hasta la puerta.

-Bajemos, Takashi ^^.-

-Ah.-


	21. Chapter 21

_Hii! Nuevamente subo otro cap super rapido, ya que me estan corriendo de la compu ¬¬. Hoy les agradezco mucho mucho por sus reviews a: **GiiuChan, Hyzugaya Hanahi (Actualizo mas o menos cada 3 dias, si puedo antes ^^), aya-san, shadow-black-neko, lucia-nami 14.**_

_Siguiente capitulo:_

* * *

**Habitación Nº2**

Haruhi sale del baño, y nota que Hikaru estaba sentado en la punta de la cama, muy pensativo.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Sabes donde esta Kaoru?-

Él baja la mirada al escucharla.

-Si, en la habitación de Honey- senpai.-

-¿Pudiste hablar con él?-

-No.. siento que… le sucede algo.-

-¿Algo?-

-Si.. es decir, últimamente me evade cada vez que trato de hablar con él. No entiendo que le pasa… ademas, Honey- senpai me dijo que…-

Haruhi se extraña al escucharlo, Hikaru no sabia que pensar en ese momento.

-No lo se, espero que baje a desayunar, asi podre hablar con él.-

-Yo estoy lista, bajemos.-

Él se pone de pie y ambos salen de la habitación.

**Habitación Nº1**

Tamaki se termina de arreglar en frente del espejo, y cierra la puerta del armario. Kyoya estaba detrás de él, abrochándose la camisa. Hasta ahora, no se habian dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana.

-Tamaki, ¿Me pasas el…?- Pero ante de poder terminar la frase, King alza su mano para entregarle un peine, y no le dirige la mirada. Kyoya arquea una ceja y lo toma.

-¿Sabes? es extraño que me ignores y que me odies por un simple cruce de opiniones. No obstante, no pienso preocuparme por eso.-

Tamaki lo ignora, y sigue ajustándose su camisa, sin verlo.

-Supongo que ya pensaste en lo que le diras a los demas cuando noten que no nos hablamos y que no eres tan exageradamente cariñoso conmigo, ¿Verdad?-

King se estremece al escucharlo, y lo mira de reojo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Lo sabia. Pero no importa lo que les digas, aunque lo mas probable es que piensen que estamos peleados.-

Tamaki se molesta ante su indiferencia, y vuelve a voltearse sin hablarle.

"No puedo creer que luego de tantos años de amistad, no le importe para nada que lo ignore ¬¬, es decir, quizas sea por conveniencia, pero igualmente no puedo aceptar su maldita actitud." Piensa él, disgustado. Tamaki gira y camina hacia la puerta.

-Bajemos a desayunar ¬¬.-

-Muy bien.- Responde Kyoya, y lo sigue con una sonrisa tranquila.

* * *

Kaoru suspira, y se frota los ojos desde su lugar. En ese momento, Honey y Mori venian con las bandejas como de costumbre.

-Espero que no se tarden mucho, sino me comere su porcion de pastel, jejeje.- Honey toma asiento al costado de Kaoru, y Mori al lado de su primo.

-¿Ya sabes lo que le diras a Hika- chan cuando venga?- Pregunta le pequeño, y muerde un pedazo de pastel.

-¿Que le dire?- Kaoru lo mira de reojo, y bosteza con sueño.

-Ahh.. lo siento, es que no pude dormir casi nada.-

-Hika- chan se preocupara mucho por ti, lo sabes bien Kao- chan.- Le dice Honey, tristemente.

-Lo se… pero no puedo decirle la verdad. No quiero hacerlo T.T, tratare de aparentar estar bien, asi no se preocupa.-

-No puedes seguir haciendo eso.- Murmura Mori, y toma un sorbo de café.

-No tengo una mejor idea.-

En ese instante, Honey se levanta de su asiento y alza una mano para saludar.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Hika- chan! ^^-

-Quiero morir.- Murmura Kaoru, resignado.

Ambos caminan hacia ellos, Haruhi casi se venia venir lo que sucederia entre los gemelos.

-¿Kaoru?- Pregunta su gemelo, extrañado al verlo.

-Buenos dias ^^, ya se, debes estar enojado porque me fui de la habitación sin avisar. Pero era un caso de extrema urgencia, y no queria despertarlos.-

-¿Que O.o? Espera ¬¬, quiero saber lo que…-

-Dile, Honey- senpai.- Kaoru señala a Honey, tratando de verse muy convincente.

-Ahh.. emm.. si ^^U… tenia que hablar con Kao- chan de algo muy importante, jeje.-

-¿A esa hora ¬¬? ¡Ya dejen de men…!-

-¡Alli vienen Tama- chan y Kyo- chan juntos ^^!!- Honey se habia levantado, y los señalaba con tal de dejar atrás la conversación. Hikaru los mira enojado, y se sienta al costado de su hermano. Haruhi baja la cabeza al verlos, y se sienta en la mesa tambien. Podia recordar claramente lo del día anterior.

-¡Muy buenos dias, chicos ^^!-

-Buenos dias.- Tamaki se sienta al costado de Haruhi, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, toma una taza y bebe el café.

Ok. Eso era muuuuy raro ¬¬. Tamaki no habia gritado, ni abrazado a Haruhi, tampoco habia demostrado la alegria de siempre, y todos notan su extraño comportamiento.

"Rayos, es tan obvio que algo te sucede ¬¬." Piensa Kyoya al verlo, se sienta a su lado y cierra los ojos cansado.

-¿Tamaki- senpai?- Murmura Haruhi, algo insegura.

-¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?- Pregunta Hikaru, confundido.

Tamaki y Kyoya alzan la mirada para verlos a todos.

-NADA.- Responden al unisono.

-Bien… pero.. el ambiente esta algo tenso.- Dice Haruhi, y los mira preocupada.

-No sucede nada, no tienen que preocuparse. ¿Ustedes pudieron dormir bien anoche?- Pregunta King, sonando demasiado maduro.

-¡Nosotros si!.. emm… casi toda la noche ^^U- Dice Honey, recordando la intromisión de Kaoru que los preocupo a él y a Mori.

-Nosotros tambien dormimos muy bien XD.- Hikaru se acerca a Haruhi y le toma el brazo.

-¿No es asi, Kaoru?-

Pero al verlos, su hermano menor recuerda la situación de esa noche perfectamente, siente tristeza, vuelve a sentir todo lo que lo habia impulsado a salir de la habitación dejandolos solos.

-Si.. es verdad.- Contesta, y baja la mirada sin disimular la angustia. Hikaru se entristece al verlo.

-Kaoru…-

Haruhi gira hacia Tamaki, ya que cada vez que los gemelos la sujetaban o abrazaban, comenzaba a hacer un gran escandalo por ella. Pero esta vez, Tamaki permanecia quieto y serio, bebiendo de su taza.

-¿Que sucede, senpai? ¿Hay algo que te molesta?- Haruhi se suelta de Hikaru, y lo mira preocupada. King baja la taza, y nota su preocupación.

-No.. todo esta bien, de verdad.- Le sonrie sin animos.

-Kyo- chan.. ¿Que le sucede a Tama- chan? ¿Estan peleados?- Honey lo mira con los ojitos brillosos, y todos reaccionan ante ese comentario. Kyoya apoya su cabeza sobre su mano, y responde.

-No, nada de eso. Todos ustedes siempre se quejan del temperamento idiota de Tamaki…-

King lo mira de reojo, con una venita en la cabeza.

-Y ahora, que por primera vez en su vida esta actuando normal, les parece raro. Yo diria que deberiamos aprovechar su madurez temporal, ¿No creen?- Les sonrie el rey de las sombras, como si todo fuera un juego.

-Kyoya ¬¬, No era necesario que digas esas cosas.- Dice King, molesto.

-¿Ah? ¿No era que no ibas a hablarme?- Pregunta en un tono divertido. Esto hace que Tamaki arda de la rabia, y le de la espalda completamente.

-Ok. Ya que todos piensan como el Rey de las sombras, y no toleran mi "Idiotez", supongo que no les molestara que no tenga el humor de siempre ¬¬. Asi es, ¡No estoy de humor para nadie!-

-Eso no es verdad, a nosotros nos gusta que seas como eres, Tama- chan.- Honey lo mira tristemente. Tamaki se sorprende al escucharlo.

-Es verdad, si no las cosas no serian divertidas.-

-Nos gusta bromear contigo, lo hacemos para pasar buenos ratos.- Dicen Hikaru y Kaoru, y le sonrien.

-Tamaki- senpai… nosotros te queremos como eres, y la verdad es que si cambias ahora, no podriamos acostumbrarnos. Nos gusta que siempre sean alegre y vivaz. A mi me gusta que siempre te preocupes por todos.- Haruhi lo mira inocentemente, y sonrie. Tamaki queda pasmado al escucharla, y le acaricia la cabeza como un padre.

-Gracias, Haruhi. Nunca me habias dicho algo como eso desde que nos conocemos, me hace muy feliz.-

Ella siente que su corazon late al verlo feliz y sonriendo, pero no pierde el control como siempre. Ahora se le queda mirando y vuelve a sonreir con ternura. Kyoya apoya su taza fuertemente sobre la mesa, haciendo que todos dejen de ver esa escena, y se asusten.

-Hoy es un buen día para ir a la playa, asi que esa sera nuestra salida el día de hoy.-

-La playa O.o…- Murmura Kaoru, y observa a Honey, asustado. Él le sonrie.

-La playa ¬¬.- Murmura Hikaru, al recordar lo de la ultima vez, y los celos departe de todos.

-¡¡La playa ^^!! ¡Sii!- Exclama Honey, y abraza a Mori.

-¿La playa? Supongo que tendre que…-

-¡La playa ò.ó! ¡Tengo la solucion perfecta para que se evite lo de la ultima vez!- Tamaki se levanta de su asiento, y señala hacia el horizonte, interrumpiendo las palabras de ella.

-¡Haruhi se vestirá como un chico!-

-¿Ah ¬¬? ¿No fueron ustedes los que me dijeron que…?-

-¡Estamos de acuerdo, señor!- Asienten los gemelos al unisono.

-Waaa.. pero yo queria que Haru- chan use el traje de baño que…-

Mori sujeta a Honey y le tapa la boca.

-Buena idea.- contesta por él.

-Chicos ¬¬, dijeron que debo comportarme como una chica ya que no estamos en Ouran, ¿Verdad? Pues estoy tratando de hacerles caso por una vez en la vida. Ademas el traje de baño que me compro Honey- senpai…-

Honey entiende de inmediato por que Mori no queria que hable, si ella volvia a ir como chica, todos los chicos de la playa se babosearían por ella, y sus compañeros se pondrian celosos, y en definitiva, nadie la pasaria bien como la primera vez.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Haru- chan debe ir vestida como chico ^^!-

-¿Que? ¿Senpai O.o?- Pregunta ella, confundida.

-¡No hay objeciones! ¡Esta decidido!- Exclama Tamaki, con el rey que es.

-Ahh.. ahora debemos solucionar lo de las habitaciones.- Les dice Mori, tranquilamente. Todos le asienten y se disponen a hacer lo de siempre.

-Con un piedra papel o tijeras, ¿No ^^?-

-Ah.-

-Uff… no es por nada, pero es molesto cambiar todos los dias de habitación ¬¬.- Pero Haruhi es ignorada por completo. Tamaki aprieta su puño fuertemente.

-Hasta ahora mi suerte es un asco… ¿Y que cambiara esta vez ¬¬? Da igual, es obvio que no me tocara con ella, ya estoy resignado XP.- Él hace un gesto indiferente, y se coloca en posición.

-¡Piedra, papel, o tijera!-

…….

…….

…….

-No puedo…-

-Creerlo…-

-Era una posibilidad entre seis O.o - Murmuran los gemelos, atonitos.

Kyoya se ajusta los lentes, y no demuestra emoción alguna.

-Creo que gane.-

Todos habian sacado papel, y de alguna forma increíble, Kyoya era el unico que tenia tijeras.

-Bastante interesante, ¿Cierto, Tamaki?- Le pregunta con una sonrisa ironica a King. Tamaki se enfurece, siente tristeza, envidia, cansancio, y…

"¡¡No es justo T.T!!" Piensa horriblemente deprimido, y se dirige a un rincón.

-Ahh.. da igual, nosotros ya dormimos juntos anoche.- Murmura Kaoru, con la mirada baja. Hikaru lo mira de reojo, y no sabe que decirle.

-Ya esta bien. Subamos para prepararnos, luego iremos a la playa. Aunque ahora ire como chico ¬¬.- Haruhi se levanta, y se retira caminando.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! Estamos en la misma habitación, ¿Recuerdas?- Hikaru se levanta y la sigue apresurado. Kaoru suspira agotado, y se levanta lentamente, entonces los sigue.

-Vamos, Tamaki. Recuerda que yo tengo las llaves, jaja.- Kyoya le sonrie de forma burlona, y se retira caminando tambien. King deja de deprimirse en un rincón, se pone de pie y lo mira con reproche.

-Ahrg…es tan obvio que esta feliz, maldita sea ¬¬.- Murmura con una venita en la cabeza, y lo sigue.

-Kyo- chan debio haberle dicho algo a Tama- chan.-

-Por eso se siente la tension entre ambos.- Se dicen Honey y Mori.

-Bueno, no podemos hacer mucho mas. Hoy ayudaremos Kao- chan, veras que terminara agradeciéndonos ^^.-

-Ah.- Dicho esto, ambos suben escaleras arriba.

* * *

**Habitación Nº2**

Haruhi toma su bolso, que tenia algo de ropa adentro, y comienza a revisar.

-No entiendo por que cambiaron de parecer tan repentinamente. Pero creo que vestirse de chico es mucho mas comodo, asi que no tengo motivos para oponerme.-

Hikaru estaba sentado en la punta de su cama, y Kaoru estaba acostado en esta. Ambos miraban a Haruhi.

"Tonta ¬¬, nos gusta verte como chica, pero preferimos que te vistas asi para que nadie se te acerque." Piensan al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea, ire a cambiarme al baño. Tardare un rato ya que debo probarme que es lo mas adecuado.- Ella toma su bolso, y entra al baño cerrando la puerta.

Kaoru mira el techo, y coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Kaoru. ¿Ya podemos hablar?-

-Solo unos segundos mas.-

-Ok.- Hikaru le desvia la mirada, y observa el suelo, completamente aburrido.

-No se que intentas, pero vas a tener que hablarme en algun momento de tu vida ¬¬. Y ahora que lo pienso, has actuado muy raro.-

-Hikaru ¬¬U.-

-No me dices lo que piensas, me evades cuando te pregunto cosas, te alejas cuando te pregunto cosas, y has estado… extrañamente mas afectuoso que de costumbre.-

-¡Eso no es cierto ¬¬!- Reclama Kaoru, sentandose en su lugar.

-Si lo es. Honey- senpai me dijo algo muy malo, pero no logro entenderlo… ¿Por qué estas… sufriendo?- Hikaru lo mira directamente, queria conseguir respuestas.

-Honey- senpai exagera.- Evade su mirada sintiendo presión en su pecho. Las ganas de llorar volvían, todo lo malo volvia. No quería sentirlo mas.

-No lo hace, se que me dice la verdad y que…-

-¡ESTA EXAGERANDO!- Grita fuera de si. Hikaru se sorprende ante su violenta respuesta. Kaoru baja la mirada nervioso, sin saber que mas decir.

-Las cosas entre nosotros estan muy bien. Ya arreglamos todo en las anteriores vacaciones, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Kaoru…-

-Asi que no te hagas problema. No quise gritarte, pero me molesta mucho que sigan cuestionando lo que pienso, me harta.-

-¿Cuestionando? ¿Has hablado de esto con alguien que no sea yo?-

Kaoru se sorprende, y trata de aclarar lo que diria.

-Si.. con Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai, solo querian ayudarme, pero la verdad es que no lo necesito.-

-¿Por qué te fuiste a su habitación en la mañana?-

-Yo.. es..es que…-

-Kaoru, se perfectamente que todo lo que dices es mentira. Asi que si no me quieres decir la verdad, o me sigues evitando, le preguntare a Honey- senpai.-

-¿QUE? ¡NO!-

Hikaru se levanta con seguridad y camina hacia la puerta. Kaoru se horroriza, corre y lo toma del brazo.

-¡Sueltame ò.ó!-

-¡No! ¡No puedes!-

-¡Claro que puedo!-

-Te dire.. te dire por que me fui con ellos.- El menor lo suelta y lo mira adolorido. Hikaru se preocupa al sentir su tristeza.

-Yo… perdoname…-

-Kaoru…-

-La verdad, es que yo…-

De pronto, Haruhi sale del baño vestida como un perfecto chico.

-¿Creen que esto esta bien? Es lo mejor que pude probarme.-

Los gemelos la miran desconcertados.

-Emm.. si, me recuerda a como vas vestida a Ouran.-

-Eres todo un chico, no nos agrada verte asi.-

-Ok, ahora bajemos para esperar a los demas.- Pero Haruhi nota que ambos habian estado ocupados en algo.

-Ahh.. lo siento, no quise interrumpir su charla. Bajare sola si quieren.-

-¡No! ¡Te acompañaremos O.o!- Kaoru se le acerca, la toma de un brazo, abre la puerta y sale con ella. Hikaru se queda boquiabierto al verlos.

-¡Kaoru ò.ó!- Le reclama, y sale junto a ellos.

**Habitación Nº1**

-Ahora que lo pienso, no solo fuiste malo ayer. Siempre eres frio y cruel conmigo. Te odio, Kyoya ¬¬.. ademas… ¿Que hice yo para que me trates asi? ¡Eres un mal compañero T.T! ¡Aunque sea respeta la amistad que tuvimos en el pasado!- Tamaki se arreglaba como de costumbre, y hablaba en voz alta para que Kyoya lo escuchara a sus espaldas.

-¿Quien te entiende? dijiste que no me volverias a hablar.- Dice su compañero, y se encoge de hombros. Una venita sale de la cabeza a Tamaki, y no piensa girar para verlo.

-Estoy pensando en voz alta ¬¬, que tu me escuches es tu problema.-

-Si, como digas.- Murmura Kyoya, y se levanta de su lugar de la cama.

-No entiendo por que estas enojado conmigo. No hice nada.-

-¡No estoy enojado contigo ò.ó!-

-¿Y por que me ignoras? Eres tan infantil.-

-¿Lo ves T.T? ¡Siempre eres malo, cruel, y sincero! ¡Puedes lastimar a las personas asi!-

-Debo disculparme por mi personalidad, pero me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que soy asi y no cambiare solo porque un idiota me lo dice.-

-Kyoya ¬¬. Ok, perfecto. No me importa, si tienes esas intenciones, has lo que quieras.-

-Somos completamente diferentes, es normal que no compartamos amistad, fuera de los beneficios.-

-¿Y que beneficio le encuentras estar con Haruhi ¬¬?-

……

……

……

Un silencio sepulcral invade el momento.

-Es una buena pregunta.- Murmura Kyoya, y cierra los ojos. Tamaki suspira agotado, y gira hacia su compañero.

-Se que no tiene sentido que me enoje contigo, y se que todo lo que dices es verdad, porque soy un idiota que de cierta forma no quiere aceptar la realidad.-

-Si, ¿Y?-

-No me gusta estar enojado contigo, eres mi mejor amigo, Kyoya.-

-Pero hay algo que nos impide seguir como antes. A lo que me refiero es que todos nosotros ya no podemos seguir siendo el Host Club de antes, la familia de antes.-

-Soy consciente de eso. No me gustaria que nadie peleara como nosotros.-

-Desgraciadamente, hay que aceptar el cambio, y las consecuencias son este tipo de problemas.-

-¿Pero tu… amas a Haruhi? ¿Tu sabes lo que sientes?-

-¿Acaso tu no?-

Tamaki cierra los ojos adolorido, sin saber responder.

-Lo sabes, Tamaki. Solo que no quieres aceptar lo que pasa por miedo a que todo termine en un enorme desastre. Por miedo de perder a tu "familia".-

-¿Crees que es eso?-

-Conociéndote, es posible.-

-¿Que debo hacer ahora?-

-Ya te dije que no puedo ayudarte mas, lo siento.- Kyoya se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Porque ya no puedes aconsejarme, no eres mi aliado. Ahora puedo entenderlo de verdad, Kyoya.-

-Bajemos.-


	22. Chapter 22

_Hoy empece a hacer calculos :p, y recien me voy de vacaciones el jueves que viene. O sea, faltan como 92348 años -.-, voy a poder subir como 5 capitulos en todo ese tiempo, jajaja. Hoy les doy las gracias a: **GiiuChan, Hanani, shadow-black-neko, aya-san, Jane Capulleto.**_

_Subo ootro capi:_

* * *

Honey y Mori llevaban las sombrillas y las esterillas. Ya estaban en la planta baja esperandolos a todos.

-Muy bien, Takashi. Todo esta planeado perfectamente y no habra errores ò.ó.-

-Ah-

Kaoru llegaba con Haruhi, y Hikaru los seguia.

-¡Kaoru ¬¬! ¡Eres un maldito evitador de preguntas!- Exclama Hikaru, enojado.

-¿Yo? Naaa XD.- Sonrie despreocupado su gemelo.

-Lo sabia, Kao- cha jamas hablara con Hika- chan, ya que quiere seguir ayudandolo hasta la muerte.-

-No tiene idea de lo que le espera.-

Honey comienza a reir de forma perversa, y Mori tenia una mirada sombria.

-Chicos ¬¬.. ¿Que les sucede?- Haruhi aparece de la nada en medio de ambos, y ellos gritan impresionados.

-¡Haru- chan ^^U! ¡Te ves muy linda vestida de chico!-

-Es mas comodo, no voy a quejarme.-

Entonces, Honey se les acerca a los gemelos y les sonrie inocentemente.

-Hoy disfrutaremos mucho estar en la playa, ya que no habra inconvenientes ^^.-

Kaoru siente un escalofrio horrible en todos los sentidos, traga saliva y baja la mirada nervioso.

-¿Kaoru?- Pregunta Hikaru al verlo, con muchas sospechas.

-Hika- chan ^^.. ¿A poco Kao- chan no te dijo nada?-

-¿Decirme…? Ahh.. si… no abrio su boca hasta ahora ¬¬.-

Kaoru suspira resignado, y no los mira a los ojos.

-Prometo decirte todo después de este día.-

Hikaru se sorprende al escucharlo, porque claramente tenia miedo de la reaccion que tendria, por eso no queria hablar.

-¿Por qué me evitas?-

-Porque… no quiero que me odies T.T.-

-Kaoru…-

-¡¡Haruhii!!-

Un grito alegre y lleno de energía los aturde, era obvio quien era. De la nada, Tamaki salta de las escaleras y cae en frente de Haruhi sonriendo feliz.

-¿Senpai?-

-¿Ya estamos listos para ir a la playa?- Pregunta con los animos de siempre.

-¡Tono XD!! ¡¡Eres el mismo idiota de siempre XD!!- Hikaru y Kaoru corren hacia él, lo alejan de Haruhi y se le tiran encima como muestra de afecto.

-¡Si O.o! ¡Ahora quitense de encima! ¡No respiro!-

Ambos rien, y se levantan de encima de él.

-¿Y por que Tama- chan volvio a la normalidad?- Honey no entendia el cambio de actitud repentino. Kyoya desciende las escaleras como una persona normal, y los mira a todos.

-Otou- san, veo que tu energia sigue siendo radiante como siempre.- Dice con una sonrisa tranquila. Tamaki se sorprende, se levanta y le sonrie de la misma forma.

-¡Oka- san! ¡Veo que tu tambien eres igual de bueno con todos nosotros, como siempre!-

Los demas Host miraban confundidos la escena.

-¿No era que dejaríamos de lado todo eso de la familia ¬¬?- Pregunta Haruhi, frustrada. King rie al escucharla.

-Claro que si, pero aun nos tenemos el suficiente cariño como para bromear con eso. después de todo, Kyoya es mi mejor amigo ^^.-

-¿Eso significa que no estan enojados :D??- Pregunta Honey con mucha ilusion. Ambos le asienten.

-A pesar de ser un idiota, pudimos resolver nuestras diferencias.-

-¡Asi es!- Tamaki se acerca a Kyoya y lo abraza de forma escandalosa.

-¡Oyee! ¡Pobre Kyoya- senpai XD!- Exclaman los gemelos al unisono.

-Bueno, bueno ¬¬.. vayamos a la playa de una vez por todas.- Haruhi toma la delantera, y sus amigos la siguen.

* * *

Todos habian tendido las esterillas, y clavado las sombrillas.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Miren el mar! ¡Es completamente azul como el cielo a la noche! ¡Ohh.. las maravillas de la naturaleza!- Tamaki miraba el océano muy inspirado y orgulloso.

-Si, cristalino y con un 90% de contaminación debido a la gente, que buena idea seria nadar en él.- Comenta Kyoya, mientras se colocaba a su costado y lo observaba sin tanta emocion. Todos estaban sentados debajo de las sombrillas, a excepcion de ambos.

-¡Chicos! ¿No les gustaria nadar en este maravilloso mar azul ^^?- Les pregunta Tamaki a todos.

-La verdad, no. No solo por lo que dijo Kyoya- senpai, sino que tampoco tengo ganas.- Contesta Haruhi, como siempre.

-Haruhi T.T.-

-No hay demasiada gente adentro, el que quiera meterse deberia aprovechar.- Mori observa el mar con detenimiento.

-Haruhi ^^.. ¿Realmente no quieres entrar? Nosotros estaremos pendientes de que no te hundas como una roca, jaja.-

-No gracias, Hikaru ¬¬.- Le contesta ella, mirandolo con desconfianza.

-¡Tama- chan! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de comprar un helado de chocolate ^^!- Exclama Honey, y alza su mano alegremente.

-Ohh, entiendo. ¡Ire a comprar helados! ¡Es una buena forma de entretenernos!-

-¡Llevate a Hika- chan!-

-¿Que O.o?-Kaoru mira nervioso a Honey.

-¿Que ¬¬?- Hikaru no entiende la indirecta.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Alguien debe ayudarme a escoger los sabores! ¡Traere cinco kilos de helado para todos mis amigos XD!-

-¡Espera! ¡Tono!- pero Tamaki se le acerca, lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo alegremente.

-Haruhi, ya que no quieres hacer nada productivo, acompañame a averiguar el precio de unos productos.-

-¿No puedes hacerlo tu solo, Kyoya- senpai?-

-Es que tu posición social hace que sepas naturalmente si las cosas son costosas o baratas en las tiendas plebeyas, necesito de tu ayuda.-

-¬¬|||..- Haruhi se levanta y se coloca al costado de Kyoya.

-Volvemos en un par de minutos, no son demasiadas cosas.- Les dice él, entonces ambos se retiran.

-De acuerdo, ya estamos los tres solos, ¿Que estan tratando de hacer? ¿Por qué le dijeron a Tono que se vaya con Hikaru ¬¬?- Kaoru mira a Honey y a Mori lleno de dudas.

-Kao- chan, queriamos aprovechar estos momentos para explicarte nuestro grandioso plan.- Pero antes de que Honey continue, Kaoru alza su mano en frente de él en señal de que pare.

-Ya entiendo. Es para efectuar su loco plan, el plan que yo dije que si llegaban a hacer los odiaria para siempre, ¿No es asi?-

-Si ^^.-

-Ah.-

Kaoru los mira con una gotita en la cabeza, y choca su mano con su frente.

-Nosotros nos llevaremos a Hika- chan y lo distraeremos. Tama- chan y Kyo- chan se van a entretener solos, ya encontraremos algo.-

-Pero.. siento inseguridad… ¿Que voy a hacer con Haruhi a solas? Y si Hikaru me llega a decubrir…- Kaoru entrecierra los ojos preocupado.

-Me odiara… no quiero que suceda, él merece seguir adelante en su camino, yo ya no quiero estorbarle mas.-

-No eres un estorbo para Hikaru.- Mori le acaricia la cabeza a Kaoru, como a un niño pequeño.

-Mori- senpai…- él lo mira, muy preocupado.

-Todo saldra bien, Kao- chan. Si tu hermanito se enoja, nosotros lo arreglaremos ^^.-

-Solo espero… poder aclarar lo que siento con este estúpido plan.- Murmura débilmente.

De pronto, Tamaki y Hikaru vuelven trotando hacia ellos.

-Rayos, es demasiado helado ¬¬, jamas lo terminaremos, señor.-

-¡Traje todos los gustos mas tropicales de la lista! ¡Sera genial descubrir sus sabores XD!- Tamaki comienza a comer el helado del pote con una gran cuchara.

-¡¡Waaai! ¡Yo quiero helado ^^!- Honey se levanta muy entusiasmado.

Pero en ese momento, Hikaru se acerca se acerca a la sombrilla, y mira hacia todos lados.

-Hikaru…- Kaoru lo llama casi murmurando, queria intentar decirle lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Dónde esta Haruhi?- Pregunta el gemelo mayor.

Kaoru se estremece al escucharlo, baja la mirada con los ojos llorosos, sin poder contestarle. Era por ella, siempre fue por ella. Ambos se quisieron toda la vida, pero esta vez, habian dejado el aprecio que se tenian el uno por el otro para comenzar a expandir su mundo y aprender a amar algo diferente. Hikaru y Kaoru amaban a Haruhi, y era imposible evadir esa realidad.

Kyoya y Haruhi llegan a ellos minutos después.

-No entiendo por que no compraste nada ¬¬, todo era muy accesible para ti y tus cincuenta tarjetas de crédito.- expresa su mas sincera opinión Haruhi.

-Despues de todo tenia razon. Los productos plebeyos son siempre de baja calidad.-

-¡Haruhi! ¡Kyoya! ¡Tengo mucho helado para ambos ^^!- Tamaki se les acerca con el gran pote, pero al instante, Hikaru se lo quita y empuja a King hacia un costado. Entonces le dirige una mirada alegre a la chica.

-El señor jamas se acordo de tu sabor preferido, jaja. Yo tuve que pedir el…-

-¿Sabor bombon W.W?- Haruhi mira con mucha ilusion su sabor preferido en el pote, toma una cuchara y lo prueba.

-Hace años que no lo probaba. Muchas gracias, Hikaru :).-

-De nada ^^.- Se da la vuelta, y le sonrie maliciosamente a Tamaki. Quien estaba en estado de shock por no haberse acordado del sabor preferido de Haruhi.

-¿Puedo probar un poco, Haru- chan ^^?- Honey se acerca a ella con brillitos en los ojos.

-Si, toma Honey- senpai. Esta delicioso.-

Él toma el gran pote, y prueba con mucho antojo aquel postre.

-¡Ah! ¡De repente me acorde de algo muy importante, Hika- chan!- El pequeño toma el brazo de Hikaru, quien lo mira como diciendo: WTF?

-¿Honey- senpai O.o?-

-¡Debo enseñarte algo!-

-¡Espera!-

Ambos se retiran y se alejan bastante del grupo.

-Debo hablarte de Kao- chan…-

Hikaru se sorprende al escuchar claramente sus palabras, asiente y lo sigue.

-¿Que les sucedió a esos dos?- Piensa Haruhi en voz alta.

-Se llevaron el helado ¬¬.- Tamaki se cruza de brazos molesto.

Entonces, Mori se pone de pie, y Kaoru lo mira extrañado.

-No lo necesitaras por ahora.- dice seriamente, y camina hacia King y Kyoya. Haruhi se sienta al costado de Kaoru.

-Miren el mar…- Señala el hermosos paisaje y menciona esas sencillas palabras con profundidad. Kyoya arquea una ceja al escuchar a Mori, Tamaki mira el mar y sonrie.

-Es hermoso… me encanta apreciar este tipo de paisajes. Kyoya, ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al mar de Ireikage? ^^ ¡El agua era totalmente cristalina!-

-Si, y por lo menos no estaba contaminada. Por eso mismo era cristalina, aquí los plebeyos no saben cuidar el medio ambiente.-

"Malditos ricos bastardos ¬¬." Haruhi lo mira frustrada.

-¡Recuerdo que nadé kilómetros por horas seguidas! ¡El clima y el agua eran perfectos!-

Mori asiente al escuchar a Tamaki, y gira hacia Kyoya.

-¿Tu tambien nadaste?-

Él se ajusta los lentes, y los mira desinteresado.

-Claro. Pero no nade kilómetros por horas seguidas como ese maniatico ¬¬.- Y señala a King, sin vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, Kyoya. Yo se que no serias capas de alcanzarme a tu ritmo, siempre te lo tomas con calma XD.-

UUHH. Golpe bajo.

-Tamaki- senpai…-

-No tiene idea de lo que acaba de decir.- murmuran primero Kaoru, y luego Haruhi.

-¿Estas insinuando que soy mas lento que tu?- Kyoya se acerca a Tamaki, con una sonrisa, y una venita en la cabeza. King lo mira de reojo y le sonrie maliciosamente.

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo XD.-

UHHHH. Golpe mas bajo.

-Apenas y sabes nadar ¬¬. Solo presumes que eres rapido para impresionar y alardear, pero la verdad es que das asco.-

-Demuéstralo.- lo reta Tamaki, sin retractarse.

-Ok. Hay una forma pacifica de solucionar esto. Una simple carrera de natación. Yo sere el réferi.- Impone Mori, y se coloca en medio de ambos.

-Ahh no ¬¬. No le seguiré su tonto juego infantil a este idiota, primero muerto. No te ofendas.- Dice Kyoya, y le da la espalda sin interes alguno.

-Sabia que te echarias para atrás. Eres un cobarde.- Tamaki sabia que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, del tigre, y del dragon. Honestamente, Kaoru y Haruhi temian por su seguridad. Kyoya se da media vuelta mas enojado que nunca, y lo mira con una gran vena en la cabeza.

-Hagamoslo.-

-Perfecto, asi me gusta :D.- Tamaki sale corriendo hacia el mar, Kyoya se quita los lentes y los arroja sin cuidado debajo de las sombrillas. Lo sigue con cara de pocos amigos.

-Volveremos cuando termine la carrera.- les dice Mori a Kaoru y a Haruhi, y sigue a ambos locos.

-Parece que quedamos solos. Es raro que todos se hayan ido por su cuenta.- Piensa Haruhi en voz alta. Kaoru la mira de reojo.

"Pobre tonta u.u. No tiene idea de lo que sucede en realidad." Piensa frustrado.

-Haruhi… ya que estamos solos, podriamos hacer algo para divertirnos, ¿No es asi?-

Ella lo mira extrañada y le sonrie.

-Si, esta bien :). Aunque, no te molesta que Hikaru no este, ¿Verdad?-

Él le niega con la cabeza y le sonrie.

-Eres muy diferente a él. Yo creo que Hikaru no soportaria estar sin ti.-

-Eso no es cierto.- le responde, y sonrie tristemente.

-Cuando yo me fui de la habitación, él nunca lo noto hasta despertar. La verdad es que Hikaru se esta haciendo mucho mas independiente, y ya no me necesita tanto. Las cosas cambiaron mucho.-

-Pero cuando notamos que no estabas, se preocupo mucho por ti.-

Kaoru se le queda mirando, y no deja de pensar en su hermano.

-Se que sucede algo entre ustedes, y por alguna razon no quieres decirselo a Hikaru. ¿Yo puedo ayudar en algo?-

-No lo se, Haruhi.. es que, en realidad…-

-Hasta ahora habia sido inconsciente, pero todos ustedes me hicieron entender que aunque parecia que no habia problemas en la "familia" que Tamaki- senpai habia planteado, las cosas no eran asi. Yo quiero ayudarlos a todos a resolver sus problemas asi dejan de sufrir en silencio.-

-Haruhi.. pero es que…todos… te queremos.- Kaoru se sonroja, y le desvia la mirada, angustiado.

-Lo se… Kyoya- senpai me beso en el tunel del terror ayer.-

Él abre los ojos shockeado. Era por eso que ella se sentia tan confundida y aturdida el día anterior.

-Haruhi… ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? ¿A ti te gusta Kyoya- senpai?-

-Y Hikaru me dijo que me amaba cuando nos quedamos solos.-

Ella se acurruca en su lugar, y hace un gesto de confusion.

-Es difícil… ¿Que debo hacer ahora, Kaoru? Estoy tan confundida.-

-Amas a Tamaki- senpai, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta él, sabiendo la respuesta.

Ella alza la mirada atonita. Cierra los ojos y trata de contener su llanto.

-Todos… me lo han preguntado… y no se que contestar…-

De pronto, Kaoru se pone de pie y le sonrie alegremente. Haruhi se sorprende al verlo.

-¿Kaoru?-

-Vamos a divertirnos juntos ^^.-

-¿Que? Pero…-

-No te sigas atormentando mas. A nosotros tampoco nos gusta verte sufrir.- Él le extiende su mano, y ella se le queda mirando confundida. Finalmente asiente, y la toma para levantarse.

-Sera difícil divertirnos sin todos los demas.-

-Que mala eres, jaja.. ¿Acaso no te gusta estar conmigo?- Kaoru la mira sonriendo, y ella nota que su mirada era igual a la de Hikaru cuando la miro en el parque de diversiones.

-Kaoru… ¿Tu…?-

-Vayamos a recorrer la playa juntos, ¿Si?-

-Ahh. Claro :).-

……………………

-¿No quieres mas helado, Hika- chan ^^? El de frambuesa esta delicioso.- Honey seguia comiendo toodo el helado del pote, mientras que Hikaru ya se estaba hartando de que evada sus preguntas, y lo miraba con una sonrisa fingida y una venita en la cabeza.

-No gracias. Honey- senpai ¬¬U.-

-Como quieras ^^.-

-Me dijiste que hablaríamos de Kaoru. A ti te dijo todo lo que le pasa, y a mi no. Exijo que me lo digas ahora o juro por Dios que destripare a Usa- chan ò.ó!-

-¡No! ¡¿Que estas diciendo O.o?!-

Hikaru se da cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, suspira y coloca una mano en su frente.

-Lo siento. Es que ese idiota… realmente me preocupa. –

-Hika- chan..-

-Ayer me tomo la mano, y me sonrio… pero esa sonrisa era melancólica y triste, es como si Kaoru supiera que sucederá algo muy malo, y quiere aprovechar el tiempo conmigo para hacerme feliz, por eso hizo tanto por mi, me dejo muchas veces a solas con Haruhi… y eso me ayudo mucho…-

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que lo has estado dejando un poco solo?-

Hikaru se angustia al escucharlo, y asiente.

-Se que nunca me lo dira porque no quiere que me preocupe, pero me lo dijo en el tunel del terror, y trató de restarle importancia. Pero si él me dejara solo, yo me sentiria muy mal. He sido un idiota al no darme cuenta antes de todo esto.-

-Creo que debo contarte lo que sucedió a la mañana.- Honey se entristece, y mira a Hikaru con sinceridad.

-Kao- chan vino llorando a nuestra habitación a eso de las 6am.-

Hikaru abre los ojos pasmado y se le queda mirando fijamente a Honey. Baja la mirada y comienza a reaccionar, sintiendo dolor.

-Kaoru…- Murmura adolorido.

-Él te escucho decir entre sueños que amabas a Haru- chan, no pudo tolerarlo mas y vino a dormir con nosotros. Kao- chan esta sufriendo mucho, se esta sacrificando para que te quedes con Haru- chan sin pensar en su persona, solo piensa en tu felicidad y piensa que es un estorbo para ti.-

Los ojos de Hikaru se llenan de lagrimas, y trata de aguantarlas.

-Kaoru siempre… fue asi… nunca se ha preocupado por él… él siempre… piensa en mi.- Baja la mirada, y un par de lagrimas caen.

-Él no queria decirtelo, porque sabia que te preocuparias mucho. Yo se que es doloroso, pero lo mejor para todos es que tu sepas como se encuentra tu hermano.-

-Kaoru ama a Haruhi… aunque su amor sea debil, sigue siendo amor. Por eso… nuestra fantasia irreal se ha roto. Ya no podemos seguir los tres juntos para siempre. Ahora, tampoco existe la "familia". La verdad es que todos estamos dispuestos a luchar por ella.-

-Lo se. Por eso tienes que hacer algo y solucionar las cosas con Kao- chan.-

-¿Que es lo que debo hacer? No quiero que Kaoru sufra por mi… pero la realidad es que… yo amo a Haruhi con todas mis fuerzas.-

-Hika- chan… tu hermano lo sabe bien, no se que es lo que deben hacer ahora. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ambos tienen que aclarar lo que piensan entre ustedes. A partir de ahora, no creo que Kao- chan vuelva a evitarte.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Hikaru estaba completamente desanimado, sin saber que hacer luego de todo lo que le habia informado Honey.

-Ire con él. Voy a hablar con él ahora mismo.- Afirma al instante.

-¡Espera!- Honey le toma el brazo y lo detiene.

-¡No puedo esperar! ¡Quiero arreglar las cosas con él!-

-¡Pero ahora no puedes! ¿Que no lograste entender lo que dije?-

-¿Que?-

-Kao- chan tambien tiene muchas dudas. Y ahora mismo debe estar aclarando sus sentimientos. No eres el unico que no sabe que hacer.-

-Honey- senpai..- Hikaru se suelta y trata de razonar. Pero luego reacciona ante sus palabras.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Que esta haciendo Kaoru en este instante?-

-O.o.. emm… nada ^^U… pero lo mejor es que pienses que le diras antes de hacer algo precipitado. Ademas quiero que venga Takashi y nos de su opinión, él sabe mucho de esto.-

-¿De verdad? ¿O es una especie de excusa por algun tipo de razon ¬¬?-

-Noo. No es una excusa ^^U.. ¡Ah! ¡Vayamos a comprar mas helado!-

-¡Espera! ¡Honey- senpai O.o!-

Honey no toma del brazo y lo aleja mucho mas del sector de la playa en donde su plan se estaba ejecutando.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi!! Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir jeje. Ahh, cierto, la palabra clave de este capitulo (?. KaoxHaruu wiiiii. Muchas gracias a: **GiiuChan, shadow-black-neko, lucia-nami 14, aya-san, MiisaRoose.**_

_Siguieeente capi:_

* * *

Mori sale del mar, caminando tranquilamente. Se da la vuelta para apreciarlo, y cierra los ojos seriamente.

-El ganador es Tamaki.- Sentencia finalmente. King venia trotando victorioso, como si fuera el mejor atleta del mundo. Se para al costado de Mori y sonrie hacia el mar.

-Lo sabia… ademas de ser perfecto por fuera, tengo habilidades ilimitadas en mi interior. En conclusión, soy lo maximo, Mori- senpai :D.-

Casi de la nada, el ultimo de los tres se aproxima a ellos arrastrando sus pasos con pesadez. Kyoya camina lentamente hacia ambos, con una expresión tan horrible y llena de odio hacia Tamaki, que cualquiera se hubiera ido llorando y gritando al verlo.

-Hiciste TRAMPA.- Señala a su mejor amigo con odio y desprecio.

-¿Trampa? ¿Yo? No seas tan mal perdedor, Kyoya, jaja.-

-En realidad…- Mori comienza a meditar al respecto.

-Quitando que se la pasaron insultandose en todo el recorrido, que varias veces se pateaban y golpeaban entre si, y que hiciste que Kyoya casi se estampe contra las rocas de la mitad del trayecto, no hiciste trampa.-

-¿Lo ves? Yo jamas hago trampa :D.-

-Tamaki llego mas rapido al destino, asi que por teoria es el mas rapido y ganó la carrera. No obstante por todos los inconvenientes que le causo a su oponente, el ganador oficial seria Kyoya.-

-¿Que O.O?!-

Kyoya mira a Tamaki con superioridad, y le sonrie.

-Quien es el lento ahora, idiota.-

-¡Eso no es justo T.T! ¡Yo fui mas rapido! ¡Exijo una revancha!-

-Cuando quieras, volvere a ganarte.-

-¡Ahora mismo ¬¬! ¡Demostrare que no hago trampa y que son solo tus ideas paranoicas!-

-¡Eso lo veremos!-

Ambos se miran con rivalidad, y corren nuevamente hacia el mar como unos maniaticos. Mori sabia que sus carreras durarian todo el día, asi que se da media vuelta y no piensa intervenir esta vez. Se retira caminando, mirando a su alrededor, y buscando a ya sabemos quien. Luego de estar caminando por bastante tiempo, se topa con una heladeria.

-Mitsukuni.-

Honey llevaba un cono de helado, y Hikaru tenia la cabeza baja con una gotita.

-Honey- senpai T.T, quiero arreglar las cosas con Kaoru T.T, por favor, ya deja de comprar helado.-

-Ya termino este, luego buscaremos a los demas, y luego…- Alza la mirada, y observa a su mejor amigo a lo lejos.

-¡Taakashi ^^!- Honey sale corriendo hacia él, y Hikaru lo sigue sin tener otra opcion.

-¿Quieres un poco de helado ^^?-

-No, gracias.-

-Oki ^^.. ¿Que has estado haciendo hasta ahora?-

-Tamaki y Kyoya tenian una carrera mortal de natacion para saber quien era el mas rapido. Fui el réferi.-

-¡Genial! ¿Y ahora donde estan?-

-Siguen compitiendo, tienen para un buen rato.-

-Ahh, nosotros estuvimos hablando mucho. Le dije todo sobre Kao- chan… creo que ahora depende de él.-

-¿Podemos… volver… con ellos?- Pregunta Hikaru, con los pocos segundos de paciencia que le quedaban. Mori y Honey se miran entre si, y luego lo miran.

-Lo siento ^^.-

-No podemos dejarte ir por ahora.-

-Aunque ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, solo debes permanecer con nosotros por media hora mas ^^.-

-¿Que?- Pregunta Hikaru, confundido.

-¡Miren! ¡A lo lejos se ven unos globos! ¿Crees que se vendan, Takashi?-

-Es probable.-

-¡Vamos a comprarlos! ¡Tienen forma de conejito!-

Hikaru retrocede lentamente, y arquea una ceja al verlos.

-Ok. Fue un gusto hablar con ustedes. Gracias por todo Honey- senpai, pero la verdad es que a cada segundo que pasa, la preocupación me taladra la cabeza. ¡Asi que ire por Kaoru aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!- Él se da media vuelta y sale corriendo. Ambos se sorprenden y tratan de alcanzarlo.

-¡No te vayas!-

-¡No huyas, Hika- chan O.o!-

-¡Debo hacerlo!!-

……………………………………………

Haruhi trataba de darle los ultimos detalles a el gran castillo de arena que les habia costado treinta minutos edificar junto con Kaoru.

-Woww.. no es tan facil como parece en la tele, jaja.- Rie él, y trata de perfeccionarlo.

-De niña siempre me gusto armar castillos de arena. Nunca pense que volveria a hacerlo con ustedes. Aunque pensandolo bien, hay muchas cosas que pense que nunca haria, y las hice con ustedes, jaja.- ella rie de la misma forma.

Kaoru la observa sonreir, y siente felicidad. Le gustaba divertirse con su amiga, con su persona especial.

-Admiremos el castillo.- Haruhi se sienta en la arena y lo mira sonriendo.

-Nuestra obra de arte, jeje.- Kaoru se sienta a su costado y lo mira igualmente.

-Dicen que lo mas divertido que se puede hacer luego de hacer un castillo de arena es destruirlo, aunque siempre me dio algo de pena hacerlo de niña.-

-¿Destruirlo? Pero nos costo mucho hacerlo.-

-Lo se, pero se supone que es divertido, yo lo hacia a pesar de sabia que me habia costado hacerlo.- Haruhi alza un pie y golpea la punta del castillo, que se desmorona un poco. Kaoru alza su pie y le da una patada al castillo, que se desmorona totalmente.

-Oyee.. no tiene que ser tan rapido.- Haruhi lo mira, y rie.

-¿Yo como iba a saber?, ademas para ser honesto, tu parte estaba torcida, jajaja.-

Ambos se rien del pobre castillo. Haruhi mira a Kaoru y le sonrie sinceramente.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Kaoru.-

Él se sorprende al oirla, y no entiende.

-Hasta ahora, me habia sentido muy mal, ya que no podia dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucede. Pero pude divertirme mucho contigo, aunque sea por unos minutos.-

-Haruhi..- Kaoru le sonrie de la misma forma. Sentia mucho aprecio por ella, la amaba, pero aun asi, él no reaccionaba como los demas. Solo sentia mucha felicidad al verla reir y al permanecer con ella. De a poco, Kaoru podia darse cuenta de su amor por ella, su amor de amigo. Él sonrie, la toma de los brazos y ambos se acuestan sobre de la arena, mirandose fijamente.

-¿Kaoru?-

-Haruhi… ¿Recuerdas que dije que te amaba?-

Ella abre los ojos atonita, y luego los cierra tristemente.

-Si… yo… luego prometi cuidar a Hikaru… ya que tu no estarías siempre para protegerlo y cuidarlo.-

Kaoru le asiente con la misma sonrisa de nostalgia.

-La verdad es que te amo lo suficiente para sufrir al pensar que Tamaki- senpai se quedara con tu corazón.-

-Kaoru… yo no puedo asegurar que…-

-Tambien pense sufrir mucho por Hikaru, ya que yo lo estaba apoyando para que tu puedas enamorarte de él.-

-¿Que? ¿Estas… sacrificándote por él de esa forma?-

-Si. Y hasta ahora no me arrepiento. Puede que sienta un poco de celos, pero de todas formas mentiria si dijera que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, ya que adoro ser tu amigo, y adoro hacerte feliz.-

Kaoru acerca lentamente ambas manos al rostro de la chica y la sostiene por segundos. Se quedan mirando, ella mirándolo sin expresión, él solo le sonríe y poco a poco se acerca a su boca.

……

……

……

Se separa luego de haberla besado, y le acaricia la cabeza dulcemente. Haruhi estaba en shock otra vez, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, sin poder reaccionar ante él.

-Puedo seguir haciendote feliz como lo hice ahora, como un buen amigo. Y eso me es suficiente. Hikaru… es lo mas importante para mi ^^, y nunca podria traicionarlo y estar contigo.- Kaoru cierra los ojos, y Haruhi lo observa tristemente, unos lagrimas caen de su rostro.

"De verdad, lo lamento. Honey- senpai, Mori- senpai."

-Sea lo que sea que decidas, sigue cuidando a Hikaru, ¿Si?-

-Ka..oru… ya no existe… "los tres juntos por siempre", ¿Verdad?-

Esas palabras se clavan en el corazon de Kaoru, y hacen que se quiebre.

………

Hikaru para de correr al verlos a ambos. Abre los ojos atonito al ver que Kaoru estaba abrazando a Haruhi, ambos sentados en la arena.

-A mi tambien me duele un poco… pero… eso ya no existe…Haruhi…- Kaoru llora al responderle eso a Haruhi, ella lo había abrazado al sentir su dolor y al verlo asi de dolido . Se separa un poco y vuelve a sonreírle con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hikaru… debe estar muy agradecido de tenerte, ya te lo he dicho antes.-

Kaoru se separa de ella y se sienta en la arena, mira hacia un costado y se pasma al ver a Hikaru a lo lejos, mirandolos.

-No… Hikaru…- Murmura débilmente. Haruhi no entiende bien, se sienta y logra observar a Hikaru. De inmediato, el mayor de los gemelos se da media vuelta y sale corriendo horrorizado.

-¡¡Hikaru!!!!- Kaoru se pone de pie y sale corriendo tras él.

-¡Espera! ¡Kaoru!- Pero cuando Haruhi intenta salir corriendo atrás de ellos, Honey y Mori salen de la nada y se interponen.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hikaru salio corriendo y me vio con Kaoru! ¡Pero estoy segura de que malinterpreto todo! ¡Debemos hacer algo!-

-Haru- chan, espera… ahora debemos dejarlos solos.-

-¿QUE? ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Tengo que explicárselo a Hikaru!-

Mori coloca sus manos encima de los hombros de Haruhi para tranquilizarla.

-Calma, ambos arreglaran su asunto y estaran bien.-

-¡Pero… Mori- senpai! ¡Honey- senpai! ¡Dejenme ir!- Exclama ella desesperada.

-Queremos ayudarlos tambien, pero ahora, no podemos intervenir.- Honey la mira preocupado.

-Porque nadie puede intervenir entre ellos a esta altura.- Termina diciendo Mori. Haruhi se calma, y cierra los ojos adolorida.

-Ya no se… que tengo hacer… pero no puedo seguir asi, tengo que hacer lo que sea, y rápido.-

-Haru- chan…- Honey y Mori se miran entre si, muy preocupados por su amiga.

………………

Kaoru le toma el brazo a Hikaru, para detenerlo.

-¡Sueltame! ¡No quiero verte!-

-¡Hikaru! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Haruhi solo estaba…!-

En ese momento, el mayor gira y lo mira con mucho rencor. Kaoru se sorprende y retrocede intimidado.

-Ella… estaba muy mal, lloraba porque estaba confundida, todo esto tambien es muy duro para ella.- Intenta justificarse rápidamente.

-Y aprovechaste esa situación, ¿Verdad?- El mayor lo mira con completo asco.

-¡No! ¡Yo nuca seria capas de…!-

-¡Admitelo! ¡La fantasia irreal se ha roto! ¡Y tu quieres quedarte con ella! ¡Todo lo que me dijiste en las vacaciones de invierno era parte de la fantasia en la que creiamos! ¡Siempre estuviste mintiendo!!-

-¡¡NO!!! ¡No es cierto!!-

-¡Si lo es! ¡Dejame decirte que pensaba hablar contigo y comprenderte! ¡Pero por lo que acabo de ver me doy cuenta de que aprovechaste una mínima ausencia mia para quedarte con Haruhi!!-

-¡Callate!! ¡¡CALLATE!!- Kaoru comienza a llorar destruido, y se arrodilla en el suelo muy lastimado. Hikaru abre los ojos atonito, y se da cuenta de todo lo que habia dicho. Sus palabras habian sido muy hirientes, y solo habian echo que Kaoru… sufra mucho mas por su culpa.

-No es verdad.. ahora puedo afirmarlo, Hikaru. Yo… quiero hacer feliz a Haruhi, pero no la quiero de la misma forma que tu. Se que la amas, y lo respeto, pense estar sufriendo al darlo todo por ti.. pero…- Kaoru levanta la mirada y trata de tranquilizarse.

-Pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho. Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, porque yo amo a Haruhi como amiga, y tu la amas como mujer con todo tu corazon. Nunca estuve sufriendo, solo era confusion y miedo.. miedo de estar equivocado al pensar si todo esto me lastimaba o me hacia crecer como persona.-

Hikaru baja la mirada, mientras que unas lagrimas caen de su rostro.

-Kaoru… perdoname… yo… nunca quise lastimarte, ni tampoco quise que sufras todo este tiempo… soy de lo peor por no haberme dado cuenta y no haberte ayudado cuando lo necesitaste.-

-No, Hikaru… perdoname a mi… hasta ahora lo daba todo por ti, sabiendo que sufririas si lo sabias. Tratare de seguir adelante por mi cuenta, tu no tienes que preocuparte mas.-

Hikaru abre los ojos shockeado, corre hacia Kaoru, se arrodilla ante él y lo abraza.

-Odio que hagas eso…-

-Hikaru..-

-Siempre… tratas de llevar todo por tu cuenta. Siempre lo haces todo por mi, siempre me perdonas, y estoy seguro que te lastimas a ti mismo al quedarte solo… nunca fuiste egoísta, Kaoru.-

Kaoru cierra los ojos y lo abraza fuertemente, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Y seguire cumpliendo mi promesa, idiota. Aunque me quede con Haruhi, tu seras lo mas importante para mi. Nunca te dejare solo, y siempre te cuidare… prometo hacerlo bien esta vez, y no arruinarlo.-

Él abre los ojos atonito al oirlo, y se aferra con las fuerza. Estrecha su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano.

-Todo estara bien mientras que estemos juntos. Las cosas no pueden ser como antes, pero siempre seguiremos apoyandonos mutuamente. Solo prométeme que dejaras de sufrir en silencio por mi culpa, y que si algo te sucede, me lo diras ¿Si?- Hikaru acaricia la cabeza de su hermano suavemente, él le asiente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No llores, me duele mucho, Kaoru…-

-Lo siento…-

-Estoy contigo, todo esta bien.-

Poco a poco, su hermano menor se separa y lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos. Hikaru le sonrie y se las seca con el pulgar.

-¿Te enojas si te digo algo?- Pregunta Kaoru con algo de miedo.

-Claro que no, tonto.-

-Se que te enojaras mucho.-

-No importa lo que sea, quiero que me lo digas.-

-Yo… Bese a Haruhi.-

Ambos se quedan mirando por minutos enteros.

-¿Realmente lo hiciste ¬¬|||?- Pregunta Hikaru, con una venita en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, es que queria sentirla por ultima vez en mi vida, se que estuvo mal pero…-

-Deja de disculparte.- Él se levanta y lo mira sonriendo. Kaoru lo imita, y se siente horrible por haberselo dicho.

-Eres al unico que le perdonare por eso. Después de todo, lo hiciste para confirmar lo que sientes, ¿Verdad?-

-Si, pero lo siento mucho de verdad T.T.-

-Ya te dije que no te disculpes mas ¬¬.- Hikaru palmea su cabeza para callarlo.

-Vamos con los demas. Debes estar preocupados por nosotros.-

-Hikaru… yo…- Kaoru lo mira muy preocupado, pero Hikaru le dirige la mirada y le sonrie con comprensión.

-No me molesta que lo hayas echo. Bueno, un poco XD, pero no me importa, no te hagas problema por eso.-

-Hikaru..- Él le sonrie, agradecido de que su gemelo lo entienda. Hikaru lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva sonriendo.

-Gracias…- Murmura Kaoru, y sujeta su mano suavemente.

* * *

Tamaki corre hasta el lugar donde estaban todas sus cosas, aun seguia empapado por el agua del mar. Debajo de las sombrillas estaban Haruhi, Mori y Honey.

-¡Chicos ^^! ¡Me alegra verlos!!- Él rie al acercarse, y mira hacia el mar.

-Tamaki- senpai O.o.. ¿Dónde has estado?- Haruhi se levanta, y lo mira con desconfianza. King se da la vuelta para mirarla y le sonrie seductoramente.

-Ganando infinidades de carreras contra XD…-

De pronto, una piedra del tamaño de la cabeza de alguien golpea a Tamaki por detrás, y hace que se caiga al piso como un idiota.

-¡¿Ganando?! ¡Hiciste trampa en las treinta y siete CARRERAS QUE HICIMOS!!- Kyoya se acerca a ellos, corriendo, y observa a Tamaki muy irritado. King se levanta lleno de arena y lo mira con reproche.

-¡No es verdad ¬¬! ¡Eres un mal perdedor! ¡Deberias aceptar que eres un poco lento XD!-

-¡Voy a matarte!-

Pero Mori se levanta y los separa tranquilamente, mientras que Kyoya insultaba a su amigo de arriba abajo, y Tamaki presumía sobre sus habilidades. Haruhi suspira agotada al verlos, y les desvia la mirada.

-Parece que Tama- chan y Kyo- chan se están llevando perfectamente. Me alegra que ya no estén pelendos.-

-¿De que hablas ¬¬? Se estan matando entre ellos.-

-Kyo- chan no suele demostrar sus emociones ni su verdadera forma de ser, pero Tama- chan es el unico que logro hacer que se muestre de vez en cuando.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sip. Ahora estan peleando, cosa que nunca harian en el Host Club, ya que en ese lugar Kyo- chan trata de evitar cualquier escandalo o problema que no le traiga beneficios ^^. Por eso Tama- chan le gusta molestarlo cuando nota que esta de buen humor, para que se muestre mas humano y deje de ser frio y calculador de vez en cuando.-

-No tenia idea de que Kyoya- senpai fuera tan profundo.- Piensa Haruhi en voz alta. Luego se extraña al verlos discutir.

-Es que la verdad, siempre muestra su lado intimidante e indiferente ¬¬, eso no deja mucho a la imaginación.-

-¡Haruhi ^^!!!- Tamaki corre hacia ella, y la mira con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Senpai?-

-¡Tu me apoyas en esta inocente disputa! ¿Verdad? ¡Sabia que me tenias plena confianza XD!-

-No quiero meterme en esa discusión ¬¬. Siento que podria salir perjudicada.- Ella le dirige la mirada a Kyoya, sabiendo a quien se referia.

-Por favor, Tamaki. ¿Pidiendole opinión a Haruhi? Sabes que no tiene un buen criterio.- se encoge de hombros Kyoya, desinteresado.

-Ademas eso solo muestra tu inseguridad ante tu falsa victoria.-

-Kyoya- senpai ¬¬.-

-¡Eso no es cierto ò.ó! ¡Yo soy mucho mas rapido!-

-¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándolos discutir por algo tan absurdo!- Exclama ella, agotada de oirlos.

-EMPATE.- Sentencia Mori con una mirada penetrante a ambos. Kyoya y Tamaki se miran con rivalidad, y luego King le sonrie.

-Jajaja, no es necesario hacer uno. Solo bromeaba, Kyoya.-

-¿Eh?-

-Se que fuiste el ganador.-

El Rey de las sombras queda confundido al escucharlo.

-Ademas admito que hice un poquitito de trampa ^^U, jejeje. ¡Pero debes admitir que fue genial haber competido de esa forma! ¿No lo crees?- Le pregunta, sonriendo ilusionado. Kyoya le desvia la mirada sin querer responderle.

-No me hagas reir ¬¬, casi me mato contra unas rocas por tus idioteces.-

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Te divertiste! ¡Fue genial, Kyoya! ¡Eres el ganador!- Tamaki lo abraza muy emocionado, mientras que su amigo trata de sacarselo de encima.

-Ya callate.-

Honey rie al escucharlos a ambos, y Mori esboza una sonrisa.

-Quizás parezca que son muy diferentes por fuera, pero al verdad es que ellos son mejores amigos porque comparten muchas cosas en común.-

Haruhi se les queda mirando, y les sonrie a sus amigos.

-Ahh.. a todo esto, ¿Dónde estan Hikaru y Kaoru?- Pregunta Tamaki, extrañado al no notar sus presencias.

-¡CUIDADO, TONOO XD!-

-¿Ah O.o?- King gira hacia atrás, confundido. Y de la nada, dos grandes puñados de arena lo golpean directamente en la cara. Él cae hacia atrás como un idiota otra vez.

-¡Hika- chan! ¡Kao- chan!!!- Honey se levanta y sale corriendo hacia ambos, que reian al ver a Tamaki luego del gran impacto.

-Bueno, bueno ¬¬. Creo que se excedieron, chicos.- Haruhi pica a King para cerciorarse si aun seguia con vida.

-No lo creo, la cabeza de Tamaki es demasiado dura, puede soportar lo que sea.- Kyoya toma sus lentes de debajo de la sombrilla, y se los coloca nuevamente.

-¿Arreglaron todo ^^? ¿Ahora esta todo bien?-

-¡Sii! ¡Muchas gracias, senpai ^^!!- Kaoru lo abraza riendo y Hikaru se les une.

-¿Que sucede entre ellos?- Haruhi deja de prestarle atención a Tamaki, que estaba medio muerto, y los mira a lo lejos.

-Ahora todo estara bien. Ellos solucionaron las cosas.- Le dice Mori, y sonrie.

-Tamaki, levantate. ¿No tienes animos de matar a los gemelos?- Le pregunta Kyoya, y le sonrie. Al escuchar esto, King renace y se levanta de un salto, ardiendo de enojo XD.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru! ò.ó ¡Discúlpense con su Rey!-

Ambos gemelos se separan de Honey, y miran a Tamaki riendo.

-¡No queremos XP!- Exclaman al unisono, y salen corriendo.

-¡Oigan ò.ó! ¡Vuelvan aqui! ¡Malcriados!- Y sale corriendo tras ellos. Honey vuelve con sus demas compañeros, sonriendo.

-Esta escena se parece mucho a las del Host Club. No es necesario que seamos familia para que nos llevemos muy bien entre todos nosotros.- Todos los presenten observan a Honey al oir esas profundas palabras. Haruhi sonrie al ver a los gemelos y a Tamaki persiguiéndose. Recordaba los momentos graciosos que habian pasado juntos en el Host Club, los momentos serios y aquellos primeros tiempos en que todo era confusion para ella. Amaba el Host Club, pero acababa de entender que aunque las cosas hayan cambiado de una forma importante, todos seguirian siendo sus amigos, y se seguirian divirtiendo. Divertirse. Haruhi agradecia haberlos conocido, y haber experimentado la diversión, ya que eso habia expandido su estrecho mundo.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hola! Nunca sintieron que les estan taladrando la cabeza? Bueno, a mi me duele asi en este momento ^^. Pero voy a resistir, y voy a subir otro capi. **Muchas gracias a: GiiuChan, crazyonechan, lucia-nami 14, shadow-black-neko (espero que se te haya pasado el trauma u.u), aya-san, Haruhi Saya (Go! te falta poco xD)**_

_Subo otrrro cap:_

* * *

-Ahora ya estamos todos juntos, ¿Que podemos hacer?- Cuestiona Honey con florcitas en el ambiente.

-Se esta acercando el ocaso. Me gustaria sentir el agua del mar ya que no hay tanta gente.- Dice Haruhi en un tono natural e inocente.

-¡¡Siiiiiiii!! ¡Al mar XD!- Tamaki surge de la nada, y abraza a Haruhi por detrás.

-El agua esta muy calida a estas horas de la tarde… y podras zambullirte y nadar como una hermosa sirenita :D.-

-Estas imaginando cosas otra vez, ¿Cierto ¬¬?- Haruhi se suelta y gira hacia para mirarlo directamente. Entonces nota que no se sentia nerviosa ni asustada ante su contacto.

-Que raro.. Mmmm.. pero bueno, todos pondríamos caminar por el mar, aunque sea hasta que se haga de noche, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Haruhi O.o????- Se preguntan todos al volver a oir que proponia hacer una actividad.

-¡Muy bien!-

-¡Es una gran idea!- Hikaru y Kaoru salen de la nada, y la toman por ambos brazos.

-¡Vamos a caminar por la playa al atardecer ^^! ¡Suena muy romantico!- Exclaman ambos al mismo tiempo, y se la llevan.

-¡Esperen! ¡Yo queria caminar con Haruhi!- Tamaki corre tras ellos, reclamando.

-Bien. Vayamos tras ellos.- Kyoya sonrie y sigue a sus compañeros. Honey Mori los siguen.

-Ahh. El agua realmente esta tibia, se siente bien :).- Haruhi caminaba tranquilamente, seguida de los gemelos.

-Es algo aburrido cuando no hay olas.-

-Si, pero a Haruhi le gusta lo aburrido.-

Ella los mira de reojo, y suspira.

-¡Tontos ò.ó!- King se coloca al costado de Haruhi, y los señala muy convencido.

-¡A Haruhi le encanta apreciar la belleza del mar! ¡Por eso es de esas personas que no les gusta malgastar su tiempo en hacer tonterias en el agua!-

-¿Tonterias? Tu fuiste el que jugo treinta y siete carreras de natacion con Kyoya- senpai, y hasta hiciste trampa ¬¬.- Hikaru se cruza de brazos y lo mira con sospechas.

-¿Que O.o? ¡Pe..pero nos divertimos mucho! ¡Y fue en nombre del deporte!-

-Excusa XD.- Dicen los gemelos y se encogen de hombros.

-En realidad, no me gusta mucho nadar, me resulta aburrido. Pero si es por divertirse, creo que estuvo muy bien lo que hicieron.- Haruhi observa a Tamaki, y le sonríe.

-Haruhi T.T ¡Sabia que me entederias! ¡No te acerques a los gemelos demoniacos, son una mala influencia XD!- Él la abraza y comienza a girar con ella.

-¡Senpai! ¡No puedo respirar O.o!-

-Como sea, Haruhi la pasa mucho mejor con nosotros XD.-

-Ha sido asi durante todo el año, compartimos la misma clase XD.- Hikaru y Kaoru se la quitan y la abrazan de forma protectora.

-Deja de acosarla sexualmente XP.- Y le sacan la lengua a la vez.

-¿Acoso? ¡Ustedes son las que la acosan ò.ó!-

-Bueno, bueno ¬¬. Yo solo queria caminar por el mar. No quiero que ninguno de los tres me acose ¬¬.- Ella se separa y camina adelante ignorándolos.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Espera!- Tamaki extiende su brazo para alcanzarla, y hace cara de cachorrito.

-Jajaj, si se trata de acoso, no deberia dejarte a solas con Haruhi, Kaoru.-

King se sorprende al escuchar a Hikaru, y gira para oir detenidamente.

-No bromees XD. Ademas lo que tu hiciste fue mucho peor. ¿Decirle que la amabas? Por Dios, jajaja.-

Ambos sabian que eran podían ser escuchados, y deciden seguir.

-Si, tal vez tengas razon XD. Ella se puso tan nerviosa. Aun no me ha respondido, quien sabe, igualmente la amo demasiado para bajar los brazos ahora.-

-¡Hikaru! ¡Eres tan genial XD!-

Ambos giran a sus espaldas, y descubren que Tamaki los miraba con completa desconfianza.

-Todo lo que dijeron ¬¬… ¿Fue cierto?-

Kaoru se encoge de hombros, y Hikaru rie maliciosamente.

-Puede ser, quien sabe XD.- Contestan al unisono.

-¡Como se atreven a sobrepasarse con Haruhi de esa forma! ¡Niños malcriados!- Exclama con una venita en la cabeza, pero en ese momento, Hikaru da unos pasos hacia delante para confrontarlo.

-Tamaki- senpai.. ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?- Le pregunta sin expresión.

-Haruhi no es tu hija para que la sobreprotejas, es solo tu amiga.- Continua Kaoru. King se sorprende y no sabe que responder.

-De cierta forma, es normal que los amigos se preocupen entre si el uno por el otro. Pero yo AMO a Haruhi, y no la veo como una amiga. Asi que es normal que quiera estar con ella siempre, y que me corresponda.- Hikaru pasa caminando al costado de Tamaki, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sip, tiene mucha razon. ¿Que haras ahora al saber esto, Senpai? ¿Comenzaras a reaccionar de forma completa?- Pregunta Kaoru al pasar a su otro costado. Ambos se detienen y giran al mismo tiempo.

-¿O seguiras en el mismo papel de idiota?- Pregunta al unisono, seriamente. Tamaki queda en shock al escucharlo, y no se atreve a girar para verlos.

………

-¡Haaru- chan ^^!- Honey corre hacia ella, con muchos caracoles en sus manos.

-Mira lo que encontre ^^, ¿No son lindos?-

Ella le sonrie y toma algunos de sus manos.

-Woow.. nunca habia visto unos asi, son sorprendentes.- Murmura asombrada.

-Sip :D, los encontre con Takashi. A él le gustan mucho los moluscos pequeños.-

Mori le sonrie a su amigo, y asiente. Kyoya camina hacia ellos, y contempla el mar al atardecer.

-A proposito, ¿Dónde estan los demas?- Pregunta extrañado.

-No lo se, los tres estaban algo cargosos, asi que los deje atrás.- Haruhi señala hacia atrás del camino.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Que mala eres!-

-¡No debiste dejarnos solos!-

Los gemelos vienen corriendo hacia ella desde atrás, y la miran haciendo puchero.

-¿Solos? ¿Dónde esta Tamaki- senpai?-

Y desde mas atrás, Tamaki venia caminando hacia ellos. De inmediato, Haruhi nota que tenia algo raro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, senpai?-

King alza la mirada, sentia desconcierto pero no queria que todos se preocupen.

-Sii. Todo esta bien :).-

-Ahh. Bueno, tengo una idea.-

-¿Haruhi O.o????????- Dos ideas en un día. Milagros de Dios.

-No me miren asi ¬¬. Ademas no es una gran idea, no se ilucionen.-

-¿Cuál es tu idea, Haru- chan ^^?!- Pregunta Honey, muy emocionado.

-Yo queria que nos tomemos una foto, y que luego la pudiésemos mostrar en el Host Club. No pudimos tomar ninguna en las anteriores vacaciones.-

-Mmm, podriamos vender las fotos como mercancía, y dejar de tomar los bienes de Haruhi para venderlos.- Piensa Kyoya en voz alta. Ella lo mira algo enojada.

-Kyoya- senpai ¬¬.-

-¡Okii! ¡Traere mi celular con camara :D!-

-Te acompaño.- Honey y Mori corren rapidamente hacia donde estaban todas sus cosas, bastante lejos.

-Lo bueno es que viniste vestido de chico, perfecto para la ocasión, ¿No lo crees Kaoru?-

-Siempre tan "femenina" como siempre, jejej.- Ambos rien un poco. Y ella escucha sus comentarios sin darle mucha importancia.

-No es mala idea, nunca hubiera pensando en un momento como este en sacarnos fotos. Como siempre, me sorprendes, Haruhi.- Le dice Kyoya, y se ajusta los lentes. Pero ella miraba a Tamaki, confundida. Él estaba un poco alejado del resto, y miraba el mar, dandole la espalda a todos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos…?-

_"¿O seguiras en el mismo papel de idiota?"_

_"Lo sabes, Tamaki. Solo que no quieres aceptar lo que pasa por miedo a que todo termine en un enorme desastre. Por miedo de perder a tu "familia".."_

-Yo… ¿Estoy tratando de evitar lo que pasa inconscientemente? Aprecio mucho a mis amigos como para perderlos a esta altura de las cosas… ese es mi miedo..-

Haruhi camina a su lado, y lo mira con preocupación.

-¿En que piensas, senpai?-

Tamaki se sorprende, y la mira tristemente.

-En nada importante, no te preocupes Haruhi.-

-Solo quiero decirte que si algo te preocupa, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-

-Haruhi…-

-Porque odio ver sufrir a los demas, en especial a mis amigos.. Tamaki- senpai, ahora mismo tu eres alguien muy importante para todos.-

-¿Que?-

-Por eso, nadie quiere verte sufrir, y queremos que seas fuerte y puedas enfrentar los problemas.-

-No lo entiendo..-

-Porque no importa la decisión que tomes, esto definitivamente te ayudara a ti, y hara que los demas tambien puedan seguir adelante.-

Tamaki abre los ojos atonito al escucharlo.

-No puedo creerlo… por eso… por eso fue que…- Piensa en las palabras de Honey al principio de las vacaciones. En las de Kyoya, que eran de advertencia, y a pesar de que ya no lo ayudaria mas, le daba pistas con sus comentarios. Y tambien en las recientes palabras de Hikaru y Kaoru.

Ellos trataban de ayudarlo, a pesar de que sus palabras parecieran significar otra cosa directamente. Todos estaban conscientes de sus sentimientos, pero querian que él tambien se vuelva consciente para ayudarlo a crecer como persona, y para que tome una decisión respecto a Haruhi de una vez. Hasta ahora, Tamaki pensaba que los lastimaria a todos y que la situación inicial podria terminar en una separacion, en perder a sus mejores amigos. Pero gracias a Haruhi, pudo comprender definitivamente que ellos querian decirle indirectamente que si se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, seria mucho mejor. Porque cuando este seguro de lo que quiera hacer, y lo haga, seria lo mejor para sus amigos. No sufririan, sino que estarian felices por él. Felices de que todo haya terminado, ya que su amistad era tan fuerte que no se romperia por nada, ni siquiera por esto. Mientras mas tiempo pase y tarde, mas sufrirían por su indecisión. Por eso querian que aclare sus sentimientos. Tamaki sonrie y acaricia la cabeza de Haruhi.

-Gracias…-

-¿Que?- Pregunta ella, confundida.

Kyoya los mira, y no piensa intervenir en nada. Les desvia la mirada con aburrimiento.

"Por Dios, Tamaki… quizas fui el primero en apoyarte para que te des cuenta. Pero a pesar de que te dije que no te ayudaria, lo he hecho inconscientemente. Debo ser muy idiota." Mira el cielo y suspira.

"Al principio no pense que era lo mejor, y hasta queria evitar la idea. Pero aceptar lo que sucede es lo mejor para todos nosotros. Espero que lo entiendas algun día. Si afirmas que amas a Haruhi, y ella te corresponde, todo terminara. No sufriremos mas por tus dudas y las de ella. Aun no se ha terminado el juego, es muy pronto para hablar, pero las posibilidades de que suceda eso son altas." Sonrie y les da la espalda.

"Y yo que queria ser un aliado y observar. Ahora que soy parte del juego, me doy cuenta de que es excitante seguir."

Hikaru se cruza de brazos molesto al verlos a ambos, les da la espalda, y Kaoru apoya la mano sobre su hombro.

-Sabes que ellos hablaran tarde o temprano.-

-Lo se. Pero es irritante de cualquier forma que lo mire. Aun me pregunto si fue lo correcto decirle eso a Tamaki- senpai.-

-Lo fue. Ambos estabamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era incitarlo a que descubra sus sentimientos por Haruhi.-

-Tal vez es una clara desventaja.- Hikaru mira de reojo a ambos.

-Pero… como siempre, soy el ultimo idiota que se dio cuenta de las cosas al final. Kyoya- senpai debio haber aceptado lo que pasa hace tiempo.-

-Yo lo hice hace muy poco, Hikaru. No tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo.-

-See.. pero las cosas no se han definido aun. Si Tamaki- senpai descubre que ama a Haruhi, sera lo mejor. Ya que luego de toda esta experiencia, todos podremos crecer como personas.-

-Le debemos mucho a Tamaki- senpai.. merece madurar después de todo.-

-Es verdad. De cierta manera estimularlo para que todo sea mas rapido nos hara bien. Solo debemos esperar a Haruhi.-

A todo esto, Honey venia corriendo hacia todos ellos. Mori lo seguia detrás.

-¡Traje mi celular! ¡Las fotos salen muy bien, no se hagan problemas! ¡Acomodense todos juntos ^^!-

-Muy bien. - Kyoya sonrie tranquilamente, y se dirige hacia Tamaki y Haruhi.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Foto grupal XD!- Hikaru y Kaoru saltan hacia Haruhi, y la toman por ambos brazos.

-¡O..oigan O.o! ¡Yo debo aparecer en el centro con Haruhi!-

-Olvidalo, Tono XD.-

Mori le quita el celular a Honey, y señala hacia los demas.

-Ve con ellos, sacare la foto.-

-Ohh.. muy bien, luego ven con nosotros, ¿Si?-

-Ah.-

Honey corre hacia sus compañeros, y sonrie tiernamente.

-¡Sonrian con dulzuraa!- Exclama Tamaki, alegremente.

_¡FLASHH!!_ La foto fue tomada.

-¡Queremos verla! :D.- dice los gemelos, alzando sus manos.

-No creo haber salido bien, pero no importa.- Murmura Haruhi de forma indiferente.

-¡Apuesto lo que sea a que sali hermoso! ¡Ohh, las camaras me aman XD!-

-Relajate, Tamaki. Siempre dices lo mismo cuando te toman una foto.- Kyoya trata de cortar su inspiración.

-¡Ven, Takashi! ¡Tengo una idea!-

Mori obedece a su primo, y corre hacia ellos.

-Eres el mas alto, asi que toma el celular y sácanos una desde arriba. Asi saldremos todos ^^.-

-Ahh… excelente idea, senpai. Nunca lo hubiera pensado.- Le dice Haruhi.

-¡Sonrian :D!!-

_¡FLASHH!_

-Rayos.. estoy ciego O.o.-

-Estaba demasiado cerca.- dicen los gemelos, parpadeando.

Haruhi estira sus manos y toma el celular de Honey. Entonces sonrie satisfecha.

-Salio preciosa… me encantaria tenerla.-

-Haremos miles de copias ^^.. ¿Verdad, Kyo- chan?-

-Por supuesto. Pero su precio no sera nada barato.-

-¡Sii!! ¡Mercancía XD!-

-¡No tendremos que seguir robandole cosas a Haruhi XD!-

-Chicos ¬¬|||.-

-¡Es hermosa!! ¡Preciosa!! ¡Magnifica!! ¡¡Pediré una ampliación de dos metros para colocarla en mi habitación! ¡Kyoya, te pido que la imprimas con ese tamaño! ¡Mas bien, haz una para cada uno de nosotros!-

-Creo que estas loco, Tamaki.-

-¡Nosotros tambien queremos una de ese tamaño XD!!-

-¡Si ^^! ¡Takashi y yo tambien!-

-Ah.-

-Ese tamaño es tan exageradamente grande ¬¬, no entrara en mi casa.-

- No te preocupes :). Haremos miles de copias especialmente para ti, Haruhi. ¡Todo el Host Club ahorrara para eso!-

-¡Señor! ¡Estas alucinando, jaja!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Seria mas productivo no hacer las fotos tan grandes, jaja!-

-Hikaru y Kaoru dijeron algo coherente. Es extraño.-

-Haruhi ¬¬.- Le reclaman al mismo tiempo.

Todos hablaban como siempre, diciendo incoherencias, discutiendo, y pasando un gran momento juntos. Siempre serian una familia de corazon.

* * *

Todos regresan al hotel, y suben a sus habitaciones para comenzar a prepararse al cambio diario de habitación.

**Habitación Nº1**

Tamaki empacaba sus cosas a ritmo normal.

"Hoy fue un buen día después de todo. Pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas, es lo mejor. Aunque…" King mira su ropa y suspira cansado.

"Solo queda un día de vacaciones, y si sigo de esta forma en el Host Club, creo que todo seria mas complicado y dejaria el tema suspendido. Debo aclarar lo que pienso entre hoy y mañana. Si, eso hare." Él sigue acomodando las cosas con énfasis.

"Hoy Haruhi fue muy buena y comprensiva conmigo. Las ultimas veces habia sido un poco fría, bastante fría ¬¬, pero creo que todo lo que pasamos hoy lo compensa" Sonrie para él mismo, y cierra su bolso.

"Mmm, ahora que lo noto, en los ultimos dias, cada vez que queria acercarme a ella me sacaba de encima muy nerviosa. ¿Que le estara sucediendo?" Hace un gesto pensativo, y se cruza de brazos sentado en la punta de la cama.

"Haber… [Recuerda todas las situaciones]. Le preguntare cuando nos quedemos a solas." Entonces reacciona sorprendido.

"Es verdad T.T|||…" Se deprime en un rincón, medio traumado.

"Hasta ahora no me ha tocado compartir la habitación con ella T.T… la vida es tan injusta. Quiero estar con Haruhi."

-Tamaki.. ¿Por qué te deprimes esta vez?-

Kyoya se levanta de su cama, y lo mira sin expresión.

-Oh.. por nada… solo pensaba en algo.-

-No creo que sea por eso de las habitaciones, ¿O si?-

"Arghh… ¿Como lo hace ¬¬?" Piensa él, enojado. Se pone de pie y toma su bolso.

-No, no era eso. Pero ya que lo mencionas, hoy pasaras la noche con Haruhi, debes estar feliz.- Le dice, sonriendo nervioso.

-¿Feliz? ¿Por qué? Solo fue suerte, no estoy interesado en compartir la habitación con ella.-

-¿Que? ¿Y por que lo haces ¬¬?-

-Porque sino estaria violando la regla que TU mismo impusiste. Tu fuiste el de la idea de rotar las habitaciones todos los dias, ¿Recuerdas?-

Una flecha se clava en el corazon de Tamaki, y lloriquea disgustado.

-¡Si! ¡Lo se T.T! ¡Pero fue porque pense que algun día me tocaria con Haruhi! ¡Mi suerte es horrible!-

-Lo se. Y lo siento. Pero debes ir a la habitación de Hikaru y Kaoru para no romper tu propia regla, Rey.-

-Kyoya ¬¬, ufff… es verdad, seria muy hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo. Ire a su habitación.- Tamaki camina hasta la puerta con su bolso, y al girar la perilla se queda pensativo.

-Emm.. no.. no haras nada malo… ¿Verdad?-

Kyoya, al escuchar la inseguridad de la pregunta de parte de su amigo, rie sin dudarlo. Tamaki se da la vuelta y lo mira extrañado.

-Lo siento, pero… no pude evitarlo, jajaja.-

-No es gracioso.-

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer…- Kyoya se sienta en su cama, y le sonrie con superioridad.

-No es tu asunto.- Le dice con una dulce sonrisa.

King no sentia seguridad por sus palabras, pero le responde la sonrisa de la misma forma.

-Confio en ti, Kyoya. No serias capas de hacerle nada malo.- Dicho esto, Tamaki se retira de la habitación. Kyoya se extraña al escucharlo.

**Habitación Nº2**

-Mas vale que te cuides ¬¬.-

-Kyoya- senpai puede sobrepasarse ¬¬.-

-Lo mataremos si te hace algo ¬¬.-

-Solo dínoslo, y lo haremos ¬¬.-

Hikaru y Kaoru miraban fijamente a Haruhi, con sospechas, mientras que ella guardaba su ropa en un bolso.

-Oigan, exageran.- Murmura de forma indiferente.

-No exageramos, y lo sabes bien.- Susurran molestos.

-No se preocupen. Kyoya- senpai es muy bueno a pesar de lo que aparenta. Estare muy bien. En realidad, ni siquiera hablaremos de nada, tengo tanto sueño que dormire apenas llegue.-

-Eso no nos da seguridad.- Vuelven a murmurar molestos.

-Hikaru, Kaoru. No se preocupen, estare bien.-

-Ok. Ahora tendremos que aguantarnos a Tono toda la noche.-

-Por lo menos no nos aburriremos XD.- Ambos se miran entre si, y luego de segundos comienzan a reir.

-¡Sera genial XD! ¡Tendremos a alguien para molestar XD!-

-No lo hagan. Pobre Tamaki- senpai, debe estar igual de cansado que yo.- Haruhi los mira con reproche, y ellos vuelven a mirarse entre si.

-Ayy.. cierto que te preocupas mucho por tu amiguito.- Kaoru lo mira ofendido.

-Lamentamos ser tan crueles XP.- Hikaru le saca la lengua.

-¿Amiguito?- Pregunta ella, confundida.

-Dejalo, no lo entenderias.- Se encogen de hombros, y lo dicen al unisono. Alguien toca la puerta de la habitación. Haruhi camina hacia esta para abrir.

-Ahh, Tamaki- senpai.-

-Ha..Haruhi…- Ellos se miran un poco nerviosos.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hola! bueno.. creo que hoy subo el ultimo cap, o mañana vuelvo a subir. Despues ya me voy de vacaciones :p. Muchas gracias a: **GiiuChan, lucia-nami 14, shadow-black-neko, aya-san, crazyonechan.**_

_Siguieente capii:_

* * *

-¡Tono!-

-¡Puedes entrar!- Le gritan los gemelos desde adentro.

Él asiente un poco inseguro y pasa.

"Es muy extraño… siento algo cuando lo veo, pero ya no estoy tan nerviosa. Creo que aprendi a dominarlo por completo." Piensa ella, y sonrie satisfecha.

-Bueno, yo ire a la habitación de Kyoya- senpai, hasta mañana chicos.- Haruhi se retira y cierra la puerta de la habitación.

-La verdad, no me siento nada cómodo al pensar que compartira la habitación con Kyoya- senpai.- Piensa Hikaru en voz alta.

Tamaki se sienta en una cama de la punta, y presta atención a su conversación.

-Yo tampoco, y creo que debes odiarlo por lo que te conté.-

-Ni lo menciones ¬¬. Besar a Haruhi en el tunel del terror, que truco mas sucio.-

-¿¡QUEE??- King salta de su asiento, horrorizado. Los gemelos lo miran extrañados, y reaccionan.

-Ahh, es verdad. Tamaki- senpai esta con nosotros.- Kaoru finge sorpresa al notarlo.

-No debemos hablar mal de Kyoya- senpai. Es su mejor amigo.- Razona Hikaru sin darle importancia.

-Buenas noches ^^.- Dicen al unisono, y se acuestan juntos en una cama.

-¡Oigan!! ¡¡No me dejen con la duda!!- les reclama Tamaki, furioso.

-¿Kyoya beso a Haruhi en el tunel del terror? ¿Cómo lo saben?-

-Bueno… Haruhi me lo dijo hoy, me quede a solas con ella por un rato.- Responde Kaoru, sin darle importancia. Ambos se sientan en sus lugares y lo miran sin muchos animos.

-Que raro que Kyoya- senpai no te haya dicho nada.- Le dice Hikaru, mirandolo aburrido. Tamaki se estremece al escucharlo, y baja la mirada.

_"Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto"_

-Ahora todo tiene tanto sentido ¬¬. Dijo eso porque ya habia hecho algo horrible, y ya no puede hacer algo peor.- Piensa de muy mal humor.

-Aunque si se trata de pervertidos, Kaoru le gana.-

-No digas eso. Darle un beso a Haruhi no es la gran cosa. XD.-

-Tienes razon. Pero la ultima vez que lo hice fue en las vacaciones de invierno, fue hace demasiado tiempo. Ya casi ni lo recuerdo XD-

-Creo que todo el Host Club la ha besado, ya no es nada fascinante, jaja-

-¡ESPEREN, ESPEREN, ESPEREN O.O!!- Tamaki los calla antes de morir de un colapso nervioso.

-¿¡Me estan diciendo que ustedes dos, gemelos pervertidos, la besaron?!!! Ayyy… mi corazon T.T… - King se recuesta en el piso, sosteniendose el pecho, y casi llorando de la agonia.

-¡Yesss! ¡La besamos XD!!- Festejan ruidosamente.

-¡Pe..pe..pero!! ¡¿Cuandoo T.T?!! ¿¿Cómo?!! ¿¡Por queee?!!- Balbucea al limite de perder la cordura.

-No te impresiones tanto, Tono.-

-See, relájate, tu tambien la besaste en las anteriores vacaciones ¬¬.- Dice Hikaru, con un tono molesto. De pronto, un flash de recuerdos invade la cabeza de Tamaki.

-¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! ¡¡Es verdad O.o!! ¿¡Como no reaccione hasta al momento?!! ¡¡Yo bese a Haruhi T.T!!!-

Y comienza a lloriquear de forma muy infantil. Hikaru y Kaoru se miran entre si, desconcertados.

-Y nosotros que pensabamos que habias progresado, señor XP.- Ambos se encogen de hombros.

-¡Pero ustedes son unos pervertidos! ¡Un beso no se da asi porque si! ¡Un beso debe transmitir amor y felicidad cuando es correspondido! ¡Un beso debe ser romantico y hermoso! ¡No puedo creer que ustedes lo hayan echo solo por diversión!- Exclama Tamaki, señalandolos a ambos.

-¿Quién dice que no fue asi?- Preguntan, y lo miran seriamente.

-No se que es lo que debemos hacer para que te des cuenta de que amamos a Haruhi. Yo la amo, y hare lo que sea para quedarme con ella.- Le dice Hikaru, de la forma mas amable posible.

-Es obvio que Kyoya- senpai la ama tambien. Pero pensabamos que lo sabias porque eres su mejor amigo, y generalmente cualquier persona en tu lugar se daria cuenta.- Le aclara Kaoru con un tono indiferente.

-Eso.. significa que yo… la amo…-

-Este chico -.-…- suspiran ambos a la vez.

-Esa sensación de sobre proteccion y felicidad al verla, eso es amor, ¿Verdad?.. ya que no somos una familia, amo a Haruhi, ¿Correcto? - Pregunta muy confundido.

-No queremos modificar el desarrollo de las cosas.- contesta Hikaru, y se cruza de brazos.

-Aunque creo que yo lo modifique cuando bese a Haruhi en la tarde ¬¬U.- lo complementa Kaoru.

-¿Fue esta tarde O.O? Dios mio T.T.-

-Asi que no responderemos a nada de lo que preguntes. ¿De acuerdo? Nosotros ya estamos seguros sobre nosotros mismos, ahora utiliza tu cabeza y PIENSA, Tono ¬¬.- Hikaru no pensaba decir una palabras mas, y Kaoru le asiente.

-Yo… no sabia lo que era la sensación del amor verdadero. Tampoco pude confirmarle a Kyoya que amaba a Haruhi, porque solo siento un gran aprecio hacia su persona. Pero si la amo de verdad, ¿Significara problemas? Es decir, si ambos nos amamos, ¿Tendria que contraer matrimonio con ella O.o? incluso debemos pensar en la posibilidad de tener hijos… Ohh… soy muy joven para concebir a una criatura. Aunque quizas si Haruhi fuera la madre… ¿Ustedes que opinan sobre…?-

Un almohadazo le parte la cara a Tamaki, y lo hace caer de la cama hacia el suelo. [Después de su ataque habia vuelto a subir para sentarse]

-¡No pienses en esas cosas, idiota ò.ó!!-

-Hikaru. Contrólate ¬¬U.-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me controle cuando este tipo esta soñando despierto con su luna de miel ò.ó?!-

Tamaki sube a la orilla de su cama, y lo mira inocentemente.

-Pero Hikaru.. ¿Si amara a Haruhi, no crees que seria una buena esposa, y deberia tener hijos con ella? Formaríamos una familia de verdad W.W.-

-¡Voy a matarlo ò.ó!-

-¡Hikaru O.o!- Kaoru se le tira encima para detener su ira asesina. Él comienza a arrojarle miles de almohadas a Tamaki, su hermano menor lo mira con una gotita en la cabeza, y a los pocos segundos se resigna y se une para derribarlo.

-¡¿Que creen que hacen?! ¡Ahh!- King se oculta arrodillado detrás de su cama.

-¡Una guerra de almohadas ò.ó!-

-¡Como los plebeyos :D!-

Tamaki baja la mirada y comienza a reir como un desquiciado.

-¡No saben a quien se estan enfrentado! ¡Soy el Rey de las costumbres plebeyas, muajajaj!- Dicho esto, el sujeta unas almohadas y comienza a lanzarlas.

**Habitación Nº3**

Honey ya estaba acostado en su cama, con usa- chan entre sus brazos. Mori se recuesta en la suya, y sonrie al ver al su mejor amigo durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Descansa, Mitsukuni.-

Pero de pronto, unos ruidos se escuchan desde afuera de la habitación. Eran unos crujidos muy fuertes. Mori se extraña al oir eso. En ese momento, Honey abre los ojos lentamente y observa a su primo.

-Takashi… ¿Que fue…?-

Los crujidos interrumpen sus palabras, y hacen que se siente en su cama.

-No lo se. Pero no creo que sea nada importante. Tratemos de dormir.-

Esos ruidos suenan, y al escucharlos, Honey aprieta fuertemente a su conejito.

-¿Que son? ¿Por qué no los escuchamos antes?-

-No creo que sea nada.-

-Takashi… acaso son… son…-

El silencio invade la habitación. Entonces los crujidos vuelven a sonar horriblemente.

-¡FANTASMAS T.T!!! ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!- Llora ruidosamente el pequeño.

-¿Que O.o? Eso no es…-

_CRUJIDOS FUERA DE LA HABITACION._

-Posible… Muy bien, ire a averiguar lo que…-

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Takashi! ¡Podrias morir!-

-Mitsukuni, ¿Recuerdas cuando entraste en panico en el tunel del terror ¬¬?-

-Si.-

-¿Y cuando empezaste a decir incoherencias por el miedo y la inseguridad?-

-Si T.T.-

-Perfecto. ¿Que te hace pensar que esta situación es diferente?-

-Emm.. bueno… yo…-

-¿Lo ves? No pueden ser fantasmas.-

_Crujidos extraños escuchandose._

-Pero… esto es muy diferente. Una cosa es perder a Usa- chan, y otra es escuchar fantasmas T.T. Espero que los demas esten bien.-

-Claro que lo estan. Ni siquiera creo que hayan escuchado esos ruidos.-

Honey se levanta, e ignora las sabias palabras de Mori. Toma el telefono de mesita de luz, y llama.

**Habitación Nº2**

Hikaru sonrie maliciosamente y arroja un ultimo almohadazo hacia Tamaki. Él lo mira molesto y se agacha para evadir el impacto.

-¡Son dos contra uno! ¡No se vale!- Exclama, y los señala. Hikaru y Kaoru rien al oirlo, pero en ese momento, unos extraños crujidos se escuchan desde afuera. Los tres se quedan en silencio, y no entienden bien de que se trataba.

-¿Que fue…?- Pero en ese momento, las palabras de Kaoru son interrumpidas por el sonar del telefono. Tamaki se pone de pie y camina hacia la mesita de luz para contestar.

-¿Hola?-

-¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T!!!!-

Él retrocede y aparta el telefono de su oido ante ese llanto desesperado. Luego se acerca lentamente.

-¿Honey- senpai O.o? ¿Que sucede??-

-¡Fantasmas!! ¿No escucharon los ruidos extraños de afuera?? ¡Tengo miedoo!!-

Era imposible que Hikaru y Kaoru no hayan escuchado ese grito.

-Hikaru.. ¿Crees que sean fantasmas?-

-No lo se, Kaoru. pero seria muy divertido :D.-

Tamaki los mira con sospechas, y trata de calmar a Honey.

-Escucha. No tengo idea de lo que fue, pero…-

De pronto, los ruidos vuelven a escucharse con mas intensidad. Los gemelos se miran entre si, y luego le dirigen la mirada a la puerta.

-Iremos a ver.- Dicen al unisono, y caminan tranquilamente hacia esta.

-¿Que? ¿Iran a ver? ¡Yo tambien quiero saber que es!- Pero al escuchar la suplica de Tamaki, Honey se horroriza.

-¡No vayaaaan!! ¡Puede ser muy peligroso!!! ¡¡Preguntale a Kao- chan T.T!!!-

-¿De que estas hablando O.o??- King le dirige la mirada a sus compañeros.

-¡Chicos! ¡Esperen! ¡Honey- senpai dice que puede ser muy peligroso!- Les advierte no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Senpai, ¿Crees en fantasmas?- Pregunta Hikaru.

-Honestamente, es imposible.- Continua Kaoru.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Dime lo que sabes!- Le exige Tamaki, seriamente XD.

-¿Eh? Ahh no. No otra vez ¬¬.- Kaoru suspira y camina hacia Tamaki, le saca el telefono de las manos y se lo coloca en el oido.

-Honey- senpai, soy Kaoru ¬¬. Solo era otro tonto rumor. Es científicamente imposible. Ademas hasta ahora solo nos queda un día de vacaciones y nada malo ocurrio, asi que eso demuestra que todas las leyendas urbanas plebeyas son falsas.-

-¡¡NOOO!!-

Kaoru retrocede aturdido al oirlo.

-¿Leyenda urbana O.o?- Pregunta Tamaki, comenzando a asustarse.

-¿Leyenda urbana ¬¬? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso otra vez?- Pregunta Hikaru, con una venita en la cabeza. Kaoru vuelve a retomar la llamada.

-No es verdad, no puede serlo. Nadie va a morir ¬¬. Hasta mañana.-

-¡Kao- chan T.T!!-

Y el gemelo menor corta sin compasión. Gira y observa a sus compañeros de habitación, quienes lo miraban con muchas dudas.

-¿Fantasmas?-

-¿Leyendas urbanas?-

-¿Vamos a morir O.o?-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Y ni siquiera se les ocurra que les contare, porque es TAN incoherente que da asco, y mucho.- Kaoru los rodea con poca paciencia. De pronto, desde el exterior se escuchan unos crujidos mucho mas fuertes. Tamaki alza la mirada con mucha determinación.

-Ok. No sabemos que es eso. Asi que iremos a averiguarlo en este mismo instante.-

-Dios… ¿Por qué ¬¬|||?- Pregunta frustrado el menor de los gemelos al escuchar a Tamaki.

-¡Exijo que nos cuentes esa leyenda urbana aunque sea algo muy estupido ¬¬!- Lo mira con reproche Hikaru.

-No voy a hacerlo.- pero cuando Kaoru levanta la mirada hacia ambos, ellos no tenian caras de muchos amigos.

-Ok, esta bien. Pero se los advierto. Honey- senpai es demasiado sensible a estas cosas, espero que ustedes no lo sean ¬¬ ¿Recuerdan que en el tunel del terror les dije que los que visitan por primera vez la playa "Luna llena" tienen mala suerte y posiblemente mueren?-

-Si O.o.-

-Emm, tambien existe el rumor de que hay fantasmas que recorren los hoteles para asesinar gente. Pero no tiene nada de sentido. ¿Ademas para que? ¿Por qué matarian gente, en el caso hipotético de que lo hicieran? Naaa, es muy tonto.-

Los crujidos invaden el ambiente, y todos se quedan en silencio.

-Emm.. See, es… improbable. O.o.-

-Ajá… no… es posible que pase O.o.-

De pronto, las luces se cortan. Eso hace que los tres se horroricen en un segundo.

-¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!!! ¡¡Vamos a morir T.T!!!!!- Exclama Tamaki.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso antes?!! ¡¡Es un rumor horriblemente realista T.T!!- Continua Hikaru, igual de asustado.

-¡¡Calmense!! ¡No es verdad! ¡No puede serlo!-

Pero de repente, los ruidos comienzan a ser mas cercanos. Se escucha que alguien rasga la puerta. Los tres se miran entre si, atonitos.

-¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa O.o!!!-

**Habitación Nº1**

-Honey- senpai, nosotros tambien escuchamos esos ruidos raros. Pero, ¿No crees que es muy extremista afirmar que son fantasmas ¬¬U?- Le pregunta Haruhi desde el telefono. Kyoya estaba sentado en su cama, y ya que se habia cortado la luz, lo unico que podia hacer es escuchar.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡No es una broma! ¡Y tu eres la que debe cuidarse mas de todos nosotros! ¡Porque el fantasma busca a…!- La comunicación se corta, y el telefono queda titubeando.

-¿Senpai? ¿Senpai?- Pregunta Haruhi confundida. Al no obtener respuesta, corta el telefono.

-Por lo poco que escuche, Honey- senpai leyo una leyenda urbana de quien sabe donde, piensa que la falta de luz y esos crujidos son debidos a fantasmas, y ha entrado totalmente en panico, ¿Correcto?-

-Si. ¿Que debemos hacer ahora, Kyoya- senpai? Es de noche, y creo que no tendremos inconvenientes para dormir si no hay luz. Pero todos los demas estaban alarmados.-

-¿Los demas?-

-Honey- senpai me dijo que llamo a los otros, y conociendolos ¬¬, lo mas seguro es que se hayan tomado esto muy en serio.-

-Ese Tamaki..- Murmura Kyoya, con algo de frustración.

-Lo mas extraño es que creo que se corto el telefono.-

-Muy bien, nos quedaremos en esta habitación. No tenemos porque dramatizar las cosas. Lo mas posible es que la luz vuelva por la mañana, cuando la asistencia del hotel arregle el desperfecto.-

-Me preocupan un poco los demas, Honey- senpai estaba llorando.-

-¿Te preocupa Tamaki?-

Haruhi se queda en silencio, y se sienta en su cama.

-Si. Me preocupa.- Contesta sin dudarlo. Kyoya suspira aburrido.

-No podemos hacer nada sin luz. Tratemos de dormir.-

-Ahh… esta bien.- Haruhi siente que las cosas no están tan bien.

**Habitación Nº3**

Mori se cruza de brazos desde la cama, y observa con reproche a su primo.

-¿Estas feliz?-

Honey miraba la puerta de la habitación mas asustado de que nunca.

-Por supuesto que no T.T, ademas se corto el telefono y la luz. Es tan obvio que vamos a morir.-

-Me refiero a que, ¿Estas feliz por haber alarmado a todo el mundo? Sabes que Tamaki y los gemelos son los que primero se tragaran el cuento de que hay un fantasma ¬¬.-

-¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Juro que no miento! ¡Lo vimos en Internet con Kao- chan!-

-Esas cosas son solo rumores falsos ¬¬.-

-¡Pero Takashi T.T!-

De pronto, se escucha que algo rasgaba la puerta desde el exterior. Mori se alarma al escucharlo, y Honey abre los ojos atonito.

-¡Buaaaaaa T.T!!- Salta hacia la cama de su amigo y lo abraza.

-¡Quiero ir con los demas! ¡Si estamos solos los fantasmas nos mataran fácilmente!-

-¿Matarnos? ¿Por qué van a matarnos?- Pero Mori baja la mirada confundido.

-No pueden matarnos porque no existen ¬¬.-

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Hay que impedir que maten a Haru- chan!-

-¿A Haruhi? ¿Por qué a ella?- Y Mori se extraña por su propio comentario otra vez.

-No caeré en el juego ¬¬U, los fantasmas no existen.-

Nuevamente, los crujidos se escuchan muy cerca de la puerta. Honey abraza mas fuerte a Mori, en señal de que su miedo era muy verdadero. Él se sorprende, y le corresponde.

-Aunque existan, yo te protegere… no importa lo que pase.-

-Takashi…-

-¿Te sentiras mas seguro si estamos con los demas?-

-Creo.. que si.-

-Vayamos entonces a la habitación de Tamaki. Es la mas cercana.-

-¡¡¡¡Nooooooooo T.T!!-

Mori se asusta ante su grito repentino.

-¿Por qué O.o?-

-¡Si salimos, nos mataran! ¡Buaaaa T.T!!-

-Pero… si nos quedamos aquí, solo tendras mas miedo. Ademas dijiste que si somos mas les costara matarnos ¿Por qué tendrian que matarnos ¬¬U?-

-Esta… bien.. pero corre. Llevame y corre como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida.- Le pide Honey como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte. Mori suspira, se levanta con Honey en sus brazos y camina hacia la puerta.

-Corre rapido T.T.-

-Ok.-

Él abre la puerta y sale de la habitación. Al no haber luz electrica, todo estaba muy oscuro y no se veia con claridad el pasillo. Realmente era tétrico para cualquiera.

-¡¡CORREEEEE!!!- Mori se asusta ante el grito de su primo, y sale corriendo hasta la habitación de Tamaki. No podia ver bien, pero intenta distinguir el pasillo correcto.

**Habitación Nº2**

-¿Escucharon algo?-

Tamaki estaba detrás de su cama, agachado, y muy a la defensiva.

-Parecia…-

-Un grito…- Hikaru y Kaoru estaban a su costado, abrazándose de miedo.

-Es obvio. Hay fantasmas.- concluye King con total seguridad.

-No es cierto ¬¬.- Reclama Kaoru, pero Hikaru lo mira enojado.

-¿Y por que estas asustado?- Pregunta murmurando.

-Emm.. es que… bueno yo… hay algo detrás de la puerta, todos lo escuchamos, ¿Verdad?-

Tamaki asiente, pero los tres seguian estaticos sin intenciones de moverse.

-Si no hay luz, somos muy vulnerables a cualquier cosa, ya que en los pasillos de afuera de la habitación solo hay oscuridad. Solo podemos velar por nuestra seguridad.- Se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Kaoru arquea una ceja, y Hikaru le asiente como si tuviera razon. De pronto, se escucha un grito horrible desde afuera. Eso deja a los tres completamente helados.

-¿¡Sigues diciendo que no hay fantasmas?!!- Exclama Hikaru, temblando.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Me retracto! ¡Todos vamos a morir T.T!!- Responde Kaoru. Ambos se abrazan como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡Shhhhhhhhhhh!!!- King, increíblemente, es el que todavia conservaba la cordura.

-No vamos a morir. Tenemos que ayudar a los demas, deben estar igual de asustados.-

Pero de la nada, los gritos se escuchan muy fuertes y proximos. Alguien choca contra la puerta y comienza a golpearla bruscamente.

-¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! - Exclaman los tres, horrorizados.

-¡¡Tama- chan!! ¡Ábrenos!!! ¡Por favor!- En un segundo, ellos reconocen la voz de Honey, los golpes no cesaban.

-¿Honey- senpai O.o?-

-¿Él era el de los gritos O.o?-

-¡Hikaru, Kaoru! ¡Vayan a abrirle a Honey- senpai!- Les ordena Tamaki, temblando.

-¿¿Estas loco?? ¡Puede ser un truco del fantasma!!-

-¡Quizás asi entre y nos mate!!-

-¡No reclamen mas y vayan O.o!-

-¿¡Por que no vas tu ¬¬?!- Reprochan al mismo tiempo.

-Ehh… yo… bueno… el Rey no debe morir O.o.-

-¡¡Cobarde ò.ó!!-

-¡Ayy esta bien!! ¡Esta bien!!- Tamaki se levanta muy dudoso, y camina hacia la puerta.

-¡¡Tama- chan!! ¡Somos nosotros!!-

-¡¡Abrenos!!-

King traga saliva y abre la puerta. En ese momento, Honey y Mori pasan a la habitación muy agitados y asustados.

-¡Honey- senpai! ¡Mori- senpai! ¡Estan vivos T.T!!- Los gemelos saltan hacia ellos y los abrazan.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Temíamos por su seguridad!!- Tamaki se les acerca muy preocupado.

-Nosotros tambien. Estabamos muy asustados en nuestra habitación T.T, pero Takashi ignoro el miedo y vino corriendo hacia aquí. Ademas escuchamos unos rasguños en nuestra puerta, y el telefono y la luz…-

-Espera ¬¬. Yo comence a desesperarme cuando gritabas y llorabas. Por eso golpeaba la puerta de esa forma.-

-¡Como sea T.T! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Haru- chan!-

-¿Haruhi O.O?- Tamaki reacciona.

-¡Haruhi!!- Hikaru se sorprende, y ambos corren hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¡DETÉNGANSE!!!- Exclama Kaoru, y los mira enojado.

-Ok. Lo admito. Puede que me trague lo del fantasma, pero la historia se vuelve veinte veces mas fantasiosa en ese pedazo, Honey- senpai ¬¬.-

-¿Que pedazo?- Pregunta Mori, tranquilamente.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Deben decirnos toda la leyenda urbana!- Exclama Tamaki, preocupado.

-El fantasma… se llevara a una chica joven y virgen T.T.. para… para… O.o…-

-¡¡DIOS MIO!!! ¡¡HARUHI!!!!!!!!!- Eso hace que Tamaki y Hikaru entren en panico completamente. Kaoru mira a Honey no entendiendo porque se los habia dicho.

-¡ALTO!- Mori los observa con determinación, siendo el segundo que pensaba que todos estaban locos.

-Mitsukuni. Seamos realistas. Ya somos lo bastante mayores para creer en cosas tan absurdas como esta.-

-Takashi T.T..-

-Deja que termine. ¿En donde vez la coherencia en la situación en la cual un fantasma secuestre a una virgen para violarla o algo por el estilo?-

……

……

De acuerdo. Todos se quedan callados ante ese comentario. Los crujidos los amenazan otra vez, y nadie se queda tranquilo por eso.

-¡¡Tenemos que ir por ella!!!!-

-¡¡Hay que salvarla!!!- Hikaru y Tamaki abren la puerta de la habitación y salen corriendo.

-¡Hikaru!! ¡Espera O.o!!!- Kaoru lo sigue, y Mori suspira resignado al notar que nadie le hacia caso. Sale corriendo tras todos ellos.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hola!! Bueno, mañana me voy de vacas jajaj. Asi que subo este ultimo capitulo, y mas o menos por diez dias no voy a actualizar T.T. Aunque quien sabe, capas un dia llueve (?) y no puedo ir a la playa y ese dia casualmente actualizo, aunque todo el mundo me dice que esa posibilidad es imposible XD jajaja. Ohh, este cap tiene de todo. Palabra clave: HikaxHaruu. Y la verdad tambien hay TamaxHaru (L) mmm. Espero que cuando vuelva y actualice nadie se olvide de este fic T.T. Deben quedar mas o menos cinco o seis capitulos para que esta historia termine. Gracias por sus reviews a:** lucia-nami 14, crazyonechan, GiiuChan, aya-san, MiisaRoose.**_

_Siguientee capi:_

* * *

**Habitación Nº1**

Se escuchaban gritos en los pasillos. Haruhi se sienta en su lugar y se refriega los ojos.

-Kyoya- senpai, ¿Escuchas eso?-

-Si. Desgraciadamente.- Kyoya se levanta de la misma forma, y busca sus lentes en la mesita de luz, a pesar de que no tenia mucho sentido ya que no habia luz.

-Esos crujidos son muy extraños, pero… ¿Esos gritos?-

-No quiero imaginarme lo que son.-

De pronto, se escucha un ruido que golpea la puerta violentamente. Luego muchos golpes que exigían entrar.

-¡¡Haruhi!!-

-¡Haru- chan!!-

-¡Ábrannos T.T!!!-

Ella se asusta por los gritos y se levanta aturdida.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-

-No lo se. Pero apuesto que es por una tonteria.- Contesta Kyoya friamente. Haruhi se dirige a la puerta y abre, entonces todos se meten corriendo a la habitación.

-¿Chicos? ¿¿Que hacen aquí? Se supone que deberían estar…-

-¡Haruhi T.T!!- Los gemelos la abrazan fuertemente.

-Estas bien. GRACIAS A DIOS.-

-Pensabamos que moririas T.T.-

-¿Que? ¿Yo O.o? ¿Morir? ¿De que hablan?-

Tamaki cierra la puerta muy agitado, y suspira aliviado.

-Pudimos entrar con vida.- Suspira completamente agotado.

-Tamaki. Agradeceria mucho que nos expliques que esta pasando.- Le pide Kyoya lo mas amablemente posible.

-¡Kyo- chan! ¡Es horrible! ¡La leyenda urbana se ha cumplido!- Exclama Honey desesperado.

-¡No es un juego Kyoya! ¡Realmente hay fantasmas en el edificio O.o!- Lo corrobora Tamaki, muy seguro de si mismo.

-¿Fantasmas? Ahh, ahora entiendo todo. ¿Crees que hay fantasmas por que se corto la luz y el telefono? Que absurdo.-

Haruhi se suelta de Hikaru y Kaoru, y los mira con indiferencia.

-¡No es un juego, tonta!- Le reclama el menor.

-¡Tenemos que pasar la noche juntos, porque sino el fantasma te secuestrara para… para O.o!- El gemelo mayor se horroriza al instante.

-¿Ah ¬¬?- Ella los mira mucho mas insegura que antes. Pero Hikaru no se atreve a continuar. Kaoru queda confundido.

-No se… esa parte no me da seguridad.-

-¡Kao- chan! ¡Tu lo viste!- Honey se acerca a él, y lloriquea.

-¡La leyenda urbana dice que la primera vez que un grupo visita esta playa, el grupo es acosado por fantasmas que buscan a una joven virgen para… para…!-

-¡Ok! ¡Ya entendi! ¡No es necesario que me digan mas tonterias ¬¬!- Haruhi los frena, y camina hacia la puerta.

-Primero, eso es increíblemente imposible de creer. Es tan falso, se supone que son mayores para creer cuentos o rumores asi. Segundo, lo fantasmas no existen ¬¬.-

-Trate de convencerlos, pero es imposible.- Murmura Mori, seriamente.

-Haruhi tiene razon. Parecen niños de cinco años, por favor.- Kyoya no toleraba lo absurdo de la situacion.

-¿Y como explican esos crujidos?- Pregunta Tamaki, muy nervioso. Haruhi se queda en silencio. Pero en ese preciso momento, se escuchan chirridos afuera de la habitación.

-¡Ahh! ¡Vamos a morir, Takashi T.T!-

-¡¡Protegeremos a Haruhi con nuestra vida!- Exclama Hikaru muy decidido.

-¡No te preocupes, permaneceremos aquí contigo si es necesario!- Continua diciendo Tamaki con mucho valor.

-¡BASTA!- Ella se harta y camina hacia la puerta, gira la perilla y la abre.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Que estas haciendo O.o?- Tamaki corre hacia ella, y la mira muy preocupado.

-Ire a ver de que se trata. Es la unica forma de que todos se tranquilicen.-

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Es muy peligroso!- Hikaru se aproxima a ella, igual de preocupado.

-No me importa, ya les dije que esto no puede ser real. Asi que averiguare que sucede asi dejan de exagerar, no traten de detenerme.- Ella sale, dejando a todos shockeados, pero de pronto alguien le toma la mano y la detiene.

-Ire contigo.-

Haruhi se sorprende, y gira para ver a Tamaki.

-Tamaki… senpai..-

Hikaru empuja a King y se adelanta, quedando al costado de Haruhi.

-Yo tambien ire. No pienso dejarte sola.-

Tamaki se le queda mirando, tristemente.

-Claro que yo ire tambien.- Kaoru le sonrie a su hermano, y se coloca al costado de Haruhi.

-Tengo mucho miedo por Haru- chan. Asi que aunque tenga que enfrentarme a los fantasmas, tambien ire por ella.-

-Te acompañare. Te protegere como siempre lo he dicho.- Honey y Mori se adelantan seriamente. Tamaki les asiente a sus compañeros, y observa a Kyoya.

-Me quedare aquí. Si sucede algo, cosa que es improbable bajo esta situación sin sentido ¬¬. Les abriré.-

-Muy bien. Trataremos de volver lo mas rapido posible.-

Dicho esto, Tamaki cierra la puerta y todos los demas se retiran

…………

-Los ruidos no provienen de este piso. Estan en el de arriba, deben ser muy fuertes como para que los podamos escuchar.- Piensa Haruhi en voz alta.

-¿Y que hay de los rasguños en las puertas?- Pregunta Honey preocupado.

-No lo se. No sabemos que es lo que lo causa. El piso de arriba es el mas grande de todos, pero esta desocupado porque no esta en servicio.-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru al unisono.

-Mmm. Creo que hubo un incendio o algo asi, Kyoya- senpai me lo dijo hace unos dias.-

-¡Como puede ser que Kyoya no nos haya dicho algo tan importante como eso T.T! ¡Con razon este hotel parece que se cae a pedazos! ¡Ademas es obvio que mucha gente murió en el incendio y que sus fantasmas rondan por estos lugares!- Exclama Tamaki, lloriqueando.

-Ayy, senpai ¬¬. Debemos subir a el piso siguiente, alli veremos lo que causa esos ruidos.- Haruhi toma la delantera, y todos los demas la siguen algo inseguros. Caminan por el largo pasillo del piso, hasta encontrarse con unas escaleras al final, que apenas podian ser apreciadas ya que la oscuridad lo invadia todo.

-Muy bien, subamos con cuidado.-

Ellos empiezan a subir las escaleras tratando de no caer, ya que era difícil sin luz. Al estar arriba, todos se quedan de pie e inmóviles.

-Pase lo que pase, no nos…-

Los ruidos se escuchan mas proximos que nunca, y pasa a sus costados.

-¡Son los fantasmas!- Honey comienza a gritar, y de la nada, siente que algo pasa debajo de sus pies.

-¡¡Waaaaaaaa O.o!!!-

-¡Mitsukuni!-

El pequeño sale corriendo asustado hasta morir, y Mori trata de seguirlo sin perderlo.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡No debemos separarnos!!- Pero Haruhi siente que algo corre entre sus piernas, algo peludo. Abre los ojos horrorizada.

-¿Pero que…?- Algo peludo. Grande, peludo, que se mueve O.o.

-¡Ahh O.o!- Increíblemente, sale corriendo fuera de control.

-¡Haruhi?!!-

-¡No podemos dejarla sola!!- Tamaki sale corriendo en medio de la completa oscuridad como todos los demas.

-¿Que hacemos?! ¡Tenemos que ir con Haruhi!!-

-¡¡Ya lo se!!- Hikaru toma del brazo a su hermano, y se lo lleva corriendo.

…………

-¡¡Buaaaaaaaa T.T!!!- Honey se detiene, y se apoya contra la pared, cansado.

-¡Mitsukuni! ¡No vuelvas a corre asi!- Mori escucha que se detiene, y se agacha ante él.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, pero, Haru- chan… ¿Dónde esta?-

-No lo se. Los perdimos a todos.- Contesta completamente resignado su compañero.

-Hay una puerta. Estoy seguro de que toque una perilla.-

-¿Puerta? ¿Para que?-

-De alli… deben venir los ruidos. Alli deben estar los fantasmas.-

-Mitsukuni ¬¬.-

-No quiero que nada le pase a mis amigos, Haru- chan corre mucho peligro.-

-Pero… si entramos no podremos hacer nada.-

-Es verdad, pero si entramos podremos saber que es lo que pasa.-

Mori se queda pensando, y luego le asiente.

-Echaremos un vistazo y volveremos.-

-Esta bien.-

Él comienza a caminar sin saber muy bien a donde iria.

-------

Haruhi continuaba corriendo, se detiene y se sostiene de la pared para orientarse un poco.

-Que asco. Que asco T.T. Nunca fueron fantasmas después de todo.- Pero alguien la toma de atrás y la abraza. Ella se sorprende al sentir el contacto.

-¿Quién.. quien…?-

-Haruhi… me asustaste mucho… no vuelvas a irte sola.- Tamaki la abrazaba muy preocupado. Ella se sorprende y cierra los ojos con culpa.

-Fue muy imprudente de mi parte. Perdoname, Tamaki- senpai.-

-No. Es normal que hayas tenido miedo, ademas ese fantasma quiere a una joven virgen para…O.o.-

-¡Ya basta con eso ò.ó!- Ella se separa y se frustra al escucharlo.

-¡No existe tal cosa! Ademas…-

Los crujidos se escuchan muy cerca de ambos. Ella se asquea en un segundo, y comienza a caminar rapidamente, King no entiende nada y la sigue.

-¿Estas enojada? Lo siento T.T. Pero es que solo quiero protegerte, de verdad.-

-No. No es eso. Tenemos que encontrar rapido a los demás. Siento repulsión con todo esto, Dios, que asco.-

-¿Que? ¿Por que? Ahh, es por el fantasma, ¿Verdad?-

-Ya te dije que…- Unos chillidos agudos se oyen, y Haruhi se estremece al oirlo.

-¡Asco T.T!- Sale corriendo nuevamente, y Tamaki se sorprende al oirla gritar.

-¿Haruhi O.o?! ¡Haruhi!!- Pero King tropieza al correr, y deja de escuchar sus gritos.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!! ¡Es peligroso!-

……………

Hikaru y Kaoru se detienen sin éxito, y tocan la pared confundidos.

-¿Es una puerta?-

-Si. Puede abrirse.- Kaoru gira la perilla, y la abre desde afuera.

-Espera.- Hikaru la cierra antes de poder abrirla.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Haruhi, no hay tiempo para comprobar si hay fantasmas o lo que sea.-

-Pero Hikaru ¬¬. Se supone que vinimos hasta aquí porque…-

-Haruhi esta loca y quizo comprobar por ella misma…-

-Si hay fantasmas, aunque estaba convencida de que…-

-Esos ruidos no eran provocados por eso.-

-¡Ascooo .!- Alguien venia corriendo y gritando hacia ellos. Hikaru se da la vuelta y da unos pasos hacia delante.

-¿Haruhi O.o?- Pero ella choca de frente contra Hikaru, él cae para atrás y por causa del empujon ambos abren la puerta de sus espaldas y caen al interior ruidosamente.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Haruhi? ¿Estan…?- Kaoru palmea la pared para encontrar la perilla de la puerta, pero en ese momento…

-¡¡Haruhi!!!!!-

-¿Que rayos O.o?!-

Tamaki corre lo mas rapido posible y se lleva puesto a Kaoru de frente. Sigue de largo arrastrándolo en su camino.

-¡Ta..Tamaki- senpai O.O!-

-¡No hay tiempo para nada! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla T.T!-

-¡Espera! ¡Ella acaba de…!-

-¡Debemos salvarla, esta sola y el fantasma la matara O.o!- Lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo sin sentido alguno.

……………

-Ahh.. ah.. mi pierna…- Haruhi estaba encima de Hikaru, aun dolida por el golpe. Él se sorprende al sentirla sobre su cuerpo, y la toma suavemente por los brazos.

-¿E..estas… bien…?-

-No lo se… esa caida fue horrible T.T. Lo siento mucho, Hikaru.-

-No.. todo esta bien. No hay… problema.-

Se hacen unos segundos de silencio.

-Hasta en la oscuridad puedes diferenciarme de Kaoru. Eso asusta, jaja.-

Ella trata de levantarse de encima de Hikaru, pero no logra sostenerse con sus brazos encima de él, y la parte delantera de su cuerpo cae sobre su pecho. Sus rostros se enfrentan y sus labios quedan unidos en un beso.

……

……

……

Hikaru abre los ojos hasta morir, completamente shockeado al sentirla. Haruhi se queda asi por unos segundos, y luego gira su rostro muy nerviosa.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdoname O.o! No.. no quise hacerlo. Hikaru, fue un accidente… realmente yo…-

Pero en ese momento, él toma su rostro con ambas manos, y sin pensar demasiado vuelve a besarla con profundidad. Al separarse, Haruhi no sabe como reaccionar ante eso, entonces Hikaru la abraza y la estrecha contra su pecho.

-Hikaru…-

-Haruhi… no te preocupes, sea lo que sea que decidas, yo siempre estare contigo y me encargare de hacerte feliz. Nunca podria odiarte si me rechazas… siempre estaras en mi corazon. Siempre te amare, y sere feliz si alguien mas te brinda alegria.-

Haruhi sentia dolor en Hikaru, sentia que de alguna forma podia saber lo que ella pensaba y trataba de calmar todos los pensamientos confusos que tenia en la cabeza. Era difícil, todo lo que estaba viviendo era muy difícil. Ella cierra los ojos e intenta dejar de estar tensa, solo siente su calor.

-Perdoname.- Murmura adolorida.

Él le acaricia la cabeza delicadamente, y no quiere separarse de ella. Hubiera dado todo por permanecer asi por siempre. Haruhi sonríe y empieza a separarse lentamente del abrazo protector de Hikaru, se levanta y se coloca de pie, a pesar de no ver su alrededor. Él hace lo mismo, y palmea la pared para volver a encontrar la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí esta! Parece que se cerro por la caida de ambos.-

Ella aun estaba afectada por lo de hace segundos, baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

-Salgamos de aquí.- Murmura ella débilmente. Hikaru la toma de la mano y le sonrie en la oscuridad.

-No tienes que pensar en nada que te haga sufrir.-

-Hikaru..-

-No te sientas mal, todo estará bien.- Él abre la puerta, y ambos salen de la habitación.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los demas.- Murmura Haruhi un poco deprimida.

-Lo se. Escuche los gritos de Kaoru cuando caimos dentro de la habitación.-

-Ya no esta aquí.-

-Por cierto ¿Por qué viniste corriendo desesperadamente? No eres de hacer esas cosas.-

-Ahh, es que ya descubri lo que hace ese ruido.-

Ambos se quedan en silencio al oir crujidos, y chillidos agudos.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Ella le sostiene la mano fuertemente y comienza a correr, arrastrándolo.

-¿Haruhi O.o? ¡¿Que sucede?!-

-¿Que no entiendes lo que pasa?!-

-¿Ehh?! ¿Lo que pasa?!-

-¡Solo corramos hasta encontrar a los demas!-

………………

Mori se detiene y se queda meditando en silencio.

-Takashi… se escuchan gritos horribles.-

Él asiente a Honey, pero se queda en su lugar escuchando detenidamente los demas ruidos de su alrededor. Mori suspira entendiendo todo.

-Ahora puedo comprender. Mitsukuni, no hay fantasmas precisamente, lo que hace ese ruido, y lo que rasgaba nuestra puerta eran…-

-¡Haruhi!!!- Tamaki y Kaoru venian juntos y se chocan directamente contra Mori y Honey. Los cuatro caen sentados al piso, completamente desorientados.

-¿Tama- chan W.W? ¿¡Estas bien?!-

Tamaki se frota la cabeza adolorido, y se sorprende al oir esa voz.

-¡Honey- senpai T.T! ¡Mori- senpai!-

-¡Chicos!!- Honey se lanza hacia Tamaki y lo abraza lloriqueando.

-¿¡Estan bien?! ¡Por Dios! ¡Tono me arrastro hasta la muerte ò.ó! ¡Y me separo de Hikaru y Haruhi!- Exclama Kaoru muy molesto.

-¿Haruhi O.o?! ¿Estabas con ellos?!- King se acerca a Kaoru y lo zamarrea desesperado. Él se lo saca de encima y lo mira de reojo.

-¡Si! ¡Trate de decirtelo un millon de veces pero solo corriste y me ignoraste ¬¬!-

-¡Tenemos que volver!-

-Es verdad… habia una puerta, ambos cayeron.-

-¿Una puerta O.o? ¡Alli estaban todos los fantasmas T.T! ¡Buaaa!- Comienza a dramatizar la situación Honey, otra vez.

-NO.- Mori se pone de pie y se enseria.

**-Ya he resuelto el misterio.-**

Uhhh. Frase grosa (?). Todos se quedan atonitos al escucharlo.

-¿Misterio O.O?- Tamaki lo mira con cara de WTF?

-¿A que te refieres? ¡Son fantasmas, Takashi T.T!- Vuelve a afirmar Honey desesperado.

-¿Que resolviste?- Pregunta Kaoru harto de todo esto.

-No son fantasmas. Los causante de los ruidos son…-

-¡¡RATAAAAAAS!!!!!!!-

Ellos se levantan asustados ante tal grito.

-¿Haruhi?!-

-¡¡Haru- chan!!-

-¡Haruhi T.T! ¡Menos mal que nada te…! ¿Ratas O.o?- Pregunta Tamaki, con algunas dudas en su mente. Hikaru y Haruhi corrian sin control hacia ellos.

-¡Ascoo!!- Ella se choca violentamente contra Tamaki, Hikaru se choca con los demas, y King cae tirandolos a todos. Y en fin, el grupo cae al piso gritando por el choque.

-¿Hikaru O.o?! ¿¡Que demonios?!-

-¿Kaoru? ¡Kaoru T.T!- mAmbos se abrazan lloriqueando como siempre.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Hika- chan! ¡Menos mal que estan bien!-

-¡Haruhi! ¿Que sucedió?! ¿Ratas O.o?!-

-¡Si! ¡Sii! ¡Si T.T! ¡Bajemos! ¡No son fantasmas!- Ella se levanta apresurada y Tamaki hace lo mismo, en ese momento le toma la mano para detenerla.

-No tengas miedo.- Le susurra con comprensión. Haruhi se detiene y siente algo que recorre su cuerpo.

-Miedo.-

-Si. Estamos contigo, cuando estamos todos juntos no tienes porque tener miedo. No importa si la amenaza es grande o sin importancia como estas ratas. Nosotros siempre vamos a protegerte.-

Hikaru y Kaoru se levantan, y se quedan en silencio al escucharlo. Mori y Honey sonrien, ya que como siempre, Tamaki podia alivia la situación con su naturalidad.

-No es miedo. Es asco, repugnancia, ganas de vomitar. Pero…- Ella se queda en silencio, sintiendo la mano de Tamaki, y sonríe. Era calida, sentía su protección. Nadie podía ver su sonrisa en la oscuridad, esa sonrisa que expresaba un sincero "gracias".

-Bajemos juntos.- Dice ella luego de unos segundos. Comienza a caminar con Tamaki sujetado de la mano, y los demas los siguen, tratando de tener cuidado por la oscuridad.

………

Los Host ya estaban un piso abajo.

-Bueno. Lamentamos haber echo tanto escandalo, ¿Verdad, Takashi?- Honey lo mira con ojitos brillosos. Mori piensa: "Si tu empezaste todo ¬¬"

Pero Honey se oia arrepentido por haberlo echo. Asi que su compañero le sonrie y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Volvamos a nuestra habitación.-

-Si ^^.- Ellos vuelven a su respectiva habitación.

Haruhi estaba al costado de la puerta de la suya, y gira para abrirla.

-Supongo que hasta mañana. Aunque no dormiremos mucho.- Piensa en voz alta, extrañada.

-Nosotros volveremos a nuestra habitación, buenas noches ^^.- Hikaru toma de la mano a Kaoru y comienza a arrastrarlo. El menor lo mira muy confundido.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero que…?-

Se lo lleva muy rapido hacia su habitación antes de que pueda preguntar..

-Tamaki- senpai, tambien deberias…-

De pronto, él la abraza desde atrás y la estrecha contra su pecho.

……

……

……

-Senpai…- Ella comienza a temblar. Se sonroja rapidamente, y no sabe que hacer.

-Haruhi… debo decirte algo… creo que…- Tamaki baja la mirada intentando tomar valor.

-Creo que ya puedo saber porque todo este tiempo te considere mi hija, porque siempre quse cuidarte, y porque siento tanto aprecio hacia ti.-

Haruhi traga saliva, y baja la mirada. Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas de los nervios.

-Se..senpai… por favor…-

-Haruhi… yo…-

-¡Tengo que entrar! ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Ella se suelta, abre la puerta y entra muy agitada. Tamaki se queda afuera, aun shockeado por lo que acababa de pasar. Suspira tristemente, se da media vuelta y vuelve a su habitación.

**Habitación Nº1**

Haruhi baja la mirada, apoyada contra la puerta.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.- Murmura dolida. Camina hacia delante, y toma siento en su cama, muy aturdida.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- Ella se sorprende al escuchar a Kyoya.

-¿Aun estas despierto?-

-No me acoste a dormir todavia. Llame a la recepcion del hotel desde mi celular, dijeron que arreglarian el problema de la luz y el telefono por la mañana.-

-Ahh.. entiendo.-

-Mencionaron algo del cuarto piso.-

-Nosotros volvimos de ahí. Habia ratas, supongo que mordieron algunos cables. Fue un asc. pero supongo que hacian todos esos ruidos, y rasgaban nuestras puertas. Dios, no pense que en este hotel habria este tipo de problemas. Tenian razon, no tiene nada de categoría, lo odio.-

Kyoya se sienta en su lugar, y la mira extrañado.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las ratas?-

-Ahh. No les tengo miedo. Me repugnan. Siempre fue asi desde pequeña.-

-Bueno, sabia que todos habian echo escandalo en vano. Ahora tratemos de…- De pronto, ambos escuchan la lluvia que caia desde afuera. Era bastante intensa.

-Dormir.-

-Muy bien.- Haruhi y Kyoya se recuestan en sus camas intentando conciliar el sueño.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hola!! Volviii, y con mucha energia y vitalidad... juvenil (?), jajajaja. Me hacian falta unas vacaciones -.-, la pase perfectamente, y la verdad se me pasaron rapidisimo. ¡Vuelvo con una super actualizacion! Espero poder terminar con el fic antes de empezar las clases :). Como siempre, les agradezco por sus reviews a: **shadow-black-neko, GiiuChan, aya-san, Hyzugaya Hanahi, lucia-nami 14.**_

_Siguieente capii:_

* * *

**Habitación Nº2**

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta Kaoru al costado de su hermano. Ambos dormian con las camas unidas, y estaban frente a frente.

-Si. Cuando cayo arriba mio, trato de levantarse y… me beso… y luego, bueno, yo…-

-Rayos… realmente Haruhi beso a todo al mundo en estas vacaciones.-

-See. Pero… fue muy diferente.- Hikaru se entristece, y cierra los ojos.

-Hikaru..- El menor lo mira preocupado a los ojos.

-Creo que ya he aceptado lo que pasa en realidad.- Sonrie tristemente y cierra los ojos resognado.

-¿Que? Pero…-

-Amo a Haruhi. Pero la verdad es que… ella es la unica que puede decidir. Mientras que pueda ser feliz, yo tambien lo sere.-

-Pudiste entenderlo, Hikaru.- Kaoru lleva una mano a la cabeza de su hermano y lo acaricia con suavidad.

-Si, solo nos queda un día de vacaciones. Mañana todo terminara.-

-Durmamos ahora.- El menor le sonrie para tranquilizarlo. Hikaru asiente y se cubre con las sabanas. Mientras tanto, Tamaki reposaba en su cama, dandole la espalda a sus compañeros.

"Haruhi…" No podia quitarse de la mente lo que acababan de pasar. Millones de situaciones se presentaban en su cabeza. Era en lo único que podía pensar, lo único que podía recordar. Haruhi estaba presente en todos sus pensamientos, y en los momentos mas importantes.

"Mañana… tendremos que enfrentarnos y vernos… prometo decirtelo. Perdoname por intimidarme hoy. Te aseguro que me armare de valor para decirte lo que siento en realidad." Cierra los ojos con fuerza, y se cubre con las sabanas.

* * *

**Habitación Nº1**

"Lo lamento… lo lamento tanto." Haruhi giraba de un lado a otro en su cama, totalmente incomoda.

"No quiero seguir dudando. Lo siento Tamaki- senpai… perdoname por ser tan cruel, por haberte tratado friamente hasta ahora…" Estaba soñando, torturandose por todo lo que habia sucedido en esos dias.

"Lo que yo siento… realmente lo que yo siento es…"

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAhhhhhhh!!!-

...

...

...

Un trueno monstruoso cae, y su ruido aturde a todo el mundo. Kyoya escucha el grito de Haruhi y se despierta al instante, se levanta un poco y observa a su costado.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Qué…?-

-¡QUE SE DETENGA!- Ella se sienta en su lugar, y comienza a llorar horrorizada. Kyoya abre los ojos atonito al verla, parecía que Haruhi había entrado en un ataque de pánico.

"Los truenos." Piensa rapidamente.

-Haruhi.. son solo…-

-¡¡QUE SE DETENGAA!!!!!- Grita muy asustada. Se levanta y se lanza hacia Kyoya, llorando increíblemente afligida.

-¿Haruhi?!-

Entonces, ella lo abraza fuertemente y se aferra sin intenciones de soltarlo, cierra los ojos para evadir lo que la rodeaba.

-¡BASTA!- Un rayo mas fuerte cae, y ella se estrecha mas fuerte contra su pecho.

-¡Basta!! ¡¡No quiero oirlo mas!!-

Kyoya la mira sin saber que hacer ante esa circunstancia. Observa la ventana y nota que la lluvia y los truenos no cesarian ya que la tormenta era bastante fuerte.

-Son truenos. No pasara nada.-

-¡No quiero que todos me odien!-

Él abre los ojos sorprendido, y la mira incredulo.

-¿Que?-

-Si llego a hacer algo mal… todos ustedes van a odiarme, y hasta podrian separarse por mi culpa..¡¿Que es lo que debo hacer?! ¡Yo no quiero que se peleen, porque son mis amigos y me sentiría horrible si vuelvo a lastimarlos!!-

-Haruhi…-

-Si vuelvo a cometer los errores de antes… si vuelvo a ser indiferente y a hacer cosas imprudentes.. todos me odiaran.-

Kyoya se le queda mirando sin expresión. Podia ver que mas que nadie, ella tambien estaba sufriendo mucho. Él decia haber aceptado lo que pasaba en realidad, pero.. ¿Era eso verdadero? De cierta forma, se habia vuelto una experiencia interesante. Pero la persona que no queria ver sufrir, tambien salia lastimada. ¿Que debia hacer para frenar eso?

Kyoya la contempla por segundos. Tan asustada y tan frágil, y entonces comienza a rodearla con sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo protector.

-Kyoya- senpai…-

-Creo que puedo comenzar a entender lo que pasa por la mente de Tamaki.-

-¿Que?-

-¿Sigues pensando que me parezco un poco a él?-

Ella cierra los ojos y lagrimas caen.

-Si… porque Kyoya- senpai es muy bueno. No eres egoísta, en realidad.. no solo buscas beneficios. Como Tamaki- senpai, tambien quieres la felicidad de las personas.-

-Tus pensamientos siempre son interesantes, pero acabo de llegar a una conclusión con todo lo que pasamos en estas vacaciones.-

-¿Senpai?-

-Haruhi… siento… amor hacia ti.-

Haruhi abre los ojos atonita.

-Pero… creo que si lo que siento es verdadero, deberia hacer lo que tenga a mi alcance para que dejes de lastimarte a ti misma. Esto no es tu culpa solamente.-

-Kyoya- senpai…-

-Por eso, entiendo que cometi una estupidez al ser el tercero en este juego.-

-No lo comprendo.-

-Espero que Tamaki sepa aprovechar la ultima oportunidad que tiene, porque no nos importa lo que elijas, lo importante es que tus sentimientos sean seguros… y que después de todo… seas feliz…-

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

Finalmente, Haruhi comienza a llorar nuevamente, y se aferra de Kyoya con todas sus fuerzas. Él la abraza, y no la suelta hasta que la lluvia y los truenos terminen.

"Nunca debi entrar a este juego.. supongo que Kaoru tenia razon. No puedo ser mas que un aliado para Tamaki… si todos queremos algo en comun, ya no tiene importancia quien se quede con Haruhi." Piensa con toda la logica posible.

-Y ese algo es únicamente tu felicidad.- Murmura casi para si mismo.

* * *

**_"Día 5"_**

**_"Porque al final… siempre seras mi príncipe"_**

**Habitación Nº3**

-¡Takashiii ^^!- Honey se tira encima de la cama de Mori, y salta una y otra vez. Él abre los ojos con mas sueño que nunca, y lo mira confundido.

-¿Que hora es?-

-¡Todavia es temprano! ¡Pero no pude evitar levantarme a esta hora! ¡Hoy es el ultimo día de vacaciones :D!-

-Ahh. Entiendo.-

-¡Haremos muchas cosas divertidas! Y si tenemos suerte…- Honey sonrie con mucha alegria.

-¡Sera un excelente día para Haru- chan ^^!-

Mori se sienta en su lugar, y sonrie.

-Es verdad. Pero si todavia es temprano, podriamos seguir…-

_-¡¡¡¡¡MUY BUENOS DIAS!!!!!! ESTE ES EL DESPERTADOR MATUTINO QUE LES OFRECE EL HOTEL. LES RECORDAMOS QUE EL DESAYUNO SE SIRVE A LAS 8AM. DESCIENDAN O SE LO PERDERAN. DISFRUTEN EL DIA.-_

-Durmiendo ¬¬|||.- Termina la frase y suspira cansado. Honey se levanta y rie inocentemente.

-Tengo un muy buen presentimiento, Takashi. Estoy seguro de que hoy sera un gran día para todos.-

-Espero que asi sea.- Mori se levanta y camina hacia el baño, mientras que su amigo le sonrie, y toma a su conejito entre sus manos.

**Habitación Nº2**

El molesto despertador del techo habia sonado, sin embargo, Tamaki seguia durmiendo profundamente sin querer despertar. Se da la vuelta en su cama y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Debemos hacerlo? No bromees :S.- Kaoru mira de reojo a su hermano, con cierta inseguridad. Pero Hikaru le devuelve la mirada seriamente.

-¿Me ves cara de que estoy bromeando ¬¬?-

Ambos se sonrien maliciosamente, y luego se asienten el uno con el otro. Kaoru se levanta de la cama, y su hermano rie en silencio, mientras que permanecia sentado en la punta.

-Tooonooo.. ¿Estas despierto?- Pero no habia respuesta alguna. Kaoru vuelve y estira su mano para ofrecerle aquel objeto a su hermano.

-¿Este es todo el largo de la manguera de la ducha?-

-Sip, lo juro.-

-Perfecto XD- Ambos miran a Tamaki dormir como un tierno angelito. Hikaru lo apunta con la manguera del baño y le asiente a Kaoru.

-Señoooor.. ¿Ya te despertaste?- pero tampoco habia respuestas.

-OK. Se lo advertimos XD. ¡Adelante!- Exclaman al unisono.

Ambos toman la manguera y la abren, entonces un chorro de agua sale disparado directamente hacia Tamaki O.o.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿QUE RAYOS?!!!!!- King salta de su lugar completamente mojado. Se levanta, y los gemelos apagan la manguera, muriendose de la risa. Pero en ese momento, Tamaki los mira furioso.

-¡¡Hikaru!! ¡¡Kaoru!! ¡¡Se han excedido totalmente Ò.Ó!!!-

-Lo sentimos, jajajajajajjaja XD..-

-¡Perdon! ¡Perdon! Jajjajajajajajaj XD-

Pero las cosas no iban a quedar asi, Tamaki corre hacia ellos, los empuja y les arrebata la manguera.

-¡JAJA! ¿¡Quien esta en problemas ahora?!- Abre la manguera y les lanza un chorro de agua sin compasión.

-¡¡AHHH!! ¡Tono O.o!!-

-¡¡Esta friaa O.o!!!- Hikaru se le tira encima para arrebatarle el arma, Kaoru se prende a su hermano, y ambos tratan de sacarle la manguera.

-¡NO! ¡Merecen eso por haberme despertado de una forma tan horrible ¬¬!-

-¡No es justo que peleemos sin arma! ¡Ademas fue nuestra idea!- Se justifican al unisono. Los tres zamarrean de un lado a otro la ducha, y al hacer tanta fuerza… un ruido cortante hace que se detengan y paren de pelear.

-Oh.. Oh…- Tamaki tenia un pedazo de manguera en sus manos, y Hikaru tenia el extremo largo que aun seguia conectado por el baño.

-¿Ya viste lo que hiciste ¬¬? ¡Rompiste la manguera!- Lo señala Hikaru.

-¿¿Que?! ¿¡Yo O.o?! ¡Ustedes, niños del demonio, empezaron esta guerra sin sentido ò.ó! ¡Yo dormia pacíficamente sin molestar a nadie, y tuvieron que hacer algo absurdamente infantil para despertarme!- Tamaki se cruza de brazos y los mira con ironia.

-¡Pero tu quisiste vengarte! ¡En parte es tu culpa, Tono!- Exclama Kaoru indignado. Él retrocede y mira el pedazo de manguera en sus manos.

-Oh por Dios, si Haruhi lo sabe, nos mata O.o.- Murmura asustado. Los gemelos se petrifican al escucharlo.

-Ah.. em.. see… puede ser un secreto ^^U.-

-¡Si! ¡Un secreto! Es nuestro ultimo día en este hotel infestado de ratas ^^U.. ignoremos esto.-

Tamaki suelta la manguera, y los mira sonriendo nervioso.

-Ire al baño, bajaremos en seguida, jeje ^^U.-

Ellos le asienten, y tragan saliva nerviosos.

**Habitación Nº1**

-¿Podrias despertar? Tenemos que bajar a desayunar, ¿Recuerdas?-

Haruhi escucha el tono seco de Kyoya a su costado, y se da la vuelta para darle la espalda.

-Lo siento, senpai. Me levantare en seguida.- Mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero dos segundos después, los abre horrorizada.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHH!! ¡Kyoya- senpai O.O!!- Se sienta en su cama, y se cubre con todas las sabanas posibles. Kyoya estaba a su costado, acostado en la misma cama. La mira raro, y luego toma sus lentes de la mesita de luz.

-Calmate, yo no tenia intenciones de dormir contigo ¬¬. Pero sufriste un ataque de miedo infantil totalmente patetico, y te quedaste dormida en MI cama, por cierto.-

Haruhi se sonroja de la vergüenza al escucharlo, y baja la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho O.o.. es… muy vergonzoso recordarlo.-

-Uff… descuida.- Kyoya se sienta en su lugar, y deposita los pies en el suelo.

-Es el ultimo día, Haruhi.. no lo arruines con Tamaki.-

Ella se sorprende, y se queda pensado unos segundos.

-Si.- Le asiente sonriendo debilmente. Él se levanta y camina hacia el baño. Haruhi se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse.

-No tengo idea de lo que sucedera hoy. Pero espero que salga bien.-

* * *

-¡Haruhi ^^! ¡Ven con nosotros!- Hikaru y Kaoru la saludaban desde lejos con muchos animos, ambos ya estaban sentados en la mesa de desayuno. Haruhi los mira con sus grandes ojos, inocentemente. Kyoya la seguia desde atrás. Tamaki estaba al costado de los gemelos, y al verla, se sonroja avergonzado.

-Tamaki… sen…-

-Camina de una vez.- Kyoya la empuja al pasar a su lado, y se dirige a la mesa de desayuno. Ella se sentia insegura, y tenia algo de miedo. Camina hacia delante y sigue a su amigo.

-¡Buenos dias! ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?- Preguntan los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Haruhi baja la mirada un poco incomoda.

-Emm… buenos dias, ayer… yo…-

-Dormimos tranquilos, luego de su escandalo innecesario provocado por ratas.- La complementa Kyoya, y toma asiento al costado de Tamaki.

-No nos referiamos a eso.- Comienza Kaoru.

-Ayer llovio.. y hubo truenos… ¿Pudiste pasar bien la noche?- Le pregunta Hikaru preocupado. Tamaki se sorprende al oirlo, y mira preocupado a Haruhi. Ella sonrie nerviosa y asiente.

-Si… no hubo problemas.. pu..pude dormir bien, chicos.-

-Si. Excelente.- Sonrie Kyoya, ironicamente. Hikaru toma del brazo a Haruhi y la sienta a su costado, en medio de él y Kaoru.

-Dinos la verdad, ¿Kyoya- senpai te hizo algo ¬¬?- Pregunta el menor, ya que la sonrisa de Kyoya no le daba nada de seguridad.

-Confiesa ¬¬.- La amenaza el Hikaru de ambos algo enojado.

-¿Que O.o? ¡No!- Contesta ella mas nerviosa que nunca. Kyoya los mira con una ceja arqueada, y suspira aburrido.

-No puedo creer que tengan un concepto tan errado de mi.-

-Es verdad. Kyoya- senpai fue muy bueno ayer, y la verdad, estoy muy agradecida por todo.- Le dice Haruhi a su compañero de cuarto. Kyoya le sonrie dulcemente.

-¿Sonrisas O.o?! ¿¡Que significa esto?!- Preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru aferrandose a Haruhi.

-Ha.. Haruhi…- Tamaki la mira timidamente y se sonroja.

-¿De verdad… no tuviste miedo?.. los truenos… eran…-

-Tamaki- senpai…- Ella baja la mirada sin saber que decirle.

-Eh… de verdad estuve bien.. no te preocupes, yo… emm… no tuve miedo.-

-Me alegro.. pudiste descansar bien en la noche.- Tamaki le sonrie con ternura total. Haruhi se sonroja y le desvia la mirada.

-¡Alli vienen Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai ^^!- Señala Kaoru a lo lejos.

-¡Lamentamos llegar un poco tarde!- Honey corre hacia ellos, riendo, seguido de su primo. Observa la mesa de desayuno y se sorprende.

-¿Esta vez trajeron nuestro desayuno W.W?? ¡Muchas gracias ^^!!!-

-Era lo minimo que podiamos hacer, después de todo nos sirvieron el desayuno durante todas las vacaciones :D.- Dicen los gemelos sonriendo. Honey y Mori se sientan en la mesa, agradecidos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, el despertador sono esta mañana. Significa que tenemos luz electrica.- Dice Honey, extrañado.

-Ayer llame a la recepcion, y me dijeron que arreglarían los desperfectos. El servicio es bastante efectivo.- le responde Kyoya.

-¡Woow! ¡Menos mal! Por cierto, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche, Haru- chan? Escuche la lluvia y los truenos, pero ahora el día esta muy lindo ^^.-

-Ahh.. la pase bien.. no tuve problemas para dormir.- Le contesta para no preocuparlos.

Tamaki la mira, y se siente muy nervioso nuevamente. Recuerda la confesion que estuvo a punto de hacerle el día anterior, y sentia que se moria de un ataque cardiaco.

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy? Es decir, es el ultimo día… deberiamos pasarlo al maximo ^^U.- Tamaki los mira a todos, tratando de disimular.

-Se supone que tu eres el de los planes locos, señor ¬¬.- Le dice Kaoru.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué tan nervioso?- Hikaru le sonrie maliciosamente.

-¿Q..que? ¿Yo? ¿Ne..nervioso O.o?-

-Yo… quiero ir a la playa otra vez.- Murmura Haruhi, timidamente.

-¿¡HARUHI O.O?!-

-¡Ya no reaccionen asi! ¡Yo.. yo tambien puedo proponer ideas de vez en cuando!- Exclama ella, y los mira con reproche.

-Ahh, esta bien, primero podriamos ir a comprar algunas cosas.- Propone Kyoya, y los mira a todos.

-¡Si! ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo queria comprar muchos recuerdos y conejitos ^^!-

-Ah.- Los de tercero aprueban la idea.

-Y luego de hacer eso, iremos a la playa para disfrutar el ultimo día, no es mala idea.- Termina diciendo el rey de las sombras.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Sera un gran día!- Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Ah.. si… sera genial.- Murmura Tamaki, y los mira inocentemente.

-La pasaremos bien si estamos todos juntos.- Haruhi sonrie naturalmente.

-¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvidamos! ¡Debemos hacer el sorteo de habitaciones!- Honey alza la mano para hacer ese comentario. Pero en ese momento, Kyoya observa a King, y cierra los ojos.

-No sera necesario, Honey- senpai.- Todos se confunden al escucharlo.

-Porque de alguna forma, todos compartimos la habitación con Haruhi. El unico que falta es Tamaki, asi que podriamos cederle la oportunidad este ultimo día.-

-¿¡De verdad O.o?!!- Tamaki se levanta de su asiento, asombrado. Su amigo suspira y sonrie sin darle mucha importancia.

-Al menos que te moleste violar tu propia regla.-

-¡¡KYOYAAAA ^^!!- King se le tira encima, y lo abraza cariñosamente.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres el mejor amigo que una persona puede tener!-

Él trata de sacarselo de encima y lo mira de reojo.

-Kyoya- senpai se levanto de muy buen humor ¬¬.-

-Eso es tan raro.. ¬¬.- Hikaru y Kaoru observan a Haruhi con muchas sospechas. Ella se estremece al mirarlos.

-¿Realmente ayer no sucedió nada ¬¬?- Le preguntan al unisono. Haruhi les niega con la cabeza, y sonrie nerviosa.

-Ya les dije que no. Ahora, vamos a subir para prepararnos, yo tambien quiero comprar algunas cosas para mi padre ^^U.- Ella se levanta, y corre escaleras arriba.

-¿Haruhi O.o?- Pregunta Tamaki al verla correr.

-Ahh.. es obvio porque se fue.- Murmura Kyoya desganado.

-Si.. demasiado.- Hikaru baja la mirada tristemente.

-¿Que? ¿Demasiado obvio? ¿De que hablan?- Pregunta King, desconcertado.

-Vamos a subir para prepararnos.- Kaoru toma del brazo a su hermano y se lo lleva escaleras arriba.

-¡Quiero que me respondan T.T!-

-Lo siento, Tamaki. Pero eres tan despistado… nos vemos dentro de un par de minutos.- Kyoya se levanta y se retira.

-¡Chicos T.T!-

-Tama- chan ^^.- Honey lo jala de la manga, y le sonrie con florcitas en el ambiente.

-¿Honey- senpai?-

-Sabemos que hoy es el ultimo día. Asi que haremos todo lo posible para que las cosas salgan bien, le hemos dado oportunidades a todos, y ahora es tu turno.-

-¿Ahh?-

-Confiesa tu amor por Haruhi.- Dice Mori, seriamente.

-Porque supongo que eres consciente de que la amas mucho, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta Honey, y lo mira inocentemente. Tamaki baja la mirada por unos segundos, luego la levanta y los mira con decisión.

-¡Si! ¡Lo se! ¡Estoy seguro y se lo dire hoy mismo! Pero…- Se sonroja avergonzado y les desvia la mirada.

-¡Cuando trato de articular palabras ante Haruhi, siento miedo, nervios e inseguridad! ¡Antes no me pasaba eso T.T! ¿Que es lo que sucede ahora?-

-¡Tama- chan! ¡Es amor puro y verdadero!- Honey lo mira con honestidad y brillitos en los ojos.

-Ahora que eres consciente, lo unico que debes hacer es confesar lo que sientes. Ese es tu unico obstáculo ahora.- Termina diciendo Mori.

-Chicos… ¿Ustedes creen que… Haruhi me comprenda?.. siento algo de miedo.. porque ella… ella…-

-Haremos lo posible para ayudarte, ya te dijimos que eres el unico que falta ^^.-

-¿El unico?-

-Sip. Ya le dimos oportunidades a Hika- chan, Kao- chan, y Kyo- chan. Eres el ultimo de la lista, lo siento ^^U.-

-¿¡Ya ayudaron a todos menos a mi O.o?! ¿¡Por que soy el ultimo T.T?!-

-Mmm.. es que eres el mas lento en reaccionar, y los demas ya estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos desde el principio. Decidimos finalizar contigo porque primero debias darte cuenta de tu amor por Haru- chan ^^.-

-Ademas eres el mas complicado. Sin ofender.-

-Ok. No importa ¬¬. ¡Hare mi mayor esfuerzo el día de hoy ò.ó!-

-¡¡Animos, Tama- chan :D!!-

Tamaki siente mucho valor en ese momento, y corre escaleras arriba. Honey observa a Mori y le sonrie.

-Sera un día muy divertido ^^.-

-Ahh.- Ambos suben hacia sus habitaciones.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hola nuevamente!! Ayes dormi como 2938402 horas, estaba muy cansada por el viaje, se nota? jajaja. Deben faltar cuatro capitulos maximo para concluir este fanfic. Me encariñe con esta historia T.T, lastima que todo termina u.u. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **crazyonechan, GiiuChan, MiisaRoose, shadow-black-neko, lucia-nami 14, aya-san.**_

_Siguiente capii:_

* * *

**Habitación Nº1**

"Ayy Dios T.T. Madre que estas en el cielo… por favor… dime que es lo que debo hacer ahora. Es el ultimo día, debo enfrentarme a Tamaki- senpai de una vez, ya no puedo seguir evadiendo lo que sucede." Haruhi pensaba tristemente en los problemas de su vida (?, y se culpaba a si misma por haber huido de esa forma tan absurda.

Kyoya suspira aburrido al ver que la pobre idiota se estaba torturando por nada.

"Y también, él compartira la habitación conmigo esta noche… tengo miedo…"

-Haruhi. Ya estoy listo, bajemos.- Kyoya camina hacia la puerta y la abre. Haruhi se sorprende y se levanta apresurada.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Espera Kyoya- senpai!- Ella corre hacia la puerta rapidamente.

**Habitación Nº2**

-¡Apresurate, Tono!- Grita Kaoru, golpeando la puerta del baño.

-Rayos, puede ser muy egocéntrico cuando se lo propone ¿Verdad Hikaru?-

Pero su hermano estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo.

-¿Hikaru?- Kaoru se acerca para ver que onda.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No.- Le niega de la forma mas desinteresada posible.

-¬¬.- Pero había que ser idiota como para creérsela.

-Ayy si. Como sea. Hoy es la oportunidad de Tono. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?- Le replica el mayor con total ironia.

-Un poco feliz.- Kaoru mira hacia abajo algo pensativo.

-¿Ah ¬¬?-

-No por Tamaki- senpai, sino por Haruhi.-

Hikaru se sienta en su lugar y se extraña.

-Porque ella sera feliz. Yo solo quiero su felicidad, Hikaru.- El menor sonríe tristemente.

-Kaoru..- su hermano mayor se queda pensando unos segundos, y se levanta.

-Es verdad. Yo tambien. Y si tomamos eso en cuenta, no importa quien este con Haruhi… solo espero…- Hikaru camina hacia la puerta de Tamaki, en ese momento él la abre y sale.

-¿Chicos? ¿Por qué estan ustedes…?-

-¡Tamaki- senpai ò.ó! ¡Mas te vale que no lo vayas a arruinar! ¿Entendido?!- Exclama Hikaru, y lo sujeta de ambos hombros.

-¡Hikaru O.o! ¡¿Que rayos?!- Pregunta su hermano, confundido.

-¿Que? ¿Ah? ¿Dónde O.o?- Tamaki se asusta ante esa reaccion violenta.

-¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo! ¡Todos tuvimos la oportunidad de estar con Haruhi, hacerla feliz y quererla! ¡Asi que si tu lo arruinas y la haces sufrir, todos nos encargaremos de castigarte ò.ó!-

-Hikaru..- Murmura Tamaki, sorprendido. Baja la mirada y asiente.

-¡Jamas la haria sufrir! ¡Yo…!- King baja la mirada y hace un par de segundos de silencio. En ese instante, sonríe con esperanza y felicidad.

-¡Yo la amo!- Exclama con felicidad. Esas palabras sonaban completamente seguras. Kaoru abre los ojos sorprendido, y Hikaru retrocede y lo suelta.

-Bien. Esperamos que sea asi, o no te lo perdonaremos.- El gemelo mayor se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, la abre y sale.

-Hi..Hikaru..- Ante de poder alcanzarlo, Kaoru mira a King y le sonríe dulcemente.

-Lo que te dijo solo significa que… esperamos que hagas muy feliz a Haruhi. Nosotros la queremos mucho, y odiaríamos que le sucediera algo malo. Igualmente confio en ti, senpai. Estoy seguro de que sabras bien que hacer.- Al decir esto, se da media vuelta y sigue a su hermano. Tamaki queda en shock, y traga saliva. Luego camina hacia la puerta para seguirlos.

* * *

Todos esperaban en la planta baja, los ultimos en bajar son los gemelos y King.

-¡Vayamos a comprar muchos muñecos ^^! ¡Muero de la emocion!- Honey se sube a la espalda de Mori, y este le asiente con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Recuerdos! ¡Recuerdos XD!- Hikaru y Kaoru saltan de la emocion, y todos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida del hotel. Kyoya mira de reojo a Haruhi y hace un gesto indiferente.

-No hagas algo estupido.- Dice friamente, pasa al costado de Tamaki, y los deja a ambos solos.

-Ah.. emm… Tamaki- senpai…- Haruhi lo mira y se sonroja levemente. King se sorprende, y tambien se pone nervioso.

-Ah.. yo.. Haruhi, yo queria que…-

-Perdoname.- Haruhi lo dice casi murmurando, y sale caminando con los demas. Tamaki no entiende, y la sigue.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… ayer fui muy cruel… y te trate muy mal después después de ir a nuestras habitaciones.-

-No te preocupes, Haruhi. Todo esta bien, ademas creo que fue mi culpa.- Le sonrie King con ternura. Haruhi se le queda mirando. Tenia que ser en ese momento, o jamas se lo perdonaria.

-¡Tenemos que alcanzar a los demas! ¡Vamos!- Tamaki toma la mano de Haruhi, y se la lleva corriendo con los otros. Haruhi podia sentir felicidad. Su corazon latia con alegria, porque era amor, no podia dudar ni negarlo mas. Sonrie al verlo, y se deja llevar por él.

……………………

-¡Waaaaai W.W!! ¡Miren! ¡Hay muchas tiendas! ¡Hay millones de muñecos por todas partes!- Honey señala una tienda desde la espalda de Mori.

-¡Takashi! ¡Entremos a esa!-

-Ah.-

-Ademas, de esta forma seremos menos, y poco a poco se quedaran solos ^^.-

-Ah.- Los de tercero avanzan y entran a una tienda.

-Tengo la necesidad de comprar productos plebeyos, de esa forma estare informado sobre los precios de los productos de esta zona. Sin mencionar que sera algo interesante de experimentar.- Kyoya detiene su caminar, observa una tienda que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, y se desvia.

-Ahh.. bueno… Supongo que nosotros tambien podriamos ir a alguna tienda, ¿Cierto Hikaru?-

-Seee.- Hikaru estaba amargado de su existencia, se da media vuelta para mirar a Haruhi y a Tamaki, y cuando Kaoru se da la vuelta tambien, notan que estaban sujetados de las manos. Haruhi y King notan sorpresa en sus miradas, y al ver que estaban sujetados…

-¡¡Ahhhh O.o!!- Exclaman al mismo tiempo, y se sonrojan hasta la muerte. Hikaru baja la mirada, toma del brazo a Kaoru y se va.

-¡Chi..chicos O.o! ¿¡A donde van?!- Pregunta Haruhi, aun nerviosa.

-¡A comprar recuerdos ¬¬! ¡No se preocupen, los demas tambien se fueron!- Les contesta Hikaru de mala manera. Haruhi se detiene, y queda desconcertada.

-¿Que les sucede?- Pregunta Tamaki.

-Ah.. esta bien O.o.. a..a ti te gusta mucho comprar este tipo de productos, ¿Verdad, senpai?-

Tamaki se sorprende y le asiente rapidamente.

-¡Si! Pe..pero si a ti te aburre pasear por las tiendas, podemos comprar lo que tu quieras.. y… yo solo te acompañare… comprare solo un par de cosas ^^U.-

-¡No es necesario! Tu.. tu tambien debes querer comprarte muchas cosas, asi que iremos a donde tu quieras.-

Ambos se quedan mirando, y finalmente Tamaki le sonrie y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Vamos entonces… Haruhi.-

-Si.- Ellos comienzan a caminar, sin dirigirse la mirada.

Ella baja la mirada, y siente inseguridad. Haruhi solo queria que sus amigos sean felices. Esta vez, ella podia sentir su propia felicidad, al estar sola con Tamaki. Podia sentir un bienestar inexplicable en su corazon. Alza su mano timidamente y sujeta la de King. Él gira hacia ella y se sorprende.

-Haruhi…- Sonrie con dulzura y le sujeta la mano de la misma forma. Tamaki tampoco sabia bien como seguir adelante, pero en ese momento solo queria disfrutar del momento con Haruhi.

* * *

-Espero que las cosas vayan bien. ¿Te imaginas que Tama- chan ya se lo haya dicho a Haru- chan? O quizas sucedió al revés, ya que Tama- chan es algo lento.- Honey revisaba todos los peluches de la tienda, habia uno mas lindo que otro.

-No lo se. Pero debemos admitir que ambos son algo lentos. Asi que no creo que las cosas sucedan tan fácilmente.- Mori estaba a su lado, mirando los juguetes.

-Es verdad. Creo que los demas tambien tuvieron las intenciones de dejarlos solos, Kyo- chan ya ha aceptado lo que sucede entre ambos, lo demostro bastante bien en el desayuno.-

-Ah.-

-Y Hika- chan… aunque sea difícil que lo acepte, estoy seguro que solo quiere que Haru- chan sea feliz.-

-Ah.-

-¡Takashi! ¡Mira ^^!- Honey señala una pila de muñecos a su costado.

-¡Me llevare todo esto ^^! ¡Ahora solo falta que compremos los pasteles para el viaje de regreso!-

Mori le sonrie tranquilamente, y le asiente.

...........

-No estas de mal humor, ¿O si?- Kaoru intenta sonreírle a su hermano.

Hikaru lo mira de reojo, y deja de revolver la ropa de la tienda.

-Olvidalo O.o.-

-Kaoru, yo estoy perfectamente bien, solo debes entender que me es un poco difícil.-

-Lo se. A mi tambien me duele un poco.-

-Haruhi debe estar enamorada de Tamaki- senpai. Ahora es consciente, y es lo mejor. Se casaran y seran felices XP.-

-Hikaru ¬¬. A mi tampoco me agrada mucho, pero… ¿No quieres que Haruhi sonría siempre y ya no este tan decaída como estos dias?- Kaoru se le queda mirando para que de una respuesta satisfactoria. Hikaru suspira desganado y finalmente sonríe.

-Es cierto. Intentare no tener esta mala cara. Tratare de ser fuerte por Haruhi.-

-Asi me gusta ^^, ¡Ahora compremos recuerdos plebeyos!-

-¡Si :D!- Ambos comienzan a revolver la ropa como unos desquiciados (L).

............

Kyoya sale de la tienda, sin haber comprado nada. Suspira y comienza a caminar solo.

-La verdad, ahora todos estamos separados. Deberiamos haber arreglado algun punto de reunion o algo asi.- Se detiene muy pensativo, y vuelve a suspirar.

-Aunque no serviria de nada ¬¬, ya que pasamos por eso el primer día.- Sigue caminado, mirando su alrededor.

-Primer día… y pensar que todo ha pasado tan rapido. Mas vale que Tamaki este aprovechando su tiempo.- Se detiene en una tienda de recuerdos con diversos artículos.

-Comprare algo de comida. Ese idiota me molestara hasta la muerte si no le llevo algo. Ademas no creo que tenga el tiempo de comprar algo bueno estando con Haruhi.-

.............

Haruhi y Tamaki estaban sentados en una banca, con un par de bolsas cada uno.

-Mi padre se pondra muy feliz al ver que le llevare algunas cosas.-

-Si. Cuando le lleve estos juguetes a Antoniette jugara muy feliz ^^.-

Haruhi sonrie al escucharlo, baja la mirada y no deja de sonreir.

-Gracias por ayudarme siempre, senpai.-

-¿Haruhi?- Tamaki lo mira no entendiendo.

-Desde siempre, tu me has ayudado en todo. Desde lo mas pequeño, a lo mas grande. Nunca lo supe apreciar, pero la verdad es que eres una gran persona.-

-Tu tambien… Tal vez no lo notes, pero nos has ayudado a todos.. nosotros debemos agradecerte.-

-Tamaki- senpai…-

-Haruhi, en las vacaciones pasadas nosotros demostramos nuestros sentimientos.-

-Si, pero… pero la verdad los demas me hicieron reaccionar luego. En ese momento, yo no sabia bien que pensar, y pude darme cuenta de todo en estas vacaciones.-

-Yo tambien. Los chicos me hablaron y pude entender muchas cosas.-

-¡Debo decirte algo!- Haruhi lo mira directamente, con determinación.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Yo debo decirte algo!- Tamaki la mira de la misma forma.

-Ah.. emmm… tu primero.-

-Ehh… perdona.. no quise gritar asi… tu primero.-

-No te preocupes, senpai… dime lo que quieras.-

-Haruhi T.T.. por favor, di lo que sea primero.-

-¡Ay bueno! ¡Esta bien! Yo.. yo queria… que… emm.. decirte que… tu… y yo… bueno… la otra vez…-

Haruhi desvia la mirada y abre los ojos atonita al ver algo a lo lejos.

-¡¿Honey- senpai O.o?!- Ella señala adelante, y Tamaki sigue su dedo.

-¡Oh por Dios O.o!-

Honey venia con treinta y cinco bolsas de muñecos. [Exageración] Y Mori venia con dos grandes bolsas de pasteles.

-Oh.. Haru- chan y Tama- chan… estan allí.- Murmura el pequeño al verlos desde lejos.

-No creo que debamos ir, pero parece que ya nos vieron.- Dice Mori al notar su presencia.

-Ahh… creo que quedaria muy mal que los ignoremos, aunque al final parece que ambos se quedaron solos. Vayamos con ellos, Takashi ^^.-

-Bien.- Ambos caminan hacia la banca, en donde estaban los demas.

-Honey- senpai ¿No crees que exageraste un poco con eso de las compras?- Es lo primero que pregunta Haruhi cuando ellos se reunen. Tamaki señala la bolsa con curiosidad.

-Woow, debe haber por lo menos cien conejitos, jaja.-

Honey le asiente alegremente.

-¡Es que los pasteles de esta zona son muy baratos! ¡Y parecen deliciosos!-

-Saben bien.- Dice Mori de la misma forma.

-Nosotros ya terminamos de comprar los recuerdos. Llevo algunas cosas para mi padre.-

-Yo llevo varias cosas para Antoniette :D, y para mis sirvientas.-

-¿Sirvientas?- Pregunta Haruhi.

-Sip. Ellas siempre hacen mucho por mi, y creo que puedo recompensarlas de vez en cuando.-

-Emm… Tama- chan ^^ ¿Ya solucionaron las cosas entre ustedes?-

-¿Que?-

-¿Ahh?-

Preguntan ambos a la vez, Mori mira de reojo a Honey y da un paso hacia delante.

-Olvídenlo ¬¬U. Creo que hay que llamar a Kyoya y a los gemelos para que nos reunamos. Ya debieron haber comprado todo lo que necesitaban.-

Tamaki le asiente con una sonrisa, saca su celular y llama. Se retira caminando un par de pasos alejados de ellos. En eso, Honey dirige su mirada inocente a Haruhi.

-Haru- chan. ¿Hablaste con Tama- chan?-

-Emmm… la verdad… las cosas no se presentaron como para hacerlo… es que tambien es difícil T.T, esperen ¬¬, ¿Cómo saben que yo iba a…?-

-Era muy obvio, Haru- chan.-

-Honey- senpai..-

-¿No es asi, Takashi?-

-Si.-

-Lo lamento. No pude hacerlo ahora, y desperdicie la oportunidad. Pero prometo hacerlo hoy pase lo que pase.- Haruhi les sonríe con gratitud a Honey y a Mori.

_A todo esto, Tamaki:_

-¿Hola?-

-¡Kyoya! ¿Dónde estas?-

-Ahh, Tamaki, cerca del centro comercial. Ya termine de hacer las compras. ¿Ustedes donde estan?-

-En frente de la tienda en la que nos separamos. Ven asi regresamos al hotel y dejamos todos los recuerdos, ya todos terminamos las compras.-

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?-

-¿Ah? ¿De que hablas?-

-De Haruhi ¬¬.-

Tamaki hace un silencio eterno por celular.

-Genial, no se lo dijiste.-

-¿Cómo sabias que yo iba a…?-

-Era tan obvio. Pero aun no lo has hecho, supongo que debe ser difícil para alguien como tu.-

-Kyoya T.T.-

-No seas idiota y díselo de una vez, ya desperdiciaste tu primera oportunidad del día. Espero que lo hagas bien en la playa.-

-¡Juro por Dios que se lo dire!-

-Ok. Nos vemos en cinco minutos. Adios.-

_Tamaki corta la llamada, y vuelve a marcar otro numero._

-¡Hii!-

-¡Hikaru! ¿Dónde estan?-

-Tonoo ¿Ya se lo dijiste ¬¬?-

-¿Que? ¿Ah O.o?-

Se escucha un forcejeo de telefonos.

-Ignora a Hikaru ^^U, estamos cerca de esa fuente horrible del centro. ¿Dónde estas?-

-Emm.. en frente de la tienda en donde nos separamos… no pude decirselo T.T.. ¡Lo siento chicos!-

Otro forcejeo de teléfonos XD.

-No te ofendas, pero eres un poco idiota, Tono XD. ¡No puedes desaprovechar otra oportunidad con Haruhi! ¡Hazlo bien por el bien de nosotros!-

Forcejeo violento.

-Si, es verdad. Pero has lo mejor que puedas, iremos en seguida para allá. Ya terminamos de hacer las compras, nos vemos.-

Hikaru y Kaoru cortan la comunicación, dejando a Tamaki algo desanimado.

-¿Esta todo bien, senpai?-

-¡Ahhh O.o!- Él salta hacia atrás al notar que Haruhi lo miraba desde atrás. Se da media vuelta y le sonrie un poco nervioso.

-Si, si ^^U. Kyoya, Hikaru y Kaoru vienen en cualquier momento, ya les dije donde estabamos.-

-Ahh.. muy bien.- Haruhi se da la vuelta para mirar a Honey y a Mori.

-Chicos, los demas vienen dentro de poco. Luego de volver al hotel para dejar todos los recuerdos, iremos a la playa, ¿Verdad?-

-¡SI! ¡Sera la ultima vez que iremos a la playa ^^! ¡Sera grandioso!-

-Si.-

-Yo creo que sera una muy buena experiencia pasar este ultimo día de vacaciones con todos ustedes en la playa. Sera muy divertido.. ¿No lo crees asi, senpai?- Haruhi le sonrie con felicidad. Tamaki queda pasmado al verla, y le sonrie de la misma forma.

-Claro que si. Si tu eres feliz, todos nosotros tambien lo seremos, lo sabes bien, Haruhi.-

De pronto, unas voces se escuchan a lo lejos.

-¡Tono XD!!- Hikaru y Kaoru venian corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Alli esta Kyo- chan ^^!- Señala Honey al otro extremo y sonrie. Kyoya tambien se acercaba a ellos.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hola! Solo quedan dos capítulos. DOS CAPITULOS O.O. Woww, la vida pasa tan rápido ante mis ojos (?) jaja xD. Y en el próximo pasa algo bastante… "Interesante", muajajaja. Les agradezco mucho a: **crazyonechan, lucia-nami 14, MiisaRoose, Hanahi, shadow-black-neko, GiiuChan.**_

…………………………

-¡Listos para la playa XD!- Exclaman los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Waaaaii!! ¡¡Ultimo día de playa!!- Honey estaba mas feliz que nunca.

-Ultimo día de playa.- Dice Mori, sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Em.. si.. listos para la playa, pero no es necesario que armen tanto escan…-

-¡¡Haruhi XD!! ¡Ultimo día de playa!!- Hikaru y Kaoru se prenden cada uno de su costado, y se la llevan arrastrando fuera del hotel.

Mori llevaba las sombrillas y todas esas cosas, y junto con Honey sale corriendo felizmente tras ellos. Tamaki camina junto con Kyoya, un poco triste.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?- Le pregunta su amigo, mirandolo de reojo.

-Es que… ¿Que sucede si algo una tonteria y no logro tomar el valor necesario para decirselo? Te sorprenderá lo que dire, pero algunas veces no pienso bien las cosas y hago idioteces T.T.-

-Wow. No tienes idea de cuanto me sorprendes.-

-¿De verdad? Te lo dije.-

-Fue ironico ¬¬. Es tu forma de ser, y lo has hecho desde que tengo memoria.-

-Kyoya O.o.. ¿Crees que soy un idiota?-

-¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa? Claro que no.- [Pobre ingenuo]

-Ahh bueno.. ¿Que puedo hacer para que las cosas no salgan mal?-

-Podrias hacer tiempo, y luego decirselo al final del día.- Kyoya saca un papel de su bolsillo y se lo ofrece a Tamaki. King lo sostiene con su mano y se extraña.

-¿Que es esto?-

-No se. Me lo dio un vendedor cuando hacia las compras. Creo que es un lugar de comida en la playa.-

Pero Tamaki le da la vuelta al papel, y abre los ojos como nunca en su vida.

-¡ESO ES! ¡ESTA ES LA ACTIVIDAD PERFECTA PARA HACER EL ULTIMO DÍA DE VACACIONES!-

-¿Ah?-

-¡MIRA XD!- King extiende su mano y le muestra el papel a Kyoya. El rey de las sombras arquea una ceja, y mira confundido a su amigo.

-¿Estas loco ¬¬?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es la idea mas coherente que he tenido en toda mi vida!-

-¿En donde ves la coherencia en esto?-

-¡Luego de hacerlo, le dire lo que siento a Haruhi! ¡Sera tan romantico y genial!-

-Como digas. Pero te hare caer a la realidad por unos segundos. Tenemos menos de seis horas para preparar todo lo necesario, y no sabemos que podra hacer Haruhi en todo ese tiempo.- Kyoya cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

-¡Tengo el plan perfecto! ¡Cuando lleguemos a la playa se los dire a todos los demas!-

Escucha a Tamaki, y siente que es el plan mas absurdo de la historia, pero viniendo de él era completamente normal. Le asiente sin mucho interés y le sonrie.

……………………

Todo el grupo llega a la playa, Mori y Honey son los encargados de acomodar las cosas y demas.

-Hoy hay mucha mas gente de lo habitual. Eso es bastante raro, ¿No creen?- Haruhi observa a sus compañeros.

-Lo mejor es que no haya gente.-

-Es cierto. Sino seria molesto.- Dicen los gemelos sin preocupaciones.

-Por cierto… ¿Trajiste tu traje de baño?- Pregunta Kaoru.

-Si, queria usarlo aunque sea una ultima vez. Espero que no les moleste.-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Esta vez tienes completa libertad de hacer lo que quieras!- Le dice Hikaru, sonriendo. Haruhi llevaba un abrigo blanco, bastante ajustado. Y unos shorts de jean.

-Por lo menos no tengo que fingir que soy un chico.- Murmura ella, sin expresión. Los tres siguen hablando de lo lindo, mientras tanto, Tamaki se acerca sigilosamente a Honey.

-Psss… Honey- senpai…- El pequeño gira su mirada hacia King, y se extraña.

-¿Por qué murmuras?-

-Ven.. tengo que decirte algo.-

-Ok ^^.- Honey se le acerca, y Kyoya suspira al ver que finalmente Tamaki efectuaria su plan. Luego de un par de minutos, Honey entiende la idea relatada por Tamaki, le asiente y se dirige a Mori para murmurarle el plan. Él asiente sin razonar lo absurdo de la idea, camina hacia Haruhi con cierto interes. Los gemelos lo miran, y Haruhi gira hacia él.

-Haruhi. Necesito que me acompañes a comprar algo.-

-¿Ahora? ¿Que necesitas?-

-Muchas cosas. Solo acompañame.-

-Ah.. esta bien Mori- senpai.- Haruhi camina hacia él, y ambos se retiran.

-¿Que rayos fue eso ¬¬?- Murmura Kaoru con desconfianza.

-Es tan sospechoso. Haruhi no lo noto porque es demasiado tonta -.-…- Lo complementa Hikaru.

-¡Ahora que Haruhi no esta, podre explicarles con muchos detalles mi loco plan XD!- Tamaki se coloca en medio de sus subditos, y les sonrie con un autentico rey.

-¿Ah?- Preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru sin entender nada.

-Hasta tu admites que es loco. Eso no nos da seguridad, Tamaki.- Dice Kyoya, ya resignado.

-¡Tama- chan!! ¡Tama- chan ^^! ¡Solo me dijiste lo basico! ¡Pero si hacemos las llamadas correctas, estoy seguro de que podremos lograr tu cometido!- Exclama Honey, riendo.

-¿Podrias explicarnos de que se trata, señor?- Pregunta Hikaru.

-¡Miren esto!- King extiende su mano, y les muestra el folleto de Kyoya.

-¡¿Concurso de Karaoke O.O?!- Exclaman los gemelos atonitos.

-¡Waaaaaii!! ¡¡Otra vez lo haremos! ¡Me parece genial!!- Festeja Honey por adelantado.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Dice que se hara a las siete de la tarde! ¡Tenemos menos de seis horas!- Exclama Kaoru, con toda la logica del mundo.

-¿Ademas como se supone que lo haremos?- Pregunta Hikaru, mas intrigado.

-Miren, sera como una sorpresa para Haruhi. Cantaremos los seis juntos, solo para ella. Lo haremos para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotros desde que la conocimos. Quiero que se sienta muy feliz. Si logramos hacerlo, no nos arrepentiremos de tomar este riesgo.-

Kyoya sonrie al escucharlo, y se da media vuelta.

- Ire a inscribirnos. Arreglen todo lo demas.- Termina diciendo, y se retira.

-Ok. El objetivo es genial. Pero si es una sorpresa para Haruhi, ¿Que haremos con ella hasta esa hora?- Pregunta Kaoru.

-Ademas, se supone que todos cantaremos, nadie podra quedarse con Haru- chan para distraerla.- Honey se preocupa un poco.

-Se muy bien lo que podemos hacer para distraela hasta esa hora. Ademas no se olviden que tenemos…- Tamaki saca su celular, y los mira con muchas expectativas. Hikaru y Kaoru sonrien al verlo, y le asienten con muchos animos. Honey lanza una carcajada inocente, y alza su puño.

-¡EL PODER DEL DINERO XD!- Exclaman todos super felices de la vida.

En ese momento, Haruhi y Mori llegan hacia ellos, y ella los mira confundida al notar de que hablaban de lago muuy interesante.

-Perdon por irnos. No pudimos conseguir lo que Mori- senpai queria… pero…-

-¡Haruhi XD!- Tamaki se le acerca, y coloca una mano en su hombro.

-¿Tamaki- senpai O.o?-

-Tengo que enseñarte algo :).- King le muestra el mismo folleto que traia en sus manos. Cuando Haruhi lo mira, sus ojos se llenan de esperanza e ilusión.

-¿Hay una feria de comida gratis cerca de aquí W.W?-

-¡Si ^^! ¿No te gustaria ir?-

-¡Claro :D! es decir, emmm.. si es que ustedes quieren. Yo no puedo decidir por todos.-

-Todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿No es asi, chicos?- Tamaki los mira a todos, quienes asienten sin dudarlo.

-Ahh, esta bien, queda en medio de la playa por lo que veo. Asi que…-

-Adelántate, nosotros iremos en unos minutos.- Trata de convencerla King.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… emm O.o..-

-¡Haru- chan ^^! ¡Necesito que nos compres muchos dulces de chocolate a Takashi y a mi!- Exclama Honey, tratando de cubrir a Tamaki.

-Ehh.. claro.. pero, ¿Por qué no vienen ustedes conmigo? Sera mas facil.- Mori da unos pasos hacia delante y observa a Haruhi seriamente.

-Me dan miedo las multitudes.-** [CUALQUIERA]**

-¿Que ¬¬?-

-¡Si! ¡A mi tambien! ¡Y de seguro hay mucha gente!- Dice Honey, rapidamente.

-¿Es en serio?- Vuelve a preguntar ella, extrañada. Entonces mira a los demas.

-¿Ustedes podrian acompañarme?-

-¿Que? ¿Nosotros O.o?.. es que… emmm.. tambien le tengo miedo a las multitudes ^^U.- Dice Tamaki, tratando de sonar muy convincente.

-¿Que? ¿Desde cuando ¬¬?- Ella mira a los gemelos.

-¡No! ¡No podemos O.o! ¡Le tengo miedo a la gente!- Exclama Kaoru, asustado.

-¿Miedo a la gente ¬¬?-

-¡Si! ¡Tiene un trauma! Es decir, tenemos un trauma. Por eso no nos juntamos con desconocidos. Le tenemos pánico a las personas O.o.- Sigue diciendo Hikaru.

-¿Chicos? No me mienten por algo en particular, ¿O si?- Habia que ser muy idiota para creérsela.

-¡Claro que no ¬¬! ¡Ahora vete!- ambos gemelos la empujan para que se largue de una maldita vez.

-Ok, ok. No sean tan rudos ¬¬.- Haruhi se va caminando sin compañía.

-Fiuuu.. pensamos que nos descubriria.- Murmuran ambos al unisono.

-Yo tambien. Fue la excusa mas estupida de este mundo, pero funcionó. Ahora no veremos a Haruhi en todo el día XD.- King les sonrie con seguridad.

-¿Y como puedes asegurar eso? luego de comer algunas cosas, Haru- cha volvera.- Honey mira a King con inocencia.

-No no, ustedes no conocen el comportamiento de los plebeyos ante las cosas gratis. Confien en mi, Haruhi no volvera dentro de muchas horas. Y ni siquiera notara que no la acompañamos. :D.-

-Si tu lo dices, Tono.- Hikaru y Kaoru lo miran con inseguridad. En ese momento, Kyoya vuelve hacia ellos.

-Logre inscribirnos. Seremos los ultimos. ¿Haruhi ya se fue?-

-¡Si! No la veremos en toda la tarde. Podemos empezar a prepararlo todo.- Tamaki le sonrie a su mejor amigo, y abre su celular. Todos los demas lo imitan, y Kyoya sonrie maliciosamente y saca el suyo.

-Quizás para un plebeyo le seria imposible preparar una cancion en menos de seis horas. Pero con nuestro poder podemos hacer lo que se nos plazca.-

-¡ARRIBA EL PODER DEL DINERO XD!- Exclaman todos muy animados.

* * *

Haruhi caminaba por la feria de comida, y miraba su alrededor para comprar las cosas dulces que le habian encargado.

"No entiendo porque nadie quizo venir conmigo. Hasta Tamaki- senpai se rehusó, él suele ser al que le gusta participar en este tipo de actividad plebeya… un momento ¬¬, ¿Plebeya?... no puedo creer que lo haya pensado asi -.-…" Suspira agotada, y se detiene en un estante.

"Pase lo que pase, llevare lo que me pidieron Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai, y por nada del mundo me distraeré con otro tipo de…" Pero abre los ojos atonita al ver la comida que solo es digna de Dios.

-No O.o…- Retrocede y mira hacia atrás, habia otro puesto con mas de lo mismo.

-No puede ser…- Observa su alrededor, y nota que toda la gente comia lo mismo.

-Esto es como… como… un sueño O.o.- Murmura pasmada. Entonces vuelve a dirigir la mirada al puesto que tenia en frente.

-Debe ser… el día internacional del…-

"OOTORO GRATIS" Decia un cartel gigante en frente de ese negocio.

"Ok. Esta bien. Me controlare. Luego de probar un poco, y recorrer toda la feria… vere si me alcanza el tiempo para llevarles algo." Luego de pensar eso, Haruhi comienza a probar la comida gratis.

* * *

Comienza a escucharse musica muy fuerte. Eso llamaria la atención de cualquiera, pero Haruhi seguia mirando las diferentes clases de Ootoro de todos los puestos, y seguia probando sin medirse.

"Oh bueno… creo que estoy satisfecha, nunca he comido tanto en toda mi vida u.u, me hubiera gustado que papá pudiera probar un poco de esto tambien." Haruhi camina esquivando a la gente.

"Le gustan mucho este tipo de cosas, pero ya le llevo varias cosas de comer. Pude comprarselo cuando fuimos a ver los recuerdos." Sigue caminando, y la musica del ambiente se volvia mas fuerte.

"No hay demasiadas cosas dulces ahora que lo veo. Creo que es lo unico que no le llevo. Igualmente no le gustan demasiado." Se detiene y comienza a pensar un poco.

-¿Cosas dulces? Cosas dulces… ¿A que me recuerda?- Medita un par de segundos, y al instante se sorprende.

-¿¡Cosas dulce O.o?! ¡Los chicos! ¡Por Dios, lo olvide completamente! ¿Que hora es?!- Saca su celular de forma precipitada, y observa la hora.

-¡¡Ahh O.o! ¡Son las 7:30! ¡Todos deben estar muy preocupados por mi! ¡Hace horas que deberia haber vuelto!- Sale corriendo de la feria, y atraviesa a la gente.

-¡Que tonta soy! ¡Me deje llevar por la comida gratis! ¡Tamaki- senpai debe estar muy preocupado!- Después de salir de toda la multitud, y estar en la playa, mira a su alrededor.

"Aunque… no me llamo ni nada. Ninguno me llamo.. ¿Que es lo que habra pasado?" Comienza a caminar algo insegura. A cada paso que daba, la musica escandalosa se hacia mas fuerte y la aturdia.

"¿Que es todo ese escandalo?" Ella seguia caminando, y comienza a seguir a la gente que se dirigia solo a una direccion. Sin darse cuenta, habia unos cuantos hombres que la seguian desde atrás.

-Parece estar sola.. no podra resistirse demasiado.-

-Es perfecta.- Tres hombres se murmuraban los unos con los otros, y la siguen a una gran distancia prudente.

…………

La ultima banda se retira del escenario que se ubicaba en mitad de la playa. Cientos de personas estaban debajo, gritando de la emocion.

-¡Y SIN MAS PREAMBULOS, RECIBAMOS A LOS PROXIMOS PARTICIPANTES DEL INSTITUTO OURAN!-

Haruhi abre los ojos atónita al oir al anunciador, comienza a apartar a la gente para pasar adelante. Finalmente queda en frente del escenario, y mira con confusion el escenario.

-¿Es posible? ¿Es probable? Es… impredecible -.-… como ellos…- Se pregunta a si misma, con una gotita en la cabeza. De pronto, e inesperadamente, Tamaki sale al escenario, y como estaba **recontra partible [Perdon por la expresión u.u]**, las chicas comienzan a gritar descontroladas. Los demas salen detrás de él, y le sonrien al publico.

-¿Senpai?- Haruhi no podia creerlo.

King observa a las personas, y logra distinguir a Haruhi en frente de la gente. Le sonrie con entusiasmo, y alza su mano en señal de que empezarían.

**_¡MATTA ASHITA!_**


	30. Chapter 30

_Ante ultimo cap, sin mucho que decir xD. Y AHORA SI VA A PASAR ALGO HORRIBLEE :). Graciass a: **Hanahi, MiisaRoose, shadow-black-neko, GiiuChan, lucia-nami 14, crazyonechan**_

* * *

La canción finaliza, y todo el mundo grita emocionado y muriéndose por lo perfecta demostración de perfección que habian hecho (?)

-¡Gracias! ¡Los amamos a todos XD! ¡LOS AMAMOS!- King saludaba como si fuera una estrella de rock (H).

-Ya vamonos, Tamaki ¬¬.- Kyoya lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva. Todos ellos se retiran del escenario muy satisfechos.

-¿Lo hicimos bien? ¿Que te pareció XD?- Es lo primero que preguntan con insistencia Hikaru y Kaoru cuando se le arrojan encima a Haruhi y la zamarrean de un lado hacia otro.

-Eso fue…-

-¿Te gusto? ¿Te gusto? ¿Te gusto XD?-

-Lo mas genial que pudieron haber hecho, y creo que es la primera vez que les digo algo asi, jajaja.- Ella se los saca de encima no siendo violenta, y les sonríe.

-¡¿De verdad te gusto, Haru- chan ^^?! ¡Nos alegra mucho!- Honey la mira muy emocionado, y Mori le asiente con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si. Pero.. ¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo para preparar todo esto?-

-Lo hicimos hoy mismo XD.-

-¿Que? ¿Hoy? Pero yo…-

-Aprovechamos tu larga ausencia. Era obvio que te entretendrías con la comida gratis XD..-

-Ahh… ya veo, por eso no querían acompañarme. Que excusa tan idiota, jajaja. Realmente…- Haruhi lo mira sonriendo.

-Se los agradezco mucho chicos. Esa canción fue hermosa :). –

Hikaru se le queda mirando, se sonroja un poco y le sonrie.

-La hicimos para ti. Nos alegra que te haya gustado.- Le dice riendo un poco.

-Es verdad. En realidad, Tamaki- senpai fue el que mas se esforzó.- Le dice Kaoru, de la misma forma. Haruhi reacciona ante su comentario.

-Tamaki- senpai…-

-¡Haruhi XD!!!!- Hablando de él, Tamaki y Kyoya se reunen con ellos. King abraza a Haruhi, muy entusiasmado.

-¿Te gusto la cancion? ¿No crees que fue genial en todo sentido XD? ¡Yo creo que fue perfecta! ¡Y fue 100% para ti!-

-Ahh.. emm.. realmente fue hermosa, senpai… yo…- Haruhi se arma de valor y lo mira con una sonrisa pura y sincera.

-Yo te lo agradezco mucho.-

Tamaki se le queda mirando, cautivado por esa sonrisa de parte de ella. Se sonroja al instante, pero trata de controlarse.

-Nosotros somos los que debemos agradecerte. Porque has hecho muchas cosas por nuestro bien durante todo este tiempo, eres lo mas valioso que tenemos, y esperamos que las cosas sigan asi por mucho tiempo.-

-Senpai..-

-Rayos, eso fue tan maduro y reflexivo que no puedo creer que haya sido propio de ti, Tamaki.- Dice Kyoya con la misma sinceridad de siempre, y cortando el lindo momento.

Hikaru se tapa la boca, y Kaoru lo imita, pero al instante comienzan a reir descontroladamente.

-¡Es la primera vez que te oimos decir algo tan serio, Tono XD!- Exclaman al unisono.

-¿Ahh? ¡Silencio ò.ó! ¡Mis palabras siempre son serias y con sentido!-

Dicho eso, Honey se contagia de los gemelos y rie, Kyoya le desvia la mirada y rie a carcajadas.

-¡Oigan! ¡No es gracioso! ¡No tienen que reirse ò.ó!-

-Realmente es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo profundo sin que sea actuado ¬¬, ire al baño, vuelvo en unos minutos.-

-¿Que O.o? ¡No te vayas, Haruhi T.T!- Exclama Tamaki desesperado, pero ella lo ignora y se retira.

-Ahora vayamos a lo serio de verdad.- Kyoya toma de un brazo a Tamaki y lo acerca al grupo.

-No se si eres consciente, pero quedan menos de siete horas para que se termine el día. Asi que te sugiero que te apresures y que le digas a Haruhi lo evidente para todo el mundo ¬¬.- Le dice cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Que? ¡Ahh, si! ¡Es cierto! ¡Cuando vuelva yo voy a…!-

-¿Echarlo a perder ¬¬?- Pregunta Hikaru, dandole la espalda con un gesto aburrido.

-Jajaja, Hikaru no quizo decir eso ^^U, pero debes admitir que hay grandes posibilidades de que…-

-Hagas una tonteria y lo arruines, pero te apoyamos con muchos animos y confiamos en ti, Tama- chan ^^.- Interrumpe Honey a Kaoru. King los mira boquiabierto, sin saber que responder.

-¿Todos insinúan que soy un idiota que puede echarlo a perder O.o?-

-Naa, pero te recomiendo que seas cuidadoso.- Kyoya lo mira de reojo.

-Despues de todo, creo que todos hemos tomado una decisión. Lo mas importante es la felicidad de Haruhi. Y si tu se la das, el Host Club podra ser igual que siempre. No una familia, pero un lugar en donde todos estaremos comodos.-

-Y en donde seremos muy buenos amigos por siempre.- Le sonrie Honey con alegria.

Kaoru le asiente con una sonrisa, y Hikaru gira hacia Tamaki con una expresión de disgusto. Luego suspira y se cruza de brazos.

-Eso es cierto… creo que si Haruhi puede ser feliz contigo…- Baja la mirada, y sonrie.

-No tengo inconvenientes. Yo solo quiero que siempre este alegre con todos. Pero si la llegas a hacer sufrir ¬¬ juro por Dios que…-

-¡Hikaru T.T! ¡Chicos! ¡Los quiero tanto! ¡Gracias por entenderme! ¡No voy a decepcionarlos!!- Tamaki los abraza muy conmovido, y bueno.. abrazo de grupo XD.

………

Haruhi salia del baño, que solo Dios sabe donde estaba.

-No puedo creer que volvi a ser fria con Tamaki- senpai.- Se entristece un poco, y observa a la gente que caminaba por la playa de un lado a otro.

-Al decir eso… fue tan noble y sincero…- Se toma el rostro con ambas manos, se sonroja muy avergonzada y siente mucha inseguridad.

-Se lo dire, ya no importa nada. El día esta a punto de terminar. Se lo dire.- Camina unos pasos hacia delante, y de la nada, unos tipos se le tiran encima y la sujetan violentamente.

-¡Oigan! ¿Que estan..?!-

Le tapan la boca, y se la llevan a la fuerza.

……

……

……

"¿Esa es Haru- chan?" Piensa Honey mirando hacia un punto a lo lejos de la gente. Esfuerza la vista y se sorprende al notar que unas personas la sujetaban y se la llevaban.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaahhhhh!!! ¡Haru- channn!!!!!!!- Exclama fuera de si, muy asustado.

Todos se asustan por ese horrible grito de miedo, y se dirigen a Honey muy atentos.

-¿Que sucede??!- Pregunta Tamaki extrañado.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Haru- chan estaba T.T…! ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- Honey comienza a llorar y se prende a Mori.

-Mitsukuni.. ¿Que ocurre?-

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T!! ¡Acabo de ver algo horrible!!-

-¿¡Le sucedió algo a Haruhi?!- Preguntan los gemelos preocupados.

Todos se estremecen horriblemente al escucharlo.

-¡Haru- chan T.T!! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!!!-

-¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR Y DINOS LO QUE PASA!!!!- Todos quedan shockeados ante ese grito demasiado agresivo por parte de Kyoya, giran hacia él desconcertados.

-Ahh.. emm… si nos lo dices, podremos solucionar el problema. Dejariamos de perder el tiempo si dejaras de llorar, senpai.- Intenta arreglarla con algo de indiferencia.

-Es que… yo.. T.T… ¡Acabo de ver que estaba siendo arrastrada por unos hombres que no parecian amistosos! ¡Creo que eran tres! ¡Los vi a lo lejos, y se dirigian hacia esa direccion!-

Hikaru abre los ojos atonito, no pudiendo reaccionar. Kaoru se sorprende de la misma manera. Pero Tamaki, se horroriza al extremo al considerar la posibilidad de que suceda lo mismo que en las vacaciones pasadas.

-Se en lo que estan pensando todos. No pierdan la calma.- Anuncia Kyoya, fríamente.

-Vayamos hacia esa direccion, si solo eran tres podremos matarlos tranquilamente.- Él le dirige la mirada a Honey y a Mori, quienes les asienten seriamente.

-Bien. Tienes razón, ¡En marcha!- Los chicos comienzan a caminar rapidamente, y justo en ese momento el celular de Tamaki suena. Al detenerse, King lo saca y lo sostiene en su mano, lo observa seriamente.

-Atiende.- Murmura Kaoru, algo nervioso.

-¡Atiende!- Le grita Hikaru sin paciencia.

-Deben ser ellos.. tiene que ser ellos.. o quizas Haru- chan.- Piensa Honey en voz alta.

-Pe..pero yo..-

-Damelo, yo atiendo.- Le arrebata el celular Kyoya a Tamaki, lo abre y se lo lleva a su oido.

-¿Quién es?-

-Ahh. Debes ser uno de los chicos que acompañan a esta linda chica, ¿No es asi?.. son del Instituto Ouran, asi que podemos pedirles todo el dinero que se nos plazca, jaja.-

-Mira, basura anormal. Llegas a hacerle algo a Haruhi, y juro que entre nosotros seis te mataremos, y no tendremos compasión alguna. Asi que dinos donde mierda estas.- [O.O]

-No te conviene ser agresivo en tu comprometida situación. ¿Tu eres Tamaki, el dueño del celular?-

Kyoya se queda en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Tamaki?- Pregunta algo dudoso. En ese momento, Tamaki no lo duda y le saca el telefono a Kyoya, para poder comenzar a hablar.

-Soy Tamaki. Solo dime que quieres, y te lo daremos.-

-Espera, Tamaki…- Comienza a decirle Kyoya.

-¡No vamos a pelear! ¡No quiero sufrir sabiendo que algo malo le podria pasar! ¡Yo decidire esta vez!- Le responde seriamente a su amigo. Vuelve a colocarse el celular en su oido.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Ven tu solo, traigan todo el dinero que tenga. Si no lo hacen, la mataremos, ¿Entendido? Estamos en los baños publicos del final de la playa, los que estan casi ocultos.-

-Ok. Voy para allá.- Cuelga y observa a todos sus compañeros.

-Ire solo. Le dare todo lo que tengo. No dejare que Haruhi peligre.-

-Ve con Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai.- Intenta convencerlo su mejor amigo.

-Kyoya, ellos me dijeron que si no iba solo la matarian. Solo quieren dinero. La transacción sera facil.-

-No quiero que se salgan con la suya.-

-¡Que obtengan lo que quieren! ¡Yo traere a Haruhi sana y salva!-

Kyoya baja la mirada sin poder contradecirlo.

-Quiero ir, yo tampoco quiero que se salgan con la suya.- Dice Hikaru muy angustiado.

-Perdonenme, pero resolvere las cosas a mi manera.- Tamaki se da media vuelta y se retira solo. Los demas no son capaces de seguirlo, no sabian que hacer.

-Es… un imbecil. Pero cualquiera hubiera hecho eso en su lugar.- Kyoya lo mira seriamente mientras que se iba.

**-Nosotros iremos.-**

……

……

……

Hikaru y Kaoru miran a Mori sorprendidos por sus palabras. Kyoya abre los ojos atonito y lo observa a su costado, y Honey no podia creer la decisión de su primo.

-Takashi…-

-Iremos para darles su merecido. Nunca perdonaremos a los que se atrevan a hacerle daño a Haruhi.- Son las determinantes palabras de Mori.

---------------

Uno de los hombres estampa a Haruhi contra la pared, y la comienza a desvestir.

-¿Que.. que van a..?- Ella abre los ojos horrorizada al no pensar en la posibilidad mas horrible.

-No te preocupes, te dejaremos pronto. Ya hablamos con tu amigo, y vendra en un par de minutos, mientras tanto disfrutaremos un poco de este juego.-

-¿Que?- Ella los mira con desafio, sin miedo.

Pero el tipo le toma ambos brazos y los estampa contra la pared violentamente, dejandola inmovilizada.

"¿Que debo… que debo… hacer?"

Otro de los tipos comienza a tocar su estomago de una forma morbosa, y le desabrocha los pantalones, comenzando a meterse en la zona intima. Haruhi reacciona, mira al frente y observa a los ojos al hombre, que sonreia maliciosamente.

-No… ¡NOOO!!- Pero él le tapa la boca antes de que pudiera seguir gritando.

El otro hombre se encontraba vigilando, estando atento de que nadie pasara por ahí.

Los cuatros se encontraban del otro lado de los baños del lado este de la playa, o sea, muy lejos de todos los demas.

-¡Mmmhh! ¡Mmmhhh!!- Haruhi trataba de forcejear, pero todo era inútil.

-Podremos divertirnos mucho, jaja.- Dicho esto, el hombre comienza a besar su cuello, y el otro le baja los pantalones completamente, dejandola en ropa interior de abajo. Pero mete sus manos entre las piernas de Haruhi, acercandose a ya sabemos donde. Ella se asusta, no podia evitar nada al estar inmovilizada.

Solo podia pensar en una persona en ese instante.

-¡Ya llegó!- El hombre que vigilaba se acerca a sus compañeros.

Tamaki corre hacia ellos, y al ver a Haruhi en ese estado, abre los ojos abrumado.

-¡HARUHIIIIIII!!!!!!-

Los dos hombres que estaban a dos segundos de violarla, la sueltan y le sonrien a Tamaki.

-¿Trajiste el dinero?-

-¡¿Que le estaban haciendo?!!-

-Danos el dinero, y todo terminara.-

Tamaki saca sus pertenencias y se las arroja sin dudarlo.

-Ahora entreguenme a Haruhi.- Les ordena friamente. Ella lo observa sin poder pronunciar palabras, sin poder gritar. Lagrimas caen de sus ojos sin poder controlarse.

-Ok. Solo dejanos terminar con ella tambien, jajajajaj.-

-¿Que?!-

El hombre se le acerca a Haruhi y la besa salvajemente, mete sus manos en ya sabemos donde, y se la apoya hasta la muerte.

-¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡HARUHI!! ¡¡NOOO!!!- Tamaki corre hacia ella, pero los dos hombres que sobraban lo sujetan bruscamente, e imposibilitan su movimiento. Ella abre los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y se horroriza al entender lo que sucedia.

-¡Ta..Tamaki!!- Grita ella quebrándose la voz, mas vulnerable que nunca.

Y en ese momento…

-¡SUELTENLA!- Mori aparece de LA NADA, y le da la patada mas violenta y fuerte que en su vida habia echo al tipo que "violaba" a Haruhi descaradamente.

-Mori… senpai…- Murmura Tamaki shockeado.

-¡VAN A PAGAR POR LO QUE ACABAN DE HACER, MALDITOS BASTARDOS!- Honey, de la forma mas oscura antes vista, salta hacia ellos y les da un puñetazo a cada uno, totalmente descontrolado.

-Honey -Honey… senpai…- No podia creerlo, no podia creer que estuvieran alli.

Haruhi cae de rodillas al suelo, y mira la escena shockeada.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Vinimos por ti!- Hikaru y Kaoru corren hacia ella, muy preocupados.

-Chicos..- Tamaki retrocede asombrado, y sorpresivamente, Kyoya apoya una mano en su hombro.

-Era obvio que vendríamos a ayudarte.-

-Kyoya…-

En eso, Mori y Honey se colocan en posición, y observan a los tres tipos con ira asesina.

-¿Quieren probar mas?-

-Vamos a matarlos.- Dicen seriamente, ya daba miedo.

Los tres se miran entre si horrorizados, y se van corriendo como los idiotas que eran.

-Malditos, solo eran unas basuras.-

-Ah.-

Tamaki aun no salia del shock, observa a su mejor amigo sin comprender.

-¿Por qué? Kyoya… ¿Que fue lo que…?-

Pero él no se resiste y le da un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Tamaki, sin compasión.

Todos se sorprenden al ver eso, incluyendo el mismo King.

-¿¡Te diste cuenta del riesgo estupido que acabas de cometer al venir solo?!-

-Kyoya..-

-¡Honestamente no me hubiera importado que te hayan echo algo! ¡Pero Haruhi fue la mas dañada en esto!- Le grita completamente descontrolado.

Tamaki baja la mirada atonito, y al instante se da media vuelta y observa a Haruhi. Ella se toma el rostro con las manos, y no solloza, no llora. Solo deja caer lagrimas sin tener sentimientos.

-¡Haruhi!- Los gemelos la miran muy preocupados, y se apartan un poco al ver que King se acercaba a ella.

-Ta..Tamaki.. senpai…-

-Señor..- Murmuran ellos, con miedo.

Pero en el momento, él la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, sin querer soltarla.

-Perdoname, Haruhi… perdoname…- Sentia tanta culpa, tanto miedo de perderla. Tanto dolor al verla sufrir. Haruhi al sentir su contacto, libera sus sentimientos.

-Tamaki- senpai…- Y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazandolo muy nerviosa.

-Queria decirtelo… te amo… te amo… realmente es asi desde siempre…- Murmura ella, aun aturdida.

……

……

……

Tamaki toma su rostro con ambas manos, y se le queda mirando por segundos enteros.

-Yo tambien te amo… te amo con todas mis fuerzas… moriria si vuelves a llorar, porque eres lo mas importante para mi… siempre seras la dueña de mi corazón.-

Ellos se acercan muy lentamente, y se besan con mucha dulzura.

-Tamaki..- Kyoya se quita los lentes, y los mira con completa comprensión.

-Tamaki- senpai…- Kaoru derrama algunas lagrimas, muy conmovido. Hikaru sonrie emocionado al verlos, y le toma el brazo a su gemelo.

-¡Bravo Tama- chan ^^!-

-Bravo.-

Honey les sonrie alegremente, y Mori sonrie.

Haruhi y Tamaki se separan y se sonrien felizmente, luego los miran a todos. Y se alegran al ver que sus mejores amigos estaban con ellos, comprendiéndolos. Siendo su fortaleza, su todo. Sabiendo que un futuro prometedor los esperaría si seguian juntos, conservando su amistad para siempre.


	31. Chapter 31

_Hi! Aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta fanfic. Iba a tratar de alargarlo, pero no hubo ni tiempo ni inspiracion :p, jajaja. Nos leemos al final._

* * *

Esas vacaciones si que habian sido duras.

Todo se habia terminado. Todo estaba bien. Finalmente, Haruhi y Tamaki se habian confesado sus sentimientos luego de todo lo sucedido.

-¡Oigan! ¡Debemos apresurarnos! ¡El autobús vendra en diez minutos!- Haruhi agitaba su mano en señal de que todos la vieran, mira a lo lejos a sus compañeros yendo lo mas rapido posible a esa vieja parada de autobuses. Ella sonrie al verlos. Estaba completamente feliz, y no podia pedir mas. Sentia que todo el peso y la tristeza de esas vacaciones se habian terminado. Ahora, todos ellos podrian volver a ser como antes. Su amistad estaba intacta.

-¡Haru- chan ^^! ¡Takashi carga con tu equipaje!- Honey corre hacia ella y la abraza sonriente. La chica le acaricia la cabeza y asiente.

-Bien, espero que no haya sido una molestia.-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Nosotros nos ofrecimos a llevar todas tus cosas! ¡Asi que esta bien!-

Mori llegaba segundos después que su primo, y comienza a colocar el equipaje en el suelo.

-Gracias por haber traido todo, Mori- senpai.-

-De nada.- Le sonrie tranquilamente el estoico. Desde atrás, Kyoya venia caminando con su equipaje en mano, Kaoru lo seguia. Ambos se colocan al costado de Haruhi y dejan el equipaje con cansancio.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos todos aquí! ¡Solo debemos esperar el horrible autobús ^^!- Exclama Kaoru, casi riendo.

-Teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias del viaje de ida, espero que se controlen un poco mas ¬¬.- Kyoya expresa su mas sincera opinión.

-Ahh.. es verdad, la guerra de mostaza -.-… Realmente yo tambien espero que no se repita.- Haruhi lo dice naturalmente, perdida en sus recuerdos.

-¡Haruhi ^^! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Si viajas unida a Hikaru y a mi, te protegeremos!-

-No gracias. Prefiero que se controlen. Ademas, el chofer podria enojarse mucho si volvemos a dejar el autobus hecho un desastre.-

Kyoya asiente ante ese razonamiento de parte de ella, y se ajusta los lentes.

-Y si por una casualidad nos hacen pagar por los daños ¬¬.. obviamente saben las consecuencias.- Era imposible no sentir miedo ante esa amenaza de parte del rey de las sombras.

-¡Ahh! ¡Yo quiero que Haru- chan viaje con Takashi y conmigo! ¡Asi podremos comer pastel en todo el recorrido ^^!-

-Es buena idea, Mitsukuni.-

-Prefiero viajar como lo hice de ida, gracias.- Los mira de reojo sin confiar demasiado.

-Igualmente sabes quien sera el que hara un gran escandalo por viajar contigo, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta Kyoya muy seguro de si mismo. Haruhi suspira, y se encoge de hombros.

-Creo que es muy obvio.-

……

……

……

-Solo…-

Era difícil expresar emociones. Pero tambien era imposible no alegrarse por la verdadera felicidad de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo. Porque si la persona especial de tu vida ama a otra persona, y es feliz con esa… ¿No te haria feliz sentir su felicidad y ver su sonrisa todo el tiempo? Hikaru lo habia aceptado con una sonrisa.

-Solo hazla muy feliz, Tamaki- senpai.- Hikaru le sonrie con nostalgia, caminando a su costado cargando su equipaje. Tamaki le sonrie de la misma forma, y mira hacia el frente, viendo que todos sus compañeros los esperaban.

-¡Haruhiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!- King corre hacia ella con mucha felicidad, y Hikaru lo sigue a los trotes.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Te tardaste! Jaja.- Le reclama Kaoru.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? El idiota de Tono es un inútil para cargar su equipaje, y tuve que ayudarlo, jeje.- Le responde Hikaru una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Oigan ò.ó! ¡Eso no es verdad!- Pero antes de empezar una discusión infantil, Tamaki se da la vuelta y le sonrie a Haruhi. Se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza.

-¡Pero ya no importa lo que digan estos gemelos maliciosos XD! ¡Viajaremos juntos y no podran fastidiarnos nunca mas, Haruhi!-

-¡Me ahogo O.o!!-

-¡Ohh lo siento ^^U!- King se separa, y le sonrie de forma nerviosa. Haruhi lo mira con desconfianza, pero no puede evitar sonreírle nuevamente.

-¿Realmente piensas que todo sera como siempre, Takashi?- Pregunta Honey extrañado.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Cuestiona el mayor.

-Porque si Haru- chan mantiene ese gesto de enamorada en el Host Club, todos sospecharan que es una chica. Ademas, ¿No se nota demasiado que ama a Tama- chan ^^? ¡Hacen una pareja Kawaii!!- Exclama lleno de brillitos en el ambiente.

-¿De verdad tengo expresión de enamorada?- Haruhi se señala a si misma extrañada.

-Es especial Tama- chan :D.-

-Mas que antes -.-…- Termina diciendo Mori. Tamaki retrocede y se sonroja apenado.

-Realmente no habia pensado en eso. Es un excelente razonamiento, Honey- senpai.- Dice Kyoya tranquilamente.

-¡Oigan O.o! ¡Yo no tengo expresión de enamorado! ¡Siempre luzco sereno y caballeroso en donde sea que este!- Tamaki de la misma forma. Hikaru y Kaoru se miran entre si, y sonrien maliciosamente.

-¡Pareja de enamorados XD! ¡Son una autentica pareja de enamorados!- Gritan al unisono.

-¡No sean escandalosos, es molesto ¬¬! Ademas, vamos a cuidar nuestros gestos en el Host Club.- Haruhi los mira para que lo dejaran de fastidiar al pobre.

-Ok, Ok. Sigan fingiendo ser amigos en el Host Club, pero en la vida "real" seran novios y se amaran.- Hikaru se rie al imaginarse su noviazgo.

-Lastima que Tono resulto ser un tonto para estas cosas. Todo en el Host Club solo es actuación. Me gustaria saber como sera en la vida "real".- Continua diciendo Kaoru.

-Pero si llegas a arruinarlo con nuestra Haruhi, te las veras con nosotros, Tono ¬¬- Sentencian ambos gemelos al unisono.

-¿Tengo que tomar eso como una amenaza O.o?- Pregunta un confundido Tamaki.

-¡Sii ^^! ¡Nosotros te castigaremos tambien!- Exclama Honey, seguido de que Mori asienta.

-Solo no lo arruines. Tamaki.- Kyoya lo mira con cara de pocos amigos. Tamaki traga saliva nervioso, y entonces Haruhi se coloca delante de King.

-No sean tan duros ¬¬. No lo arruinara.-

-Haruhi W.W.. ¿Estas defendiéndome?-

-Supongo, pero solo trato de ser realista. Quizás yo lo arruine O.o.. aunque hay mas posibilidades de que tu lo hagas, senpai.-

-Haruhi T.T..-

-¡Saben que siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo, Haruhi XD! ¡Siempre seras nuestra mejor amiga, y te apoyaremos en todo!- Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru con unas tiernas sonrisas.

-¡Nosotros tambien! ¡Siempre apoyaremos a Haru- chan y a Tama- chan! ¡Seran muy felices juntos!- Honey los mira con florcitas en el ambiente, muy alegre.

-Obviamente sera asi. Porque seguimos siendo el Host Club. Y seguiremos unidos, siendo una "familia imaginaria". Mas bien, amigos.- Son las ultimas palabras de Kyoya.

-Chicos…- Tamaki y Haruhi se conmueven ante el apoyo de todos. Y de pronto, se observa que el autobús llega a la parada, y frena en frente de todos.

-¡Tenemos muchos aperitivos para el camino! ¡Vamos a disfrutarlo, Takashi ^^!-

-Por supuesto, Mitsukuni.- Los primeros que sube cargando sus bolsos son Honey y Mori.

-¡Nosotros somos los siguientes ^^!- Kaoru toma de la mano a Hikaru, quien le sonríe, y ambos ingresan al autobús.

-Es como si… las cosas comenzaran desde ahora, ¿No lo crees, Tamaki?-

King mira extrañado a su mejor amigo luego de esas palabras.

-Kyoya…-

Él les sonríe a ambos y sube al autobús dejándolos solos.

-Tiene razón, ¿Verdad?- Haruhi se acerca a Tamaki y le toma la mano, baja la mirada sonriendo.

-Si…- King rie un poco y gira hacia Haruhi, lleva una mano a su rostro y la acaricia.

-De cierta forma, este es nuestro comienzo. Solos tu y yo.-

Suelta su mano, toma su rostro con delicadeza y comienza a besarla, ella cierra sus ojos para disfrutar en contacto, el calor de Tamaki. Ese amor profundo que sentían el uno por el otro. Se separan, y Haruhi suspira, luego le sonríe.

-Realmente te amo…- Murmura, y rie un poco. Tamaki vuelve a tomar su rostro con ambas manos y lo junta al suyo, chocando sus frentes.

-Yo también. Te amo, Haruhi..- Cierra los ojos y sonríe con alegría.

-Intentare no tener expresión de enamorada.- Ella se separa, y mira el autobús en frente de ellos.

-Creo que me sea imposible, jajaja.- Tamaki da unos pasos al frente.

-¡No tienes que preocuparte, Kyoya! ¡Ya que todos seremos mejores amigos por siempre! Lo aseguro…-

Finalmente ambos ingresan al autobús con sus bolsos. Las puertas se cierran, y el viaje comienza. Una gran historia de amor comenzaba de verdad. Tamaki y Haruhi lo sabian, y podia asegurar con certeza que seria brillante y genial, porque siempre contarían con la valiosa amistad de sus compañeros del Host Club. Con su apoyo, podrian seguir hacia ese futuro lleno de esperanzas y alegrías para todos.

* * *

...

_No puedo creer que acaba de terminar u.u. Les agradezco de corazon a absolutamente todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews en todos estos meses, ya que la historia fue bastante larga ^^U. Creo que siempre voy a decir lo mismo, **nunca **voy a dejar un fic incompleto mientras que tenga vida (? jajaja. Ahora, voy a comenzar a publicar otro fic llamado **"Una sonrisa para Kaoru"**, dedicado 100% a Kaoru Hitachiin, que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, por cierto :). Espero que puedan leer esa historia, y que me puedan dejar sus reviews con su opinion. Nos vemos en ese fic! Muchas gracias nuevamente! Saludos a todos!_


End file.
